Frozen Body, Broken Heart
by Izzybella12
Summary: Percy Jackson has defeated Gaea in the Giant War. Now that the pressing danger is out of the way, the gods send Percy north to see if the Borads have Khione under control. Suffering from a broken heart, Percy walks right into a trap. Two years later, the gods send the rest of the Seven to Canada. What will they find? What happened to Percy those years ago? OOC sorry. No sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is the first chapter of my all new story! I hope to see new people and old. For anyone that's new to my stories and I, I update every other day. It's routine. If I'm too exhausted to write, for a reason, I will post it the next day. If I go on vacation, I will tell you ahead of time in my author's note. I have one for every chapter. I appreciate reviews, but I highly recommend that they're positive reviews. I dislike flames, and will react accordingly to them. Most of my chapters are at least 1,000 words. Just a heads up. Not too long, not too short. Thank you! I own nothing except my own crazy ideas, but please enjoy the first chapter of** **Frozen Body, Broken Heart** **.**

 **PS: to those of you that read Change and reviewed on the last chapter, thank you. Your reviews made my day. :)**

 **Percy's POV (the entire story isn't going to be this fluffy. It will have fluff in some parts.)**

I know how this introduction is supposed to go. "Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. I am seventeen years old. The Giant War just ended." Yada, yada, yada. That's not how I'm doing it.

Yes, my name _is_ Percy Jackson. Sadly, i _am_ a demigod. Son of Poseidon to be exact. Yes, I _am_ seventeen. Yes, the Giant War _did_ just end. A month ago, to be exact.

Enough questions from you people. Let me tell the story the way the story should be told.

Thank you. Now this is how a story should be told.

It was a warm day in September. Most of the campers were in the mortal world, either in school or getting ready for it. There's something unsettling about an empty volleyball court that's usually filled with people, or a silent arena that's supposed to be crowded with people holding pointy weapons. Instead, the only things lying on the sand floor were broken dummies and a forgotten sword. The lake was on of the few places in camp that didn't seem to be affected by the lack of people.

"Percy!" squealed my girlfriend, the beautiful Annabeth Chase. Her blonde princess hair flew around her face as she fell (or was pushed) into the lake. I stood on the dock, laughing so hard my sides were cramping.

When she resurfaced, her hair was pulled straight by the water, and she was soaking wet. "That wasn't very nice Percy. Not everyone can magically get dry like you."

I chuckled, trying not to start laughing again. "Sorry Annie. Here, let me help you up."

I reached into the water and pulled Annabeth out. She shivered. "It's cold."

"Only because you're wet."

"Yeah, I wonder how _that_ happened. Oh, don't look so innocent Percy! Its like yelling at a dog that peed on your rug! I know you pushed me!"

I pouted. "You're no fun Annie."

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth glared at me, which caused me to want to cower in fear. Instead, I smirked.

"Not even if I dry you off?" Without waiting for an answer, I clicked my wrist, and all the water flew off Annabeth and back into the lake. She smiled at me, showing off her sparkling white teeth.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. But you still can't call me Annie."

I sighed. "I guess I still have other nicknames Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as the conch horn rang. "Dinner. Come on."

She started to walk away, when I sprinted past her yelling, "Race ya!"

"No fair! That's cheating!" Annabeth shouted at me, but still she ran behind me smiling. I won, but just by a second or two.

The smile melted off my face when I was faced with an empty table. Even this time of year, Im still the only one that had to sit alone at their parent's table. Either the other tables were empty, or at least two people were sitting at it. My eyes scanned the room, seeing if any of my friends left recently. Jason left today, heading back home to Camp Jupiter. He's praetor there, and was just here to visit old friends.

Piper was sitting at the Aphrodite table with Drew, and a couple other kids I didn't know. Half the cabin left camp, but there's still at least six people here. Poor Piper. After defeating Gaea, Jason dumped Piper because of emotional stress. Or at least that's what he said. He told her that the pressure of both a girlfriend and two camps was too much. And, according to him, it's "too complicated and abnormal for a Greek and a Roman to date", and that "Greeks and romans are enemies for a reason". The uncaring tone he used when telling Piper, and dumping her in front of everyone on the deck of the Argo II, it broke Piper's heart. Everyone kept trying to talk to her about it. So, being the gentleman I am, I tied Coach Hedge up and duct-taped his mouth shut. Then, I called Blackjack. While my Pegasus waited outside, I knocked on Piper's door at night, and asked her to take a walk with me. I brought up to the deck, and bowing, asked her if she'd like to accompany me on a Pegasus ride. Blackjack didn't object once. In fact, he'd made some embarrassing comments, and I was very glad that Piper couldn't understand him. I'm pretty sure my face was red when we got back to the ship.

Leo is also still at camp, with a couple siblings. I don't know them that much though.

Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter, and Annabeth and i see them every two weeks. Sometimes they come here, other times we go there.

The Stolls brothers were still here, along with a lot of siblings. A couple other kids were also here, but I didn't really know all that many people. I really just know people that I've been in life-or-death situations with.

I had just sat down at Poseidon's table when Chiron cantered up to me. "Good day Percy. I need your help for a moment."

Darn. I was really looking forwards to some blue food, perhaps with a blue come on the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thanks so so much for so many reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews on a single chapter all at once! My average number is about two or three. Just so you know, here's the pairing outline. Percabeth starts. That dies. One sided Percy/Khione pops up. That dies. Percy/Piper sees this story through to the end. Thanks to Sophia for helping me with most of the pairings! Several characters will be OOC, just a heads up. Forgot to mention that. Also, from this Friday to next Saturday, I will be on vacation, so I won't be able to update. I'll update today (obviously) and I'll update Thursday. Then I'm gone. Sorry. It's a bad time for vacation.**

 **I own nothing except this idea (at least I think so). But, you can always enjoy this chapter. Please do. On with the story!**

 **Percy's POV (I usually have a little recap, unless I'm switching POVs. It's a couple paragraphs.)**

I had just sat down at Poseidon's table when Chiron cantered up to me. "Good day Percy. I need your help for a moment."

Darn. I was really looking forwards to some blue food, perhaps with a blue coke on the side.

My stomach growled it's disagreement as I stood up. "Of course sir. What is it you need?"

"We've discovered a small hole in the magical borders that monsters can pass through. As our most skilled warrior, I was hoping you'd be able to watch it. Make sure no monsters infiltrate the camp. That sort of thing."

Reluctantly, i nodded. I guess I'm skipping breakfast. Again.

"I'd tell you to bring your food, but I'm afraid it will attract monsters. You may have it once Dionysus returns to camp to patch the hole."

I sighed, but allowed the old centaur to drag me away from my breakfast. As as we walked around camp to this hole, a question popped in my head.

"How long do you think this is going to take Chiron? I have classes to teach this morning and this afternoon."

"Only a little while my boy. Probably less than an hour. You'll be back to your classes in no time. But in the mean time, I'll have to ask someone else to fill in for you. Thankfully, there's less campers that need to be taught."

We kept walking. Soon, we had entered the forest. Chiron led me deeper and deeper into the woods, the trees closing in on us and blocking out most of the light. The farther we walked, the more anxious I got. How far from camp were we? At least half a mile, probably more.

Finally, we came to a stop in the clearing. Chiron seemed skittish, almost like he knew something I didn't... No, he'd tell me anything I needed to know. I'm just paranoid.

"This is it," Chiron announced, as if I hadn't noticed we'd been stopped here for at least a minute or two. "You'll stand here until Mr. D comes to get you, right Percy?"

"Yep. I know the plan."

I mi think I heard Chiron whisper, "I don't think you do."

Im sure I was just imaging it.

"Well, I must be going. Take care Percy. And watch out for monsters." The way he said the last part, with that look in his eyes, made me shiver. It was like he might be seeing me like this for the last time, like he had just led me to my death. Or a horrible life-changing situation.

No. I'll be fine. I'm only here for a hour or two.

I was not there for just an hour or two. By the time I left the forest, it was night. The sun has set, and it was freezing in the forest. I'd been standing there for hours. At some point I must've dozed off. I'd slept terribly last night, dreams plaguing my subconscious. In my eyes, it would've been understandable to fall asleep.

I jolted up out of my sleep. What had woken me? I didn't have to look far. Prowling right in front of me was a hellhound. Not huge, but large enough to cause a terrible injury, or death. Honestly, I don't enjoy either of those.

Slowly, I stood up off the ground where is been napping. I slid my hand towards my pocket, where my sword was waiting to be unleashed. The hellhound froze, eyeing my hand with curiosity and interest.

With the pen in my hand, and the monster still watching me, I spoke to it as if it were a dog. "Hey boy. Are you interested in my sword? If you're that interested i can show it to you." After the last words, I quickly uncapped my sword and swung at the creature.

The hellhound blocked my first swing with its large paw. The second time it wasn't so lucky. My sword fell in an arc, landing on top of the beast's head and cleaving it in two. Instantly, the monster exploded in dust.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Just one monster, and i had dealt with it before it had gotten to camp. Job well done.

I spoke too soon. A moment later, I caught the smell of smoke, coming from the direction of camp. It was too early for the campfire, that's usually really late. The sun practically just set. So then, what did the smell come from?

I wondered if i should go investigate. My question was answered for me when I heard the distant sounds of a scream drift towards me. Breaking into a dead sprint, I ran towards camp.

The forest was different at night. I couldn't see as well, and all I could hear were my feet pounding into the ground and my own frantic breathing. My heart beat in my ears, faster than my running feet. While walking here with Chiron, I hadn't noticed how long the walk was, how far from the rest of camp. But now it seemed like it took an eternity before I reached the main part of camp.

I wasnt ready for what I saw when i finally reached it. Camp was in flames. Cabins were burned to the ground, while others were still on fire. Demigods covered in ashes ran frantically, looking for siblings and friends that might have survived this catastrophe. But what had caused all this chaos?

I saw the answer to my question, pouncing on unfortunate demigods in the center of this mess. Another hellhound, larger and more vicious than the one i had killed. It was all a distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I go on vacation tomorrow. This is the last chapter for a week. Just a final reminder. On another note, thanks for the reviews! :) I'm so glad people like this. :)**

 **If you'll permit me to advertise something, I'd like to do so. I've written a non-fanfic on Wattpad. Not sure if anyone has a Wattpad account, but I was hoping some people would read it. If you have time, of course. The story is called Gallows. Here's the website you can find it on:**

Wattpad (. com) /user/BellaTobin5/works (there aren't any spaces or parenthesis)

 **Thanks! Let me know what you think if you read it. I own nothing except my own crazy fantasies and ideas, but please do enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV (we won't always have Percy POV. Just for now.)**

I wasnt ready for what I saw when i finally reached it. Camp was in flames. Cabins were burned to the ground, while others were still on fire. Demigods covered in ashes ran frantically, looking for siblings and friends that might have survived this catastrophe. But what had caused all this chaos?

I saw the answer to my question, pouncing on unfortunate demigods in the center of this mess. Another hellhound, larger and more vicious than the one i had killed. It was all a distraction.

The hellhound I killed must've been the back up for this beast. While I was defending myself, it could sneak away undetected and attack the camp. I had let it happen.

This is all my fault.

I scanned the area, looking as far as my eyes could see. Something blue on the ground near my feet caught my eye. Curious, I reached down to pick it up. Gasping, I fell to my knees as I realized what it was. Tears sprang into my eyes.

It was a baseball cap, frayed on the edges and old. But I knew it in an instant. That was Annabeth's invisibility cap. She always carried it around in her pocket. She would never drop it, or lose it.

Coming to the worst conclusion, I clutched the hat closer and sobbed.

I don't know how long I was crying. It must've been a while, because when i looked up again, I saw that I had an audience. Chiron was leading the group, and it looked like everyone in camp was behind him. They were all glaring at me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes using the back of my hand. Scanning the crowd, I looked for a hint of curly golden hair. It was hard to tell though; ash covered everyone's heads, disguising their appearance.

"... Chiron?" I asked quietly, tears marring my voice.

Not a sound was made. Birds weren't singing in the forest behind me, and the wind didn't ruffle the tree branches. The insects were silent, watching the scene unfolding before them.

Finally, a girl came rushing up. Her hair was hidden under layers of ash, and her face was disguised by soot. The clothes she wore looked ripped and ragged, as if she had just run though barbed wire. Blood streamed down her arm. Her eyes were the only things that were affected by this grime.

Steely gray, as if always analyzing their opponent. I knew them in an instant.

"A-Annabeth?" I whispered. Her head whipped around to stare at me. "I... I thought you were dead."

She didn't say anything to me. Instead, she turned back to Chiron. "Clarisse has killed the hellhound, sir. There's at least fifteen campers dead, with over twice that amount in the infirmary." Annabeth paused, then continued speaking. "Do you know who it got into camp? The borders should've kept it out."

Chiron answered her, his eyes locked onto mine. "A hole was discovered this morning in the border. It was deep in the forest, so none of you would have noticed it. But we noticed, and we sent our best warrior to guard the gap. I do not know what happened after that."

An emotion passed though Chiron's eyes. Guilt? Shame? Regret? Remorse? It was gone too soon to tell.

Suddenly, I realized everyone was staring at me.

"I saw you run from the woods," a camper I didn't know accused. "I didn't see you go in."

Another stepped up. "You're our best warrior."

"You came from the woods, that's where the gap was. Were you the one guarding it?"

I was silent. I couldn't face their anger once they found out, coward or not.

"Were you Percy?" This voice was softer than the others. I looked up at the crowd to see Annabeth looking me dead in the eye. Her stare seemed to draw the answers from my mouth. I sat, my body paralyzed, while my mouth let the words tumble out.

"I was on guard duty since breakfast this morning. I didn't eat anything, or even get a drink before I was whisked away by Chiron. I stood there for hours on end, waiting for someone to remember me and come rescue me. No one ever came. I don't know what happened exactly. One minute I was looking at the tree in front of me, and the next I found myself lying on the ground, facing a hellhound pacing in front of me. I defeated the monster, then smelt smoke. I ran towards camp, and found a larger beast attacking you all. The one that attacked me must have been a diversion or distraction. After seeing this disaster, I found Annabeth's invisiblity hat on the ground, and assumed that she was d-dead. I curled up and sobbed my heart out. That's when you all must've approached."

Everyone stared at me. Then they started whispering. I caught bits of conversation, all of it negative. All of it about me.

Finally, Annabeth stepped forward. All talking died away. Walking up to me, Annabegh stopped once she was directly in front of me. Less than half a foot of grass separated us. Looking down on me, Annabeth started to speak.

"This is all your fault," she told me, her voice trembling. "You caused the deaths of fifteen campers so far, and maybe more. If their injuries aren't killing them, they'll have you to thank for giving them pain. You destroyed camp, burned it to the ground. All because you couldn't keep your eyes open long enough to notice that two hellhounds were about to break into camp. Percy Jackson, we are through. Don't ever talk to me again."

Annabeth turned on her heel and stalked away. Chiron was frozen, his face showing shock and disbelief. Everything was silent.

I got over the shock first. Hopping up, I ignored everyone and sprinted towards the lake. Diving in, I vented my despair through a mini-hurricane in the water. I stood in the center of the storm, sobbing.

 _It gets better my boy_ , a voice seemed to call out to me. Yeah right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I'm back. I actually got back last night, but by then I didn't have enough time to write a chapter that met my standards. So I held off, and I hope this chapter meets your standards as well as mine. I own nothing except my imagination, but please do enjoy this chapter.**

 **Percy's POV**

"This is all your fault," she told me, her voice trembling. "You caused the deaths of fifteen campers so far, and maybe more. If their injuries aren't killing them, they'll have you to thank for giving them pain. You destroyed camp, burned it to the ground. All because you couldn't keep your eyes open long enough to notice that two hellhounds were about to break into camp. Percy Jackson, we are through. Don't ever talk to me again."

Annabeth turned on her heel and stalked away. Chiron was frozen, his face showing shock and disbelief. Everything was silent.

I got over the shock first. Hopping up, I ignored everyone and sprinted towards the lake. Diving in, I vented my despair through a mini-hurricane in the water. I stood in the center of the storm, sobbing.

 _It gets better my boy_ , a voice seemed to call out to me. Yeah right.

The events that took place next proved that things were _not_ getting better.

After crying my eyes out until tears wouldn't come anymore, and my sobs were all dry, I let the hurricane fade out. Slowly, I fell to the surface of the lake, where I sat there hunched over, just gathering my breath. It was another ten minutes before I was willing to move again.

I walked off the lake, and across the beach to where the sand met the grass. I kept moving. My feet carried me past the destroyed cabins, the charred Big House, and the strawberry fields covered in ash. Eventually, I found myself standing in the pavilion, which had mostly survived the disaster. Sitting down at my father's table, I willed a plate to come to me. Once in front of me, I silently wished for my favorite food, blue cookies. They appeared, just like my mother always made them. A cup of blue coke settled on my right.

I lifted up a cookie, but i couldn't eat. My stomach, although I was hungry, wouldn't take any food. I tried to drink my coke, because it had been over twenty four hours since I'd eaten, but i couldn't get the liquid past my lips before I spit it back out. I felt too terrible to eat or drink anything.

Sighing, I placed both my hands on the table and stared straight in front of me, letting my terrible thoughts drift. Fifteen dead, all because of me. We're they little kids? Did they have friends, family, people that loved them?

Tears brewed up in the corners of my eyes. I tried to blink them away, and that's when I saw something shimmer in the edge of my vision. I turned my head to see it more clearly, and more tears came to my eyes.

It was an angel.

Long blonde hair, curling and shining in the moonlight. Perfect face, perfect body, just beautiful.

"A-Annabeth..." I whispered. My heart broke a bit more just looking at her again.

She didn't sat anything. Her gaze lingered on me for a moment, her eyes narrowed, her posture stiff and rigid. Finally, she turned and walked over to her table. Sitting down, a cup full of amber liquid appeared before.

I stood up slowly, and walked over to her. "Annabeth..."

Silence. Her eyes didn't even move in my direction. They were both locked into the foaming liquid in the mug.

After what seemed like forever, she spoke up. "Eighteen have died."

My breath flew out in a gasp. So many have died all because of one hellhound in the camp.

"How? How did one hellhound cause this much destruction?" I whispered in horror.

"We were all sitting in here, finishing dinner. Leo was showing off to his younger sister by lighting his hands on fire. His table was over there." She pointed to the side of the pavilion that was burned away. "Suddenly, the hellhound burst through the woods and grabbed Leo in its mouth. It must've liked the fire trick.

"With Leo in its mouth, the monster ran out of the pavilion. Before it left, Leo's hand but the table and caught on fire. Nico summoned some skeletons to battle the flames, but they weren't fireproof. They ended up spreading the fire further. By that time, the hellhound was prancing around camp. Leo couldn't get enough focus to turn off his fire, so it stayed on. The flames didn't bother the hound. It just kept running around, Leo's fire spreading to most of the cabins and other buildings.

"Nobody was ready for this though. Most of us had left our weapons in our cabins. With the border intact, why would we need to bring our weapons to dinner? By the time we had reached our cabins to get the weapons, they were all on fire. Some people ran into the burning buildings to see if they could get the weapons, and all those people are in the infirmary for burns. Or they're dead."

Annabeth paused. Her eyes were glistening with tears, still locked onto her beverage.

"Clarisse was one of the brave ones and ran into the Ares cabin. She got her spear, and helped the few with weapons fight the beast. It kept running around though, so it was difficult to hit it. Eventually, Clarisse got onto its back and stabbed it. Then she collasped due to fatigue, all her injuries from the monster, and several terrible burns."

I stood there, paralyzed from horror and guilt. Because I took a nap, this happened. Eighteen dead, and many more injured.

"You're a murderer, Percy. I can't love a murderer."

Am I a murderer? All because of one mistake?

"Annabeth, I-"

"Chiron's looking for you," she interrupted me. Then, my angel walked away from me. Never to return to my open arms, never to be my angel again. Never to love me again.

I'll never be able to love again.

 _Hold on my boy,_ that same voice urged. _It gets better_. I was tempted to tell it to go take a hike (or something containing more swears) but I held it in. Instead, I started to walk towards the burned Big House, where I'd most likely be meeting the old centaur. I had a nice view (sarcasm) of the destroyed camp as I walked along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Oh my gosh! Thank you all so so so much for all those reviews! I was so happy that I jumped up and started bouncing up and down. Thankfully, I was in the basement and didn't bother anyone. But I was just so so so happy. I think I was actually crying. Thank you all so much, even if you didn't review. Just you reading this is enough. :) My vacation was pretty awesome, thanks for asking Sophia. :) Well, I don't want to take up too much room with my sappy-ness, so I'll cut to the chase. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. ;)**

 **Percy's POV (PS: I have something special in store for his love life. Don't worry. It'll be fun...)**

 _"You're a murderer, Percy. I can't love a murderer."_

 _Am I a murderer? All because of one mistake?_

 _"Annabeth, I-"_

 _"Chiron's looking for you," she interrupted me. Then, my angel walked away from me. Never to return to my open arms, never to be my angel again. Never to love me again._

 _I'll never be able to love again._

 _Hold on my boy, that same voice urged. It gets better. I was tempted to tell it to go take a hike (or something containing more swears) but I held it in. Instead, I started to walk towards the burned Big House, where I'd most likely be meeting the old centaur. I had a nice view (sarcasm) of the destroyed camp as I walked along._

Finally, I reached the large blue building after a nice depressing walk. Or, what was left if the house. The top had somehow caught of fire, and only the uppermost floor was burnt, along with the attic. I wonder what they did with some of the creepy stuff.

I found out as soon as I walked through the door.

Opening the front door, I peered in to see if Chiron was in there. Instead, I got a face full of hydra heads.

"Ah!" I yelled out, and threw the door shut in front of me, leaping back outside. For a moment, i stood supporting myself against the door. Then the handle started to jiggle.

"Go away! I have a sword, and believe me, i know how to use it!" I warned, more to protect myself than intimidate the monster.

"My boy, I believe you! But please, open this door!" the voice bellowed back. Slowly, I opened the door. Chiron's face peeked back at me. It was then that I realized I had probably just made a stupid mistake.

Idiot.

"Oh hey Chiron. By any chance, is that hydra head fake?"

"It is real, but it's stuffed. As are the others."

Now don't I feel stupid? Yes, yes I do.

"Oh. Sorry."

Chiron smiled, and ushered me inside. "Not to worry. I would assume that you've seen Annabeth again?"

My heart broke a little more just hearing her perfect name. "Yes sir."

"Alright. I am very sorry to hear about you two, but it's for the best."

I stared at Chiron incredulously, my eyes unblinking. Seriously? I just broke up with the love of my life, and he tells me it's for the best?

"Why am i here? You usually don't call people here in the middle of the night."

Chiron sighed, and waved a hand. While I was confused, in stepped my friend Rachel Dare.

"Hi Percy!" She greeted me.

I waved a hand back.

"She had a prophecy the other day," Chiron told me. "It got sent up to the gods to decide who the hero with this quest should be. They chose you."

I was shocked. I thought I was done with quests and all that junk. I guess not.

"Alright," I spoke after absorbing this information, "what's the prophecy?"

Rachel answered my question. " _A lone halfblood is the one_

 _To travel to a place where few have gone._

 _Water freezes to ice and starts to fall_

 _in two years time, love will melt all_."

"So wait," I said, breaking the silence, "I have to go on this quest alone?"

Chiron nodded. "It does seem that way."

I sighed, letting my head drop a bit. "Where exactly am I going?"

Chiron smiled a bit at my acceptance. "Canada. The Borads are there. You need to go, and see if they're on the gods' side, or against them. Simple quest."

Yeah right. Nothing is ever simple. Either Chiron knows that and he's trying to encourage me, or he's hiding something.

I bet he's hiding something.

Being super discreet, I asked, "What are you hiding?"

Two pairs of eyes stared at me. A green pair gazed at me in confusion, while the other pair tried to cover up its shock.

"My boy, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Seriously? I'm not buying it, Chiron."

Suddenly, I found myself getting angry. Angry at Chiron, at Annabeth, at Leo, at Nico,at Jason, Khione, the Olympians. Rage coursed through me like a fire, burning all the rational emotions from my body for the time being. I think my face got red from suppressed rage, but I'm not sure.

"Percy, calm down."

So yeah, I'd say that my face is red.

"CALM DOWN? You want me to calm down?! Did you tell those eighteen dead campers to calm down while they were dying? Did you tell Leo to calm down while he was flailing around in the mouth of a monster? Of course not! Because if he had calmed down, NO ONE WOULD HAVE DIED! So I don't want to listen to this you old horse! You're the one that sent me out there, when guarding that freaking border wasn't even the real task, was it? You're hiding something from me, and I may not know what, but trust me, it will not end well for you when I find out."

"Percy, wait!" Rachel cried out, as Chiron was shocked stiff and didn't realize what was going on.

Ignoring the redhead, I turned sharply on my head and walked through the doorway and back into the night.

I stormed through camp, too angry to pay any attention to where my feet were taking me. Only when i stopped moving did I realize where I was. The infirmary. Cautiously, I peeked my head in.

On the first bed lay Leo. He was unconscious, with bandages wrapped around his body where the monster must have held him with its teeth. He was covered in bruises, and his sheets were stained scarlet in some places where blood must've seeped through the bandages.

All the beds in the infirmary were occupied with the injured. Most were simply burnt, while others looked like they'd been clawed or smacked around by the hellhound. The sight tugged at my heart, and slowly, I forced my feet to carry me away. It was too painful to look at.

Once I couldn't see into the infirmary anymore, I just stood in the light from the doorway. After a moment, I turned around and walked towards my cabin. It's time to pack, especially if I'm going to be leaving tomorrow.

Something inside me wondered if I should go on this quest, or if it'd be better to stay here. I shut that thought down. They don't need me here. If just make things worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews guys! :) I love it. It makes me so so happy. I know I've already said that, but I just said it again. ;) Anyways, I'll try to make my chapters longer, but no promises. I'm a short story writer, and the way I see it, each chapter is a short story that connects to another short story. But I'll try to make chapters longer anyways. Also, there's been requests for the fate of certain characters. I have most of it worked out, but leave suggestions and if I like it, I'll try very hard to mix it into the story. For example, I wasn't going to have Percy like Khione, but now (thanks to suggestions) I've decided on a much more interesting approach. I think you'll all like it. No more spoilers for now!**

 **I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. An added reminder: Tge majority of the time, I update every other day. And I am not giving up on this or abandoning it. Ever. :)**

 **Percy's POV (PS: this was a longer chapter)**

 _Something inside me wondered if I should go on this quest, or if it'd be better to stay here. I shut that thought down. They don't need me here. I just make things worse._

Once I reached my cabin, I sighed in relief. My cabin was one of the few that hasn't burned down. It looked pretty good actually, especially for just being surrounded by flames. Must've been the fact that it's Poseidon's cabin, and Poseidon is the God of water. Water is the opposite of fire, so it's natural that the cabin would be protected. The only signs of the fire were the burned walls, the garden of ash, and the smell of smoke cloaking it.

I opened the door, and immediately started coughing. Smoke must have gotten trapped inside, because I could see the gray gas through my tearing eyes. It's odd that the sprinkler system didn't kick on.

Oh wait. I, uh, might've broken that.

" _Leave me alone!" I shouted, standing up in front of my bed._

 _"Oh yeah? Well, I'm sorry that you just can't take the fact that they're moving on!" Thalia yelled back, electricity shooting up her arms._

 _"Just leave me alone! Don't you have a group of teenagers to bother?"_

 _"Just because Sally and Paul had a son doesn't mean that you need to act like this! You should be happy for them!"_

 _"I AM HAPPY!" I bellowed, my face red from how angry i was. Suddenly, the sprinkler system burst, and water fell from the ceiling. Thalia ended up electrocuting herself, with all the water falling on her._

That was two weeks ago. I haven't heard from my parents or Thalia since, and we haven't fixed the sprinkler system. I didn't think it was that important.

Using my water powers, I cleared away the smoke and continued my walk into my cabin.

Nothing inside was damaged, which was a huge relief. After finishing my inspection, I managed to find my old quest bag, and started to pack.

In the blue backpack I fished out, I threw in three pairs of shorts, three pairs of pants, a couple orange camp t-shirts, and a couple regular shirts. I found some socks, and tossed those in too. For a moment, I held a couple pictures in my hands, wondering if I should bring those with me. One was of my mom and Paul, before Mom got pregnant and had my half-brother. Another was of Annabeth and I, standing on the beach at sunset, enjoying each other's company. That was before the breakup. I also had pictures of the seven from the prophecy (including myself) and of my old friends from the Titan War. In the pile, I even had a picture of Drake, Mom and Paul's son. I tried to tell myself not to bring them, especially the ones with Mom, Paul, Drake, or Annabeth. However, in a moment of weakness, I threw all my pictures in the bag.

Finally, I decided I was all packed. Quickly, I got into bed, realizing that id need all the sleep I can get. I fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares.

 _I was standing in Mom and Paul's apartment. Mom was sitting on the couch with Drake in her arms, and Paul was standing behind her, a hand resting on Mom's shoulder. I sat across from them in a large black chair. I felt like it was pulling me in deeper, suffocating me._

 _"Percy," Mom was saying in her soothing voice, "this is your brother Drake."_

 _"Half-brother," Paul pointed out._

 _Mom nodded, agreeing with her husband. Drake started crying. All of a sudden, a knock came from the door._

 _"I'll get it," I said, standing up. I didn't like where this conversation was going, and I was glad for excuse._

 _Without looking through the the peep hole first, I opened the front door of the apartment. Standing in the hallway was an empousi. She bared her teeth at me, but I could tell she was inexperienced. I quickly took Riptide and slashed her in half. She disappeared into golden dust._

 _"Who was at the door?" Mom asked once I sat back in the chair._

 _"Just a monster, probably trying to kill me," I said breezily, as if it were no big deal. To me, it was an everyday occurrence._

 _Mom and Paul exchanged a look._

 _Paul looked at me. "Percy, your mother and I don't think you should really come by the house any more."_

 _I was shocked. My mouth was open, probably letting in flies. My eyes flickered from my mother, to Paul, to Drake, then back to my mother. "You don't want to see me?"_

 _"Oh Percy! It's not that." Mom's eyes pleaded with me to understand. "We love you, we really do. But I don't want Drake to grow up in a world of monsters."_

 _"I had to. And I turned out fine," I defended._

 _"I know Percy. You're a great young man. But do you really want to give the childhood experiences that you had to Drake? He's just a baby."_

 _I sighed, realizing that Mom had a point. "I guess I'll be leaving then."_

 _"Percy-" Mom started, but stopped once Paul squeezed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She sighed. "We'll see you for Christmas, okay?"_

 _I nodded, not so sure they would. Why would they invite me back when I put their mortal son at risk? I'm better off at camp. At least at camp, I don't out anyone at risk._

That's a lie. I put everyone at risk.

With a gasp, I shot up in my bed. I remember that day. It was two days after my fight with Thalia. Mom and Paul have called camp, trying to talk to me, but I never answer. I don't want to burden heir lives any more than I already have.

I don't want to burden anyone. I'll go on this quest.

A knock sounded in the silent cabin. I looked towards the door. Rolling out of bed, I grabbed Riptide from under my pillow, and snuck towards the door.

This time, I made sure to check the peep hole. A mass of frizzy red hair greeted me.

Sighing, I swung open the door.

"Hi Percy," Rachel greeted me nervously.

I nodded in reply, having nothing to say to her at this time.

"How are you?"

"Why are you here, Rachel? People don't show up at another person's door just to have a conversation. Especially not at," I glanced at the clock in my cabin, "five thirty in the morning."

"I don't blame you," Rachel blurted out.

"What? Rachel, what are you talking about?"

"The hellhound, the fire, the deaths. I don't blame you."

"Ok..."

"You're not fooling anyone Perseus Jackson. I know that you blame yourself for everything, so cut the act. You're trying to be brave, but I can see through the facade. Chiron didn't, but I saw as soon as I walked into the room." She paused, then continued. "You don't have to go on this quest, you know. You could stay here and help rebuild."

I laughed, a hollow sound. "Thanks Rachel, but we both know I can't do that. I wish I could, but I have to do this."

"Why you?"

Again, I laughed. "It's always me."

Neither of us had anything else left to say. We both stood there on the front porch to my cabin until the sun started to rise in the distance.

"Well, I'd better go shower and get dressed. I'm leaving for Canada today."

"So soon?"

"There's nothing here for me to stay an extra day for. Annabeth broke my heart, my parents don't want me around, and I'm pretty sure you're the only person that looks forward to seeing me around."

Rachel smiled. "I can't be the only one."

I shrugged, sure she was. I wasn't in the mood for an argument though.

"Take care, Percy. Try to get back home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you promise?"

I smiled. "Promise."

Quickly, Rachel and I hugged. Then we parted our seperate ways, her to the Big House and I to the showers.

I like to be clean during my life-or-death situations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews. :) To answer someone of the questions: I'm glad you liked that Sally and Paul had a son. I wanted to give the extra push for Percy to go on this quest, and I'd prefer not to kill them right now. A son also seemed like more of the urge I was looking for. And don't worry, everything will be explained. All in good time, my dear friends.**

 **I own nothing, but please do enjoy this chapter. That helps make the chapters better, if you enjoy them.**

 **Piper's POV (ooh, POV switch)**

It was the morning after the terrible fire. I'd heard from some of my siblings that Annabeth had broken up with Percy because of it. Apparently, everyone thought Percy was to blame.

What do I think?

Of course he's innocent! I saw the whole fiasco. Sure, maybe Percy let the hellhound in. But did he know that everyone would be weaponless? Did he start the fire? Did he cause the fire to spread? No he did not. From what I hear, he even took down a second hellhound before it could reach camp. Now that's being a hero, if you ask me.

Right now, it's about eight in the morning. Anyone that's not injured or helping the injured is in here eating breakfast. Or so I thought.

Munching on my cereal, I surveyed the damage of the people. Leo is obviously in the infirmary, he was practically eaten by the hellhound. A lot of other campers were injured as well, because there was a significant loss of campers at their tables. Wuickly, my eyes skimmed over the tables. They passed over the Poseidon table, and kept moving on. MY eyes were a few tables ahead of the Poseidon table when I realized that I missed something. Backtracking, I stared at the sea god's table. It lacked any campers, especially the hero of Olympus.

I leaned over to my half-sister Lacy, and muttered, "Do you know where Percy is?" I saw her glance at the same table I was staring at, and frown.

"No clue. That's odd. He's usually one of the first campers here, and the one of the last to leave. None of the others have seen him, I'd say, or else we'd have heard about it. You know how much Drew loves gossip."

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes.

I was still looking for Percy when Chiron cantered in five minutes later. My cereal was soggy by then.

"Campers!" Chiron exclaimed, trying to get our attention. In a second, all eyes were on him. "Good morning."

A couple kids murmured a greeting back.

Smiling, Chiron said the usual announcements. I turned it out, because it was the same thing I heard everyday. Then something new was said.

"We have a new prophecy!"

Campers started to chatter excitedly, wondering who the prophecy would go to.

"Do not get your hopes up, children, for someone has already been chosen!"

I gasped. The conversation started up again, louder than before.

"Silence!" Chiron bellowed.

A boy of about 14 or 15 years old raised his hand. "Air, if I may ask, who did receive the quest and the prophecy?"

Chiron opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by someone at the back of the pavilion.

"That would be me."

We all turned in our seats to see the speaker. Leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, stood Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" Chiron exclaimed, obviously surprised by his pupil's entrance. "I was wondering where you were."

"Showering," was his simple answer. Chiron was about to fire another question, but Percy continued speaking. "I had to smell nice for any life threatening situations I come across on this quest."

I chuckled quietly to myself. Percy always has a witty comment ready.

"When are you leaving?" Travis asked.

"For the quest, we mean," Connor added.

"Not that we're trying to get rid of you," Travis kept continued.

"We were just wondering, Percy," Connor finished.

Percy cracked a smile before glancing at his watch. "In approximately... Seven minutes."

"So soon?" The twins spoke in unison.

"Yeah. Sorry guys."

They shrugged, while most others had indifferent faces.

A little girl from the Athena cabin stepped forward. "My sister says you're leaving because you're afraid. You're the one that murderer our brother Malcolm, and you're running from your crimes. She said that you're a guilty killer. Is she right?"

Everyone was silent. Even my annoying half-siblings stopped texting the person sitting next to them, and stared at the little girl in shock at what she said. Then, our eyes moved to Percy.

His expression first reminded me of a breaking statue. His heart seemed to be shattering on the inside, and you could see it in his eyes. Then, to seal up his heart, ice grew in its place. I watched as his eyes went from shattered, to hurt, to cold fury.

"Is my sister right?" The little girl repeated her question, seeing as how Percy, nor anyone else answered her.

I was just about to get up and tell her that no, her sister is not right. But I never got the chance.

The air got cold, and the lights grew dim. Even the sun. In the darkened light, Percy's eyes started to glow an eery ice blue. Out of thin air, a wall of ice appeared, hiding Percy from our eyes. When the wall disappeared, Percy was gone. In his place was frost on the wall, spelling out Percy's last message.

" _Gone to Half Blood Hill. In four minutes I leave_. _To Athena's daughter, I think your sister is right._ "

No one knew what to do. Except me. I jumped up from the Aphrodite table, and stepped over the bench. Sending a quick glare towards the little girl, and a longer one towards her table (mostly Annabeth), I walked towards the door of the pavilion. Once I was there, I stopped. For a second, I gazed at everyone, then gave a salute and a nod.

I turned around, and ran as fast as my legs could take me. Next stop, Half Blood Hill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I promised myself that i wouldn't be crazy anymore, so I'm trying to control myself. But thank you thank you thank you all for the reviews! XD Within the first day of it being updated, I got ten reviews! ? For me, that's almost at the all time highest number of reviews for a single chapter, and that's 15 for the first chapter of this. I'm so so happy right now. Anyways, to answer some questions: I'm trying to make chapters longer, but no promises. And I can't update sooner. I'm really sorry. To make it an average length chapter, I have to have at least two days to work on it. Really sorry. Although, to make sure you see updates as soon as possible, I try to update by 10pm in the Eastern American time zone. At least, that's what I think it's called. The pairing in this will be, at one point, PercyxKhione. Then that will change to PercyxPiper at the end. Finally, I own nothing. But please try to enjoy this chapter, especially if you do not usually enjoy it. (If you don't usually enjoy it, but you're still reading, you're crazy.)**

 **Piper's POV (she's just here for a little while)**

 _I turned around, and ran as fast as my legs could take me. Next stop, Half Blood Hill_.

It it took me one and a half of Percy's four minutes to reach the hill. When I finally got to the top, I found the son of Poseidon seated alone in the camp van. The door was open, and he was sitting on the edge of the van floor, his feet in the grass. When I first saw him, I thought he was tired, given his hunched over figure. Upon closer inspection, however, I realized he was crying silently to himself.

He hadn't noticed me yet. I had two choices. One, I could go up and ask him what's wrong, possibly causing his anger and making him shut me out. Two, I could walk away and pretend I hadn't seen him, and protect his ego. But what if all be wants was someone to talk to? Worse thing that could happen in the second situation is that he gets mad at me for walking away, and shuts me out.

Decisions, decisions.

 **Percy's POV**

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat alone on the edge of a van. I had two minutes before Argus showed up to drive me to the city. Why couldn't he have come five minutes earlier? I wouldn't have had to go to the stupid pavilion and listen to a little kid tell me the stories Annabeth probably used to brainwash the girl. That's just what I needed before embarking on a serious life-threatening quest.

I felt the van sag beneath me, telling me that someone's joined me. Argus is never early, so who could it be?

The he smell of perfume is the first thing that hit me. Aphrodite maybe? No. She'd already be squealing about my ruined love life, or the fact that the strong hero is crying. The invunerable leader and hero is vunerable. That's something she'd love to see.

"Hey there, stranger," a familiar voice greeted softly.

I glanced sideways to see my favorite daughter of Aphrodite sitting next to me. "Hey Pipes."

Piper gave me a small smile. "Want a tissue?"

I mi grinned a bit through my tears. "You don't happen to have one, do you?"

"Why yes, I believe I do have a tissue with your name on it." From the pocket of her shorts, Piper pulled out a white tissue. Written on it, in what appears to be crayon, was my name.

I chuckled. "Thanks Piper." I dabbed at my eyes with the tissue.

Right after, we fell into a comfortable silence. Piper ended up breaking it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hm..." I pretended to consider it. "How about a dollar?"

"That's a lot of money for a thought. What could be that important?"

"I dunno. Where's my dollar?"

We both laughed for a moment. It felt good.

Once we were done laughing, I sighed. "In all seriousness, I was thinking about what that little girl said in the pavilion."

Piper's eyes narrowed. "What were your thoughts about it?"

"Isn't it obvious? She was right. She and her sister were right."

Piper edged away from me. Internally, I sighed. What did I think she would do? Maybe she's not the person I thought she was.

Suddenly, something slammed into my shoulder. My body swayed from the impact as my hand shot up to protect my injured body part. I looked at Piper to see her cradling her fist.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, afraid that she'd just hurt herself when she hit me.

Kalidescope eyes looked up at me, filled with tears that refused to fall. "I think... I think I broke something."

In the back of my mind, I was wondering why Piper was so willing to let me help her. She's more independent. It was also suspicious that she was crying over this. I'm not invincible anymore, so why'd her hand hurt?

I ignored my suspicious mind and instead set about trying to help my friend.

Gently, I took Piper's hand in my own. This was probably a bad time, but I realized how much bigger my hands were than hers, and how nice they felt when I held them.

No! Stupid brain. Shut up. I was just dumped by Annabeth, I can't go falling in love with one of her best friends. Besides, I could die on this quest. This isn't the time to be hitting on girls.

"Here, let me see what's broken," I spoke gently, like I would to a shy Pegasus. Piper nodded slightly, giving me the invitation to move forwards.

I started to carefully prod her hand with my index and middle fingers. The entire time, I was waiting for a yell of pain, or maybe my fingers would touch a bone that had snapped. Neither happened.

After id gone over the entire hand at least twice, i sighed in frustration. "It looks like you didn't break anything Pipes. Maybe you just bruised it? I don't know. Do you want me to get one of the Apollo campers?"

Piper didn't say anything. I looked up to see her face. She was gazing at me, a smirk on her lips.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" I accused.

"Nope."

"Then why...?"

"The little girl and her sister were wrong. If you're a murderer that's running from his crimes, why'd you take the time to see if i was okay? A guilty killer wouldn't have tried to fix my hand. And he wouldn't have offered to find someone that could help." Piper grinned. "Besides, you didn't even notice Argus arrive a minute ago."

I turned around, and noticed Argus sitting at the driver's seat of the van. He waved to me, and I waved back.

"Thanks Piper," I told her once I turned back around.

"For what? Telling you the truth?"

I gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my neck.

"No problem, Perce. Just come back alive, and we'll consider ourselves even, okay?"

I gave a broad smile. "Sounds good. I'll try my best."

Piper and I shared an awkward hug, both of us still sitting down on the floor of the van. Once we separated, I stood and offered her my hand. "My lady." She chuckled while I helped her up.

"I should be back in a week or two. It's just the Borads in Canada. No biggie."

Piper had an odd expression on her face, as if there's something she needed to tell me, but she couldn't remember. "Alright. Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded, and got into the backseat of the van, closing the door. Quickly, I rolled down the window and waved to Piper as we started to drive away. Then I remembered something.

"Keep an eye on Blackjack when he's at camp! Do it for me!"

I still had the window open, but I barely caught her reply.

"Of course Percy! Be careful!" Anything else was ripped away by the wind.

After a little while of driving, I rolled the window up. Slumping down into my seat, I sighed. Oh, how I wish I wasn't alone on this quest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Hope everyone is doing great this summer! :) My summer has been pretty awesome, but I hope that this school year is even better. I love school. Is anyone else excited?**

 **Heres some responses to reviews: I'm sorry for any confusion, but Percy has not gotten his invincibility back. Piper was tricking him into helping her, so that way she could prove that he wasn't a guilty killer. After all, most killers don't help others. Anyways, im glad that you liked the little Percy and Piper scene last chapter! THe way it's going to be is like two competing loves. Percy's going to end up loving the cold, heartless (female dog) and the sweet, cute girl. It's like ice (Khione) vs. fire (Piper). That's enough hints. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal. Something came up, and I couldn't focus a lot.**

 **Percy's POV (we're mostly going to have Percy talking for now)**

 _After a little while of driving, I rolled the window up. Slumping down into my seat, I sighed. Oh, how I wish I wasn't alone on this quest._

I must've dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was jumping up in my seat. We were in the middle of the city, heading for the Empire State Building. A taxi driving past had honked the horn at us, waking me up. How rude.

I sat there silently in the backseat, watching buildings pass as we drove closer to Olympus's secret location. We passed my mom's apartment, and i froze.

"I'm doing this for you," I whispered, my eyes glued to the building until Argus turned a corner. "I'm doing this for you, so Drake can have a normal life. If I die, he'll never have to know. If I live, I'll stay away."

I whispered the words as softly as I could. Althiugh, I think that in the silent car they might have echoed. If Argus heard, he didn't make any indication.

After a little while we arrived at the Empire State Building. Argus pulled up, and let me out at the entrance. I walked in, and glared at the man behind the counter. He shivered, and gave me the key. He should know who I am by now, because I do come by every couple weeks. I wasn't in the mood for an arguement though, so a glare is just as good.

I took the elevator up to Olympus alone. The speakers weren't working, because someone might have broken them. By drowning them in a fit of rage. Why is everyone pointing at me? It's not like I have aquatic powers. Oh wait... Um, I have an alibi! The starfish did it. It was angry because it's not a fish, but everyone says it is. And it doesn't like the name seastar. What's Patrick supposed to call himself? Patrick Seastar? It doesn't have the same ring to it.

Finally, I arrived at Olympus. It stretched before me, all of it designed by my ex-girlfriend. Not that I cared. This wasn't all a huge reminder that she thinks I'm a murderer now. (Am I convincing? No? I didn't think so.)

As fast as j could, I turned away from the streets of Olympus. Slowly, I walked to the edge. New York was sprawled below me, everything looking so tiny. I had to squint to see the people.

After gazing at Manhattan, I stepped back and whistled. I waited a minute, then ran forward as fast as my legs would take me. And I jumped off the side of Olympus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry the short chapter last time. I'm also sorry if the chapters are a little shorter than usual for a couple more updates. My dad's away, so I'm helping my mom as best as I can. Which means staying up (instead of writing this) to help my brother with an awful cut he has on his foot. Which isn't fun, because he always squirms. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I own nothing, but enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **PS: I personally haven't jumped off anything higher than two feet tall, so I'm sorry if the description isn't accurate.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _After gazing at Manhattan, I stepped back and whistled. I waited a minute, then ran forward as fast as my legs would take me. And I jumped off the side of Olympus._

Honestly, I don't suggest doing it. Sure, there's some people that think jumping off Olympus would be fun! It's not.

First, there's a brief moments hesitation. You don't know if you should do it, but before you know what's happening, you're pushing yourself off from the ground in a jump. Except now there's no ground beneath you. It's like you've jumped off the face of the earth straight into outer space. Then everything seems to freeze. You're floating in mid air, and you have just enough time to wonder if this was actually a good idea before time restarts. Now gravity claims a hold of you again, and you start falling. The ground looks so far away, yet dangerously close at the same time. There's only about twenty seconds before you smack into the ground, and an impact from this high will probably leave your insides splattered across the streets of New York. You close your eyes, and hope to live. Because it feels like you have no control now. You're free-falling.

I caught my breath with a gasp. I landed on something gentle, much better than a landing on Blackjack would've been. Ouch. That's hurt. Looking down, I smile. My plan worked.

I was sitting on a Pegasus made purely out of water. No, my dad didn't send it. I created this sometime before I jumped, then sent it over here while free-falling. Annabeth had designed a cute little pond on Olympus. Guess it's not so cute anymore, since it has no water.

What? Bitter? No... I'm not bitter... (Am I convincing?)

Anyways... I took the water and made it into a Pegasus. Since I'm the son of the water God, I can stand on water. Why not sit on water too? If anyone tries to get on this water horse but they don't have water powers, it won't work. The only things that could stop this horse would be fire, or temperatures so cold that it freezes.

Using my awesome hydrokinesis powers, I commanded the Pegasus to fly towards Canada. Since the horse it water, water can't get tired. Which means we don't have to stop for the night. This quest will be done in no time. Thank goodness.

A couple hours passed. I was almost to Quebec, where I'd find the Borads. The ride has been surprisingly smooth. It's extremely odd. I thought something would try to stop me. Maybe a group of harpies, a flock of those birds with the pointy beaks (Annabeth was the one that knew what they were called). I haven't even come across turbulence on this Pegasus flight! I'm not complaining. This is just kinda suspicious.

This suspicious behavior continued. I was almost hoping something would happen. But then, that wouldn't be good. Or would it? It'd prove that nothing is going on. what is going on?

I got distracted, so I didn't notice that my Pegasus had landed us on the balcony of a penthouse. This must be where the Borads live. But didn't Piper tell me that there were two guys that stopped anyone from getting anywhere close to this building? What the heck was going on here?

Quickky, I hopped off my unnamed water creature. Beckoning for it to follow me, I crept towards the doors. Peeking in, I didn't see anyone. I could hardly see through the door itself. The glass was all covered in frost. At least now I know that I'm in the right place.

I pushed open one of the doors. To my surprise, it swung open with ease. Either they were expecting someone, or the doors were regularly oiled. I'd say the former.

I hadn't even stepped into the penthouse when a small breeze hit me. It carried with it air whose temperature was below freezing level. I started shivering, and I was still a foot or two from the inside. I wonder what it would feel like in there.

Reaching into my backpack, I rummaged around for a jacket. Thank the gods I brought one. It was made of black leather, and it would definitely keep me warm inside. At least, i really hoped it would.

With the Pegasus following me, I sneaked into the room. The walls were covered in frost, and the furniture seemed to be covered in snow flakes like flour sprinkled onto fresh bread. The floor gleamed like an iced-over lake, and it made me afraid to take another step deeper into the room. I really don't like slipping.

From behind me, I could feel my Pegasus stiffen. With my powers, I'd made sure that this air wouldn't freeze him. I spun around and gasped.

Starting at his head, ice formed from water and spread across his body like disease. Within seconds, he was frozen solid. Someone behind him hit my Pegasus, and it crumbled to pieces.

I swore under my breath. There goes my ride out of here. And since there's not liquid water, and j can't really melt frost, I don't know if I can find a way to escape. I had all my bets placed in that Pegasus, and someone else beat me. Who did beat me, anyways?

"Hello Perseus Jackson," a soft voice purred. I looked up. Standing where my Pegasus was a minute ago, was a beautiful woman. She had long chocolate brown hair, matching her coffee brown eyes. A long, flowing white dress hugged her petite body. The front was low cut, and it was sleeveless, the kind of dress that you expect to have clear straps. It didn't appear to have any. It just clung to her body. At the bottom, it opened up a bit, so you could get a clear view of her flawless, pale white skin. In her feet were silver gladiator sandals snaking up her legs. She was perfect. I felt my jaw go slack and fall to the ground. The woman just smirked at me, her pink lips looking so soft. "I'm Khione, the goddess of snow. You must be the new hero."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys! Although, there was one review I did not appreciate. To the reviewer called "IHateThisStory" or whatever your name was, I think it's fair to say that since you hate my story then you hate me. And if you hate me, then it's fair game for me to hate you. Fanfiction gives creative license, and that's what I'm using in my fanfiction. There's a reason I deleted your review. "You can say what you want, but you can't say it around here. Or they'll catch you, and give you a whipping. I believe I was right when j said you were wrong." To everyone else, just a heads up: from this coming Saturday to the Wednesday afterwords, I will not be able to update. Im going on vacation again. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _She was perfect. I felt my jaw go slack and fall to the ground. The woman just smirked at me, her pink lips looking so soft. "I'm Khione, the goddess of snow. You must be the new hero."_

"How do you know my name?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I've been expecting you Perseus. I have ways of knowing things, or making things play out in my favor."

My brain didn't seem to be working. I ignored the last sentence, instead focusing on how my name sounded as she said it. Usually, I would snap at someone for saying "Perseus", but I wanted Khione to say it more. It was like a purr, rolling off her tongue, before it left her mouth past her rosy lips. The few thoughts that I could manage told me that I was in heaven.

Khione laughed, looking at my face. I must've had an odd expression. Her laugh sounded like bells twinkling gently, comforting and protective. It was the best thing I've ever heard.

Khione winked at me. "Follow me."

Wobbling a bit on my jelly legs, I followed her. We climbed up a staircase, and it led into a hallway. There were five doors. Each had a word on it, but i could only see the first two, and the one at the end of the hallway. The first two said "Khione" and "Prize Room". The one at the end of the hall read "Throne Room."

We went into the room marked "Khione". The walls were all white, like everything else here. There was a couch against one wall, and in the middle of the room was a huge king size bed. The sheets were all white as well, with little blue snowflakes dotted across the fabric. The goddess sat down on the bed, and told me to sit on the couch. Eager to satisfy the lovely lady, I complied.

"Perseus, my what a handsome man you are. I've heard stories, of course. Although I'm afraid that you and I didn't meet during the war. It was disappointing. I would've preferred you to that son of Jupiter or son of Hephaestus. I definitely would've liked seeing you more than the daughter of Aphrodite."

Hearing Piper's name snapped me from my trance. "Khione, if I may ask, what did you mean when you said that im the new hero?"

She smiled at me. "Perseus, every once in a while, a demigod will be sent here on a quest. This time, I have chosen the demigod. I have chosen you."

"Me? Why? How?"

"All will be explained in time Perseus. But first, I have a proposition for you."

"Go on," I urged, suddenly suspicious of this beauty before me.

"How would you like to join me forever?"

I was shocked. My brain turned to mush again, and I seemed to be back under a trance. I'm not too sure, but j think i mumbled something that sounded like "ugnah".

After a moment of me not saying anything, Khione asked again. "What do you say, Perseus? Will you do it for me?"

She looked at me with her pleading eyes and i knew i couldn't resist. I nodded my head vigorously, so fast I was sure that my eyes would pop out of my head. The goddess laughed at my enthusiasm, again the enchanting sound of a twinkling bell.

"Follow me then, hero." We both stood up, and exited her room. I followed her across the hall, where we entered the room I had seen earlier. It was the one marked "Prize Room". Khione soothed my nerves, "Relax Perseus. I simply need to introduce you to someone."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I realized I had no reason to be afraid. This was my goddess, and I was her special hero. She chose me. Why would she hurt me now?

Looking back, I realized what an idiot I was at the time. Blindly following a goddess I had been told was evil. It wasn't entirely my own fault that it happened, but it was a large perentage.

We walked through the room. It was huge, larger than Khione's bedroom. We walked deeper and deeper into the room. Scattered around were gold and silver objects, and various objects of value. There was even a knight in shining armor against one of the walls. All around the room were things that I couldn't quite figure out. Only a few of them were in here. They were white, gleaming like ice, and kind of looked like humans. But that's crazy.

I decided to ask the goddess. "Um, what are those?"

She grinned at me, and it seemed to be an angelic smile. But looking back, I realize that it was more like a victorious smirk. "Why don't you go look and see what it is, Perseus? It's alright."

I nodded, believing her, and walked slowly towards the closest object. It was a little shorter than I was, and a little thinner. It's build was smaller than mine. I looked closer at the part that was almost level with my eyes. Two small orb-like spheres were lodged in the ice. They looked like eyes. A piece was sticking out right under the two orbs, and under the piece sticking out was a gap. It looked like a mouth, open slightly in surprise. Above this mouth was a rope of hair in the shape of a mustache. On top of the sculpture was a mop of hair. The sculpture was of a human.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Khione, who stood next to me. The statue unnerved me. It's like the eyes were staring at me, trying to warn me of something.

"It came to us," Khione explained. "He was part of a quest. He came here, with a couple others. The men are over there. The women, we had to dispose of."

"What was the quest?"

"It was kind of like yours. It was a routine check up, but the gods placed their most valuable hero against me. I couldnt say no. I'm never good at good byes. But you won't have to say good bye to me, because you've agreed to say with me forever. Just like this hero."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) I'm updating one more time before I leave, and that's on Thursday, August 14th. I'll be gone from the 15th to the 19th. I'll post the next chapter on August 20th, okay? Okay. I'm glad the majority of you are enjoying this story so far! :) I still own nothing, but please do try to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Percy's POV**

" _What was the quest?"_

 _"It was kind of like yours. It was a routine check up, but the gods placed their most valuable hero against me. I couldnt say no. I'm never good at good byes. But you won't have to say good bye to me, because you've agreed to say with me forever. Just like this hero."_

"Ok. That makes sense. Wait, can you repeat that last part again?" I asked, not believing my ears.

Khione spoke again, saying it slower this time, as if I were a small child that didn't understand anything. "This hero in front of you, I believe his name was Charles, came here on a quest. Like you did. I asked him the same thing j asked you, and he agreed. This is what happened."

"That's what i thought you said." We stood there for a second, before I suddenly turned around and ran. All traces of the trance-like spell I'd been under had vanished. I ran like Hades was personally chasing me, until I found that I couldn't move my feet. The rest of my body was fine.

Khione appeared in front of me in a flurry of snow. She clucked her tongue at me in disapproval. "Perseus, did you expect me to be unprepared? This isn't my first showdown, you know." My name sounded ugly coming from her mouth. "If you'd look down, you'd realize that your feet are frozen to the ground with ice. That's to prevent you from escaping as I work my magic and fulfill the deal."

"What deal?" I glared at the goddess, to which she just smirked a bit.

"The one where you join me forever. You see, humans can die. But ice preserves the body. If I freeze you, you'll probably still be alive in a hundred years. You'll still be a teenager of seventeen years old. Then I'll never lose my prizes.

"This room we are in is dedicated to my most valuable prizes. The throne room has more frozen figures, but those are the sidekicks or boring heroes. You, Perseus, are special. You're now mine, and mine only. When I choose a new hero, I make sure that he comes to me. If he doesn't, I urge fate to play out in my favor. I will explain how I got you here later on."

"What if I don't hang out that long?"

"Oh you will. There is no escape now, Perseus. We should probably complete the process of fulfilling the deal before I explain any more."

Khione stood directly in front of me. Slowly, she raised her hand, a blue glow spreading out from her fingers. As her hand raised higher, I found that my body couldn't move. First, my legs were frozen in place. Then my torso. My hands. My arms. Soon, the only part left was my head. Khione stopped her hand before my head could freeze.

"What are you waiting for?" I sighed, defeated. "Just finish me already."

The goddess laughed. "Don't be so impatient Perseus. There's one last thing I have to do. To make you my prize, and to have you obey me and only me, I have to make contact with you."

"How?" The way she said all this made me suspicious. What was she doing?

She didn't say anything. Slowly, she leaned forwards until the only thing j could see was her pale face surrounded my dark brown hair. Her eyes were closed. Mine were wide open with panic. This couldn't be happening, could it?

Her lips touched mine. They were cold to the touch, freezing against my warm ones. While Khione's lips were cold, they were also soft. I told myself that I didn't like it. I didn't. But somehow I found my eyes closing against my own will, and my head sinking deeper into the kiss.

Khione pulled away after a moment. She wasnt even breathing heavily, while I was panting. "The deed is done."

"What do you mean? What was that?" I exclaimed frantically, wondering what she had done to me. If she answered, I didn't hear it.

Suddenky, I started screaming in pain. I threw my head back, and just cried to the heavens to ease me if this torture. The feeling started in my heart. My heart felt like it was freezing. It was worse that a heartburn. I thought I was dying.

Then the feeling spread. It raced to my stomach, and froze the remaining contents. Somehow, it seemed to enter my bloodstream. My blood was so cold that j thought it would kill me, but somehow it didn't. The blood traveled around my body, freezing whatever parts of me I could still feel. Finally, it reached my head.

At first, nothing happened. I was aware of its presence, but just barely. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, it struck. It felt like s brain freeze, except worse. It was pure pain. I'm sure that tears were making their way down my cheeks. If they were, I'm sure they were cold rather than warm. The pain was too great to feel anything. I was screaming, but nothing came out. My voice must've given out.

This continued for what seemed like forever. After the first ten minutes or so, things started to fade from my head. First, it was little things, like what posters I had hanging up in my bedroom, or what my mother's grandmother's first name was. My mind grew fuzzier. Now, I couldn't remember where Camp Half-Blood was, or what the Roman camp was called. But still it did not stop. By the time it did, I'd forgotten everyone and everything that has ever been important to me. I forgot about my mom's cookies, or my obsession with blue foods. I couldn't remember the rest of the Seven, my friends from Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood, or those that had died in the wars. No Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, the Stolls, Tyson, Grover, Clarisse, Nico, Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Zoë, not even Thalia. I couldn't remember the people that had been close to me. Mom, Dad, Paul, Drake, Annabeth. Nothing.

Suddenly, the pain faded. The tears dried from my eyes, and I could see again. In front of me stood an angel. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, not that I remembered anything that I had seen before. I just knew that she was beautiful. When she spoke, it was more melodic than any choir on earth or heaven.

"Perseus," she said. That was it, just my name. It sounded as beautiful as anything else would.

I nodded my head, eager to please the beauty before me.

She laughed, and it was as if I had died and found myself in Elysium. "Perseus, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm in Elysium," I breathed.

"Why is that?" She asked me, awaiting my answer.

"Because I'm staring at the most beautiful woman in the universe," I truthfully answered. "I love you."

She didn't say she loved me back, but that's alright. "Perseus, I have some things to explain to you. I do not want any interruptions."

I nodded, and she started her tale.

"Long ago, when we first traveled to America, I found that i was growing lonely. It was just me, and my brothers. And of course our father. But I was lonely romantically. So, I started keeping an eye on the heroes at the camps. I realized that many were handsome, or had a loving personality. I started to desire these heroes. I decided that I'd get them here. Each hero I loved had a special quest to come here, for some reason, and that they did. They never left.

"The same has just happened to you. I thought of kidnapping you, but your love for that Chase girl would keep you from being mine. So I devised a plan hat no one would suspect, just in an effort to get you here forever. First, I knew that your centaur friend would stop you from doing anything. Using one of my special snowflakes, I got it into your precious camp. Chiron, the old fool, swallowed it. It gave me full control of his body, including the vocal cords, for a full three days. After that, I made a rip in the camp border. Using Chiron, I got you to guard it. You might've noticed that the centaur looked nervous. That's because his mind did not agree with what I was doing to his body. He was trying to warn you. You did not get the warning.

"When you were guarding the rip, I asked Hecate to place a quick spell on you. It was a knock out spell. While you slept, I summoned two hellhounds. One went ahead, but I made the spell wear off just in time for you to see the second hound. You killed it, and thought that was all. But the camp was in ruin. I couldn't have imagined it working out any better than it did.

"Annabeth was originally planning to forgive you, you know. I saw that. Quickly, I sent a small snowflake down, and it whispered in her ear. I can charmspeak, you know. I convinced her to dump you. When she saw you later, I convinced her to call you names, break your spirit. Earlier, I had also gotten to your parents. Using the same kind of snowflake I used on Chiron, i took over the bodies of your mom and her husband, Paul. I convinced her to tell you to leave forever. I also convinced Paul to let you go.

"Wondering how Apollo got the prophecy? I sent it to him in his dreams. When he woke up that morning, the prophecy was fresh in his mind. Your name kept dining in his head. He knew that you were the child of the prophecy yet again. Your dad tried to stop it, tried to protect you. He knew that no one had ever come back from a quest like that, a quest telling them to directly come see me. Eventually, I got to him. He saw what I was all about, and agreed with me. Let's go with that. He actually had the tiebreaker vote on if you should go or not. We both know what his vote was.

"Everything started playing out the way I had planned. No one suspected a thing. Not even your parents once I let them go, because they couldn't remember a thing about the snowflakes. Finally, you were in my clutches. As soon as you arrived her, I out you under a spell. It's something id been practicing. It was like a love spell. You were compelled to make me happy, no matter what. That's how i got you in the deal. Now you're mine forever."

I vaguely understood everything that Khione had said. Who was Annabeth? And who's my parents? Who's Paul? Chiron? Apollo? I only know the goddess in front of me, because she's the only one that matters.

"Now Perseus, it is time to seal the deal. Literally. You will no longer speak, or have any control over your body. You will be able to see everything that happens though. Do you have any final words?"

"I love you, my goddess. My beautiful snow princess," I wistfully stated.

She smiled, but said nothing. Raising a delicate arm, she finished covering me with ice. It rose up to my chin, then my mouth. It covered my nose, and I thought it would suffocate me. It seems I no longer needed aid, as I wasn't breathing but it wasn't hurting me either. The ice covered my eyes. I could still see through it like it was a pair of glasses. Finally, the ice rose up and sealed itself to the top of my head. I was completely covered in ice.

Khione said something. I think she was asking me to bow to her. Against my own will (not like i would disobey my queen either way) I bowed at the waist. She smiled, then walked away. I was left here in the darkness.

I understood that the story she had told me was supposed to make me hate her. But nothing could quench my love for the ice queen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. :) This is my last update until next week. Sorry. But I promise that I'll just be getting new ideas while I'm gone, and those ideas will (hopefully!) be awesome. So hang with me. To all the people out there that were angry with Khione, you have reason to be. But don't worry. Eventually, she'll get what's coming to her. :) And Percy will get his memories back before this story is over. No need to fear. :) I own nothing, but please do enjoy this story. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I understood that the story she had told me was supposed to make me hate her. But nothing could quench my love for the ice queen._

I wasn't so sure how much time passed. It could've been days or weeks, months or years. All I knew was that I belonged to the woman that held my heart: Khione. Everyday was the same. I would stay up all night, for you can't sleep if you're frozen in ice. I'd never get tired though. I knew that my true love was doing this for me, so it never bothered me that I got to stare at a wall for several hours straight, waiting for her to grace me with her presence. She'd walk into the treasure room day after day, and she'd only have eyes for me. It satisfied me, knowing that there were many other heroes in here, yet she always chose me. It made my heart soar.

The day started as soon as she walked over to me. That's when I'd get to move. Of course, it wasn't of my own will. My love got to choose what I did, but I never complained. And it wasnt just because my mouth was frozen shut.

Id follow Khione out of the prize room, and we'd either go to her room or to the main room. If we went to Khione's room, then that meant that she wanted privacy. No one else was allowed in. In her room, she'd kiss my frozen mouth, and her subconsciousness would command my mouth to kiss her back. I didn't try to stop it. I loved her. She would run her hand up and down my stomach. On my second day here, she found a way to get rid of my shirt and jacket, leaving my bare chest exposed to the icy suit I wore. My love told me that I look better without the shirt. Something about it being the opposite of cold. Whatever that means.

If if we didn't go into her room, that meant that Khione just wanted to relax. We'd go downstairs and she'd put on a movie. Whether it be horror films, comedy, or girly romance, I didn't mind. As long as my queen was happy, I was too.

At around lunch time, she'd send me to get her some food. Id do so gladly, happy to help. She'd eat, and I'd just watch, because I simply couldn't do anything else. After lunch was when the fun began.

Khione, being a goddess, had many godly duties. Most were fun or entertaining. Some were just making snow blizzards somewhere in the world. I'd go with her on these trips, going to (for example) Berlin, and then watching a blizzard forming. We'd sit on a rooftop and watch the flakes drift to the earth. On occasion, Khione would get orders from a higher immortal, telling her that she needed to get rid of someone. That would mean (with me tagging along) going to where the victim lives, or had last been spotted, and freezing their heart. It never gave me fear that my girlfriend could do this, because I loved her. And I knew that she loved me, so why should I be afraid?

Today was no different from any other day. From what I can assume, I think I've been here for a month, maybe. I had just served my beautiful girlfriend her lunch of kale salad and a buttered roll. Sitting next to her on the couch, just watching her eat her food, it made me sigh internally in comfort. I'm truly the luckiest man alive. Although I wished I could verbally share my thoughts with my love, I knew that she knew my feelings. No verbal communication was needed.

An Iris message suddenly popped up in front of us. Iris peeked out, eyeing me briefly. She didn't agree to our relationship, saying that my father missed me. Khione quickly shut the rainbow goddess up, and made her swear on the Styx not to tell anyone that she saw me. No one else is allowed to Iris message my snow queen, so Iris herself relievers messages.

"Khione," she nodded at my ice princess. "Perseus," she glanced at me, frowning slightly.

"What do you have to tell us?" I tried to smile. The way she said 'us' instead of 'me' shows that she does love me as much as I love her.

"Apollo requires your services." Khione cocked an eyebrow, as I silently simmered in fury. Last time Apollo needed her, he just wanted intimate contact. It still disgusts me. "A male demigod tried to seduce her sister, Artemis."

Khione nodded. "Where can we find this male?"

"He was last seen entering a bar in Times Square."

"Any information about the target that I should know?"

Iris nodded. "He has lightning powers. If he senses you, he will try to protect himself. He has gone against you before, and will most likely not be willing to repeat the event."

"Anything else you need to say?"

The he goddess of color looked straight at me. "I still do not approve of this. Percy, everyone misses you. Your mother, Paul, your father, everyone at the camps..."

Khione stood up, clearly upset. "Good bye Iris." Angrily, she swiped through the IM.

I couldn't think. My brain seemed to be broken. A mother? Paul? What camps? And who's my father? I don't remember any of those people. Khione is the only one, and I'm so grateful that I'm a part of her life. But why did Iris call me Percy? My name is just Perseus, isn't it?

"Come on Perseus." My goddess had stood up, and was ready to go get rid of Apollo's enemy. I joined her. She grabbed my arm, and we teleported to Times Square. It was dark, which puzzled me. Since when did it become night? Was I daydreaming for that long?

I walked after the goddess, following her towards a bar. We stood outside it, hidden in the shadows in the small alleyway. Suddenly, a guy of about nineteen walked out. He had blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with a Pegasus on it.

"Jason Grace," Khione growled beside me. That name made my head hurt, as did this guy in front of us. I had a sudden vision of this guy and me, standing on a boat with a pretty blonde girl, and a lovely girl with an eagle feather in her brown hair. Who were these people, and why was j seeing this?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I'm back! :) Vacation was awesome, in case you wanted to know. Anyways, a lot of you had questions about the whole situation with Jason last chapter. No spoilers until you read the chapter, but it was fun reading your reviews. Finally, I've realized that I own nothing, but I will never give up on this story. So please enjoy. ;)**

 **This chapter goes out to CodeNameWiseGirl, for your many reviews and comments on my story. Thank you! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Jason Grace," Khione growled beside me. That name made my head hurt, as did this guy in front of us. I had a sudden vision of this guy and me, standing on a boat with a pretty blonde girl, and a lovely girl with an eagle feather in her brown hair. Who were these people, and why was i seeing this?_

The vision was gone as soon as it arrived. I would've forgotten about it immediately, as I've been doing with all the other visions I've gotten (a woman with brown hair and a little baby, a tall man with eyes like mine, a man sitting in a wheelchair), but the guy in front of me reminded me of the vision.

I tried to ask Khione who he was. No sound came out of my mouth, which wasn't unusual. If your mouth is frozen shut, it'd be kinda hard to talk.

My girlfriend (I love saying that) growled lowly. It was a strange sound for her, a sound I've never heard her make. Until that moment, of course. Before I knew what was happening, the goddess had jumped out of the alley where we were hiding, and was approaching the guy.

She stopped a few yards away. "Jason Grace."

The guy looked at my princess, and realization entered his eyes. "Khione. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill you."

Jason's eyes widened, although I saw him make a hand gesture behind his back. Khione didn't see it, or else she would've killed him then and there. I would have warned my love, but again, I couldn't communicate with her. It made me want to growl with frustration.

"Why are you going to kill me?"

"You tried to seduce Artemis, and Apollo sent me to punish you. Sadly, that means your handsome face will have to be destroyed."

Jason stood his ground, smirking. "What if we forget killing me? We could go back to your place, and, I don't know, heat things up a bit?"

How dare he?! This guy thinks he can hit on my girl?! Who does he think he is?!

"I am cold, Jason Grace, very cold. I will not 'heat things up a bit'. Besides, I have someone already."

Jason scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're just a cold-hearted little bit-"

Jason was interrupted with a punch in the face. I had leapt from my hiding spot in the alley, and broken his jaw, disrupting his insults. Khione stood behind me, her face a mask of shock. She didn't command me to move, to run over and punch him in the face. I did that of my own free will.

I backed away from the fallen male. Slowly, he got up and looked at me. At first, he was shocked and surprised. Then he was confused. "Percy? What are you doing?"

The ice covering my mouth melted. I looked at Khione, to see her staring at me in shock. I had melted my own ice suit. Deciding to take advantage of this, I walked over to Jason.

He didn't move, as if he trusted me. As if we were _friends_. He let me get so close that we were a foot apart. "Hey, Percy. Where've you been man?"

I stared at him.

"Percy...?" Jason was starting to get suspicious.

I did the only right thing: I kneed him in the nuts. Watching in satisfaction as he held his groin, I leaned in to speak to him.

"I don't know who you are, I don't know what you're doing here, I don't know why you would choose to be out in public after you tried to seduce Artemis." Jason's eyes were wide. "But I do know this. You just hit on my girlfriend. She turned you down, then you go insulting her. You're just a low-life, little son of a (beep) that doesn't know when to shut up."

I stood up and walked over to my girlfriend. She raised a shaking arm, and shot ice at the demigod laying on the ground. It encased him, ensuring that he'd die of suffocation in s minute or two.

Khione refroze the ice over my mouth. "You look better in full suit," she told me. I nodded, mute once more. "Let's go home, baby. I don't feel like watching him die."

Quickly, we teleported home. If we'd have waited just a second longer, we would've seen fourteen brilliant light flashes where Jason had just been.

 **Jason's POV**

I was sure that that was the end. That id be now known as Jason Grace, the demigod that suffocated to death because he got kneed where it hurts. That's a great legacy.

Thankfully, i didn't die. I shot up, gasping for breath. Around me stood the Olympians, Hades, and Hestia. Poseidon leaned in towards me, pushing away Apollo, who was trying his best to heal me.

"Was that him?"

Everyone held in their breath. I hesitated, then nodded.

"What did he say to you?"

I looked at the goddess of wisdom, and answered her question. "He didn't know who I was. Or why I was there. But he said he did know that I 'seduced' Milady Artemis, and that I 'tried' to do the same to Khione. Then he insulted me. Repeatedly."

Everyone was silent as they took in the information.

"You left something out." All eyes turned to Aphrodite. "What else did he say?"

I paused, then hung my head. "I don't know how this happened, but he never called Khione by her name. He just called her his... Girlfriend."

The women gasped, and the men looked shocked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poseidon stand up and walk away. Ignoring Apollo's protests, I followed the sea God.

"Lord Poseidon, thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't melted the ice around me, I'd be dead right now."

The immortal stopped walking, but didn't turn to face me. "It is I who must thank you. If you hadn't volunteered for this, we would never have known anything about my son."

I sighed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything."

"No one expected you to. Not yet."

The last comment surprised me. "You're planning to see him again?"

"We're planning to get him back."

"How?"

"We... We don't exactly know yet."

Neither of us spoke for a moment. Then I remembered a detail from the encounter that needed to be addressed.

"Lord Poseidon, I think I may have left something out in my story."

The god's seagreen eyes peeled at me curiously. "Go on."

"I think that Khione might be controlling Percy's movements. He was surrounded in a suit of ice, but when he moved to attack me, Khione was shocked. As if she didn't expect him to do that, or be able to do that. I was wondering... Could Khione be controlling him, and he could be starting to fight back against it?"

Poseidon sighed to himself, then chuckled. "You know, anything is possible with Percy Jackson."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Just an extra reminder, I update every other day. Always have, usually always will. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! :D It was one I was looking forward to posting. I'm sorry to those that wanted Jason to be dead, but he is needed. For now... (Cue evil laugh.) I'm not giving any spoilers. ;) I guess this is a good time to say that if you like this story, I have ten other PJO and HOO things, all on this site. Check them out if you have time. You might like them. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Khione refroze the ice over my mouth. "You look better in full suit," she told me. I nodded, mute once more. "Let's go home, baby. I don't feel like watching him die."_

 _Quickly, we teleported home. If we'd have waited just a second longer, we would've seen fourteen brilliant light flashes where Jason had just been_.

Back in the Canadian penthouse, I followed Khione as she ran into her room. The sudden and rapid movement startled me, because she was never really one for running. She was usually slow and graceful, like gently falling snow.

I found Khione sitting upright on her white bed, staring at me as I walked into the room. Standing in the doorway, I stared right back. My girlfriend didn't let me enter her room.

"Perseus," she finally spoke. I just kept staring. After all, I couldn't talk. What else was I supposed to do? "Come here."

My feet moved of my own accord. It was starting to bother me. Why was this happening? Why couldn't I move for myself?

She doesn't want me to get lost.

No. That's stupid. How would I get lost in this penthouse? It's not like I'm roaming through Canada!

She doesn't want me to get hurt.

I can get hurt just as easily through a thin layer of ice. What's up with that, anyways?

She doesn't want me to get cold.

What? Do I even know what I'm saying? I'm in a suit of ice, and my explanation for that is that she doesn't want me to get cold?! Seriously? (A three worded phrase with the letters for the three days after Tuesday was suggested.)

She just likes me better in a uniform.

Then why doesn't she buy me a suit or something? She's obviously got the money. Look at this penthouse! Besides, she's a goddess.

Well, maybe she likes an ice suit better than a regular suit. She _is_ the goddess of ice and snow, after all.

Why is my head covered then? Why does she insist on covering my mouth?

Oh, I don't know! Gods, I'm impossible.

"Perseus?"

I was shaken from my... Internal argument by the soft voice of the snow goddess. My eyes shot towards hers.

"Perseus, I think we've reached a good compromise. You'll still see me often, and you'll be able to protect me. As for why it's good for me, we'll get to that later. Okay baby?"

What? Gods, what did I miss?

"Good! Let's go."

I didnt know where we were going, but my feet knew what to do. Apparently. I followed my lover out of her bedroom, and down the hall. We went into a room is never been in before.

The throne room.

Id seen the door plenty of times. But Khione had hardly ever gone in, seeing as no heroes had come by on quests. It was different that id imagined it would be.

I had imagined a round, small room made of marble or something fancy like that. At one end there'd be a large throne or two, probably made from another fancy material. There'd be fancy stuff, the kinds of things you'd want to show off to people. Paintings, and mirrors, and maybe a vase or something. I don't know.

That wasn't what I saw.

The room seemed to stretch forever. That was my first impression. The back of the room was dark, the lights off, not letting me know how far back it went. Greek columns had been placed at intervals, each an exact amount apart. Two rows of these continued to the back of the room.

Khione stepped into the room with me. She flicked on the lights, and I could see from the sudden shining in my eyes that the walls were made of ice. Not what I had expected, though I really should've seen it coming. You know, this being the home of an ice goddess.

"Follow me," Khione commanded. Why she had to verbally do it, I don't know. She could've just as easily waved a hand silently. I mean, she had to save her hand anyways. Why tell me to follow her?

Like I had any choice, I followed her into the creepy throne room. It is not something I suggest doing if you're a young child, you're pregnant, you suffer from some kind of illness, or if you don't like random things popping up out of the darkness.

I, of course, am not very fond of things popping up in front of me in the darkness. Sadly, I didn't have an awesome demigod to warn me that things popped out of the darkness. You're welcome.

It took a while for the things to come popping out of the darkness. It'll happen, trust me. But it took a heck of a long time.

To me, it seemed like I'd been walking for an hour. It was probably only five minutes. But that's still a long time to be walking in a simple throne room. Scratch that, it's not a simple throne room. It's a crazy, magically complex throne room.

Anyways, I was walking next to Khione. We had just passed a column on my right, and one on her left, when it happened. Out of the darkness (the light from the doorway _so_ did not reach all the way out here. The ice didn't really help.) came two dudes. They were like me, coated in ice. Khione hadnt commanded them to move, which I thought was kinda cool.

I stopped thinking it was cool when the dude that came from my right took his spear, and jabbed me so hard in the nose with its pointless end broke the ice. The cracks from my nose spread across the rest of my face, and the rest of my face came free.

"Ow! What the heck man?" I shrieked. Oh, how I wished I had control over my arms. First, that guy would get punched in the face (see if he likes it). Then, I'd use my arms to cradle my face.

Khione moved in front of me, protecting me from the bad dudes like a good girlfriend. "Stand down men. This is your newest recruit."

"What?" She was getting rid of me? After everything?

Khione turned her brown eyes on me. "What's wrong baby?"

"You're leaving me here? I thought you loved me?"

Khione smiled, a beautiful sight. No matter what my previous thoughts were, I still love her.

"Oh, honey. I'm doing this to protect you. That man, Jason Grace, I knew him. He's truly evil. He's stolen from me before, and so have his friends. You used to know him, but what he did to you was so terrible that you lost your memories. That's why you can't remember him or his awful friends. Especially the one with a brown hair, and a bird feather in it. She's even worse than Jason. Anyways, I'm afraid that they'll try to take you. I don't want to lose you, so that's why you're here. You can help these men, and they'll protect you."

I nodded. It made sense. She was just trying to keep me safe. "I don't want them to take me from you. I won't let them."

Khione smiled again. "I'm glad, Perseus. I must go now. I have to make sure that they don't try to get to you. Don't trust them. The only one you can trust is me."

"What about-"

"No. Just me, Perseus. Listen to me, okay? Never forget that. Don't trust anyone. _Anyone_."

"I won't."

"Good. I must go, my love. Be safe."

With a flick of her wrist, Khione refroze my head. Then she turned on her heel, and left the way she came. I was left alone with two men that couldn't speak. Lovely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) It makes me so so happy to know that all you people like this story so much. Um, other than that, i really have nothing to say. That's probably a first. Oh well. I own nothing, but please do enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Percy's POV (I'll keep trying to be sarcastic for him!)**

 _With a flick of her wrist, Khione refroze my head. Then she turned on her heel, and left the way she came. I was left alone with two men that couldn't speak. Lovely._

The first day, I tried to make friends with the strange ice dudes. I found out that without Khione here, we could actually move of our own free will. Awkwardly, but hey. I'd rather waddle like a penguin than stand staring at a wall forever. Who wants to stare at a wall at all? Boring.

Anyways, I tried being friendly.

I stood in front of the two guys, seconds after Khione left us. They hadn't moved back to their positions yet. Something in my head told me that now would be the perfect time to make friends. Why, I don't know. Ask my brain. Maybe you'll get an answer, maybe you won't. I stuck out my hand towards the two dudes. Using my other hand, I used sign language to communicate with them. (Thank you, Silena.)

"Hi. My name is Percy," I signaled. "What're your names?"

I know that they knew what I said. Er, signed. How, I don't know. Stop asking these questions. Geez. Pushy much?

I tried again. "I'm Percy. Who are you?" I couldn't be more basic than that. The two dudes looked at each other, as if talking silently. Then they looked back at me. I readied myself for a message back.

Unless turning your back and walking away is part of sign language, the dudes obviously didn't want to be my friend. I sighed. Well, I would've. If I could breathe through my mouth. By the way, how am I breathing in this suit? Wait- *choke choke cough cough* Just kidding. I couldn't help it. Sorry. (I'm really not.)

After watching the guys walk away to their own hiding spots or whatever it was they had, I realized it would be a good idea to find my own. And so, the grand search began.

I must've traveled around the whole room looking for a good spot. That's saying something, because this place is huge. I found nothing though. Either it was too small for a grown demigod like me, it was too visible, or it was already occupied. I cannot tell you how many spots were housing spiders, bats, and even the occasional small mammal. I'd have shooed them away, but I kinda afraid of being mauled. I didn't know rats could be that big! Give me New York rats any day.

Finally, i found the perfect spot. It was right near where I'd met the two dudes, right near where I'd started my search. It was just a few yards from my starting place. There was a huge throne there, made of ice. My hiding spot was right next to the throne, but if you were looking at the throne, you'd never notice my spot. It's a miracle I found it in the first place. (Let's just say that finding it involved running from vicious bunnies.)

After I found my hiding spot, I went inside and explored. It went deeper into the wall than I had realized. Letting my curiosity (and boredom) get the best of me, I crawled along the wall to see where it ended.

Now, the hiding spot wasn't that big to begin with. I'd say I'm six-foot two-inches, and the height of my hole was probably only about six and a half feet. Then, the small back area was barely crawling space, with a height of half the regular area. In short, j was feeling claustrophobic. It's not like the narrow walls made it any better. There was just enough room for me to not bang into the walls with every step I took. Being in an ice suit made me bulkier than normal, and I was trying to get used to it.

Later on, I realized that it might not have been the best idea to crawl into an empty space that I didn't know about. I mean, who knows what could've been at the other end? There could've been a maniac with a chainsaw, a poisonous snake, or maybe even more of those bunnies. I shudder to think about it.

Thankfully, I didn't come across any of those things. What I found was even stranger.

By now, I'd realized that my hidey hole must've been magical. How could a secret tunnel exist if it wasn't magical? It was at the back of the room, and this room was at the back of the penthouse. So, if this was magical, I kinda expected a magical thing at the end of the tunnel.

Finalky, after following the tunnel's every twist and turn (there were a lot, trust me), I reached the end. At first, it looked like a dead end. I'll admit it, I got mad.

 _Seriously_? I _crawled_ all this way in a _magical_ _tunnel_ , just for a _dead end_?! (You can see from the italics how upset I was. Because I was totally thinking in italics at the time.)

Then, my eyes caught sight of something. Was that a girl? No wait, just her stomach and up. What the heck? The rest of the girl's body disappeared in a shimmer of mist. That's when (the genius I am) I realized that this was an Iris message. I was not actually seeing half of a girl in front of me. That would've been awkward.

The girl hadn't noticed me yet. She was looking at someone outside of the Iris message, and seemed to be talking to them. I decided now would be a good time to examine her.

The girl had tanned skin, as if she had Native American hertitage. She wore the same orange camp shirt that I saw Jason Grace wearing when Khione killed him. A pair of blue jean shorts (not the short bootie shorts) were vaguely visible as her legs disappeared in mist. Although I am currently a taken man, i noticed that this girl was beautiful. She wore no makeup, yet she was lovely. Her eyes seemed to be forever changing color, which was beautifully unique. The girl's hair was a choppy brown, with an eagle feather tied to the end of a small single braid. Wait, didn't Khione warn me to stay away from this girl? And isn't this one of the girls I saw in my vision?

The girl seemed to finish her conversation, because she stopped talking. She froze, and her eyes darted around. It was as if she sensed me looking at her. Then she looked right at the Iris message. Her eyes grew wide.

"Percy?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) I'll try to tone down on the sarcasm. Don't worry though, I was planning to do that this chapter anyways. Also, I'll try to make chapters longer, but I really don't see how it's possible. I can only write at night, and I only have about one and a half hours to work on this each night. That's really just three hours to get a chapter done. I try to put at least 1k words into each chapter (not including ANs or recaps). This is just a hobby for me. I wish it could be more, but hey, I'm pretty happy. School starts tomorrow, so chapters might be a tad but shorter. No telling how much honework they'll give me this year. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: I think I'm kinda sleep deprived, so if this chapter isn't my best, I apologize.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _The girl seemed to finish her conversation, because she stopped talking. She froze, and her eyes darted around. It was as if she sensed me looking at her. Then she looked right at the Iris message. Her eyes grew wide._

 _"Percy?"_

I stared. I need to get out of here. Khione said this girl is dangerous. My girlfriend is certainly trustworthy.

"Piper?" A voice called from outside of the screen. "What's wrong? What're you looking at?"

A second person's head appeared on the Iris message. She had long blonde hair, cascading down her back in curls. Her calculating gray eyes peeked at me, although it seemed as if she was looking through me. My eyes grew wide when j saw this girl. She was the other person from my vision! It looked like she was also wearing an orange shirt from the camp, whatever that camp is.

"What're you looking at Pipes? It's just some bushes."

The first girl, Piper, glanced at me, then back at her friend. "You can't see that, Annabeth? You're not joking?"

Annbeth (I think that's what Piper called her) frowned. "What am I supposed to be seeing? Unless these are some amazing bushes, I don't know what we're looking at!"

"Nothing. I must be hallucinating." Piper looked at me out of the corner of her eye as she turned to the blonde, proving that she knew she wasn't hallucinating. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's fine. I should be getting back. I'll go ask the Oracle for a quest. Again. She didn't have anything last hour, but maybe now she'll have one."

With that, Annabeth turned and jogged out of the picture. Piper watched her friend to make sure she actually left, then turned to me only when she was sure we were alone.

"Percy!" She hissed at me angrily. "What the heck are you doing?!"

I, obviously, couldn't answer. So unless my voice is high pitched and girly, it wasn't me that spoke up.

"My dear, I helped you two!" A female voice cooed. Piper and I each looked around, trying to spot the speaker. I had no clue who this was, but Piper had an idea.

"Mom?!"

"Hello Piper!" The voice came from nowhere, yet it was everywhere.

"Mom, what are you doing here? And why did you set up an IM with Percy and I? If you knew where he was, why dont you gods go rescue him? Why couldn't Annabegh see the IM or Percy?" I internally groaned. Spitfire Piper, that's what i should call her.

"Goodness, Piper! That's not very lady-like, now is it?"

"Mom..." Piper warned, looking menacing. If I could, I would shudder.

The invisible person sighed. "I'm just here to help you two along. At the pace you're going, it'll take forever for things to happen."

"What things?"

"Why, romance, of course!"

I choked on my own frozen spit. Piper seemed to gag. The woman continued talking, as if she hadn't noticed our mutual discomfort.

"I set up this IM to get speed things up. And I was bored, so this is good entertainment. The gods can't rescue Percy because a quest is required to save him. Gods can't go questing. Nor can we steal from another immortal, which would happen if we rescued Percy. Finally, I couldn't have your little friend Annabeth messing this up. That wouldn't have been fun for any of you."

"Mom-"

Piper was interrupted by her mother. "Sorry dear, but I must go! Good bye Piper, Percy."

A puff of sparkly pink glitter on both sides of the IM told us that the goddess had left.

Piper turned to me. "Are you really Percy?" It was almost like she was afraid of the answer.

I just stared. Still can't say anything, Piper!

Piper frowned. "But if you can't say anything, how did I hear that?"

What? She can hear my thoughts?

The goddess from before started talking again. This time, I think it was just in my head. "She can only hear your thoughts when directed at her, okay? Bye now!" From the look on Piper's face, her mom had visited her too.

"I'm sorry Percy. Mom can interfere a lot. You know how it is," Piper apologized.

Who is your mom? I asked her.

Piper stared at me. "You don't remember?"

What am I supposed to remember?

"The war?"

What war?

Piper stared, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. I couldn't either. I fought in a war? What war?

"You seriously don't remember?" Piper repeated. This is getting annoying.

What am I supposed to remember?!

"Everything!" Piper exclaimed. "Camp Half Blood! Do you remember that? Your friends! Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Silena, Luke, Frank, Hazel, the Stolls, Leo, Thalia, Nico! Me! Jason!"

If I could, I'd narrow my eyes. Oh, I know about Jason all right. He tried to hit on my girlfriend, and when she dissed him, he insulted her! So we killed him.

Piper froze. "You... You have a girlfriend?"

I tried not to think anything.

"What's her name?"

I tried really really hard, but I couldn't help but think of my beautiful girlfriend.

... Khione.

Piper gasped. "The snow goddess?!"

I nodded.

"What are you doing with her?"

This time, it wasn't hard to not think. Well, I had some thoughts of what to do to this girl that thinks she can insult my girlfriend, but other than that, no thoughts came into my mind.

Piper decided she wasn't getting anything out of me that way. So we just talked. Piper did most of the talking.

"Ok. You don't want to talk. Fine. I will. First off, my mom is Aphrodite. That's why she can be so annoying sometimes." And we continued on like that. Piper told me stories of a boy that lived in Manhattan with his mom, but she wouldn't tell me his name. I heard his first adventure, before someone walked into the clearing and Piper had to leave.

We made arrangements to talk again soon. It was actually, dare I say it, very fun.

As i crawled through the tunnel to get back to the main throne room, I realized that Piper had called me Percy. It was odd, but I actually kind of liked it. It wasn't that bad. It's shorter and easier to say than Perseus.

For once, I vaguely felt like smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to a balance of sarcasm, but not too much sarcasm. I don't have a whole lot to say, cause ya know, school in the morning. I need to sleep. Can't miss math class (too bad). And also, back to school stress. So for a while, I'm sorry if it's not that great. I own nothing, but please try to enjoy this.**

 **This chapter goes out to AthenaMonaLisa for being nice and telling me not to rush. I'm still rushing, but not as much. So thank you for caring. :) This chapter also goes out to ZoeandArtyawesomelover, for saying some of the best advice I've gotten. Thanks. :)**

 **Piper's POV**

In a daze, i followed Travis Stoll back to the main area of camp. I can't believe that I was actually communicating with Percy. He obviously doesn't know anything from before his quest, and he obviously doesn't know how long he's been gone. So long without him...

Curse my mother. Why'd she have to show up, and basically tell him that I liked him? I didn't want him to know, especially when he doesn't even know me, and has abother girlfriend!

 _Hold on Piper_ , my brain told my heart. _What if he likes you too?_

What? Why would he like me back?

My brain shrugged. If brains could shrug that is. _Why doesn't matter. But maybe Mom was embarrassing both of you, and not just you this time_!

Maybe...

"Piper? You okay?" I blinked. Travis was standing in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face. He smiled when he saw me looking at him. "Zoned out for a minute. You okay?"

I nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Travis shrugged. "Okay. I gotta go catch up with Connor. We need to finish our... Forge project! Yeah, that's it. Bye Piper!"

Standing in front of the Big House, I watched Travis jog away. He knew something was up, but he didn't push. For that, I'm grateful. But who knows if anyone else will be that trusting? I need to tell someone about this. Get it off my chest. But who?

Definately none of my half-siblings. Word would be out before I could finish talking. And it'd probably be gossip and rumors, no truth.

Not Annabeth. She broke up with Percy, for pete's sake! Besides, she called him a murderer, which is downright cold. I can't believe I'm still friends with her.

Not Jason. Although he used to be Percy's friend, Jason is my ex. Besides, Percg did just try to kill him, so that might ruin the news.

Leo? Nah. He'd make a joke out of all of it. I want someone to take this seriously. I'll tell also later though. Once I'm not so stressed.

I know! Two people that care about Percy as much as I do, and have always been by his side. I should go call them now, because they'll flip if I hold this news from them.

I ran towards the bathrooms, because I decided that'd be the best place to IM them. Thankfully, I was the only one there. Fishing two coins out of my pockets with one hand, I turned on two sinks with the other. There was just enough mist to get a good message. In the first sink, j threw the coin into the mist, saying "O Iris, show me Thalia Grace, with the Hunters of Artemis." A picture of Thalia appeared in the mist.

"Piper?" the surprised huntress asked me.

"One sec Thalia. I need to call someone else too. You both need to hear this."

In the second sink, I threw the coin into the mist, shouting, "O Iris, show me Nico diAngelo, the Underworld!" A picture of Nico appeared in the mist.

"Piper?" Nico asked, pausing his conversation with a shade.

"Nico?" Thalia tried to look out of the Iris message to see her cousin. "Where are you, you little goth?"

"Thalia?" Nico exclaimed, wrinkling his nose up. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here!"

I knew those two would go on like this forever, so I decided to intervene. "Guys!"

"Piper?" Nico asked.

"Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia?" Nico asked.

"Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They were getting on my nerves. I was seriously considering ending the message with one of them and calling back later. Thankfully, both of them shut up.

"Thank you," I sighed. "That was annoying."

I saw Nico open his mouth to start talking again.

"Not a word, Nico."

He closed his mouth again.

"Now, I've called both of you at the same time because I have some serious news. It's really important."

"What could be so important?" Nico asked.

Thalia seemed to ponder it, then gasped. "Percy..."

I nodded. "Sort of."

I then proceeded to tell them everything that happened since I locked eyes on him through the Iris message. When I was done, neither cousin seemed to know what to say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So, you're telling us that Percy is the captive of a snow goddess, who is also his girlfriend. Then said snow goddess did something, and now he doesn't remember anything. At all. Except what you told him, obviously. Oh, and he's being controlled or something because his entire body is coated in a layer of ice," Thalia deadpanned.

"Pretty much summed it all up," I clarified.

"Great..." Nico stabbed the Underworld ground with his sword. With one hand, he dismissed the dead people that were around him. Then, he leaned his body on the sword, perched against it. "So, when do we save my cousin?"

"He's my cousin too, Dead Boy."

"Yeah, whatever, Sparky."

Again, I was forced to intervene, or else this would escalate to a fight.

"Guys! Back on track." They both quieted down. "Okay, plans for getting Percy?"

Silence. Then Thalia spoke up.

"Percy still thinks Jason is dead, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"What if we use that to cause a distraction, then someone else goes in to get him?"

"'We'?" I asked, just to clarify.

"Well, yeah!" Nico answered. "Did you think there'd be a rescue mission for our dear cousin, and we wouldn't be there to help? Besides, it'd be super sweet to kick some snow goddess butt."

I smiled, glad for the help. "Perfect."

"Not yet," Thalia interjected. "We need to get some more help. And I know exactly who. They'll never know what hit them."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. Not much to say, don't really feel like saying much anyways. Just thanks to the reviews and the people that follow/favorited this. I own nothing, but enjoy this chapter. (PS: sorry if there's a couple more misspelled words than usual. I hurt my hand Friday, and it's been pain. When it's not pain, it shakes. But I couldn't stop myself from working on this, so I hope you enjoy it.) (PPS: I've kinda been in a bad mood lately, so sorry if I seem snappy.)**

 **Percy's POV (We'll be back to Piper/Thalia/Nico later)**

 _We made arrangements to talk again soon. It was actually, dare I say it, very fun._

 _As i crawled through the tunnel to get back to the main throne room, I realized that Piper had called me Percy. It was odd, but I actually kind of liked it. It wasn't that bad. It's shorter and easier to say than Perseus._

 _For once, I vaguely felt like smiling_.

Once out of the tunnel, I left the larger cave-like part, and decided to explore a bit more. Yeah, I know that I've already been through this entire room at least once before. Was it once or twice? Everything kind of seems a bit splotchy. I'm fine though. At least, I think I am.

I looked around me. When did I get here? This is the other end of the throne room. I was just at my hole a second ago. What's going on?

I blinked. At least, I think it was just a blink. Next thing I know, Im back at my hole. Did I really just walk around the entire room? Last time, that took approximately a half hour. It felt like i did that in seconds! Maybe I'm not fine.

Maybe I've finally slipped off the edge, fallen into the deep end.

 **Khione's POV (Ooh, new!)**

I smiled to myself as I watched the new entertainment. Poor, little demigod. All alone in the big boys room. That's too bad.

I sat in my room, on the large white bed that was right smack dab in the center of my bedroom. From there, I could watch the television I had hidden on the wall above the door. It showed only eight channels, as opposed to the hundreds of channels now available for normal TVs.

Keyword: _Normal_.

See, my TV is special. The eight channels it shows are actually the live feed from a web cam. In case you didn't guess, there's eight cameras. One on the main floor of the penthouse, one of the balcony, one in the hallway upstairs, one in the prize room, one in my bedroom, two at each end of the throne room, and one special camera that tracks the newest hero I've gotten. Right now, that's Perseus.

Theres certain places the cameras can't see though. In the throne room, each of the three demigods in there have a special hiding spot that they've picked. I can't see into them no matter what. I don't know why, but it is physically impossible for me to see into the hiding spots.

The other spot I can't see into is bathrooms. I don't want to see into them anyways. Besides, who ever needs to use the bathrooms here? It's not like my ice heroes need to use the bathroom. And I'm a goddess. The only people are the rare heroes that come here.

The TV screen was currently showing me a video of Perseus pacing the throne room. He doesn't know that his brain is malfunctioning, that it's like a temporary amnesia. So far, my plan to turn him into a mindless soldier like the others has begun. I can tell that it'll work out just fine.

Could i be even more of a genius then j already am? The answer to that: nope. Im already as smart as they come.

 **Piper's POV**

I listened to Thalia's plan in awed silence. This was a pretty good plan, especially for being made up all of a sudden. It sounded like it'd work. The only thing was...

"Don't we need more people for this plan?" Nico asked, voicing my thoughts exactly.

Thalia sighed. "I was getting to that, Nicky."

Nico scowled at the nickname. "Well then speed up your talking, Sparky. You're taking too long. Although it's a riveting talk, I'm tried of listening to the same old thing."

Thalia glowered at the direction she assumed Nico was in. Now im super grateful that I didn't have the Iris messages facing each other. They're ready to beat each other up, and they can't even see the other person!

"As j was about to say," Thalia continued, "I need to get to Camp Half Blood. There, Piper can help me round up the few people we need. Nico, I need you to go to Camp Jupiter. There, you'll find the other people we need."

"Great plan. Love the detail," Nico sarcastically replied. "Just one little problem."

"And what is that?" Thalia asked through gritted teeth.

"How do I know who to get?"

Thalia nearly leapt from her Iris message into Nico's mist screen, just to strangle him.

"Thalia! Calm down!" I yelled in a desperate attempt to stop a murder. Thalia stayed put, for now.

I turned towards Nico's IM. "I'm sure she was just about to tell us, okay Nico?"

Nico shrugged, as if he was looking forward to Thalia trying to kill him, and j ruined the fun. Well, I'm sorry for not wanting anyone to _die_. Or for any of my friends to turn into brutal murderers. That wouldn't make hanging out in public any fun.

Thalia took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "Alright. Here's how I'll assign the people we need to get. When we end the call, a note should flutter to the ground by your feet. It'll be the list of names of people you each need to get."

"I hiught you were helping me?" I asked Thalia.

She nodded. "As soon as I get to camp, I'll help you. But right now I'm in Iowa, so it'll take an hour or so for me to get there. Artemjs already gave me the okay."

I wanted to ask when that happened, but decided it would be safer to not ask.

Nico opened his mouth to make a remark, but I beat him to it. "Well, that was a good conversation. We done here? Good. I'll see you guys once you both get to camp, Nico you with your Camp Jupiter people. Bye!"

Quickly, I sliced through Nico's Iris message, then did the same to Thalia's. They're nice people, but boy, now I feel like I need a nap. I forgot they argued that much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Uh, I don't really have much to say. I could say some stuff, but I'm not really in the mood. So, I'll just cut to the story. I own zip (aka nothin), but feel free to enjoy this anyways.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I blinked. At least, I think it was just a blink. Next thing I know, Im back at my hole. Did I really just walk around the entire room? Last time, that took approximately a half hour. It felt like i did that in seconds! Maybe I'm not fine._

 _Maybe I've finally slipped off the edge, fallen into the deep end._

Quickly, I crawled into my tunnels within the hiding hole. Somehow, I made to back to the room where I met Piper. That was her name, right? It could've been Pepper, or Potter, but I don't think she's a wizard.

As soon as I reached the hole, the Iris message started to form. I was very thankful for that, seeing as how I'm not exactly sure how to start one. Besides, I think you need a coin for that. I have none.

In a matter of seconds, I could see an image of the girl (Piper? Pepper?) sitting on the ground in what appeared to be a bathroom. She was leaning against the sinks, eyes closed.

 _Pepper_? I mentally called. The brown haired girl looked up and groaned, closing her eyes again. Then she did a double take, and sat up straighter. She was still sitting on the bathroom floor though.

"Percy! I didn't realize it was you."

 _Who else would it be_?

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the sinks. "You have no idea."

I waited for another reply. Finally, after a couple minutes of silence, I shook the girl awake. Kinda.

 _Pepper_!

She looked up at me. "It's _Piper_. I'm not Tony Stark's girlfriend." She frowned, then grumbled, "I'm nobody's girlfriend."

I wanted to frown. But this blasted ice suit didn't let me change my facial expression! Curses.

 _Piper, why don't you have a boyfriend_?

Piper stiffened. "Why do you ask?"

 _Well, you're really pretty. And you're nice. And I can tell that you're smart. So, any sensible bachelor would want to date you. If they don't, they're a fool_.

Piper's jaw dropped. It didn't look like she could speak.

After a minute, I grew concerned. _Piper? Are you alright? Was it something j said? I'm sorry I offended you_!

Piper's mouth slowly closed, only to be opened again as she started to laugh. "Only you, Percy!"

That confused me, as I wasn't sure what she was referring to. So I settled with letting her laugh while I silently watched.

She grew tired of laughing after a few moments, seeing as how I wasn't laughing along. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just couldn't. The beat I could would be to think the words "hahaha", and that just sounds sarcastic.

Sarcastic is not the impression I want to make right now. It made more sense to let her laugh by herself.

Piper calmed down, and took a deep breath. It was as if she was bracing herself to say something. Hm... "Percy?"

I gazed at her. Somehow, she knew I was listening. How, i don't know.

"Percy, I need to tell you something. Please keep an open mind when I tell you though, okay?"

My head jerked up and down once. Piper took that as her cue to continue on.

"Well, I have these two friends. They're named Thalia and Nico. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, and also used to be a pine tree. Nico is the son of Hades. Their cousin, a son of a water god, disappeared a few years ago. You don't think hed be there, do you?"

A son of a water God? I wonder which. Poseidon and Neptune, those are the two major ones. Right?

 _He might be. I'm not sure. How long ago did he disappear_?

Piper thought a bit. "I'm not exactly sure. Around two years, maybe?"

I tried to smile sadly. It didn't work. _I'm sorry, Piper. But I've only been here for a couple weeks or so. I wouldn't know if your friend is here_.

Piper sighed. I obviously didn't give her the answer she'd hoped for.

I tried to make Piper happier, because I couldn't stand seeing her sad because of me, although her pout was kinda cute. _Maybe i could ask Khione. She'd know if your friend is here._

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh, that's alright! You don't have to do that Percy!"

 _But I want to help you_!

Piper seemed to think about that. "Well, there is something..."

 _What? Anything to help you_! I don't know why I was so willing to help. I didn't even know what she needed help with. Maybe she was planning to break into Olympus with her friends and kill the Olympians. Good luck with that!

"My friends and I, we were planning to go to Khione's penthouse and kidnap him."

Okay, j was close. _Wait, what?!_

"We figured that we could take him back home with us, because everyone misses him. His mother, his father, his stepfather, his friends, cousins, everyone. We need him back, but Khione has refused. So, we're issuing a quest to get him back."

 _Well, what do you want me for?_

"You can help us! Tell me the rooms that are upstairs, and we'll be able to figure out which room he's in."

I then proceeded to do as Piper commanded. I told her what the rooms were, and what function they did.

"Great!" Piper exclaimed once I was finished. "There's just one thing j have to ask you."

I jerked my head up and down.

"Will you come with us?" Piper blurted out.

I stared. _What_?

"Come with us!" Piper replied, looking close to tears. "Do you really want to stay there forever, trapped in the same room, doing the same things? Eventually, any family you might've had would be dead. It'd be too late to go back to them! Don't you want to see them again?"

 _I don't know if I have any family_.

Piper looked at me. She didn't blink for a very long time, and she didn't move her eyes from mine. Finally, she spoke. "I could be your family. I'm already your friend, aren't I? You could come with us! You'd be free from the ice suit, and free from the ice queen. She's literally as cold as ice. She kills people. What if you're next?"

I didn't know what to say. I'd never thought of that before.

Piper looked me in the eye one last time. "Just think about it, okay? If you want us to save you, stay near the door. We'll be there to help you as soon as we can. Okay?"

I didn't nod or acknowledge that in any way. I'd already made up my mind. Piper swiped through the Iris message, and i was alone with my thoughts. My thoughts knew what the right choice was. The question is, will they agree with my heart?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. The site wasn't working. It wouldn't let me log on to get to my story or anything! It was so sad. Oh well. I could've given you a half chapter yesterday, but decided I'd wait. So I'm updating today. Hope you enjoy the chapter, although you should all know that I own nothing. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Piper looked me in the eye one last time. "Just think about it, okay? If you want us to save you, stay near the door. We'll be there to help you as soon as we can. Okay?"_

 _I didn't nod or acknowledge that in any way. I'd already made up my mind. Piper swiped through the Iris message, and i was alone with my thoughts. My thoughts knew what the right choice was. The question is, will they agree with my heart?_

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize I had subconsciously crawled back to the main part of the throne room. I found myself standing a few feet from the entrance to my home. Shrugging to myself, I didn't really pay attention to it. If it had happened before I'd come into this room to stay, I wouldn't have reacted that calmly.

This room seemed to change me.

Whatever. I don't care. I'm just here because my lovely girlfriend is trying to protect me.

But what if Pepper- excuse me, _Piper_ \- was right? What if Khione plans on killing me eventually? Who says she won't?

She did. She told me that I could trust her. That includes believing that she wouldn't try to kill me. By trusting Piper, I'm showing direct distrust to Khione. So who should I trust, Khione or Piper? My girlfriend, or the girl I just met?

I don't know! It's like saying which dog do you trust more: your german Shepard that you know is vicious but you've had for a long time, or the cute and friendly golden retriever that followed you home the other day? It's a hard decision for me, the guy that's loyal to everything. Wait, where did that come from? Since when have I been super loyal? Next thing you know, I'll be dressing up in red, white, and blue. Carrying a huge shield around with me, so everyone will know who I am.

"I'm Captain America!" I could say, "I was buried and ice and almost killed, but I'm still fighting for you! Vote for me on Election Day!"

I think I might be crazy. _Might_.

I blinked. Somehow, j was still standing by the entrance to my hole. That's strange. Good strange. I think.

I leaned back against the wall, relaxing for once. The thoughts in my head slowly subsided, leaving nothing. It was actually... Peaceful.

Those other two ice people had to disrupt it. Jerks.

I was just leaning against the wall, enjoying my moment of serenity, when some kind of sixth sense told me to duck. Internally, I shrugged, but ducked. It was a good thing too, because I saw a huge fist punch the air where my head had been. Thank the gods I ducked.

Quickly, I straightened up and faced my opponent. It was one of the ice dudes!

I wanted to shout at him. Mainly saying something like "Not cool, man!" Or something with more swears. But, I couldn't. Stupid ice suit.

Balancing as well as I could on the balls of my feet, I stared my enemy down. He gazed back at me with unblinking eyes. I was starting to wonder if this was just a stare-down, when my sixth sense spoke to me again. Something was coming up behind me. Now, the wall was to my right. The dude was in front of me, and something was coming up behind me. Doing the only sensible thing, I leapt to the left.

It was a good thing I did. The other ice dude, whom I shall call Joe, was charging towards the spot I'd just occupied. If id waited a second too late to leapt, id have been flattened. Even as it is, he still clipped the ice on my leg, causing it to chip and crack.

I turned, glaring at the two. I wanted to keep my eyes on them all the time.

From the way they were standing, blocking all access to my hole, I suspected that they didn't want me to go in. Yet they stood clear of the entrance, giving me the impression of them not being allowed to enter. Who knows why, I just know that if I can get in there, I'll probably be safe. That's good enough for me.

One small problem in my plan: I didn't include a phase where I defeat the dudes (whom I have now named Bob and Joe. Bob is the one that tried to punch me, Joe is the one that tried to flatten me.)

If only I could talk. Think of all the taunts and insults I could throw at them! Sigh. I guess I'll have to deal without my number one weapon.

Or my number two weapon, which is a literal _weapon_. Usually a long, pointy, letal weapon. Such as a sword. Or spear. Or even a dagger, I suppose. Just not an arrow, which usually is accompanied by a bow. Why, I don't know. Something just tells me that that's a big no-no.

All three of us stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. I decided, after a long wait time, that j should do it. So, that's how I ended up suddenly rushing the two ice dudes.

Jt was not a good idea, now that I think about it. I'll spare you the details, but I should still point out that I was flat on my back a second later, wheezing. Or, I would be. If I could actually breathe through my nostrils/mouth. Stupid ice.

Ill skip through the next couple hours. All you need to know is that I got beat up. Badly. What felt like hours later, I was left to lie on my back, staring up at the ceiling of my hole. They threw me in once they were done with me, and I knew that if they could, they'd be laughing at me.

Before I blacked out, I looked at my body to assess the damage. My armor was cracked and chipped, some places even missing pieces. There was a strange red liquid seeping from various cuts. I think it was blood. I don't remember seeing it before. My eyes stared at it until I blacked out. As I passed out, I didn't notice the small Iris message appearing in front of me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! I think most of you got the memo that I forgot to mention that I was going away for Labor Day weekend, and wouldn't be able to update. I'm sorry to those of you that I couldn't tell;I had five minutes to send the word out before my mom started the car, and then we were on our way. I'm really sorry j forgot to tell you all, but I found that it's very difficult to focus lately. I hope that my short vacation helped that, so I'll stay on top of everything. Anyways, I own nothing, but please enjoy this. :)**

 **Piper's POV (was she the one behind the Iris Message?)**

After swiping through the Iris Message with Percy, I ran from the bathroom. Just as I burst through the door, the conch shell ran through camp. It must be lunch time. Or dinner time. What time is it?

Shrugging to myself, I jogged through camp to the pavilion. Trying to look casual as I walked in, I sat down at my table. There, I summoned up a Caesar salad and some coke. My stomach, which had been growling earlier, decided it wasn't hungry anymore. My mouth, which had been watering at the thought of food, was suddenly dry. No amount of coke could fix it. After forcing a few pieces of salad into my mouth, I decided it would be just as easy to push the food around with my fork. And that's what I had planned on doing until lunch (it _was_ lunch) was over.

However, my plans were interrupted.

"Guys!" a familiar voice called out, "I found Percy!"

All noise stopped. Everyone was dead silent. It's been so long since we've seen Percy, and we've all tried a thousand times to contact him, using every method. No one has succeeded, except me. But I had help from my mom.

All eyes were looking at the speaker.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, all usual joking manner gone. He missed Percy as much as the rest of us did.

"I asked for an Iris message to him, and it's working! Everyone, come on! Iris is almost done putting me through!"

I leapt up to crowd around my friend, as did everyone else. We were packed so close together, trying to get a glimpse.

 _Piper_ , a voice said in my head. It sounded like...

 _Mom? Is that you?_ I asked back.

 _Yes. Quick, you can't let the campers see Percy._

 _Why not_?

 _It'll ruin their hopes. It'll crush them. They can't see him like that._

 _Like what?_ I frantically asked. If something is wrong with one of my best friends, I want to know what. And why. And how.

 _Quickly. I love you Piper,_ Aphrodite told me. I felt her presence leave my head, making me feel strangely alone. Mind you, I was still packed in a sardine can of demigods, so I really wasn't alone at all.

I sighed to myself. Why me? Of course, I knew the answer. It's because my mom has it in her head that we love each other. Maybe I like him, but he definitely doesn't love me. Especially now. He can't remember his dad (who is a GOD), so he definitely doesn't remember me. If he doesn't remember me, j doubt he loves me.

Still, I pushed my way through the pack of campers, until I reached the one with the Iris message. Her long golden curly hair made her stand out. It seemed ironic to me, that the person that accused the hero of murder is the one to find him first. The one who sent him out there to _die_ found him before his loving cousins or friends.

"Annabeth!" I called out to her, causing her to turn to look at me.

"Piper? Hi! Can you believe this! After all these years, we're finally about to get through to him!"

By now, I was standing up front next to the daughter of Athena, angry campers mumbling behind me about how I'd shoved them out of the way. Mill deal with that later though. Right now, I need to help my friend.

"I'm so excited!" I gushed with fake enthusiasm. "I miss him so much! We all do."

"Not as much as I do," Annabegb replied. "I'm his girlfriend. I wonder if he missed me as much as I missed him."

"I thought you broke up..." I murmured under my breath. They did break up. Everyone saw. And I know for a fact that they didn't get back together. And that Percy doesn't even remember her, let alone miss her. If anything, he'd be grateful to lose his memory of that (female dog). Sadly, I couldn't mention that out loud, as there were little kids around. Another time then.

From the Iris Message came a female voice. If I had to guess, I'd say that it was Iris. "Sixty seconds before connection is complete," she said. I took a sharp intake of breath. Sixty seconds to save Percy.

I made up a quick plan. Distract everyone, then kill Iris Message. Blame it on Iris (after praying to her for permission) and go away to IM Percy by myself. Good plan.

Okay, step on: distraction. I stood up on a table, and stood to face everybody. Using as much charmspeak as I could, I said, "Sleep". A few people seemed to fight against it, while others dropped like flies. Annabeth persisted the most, but eventually fell asleep on the ground, as did everyone else.

Now for step two: kill IM. Leaping off the table to the ground (being careful not to step on anyone), I stood alone in front of the message.

"Ten seconds," the voice spoke. I hesitated. I want to see a glimpse of him, just for a second. Then I'll kill it.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One," Iris counted down. Once she reached the bottom, an image flickered onto the screen. I gasped in shocked horror, then quickly sliced through the message. I think j heard an angry noise from Iris, but I was too preoccupied to care.

Skipping step three, I moved to step four: IM Percy myself. Turning towards the pavilion exit, I ran out the door and back to the bathrooms. I can lock myself in there, and I'll be safe. All while a ran, an image kept showing itself in my brain.

Percy, his suit cracked and missing, glistening with a thick coat of red blood. His eyes were just flittering closed as the message went through. Gods Percy, why you? Always you...


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! So, I'm so happy to announce that I have over 200 reviews! XD That's awesome. Thank you all! Anyways, not much going on. Nothing really to announce. Except... I own nothing whatsoever, but please do enjoy this chapter! ;) Oh, and if people keep asking, I won't make the chapters longer. You try writing a longer-than full length chapter in three hours at night.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Skipping step three, I moved to step four: IM Percy myself. Turning towards the pavilion exit, I ran out the door and back to the bathrooms. I can lock myself in there, and I'll be safe. All while a ran, an image kept showing itself in my brain._

 _Percy, his suit cracked and missing, glistening with a thick coat of red blood. His eyes were just flittering closed as the message went through. Gods Percy, why you? Always you..._

Finally, I reached the bathrooms. Wow, that's not something I usually say... Getting off track.

Once through the bathroom doors, I slammed the door closed and locked it. After that, I flung my body against the wooden door, and sloshy slid down to the ground. There, I curled up on the ground and began to cry.

Yeah, I know that j should be calling Percy. And that I'm a camp leader, and head of my cabin, not to mention a member of the Prophesied Seven. I can't cry. I'm a heroine. And no heroes cry.

Sometimes, everyone seems to forget that I'm a child of Aphrodite. They don't usually forget the charm-speaking, just the fact that j got it from my mom. And like my mom (and all my other siblings) I have emotions. Heck, everyone does! But since I saved the world and stuff, I'm not allowed to cry. Like that's fair.

So, instead of calling Percy, I sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried. Because of Percy. It just scared me so much to see that he looked so terrible. And if just gotten off a call with him, and he'd been fine! What could've happened in such a short time?

I sniffled, thinking about him. What if he died?! I wouldn't be able to tell him that I actually love him...

"Curse you, Mom! Is this what you wanted?" I yelled, as much in anger and frustration as sadness.

"Of course not, honey." I looked up. Standing in front of me was Aphrodite, wearing a dull blue dress that resembled how I was feeling right now. Her usually beautiful hair was limp, and she wore little makeup. In her hands, Mom held a tissue box and a tub of ice cream.

"M-Mom," I stuttered, kind of shocked. "What are you d-doing here?"

"I heard someone cursing me, and wanted to see why. And who was actually doing the cursing."

I blushed and mumbled an apology.

Aphrodite smiled gently. "It's fine, Piper. I'd be cursing me too, if I was in your position. But please know, I had no hand in this. Khione tampered with fate, and in result has gotten rid of the plan I carefully laid out for you and Percy. That stupid snow goddess, always ruining my plans. Well, not always ruining them. Maybe there's hope yet for you two."

"Really?"

"Really," Mom confirmed, nodding her head. Remembering the objects in her hands, she passed them to me. "These are for you. Thought you might want them. It's what j like to have with me whenever Ares and I get into a fight."

I gave age her a watery smile. "Thanks Mom. This will help. A lot. And how did you know that I like mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

Aphrodite winked at me. "That's my secret." In a poor of pink glitter, the goddess of love disappeared, but not before saying one last thing. "Don't forget to call Percy! I recommend you do it quickly."

My eyes widened. What was I doing? Letting my best friend bleed out, unconscious on the floor?

Jumping up, I ran across the room to the sink. Quickly, I sent a prayer to my mother, asking for an IM to Percy. To my relief, she immediately responded. A sheet of mist popped up in front of me, a picture already showing up.

A small part of me smirked smugly. It was faster for me than Annabeth. It's always faster for me than for Annabeth. Take that, genius.

I stopped feeling smug when the whole picture came into focus. Percy wasn't looking better. In fact, he looked worse. His wounds were still open, and some of them had yellow pus in them, which I think means they were infected. Blood was still dripping out of some of the cuts, and Percy's body was now lying in a pretty large pool of blood. His skin, which i could clearly see, was extremely pale.

This didn't make any sense. I was only gone for a few minutes, right? His wounds didn't look like they'd give off that much blood in just a few minutes. Did time run differently in there? Or is it something else entirely?

I dunno. Maybe i can find out...

"Percy! Percy!" I called.

He didn't stir. I kept calling him, unrelenting.

"Percy! PERSEUS JACKSON!" I kept screaming at the top of my lungs.

Finally, I saw his face twitch. It was no longer covered by ice, so I could clearly see what was happening on his face. For a moment, I held my breath, hoping that the twitch meant that he was waking up. It did.

A minute later (it's a long time to hold your breath) I saw his eyes flutter open, then close again. A second later, they opened, and stayed open. A small groan escaped his lips, probably in pain, and he froze stiff. I bet it's because he has the used his mouth to speak for so long.

"Percy," I softly spoke, trying to gently alert him that I was here.

Still startled by the sound of my voice, Percy shot up to get into a defensive position, but fell back onto the ground with a moan.

"Percy! Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you," I reminded him.

He looked up at me from the floor, and eyed me with his beautiful sea-green eyes. "Piper?"

"Yes! Yes, it's me," I exclaimed, then tried to tone down on my excitement. "Do you remember me?"

Percy studied me a moment more, then said, "Yeah, of course j remember you."

My heart leapt with joy. He finally remembers me! He can leave his (female dog) of a girlfriend, and come back to camp! Everyone will be so happy! And I can get him back, even just as a friend. I was so happy that I thought I was going to need the tissues Mom gave me.

Thats when he finished his sentence. "Of course j remember you. You told me all those cool stories about the hero that rescued the lightning bolt for Zeus, and all those other things."

My heart broke. He doesn't remember me. He might not want to leave his (female dog) of a girlfriend, and might not want to come to camp. Everyone would be so depressed if I went there to rescue him and came back without him. I'm not getting him back. I think I'll still need those tissues though.


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola amigos! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. And if you're wondering, I've been taking Spanish class in schoo this year, and I'm loving it. :) So there. Nothing else to really announce. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **(PS: I know it was yesterday, but please take a moment of silence to remember all the lives lost during the terrible tragedy of 9/11. ... Thank you.)**

 **Piper's POV**

 _My heart broke. He doesn't remember me. He might not want to leave his (female dog) of a girlfriend, and might not want to come to camp. Everyone would be so depressed if I went there to rescue him and came back without him. I'm not getting him back. I think I'll still need those tissues though._

Trying to hold back the tears, I concentrated on Percy. He was lying on his back, unable to move without causing himself pain. I'm not healer, but I thought I knew how to help him.

"Percy, I think j can help you. With your injuries." I wish I could help you with your love life though. Replace the cold and uncaring with someone that will actually care for you _forever_. But whatever. I'm not bitter. Okay, maybe I'm just a little bitter.

"If you can help me, please do. I trust you." Percy looked at me with hope in his beautiful sea green eyes, and it took all my willpower not to crumble to my knees. Yeah, I'm an Aphrodite girl. I have crushes. I over exagger ate about boys. Many girls do. Deal with it.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, and readied myself. "You need to stay calm, okay? Don't tense up your body. Relax your muscles."

Percy gulped, then nodded slowly, resting his head on the ground. I saw the tension escape his body, and his form go limp. Trying not to panic (as he looked like a dead corpse), I started to heal my friend.

"Okay, you're going to heal. Your body is healing. Your skin is mending together," and so on and so forth. I figured that since I had brought Jason back to life by chad speaking him, I could heal Percy the same way. Honestly, I had no clue if it would really work or not.

When nothing has really changed after a minute, I started to worry. What if I had just lulled Percy into a false sense of hope? What if I can't help him? I'd feel terrible.

It took another couple minutes for me to notice the changes. All the minor cuts were healed, leaving just a small white line across Percy's abnormally pale skin. The wounds that had been major were much smaller now, and had stopped bleeding. They were a little shorter than the length of a pencil, and about as thick as three dimes. Maybe less. They were an angry red in color, clashing with the chalky color of Percy's skin, but I was just happy that he wasn't losing any more blood.

After almost fifteen minutes of constantly talking, my mouth grew dry, forcing me to stop. Percy's injuries, with a few exceptions, were all healed into white scars. While I stopped to get a drink of water from the bathroom sink, Percy stood up and admired his new scars.

"Wow. Thanks Piper. This is amazing. You should be a doctor. Have you done this before?"

I smiled led at the praise. "No. This is the first time I've tried it."

"Wait, so that means you didn't really know..."

"You're right. I didn't really know."

Percy threw his head back and mock-groaned. "Great. You could've killed me or something!"

"But j didn't. That's all that matters, right?"

Percy laughed with me. It was a great sound, although his voice was a little hoarse. "I suppose. It wouldn't be good if I was dead. I wouldn't be able to go with you to you camp, or whatever it was you said you were taking your friend."

Hope rose within me. "You want to come with us?"

Percy smiled, the lopsided smile I'd seen him give Annabeth so long ago. I wanted to melt into a puddle of goop on the ground, but j was strong. I stayed standing up, and didn't turn into a puddle of goop.

"Of course I want to go to the camp with you, Piper. I thought it over, and decided it wasn't that great here since Khione stopped hanging out with me. That was right after she killed some jerk named Jason, and I've been alone since. My only companions are two other ice warriors, and they're the ones that beat me up and left me to die."

I frowned. "Jason _is_ a jerk. I'm glad you beat him up."

Percy looked confused. "You knew Jason?"

"He used to be my boyfriend. I actually fought a war with him by my side. But after the war... He cheated on my with one of his best friends' girlfriend. After a couple months of it, he felt guilty and broke up with me."

The son of Poseidon scowled. "I wish I'd punched Jason harder. And the friend's girlfriend... Did she tell her boyfriend?"

"No. He was the hero we're coming to save, and she didn't break up with him until right before he left. She didn't tell him that part of the reason they broke up was because she was cheating. He didn't know. I didn't know who Jason was cheating on until the hero left, or else I would've told him."

Percy looked conflicted. "What was the girl's name? The one that cheated on the hero?"

I took a deep breath. Tell him, don't tell him. Tell him, don't tell him. Tell him. Don't tell him. "Her name is Annabeth Chase."

Percy's eyes widened, and lost their focus for a minute or two. I was worried. "Percy? Percy, can you hear me?" He didn't seem to acknowledge it. Finally, he snapped out of the trance.

Eyes focusing again, percy said, "I have to go. I'll be waiting by the door to the throne room for you. Until then, bye Piper."

Percy slashed through the Iris message, leaving me standing alone in the bathroom. I felt lonely, realizing that he wouldn't be able to talk to me again until I rescued him. I better finish my mission, and quick.


	25. Chapter 25

**hi. Thanks for the reviews. I don't have a lot to say right now. But I will always and forever own** ** _NOTHING._** **But if you feel like it, enjoy this chapter. Or something.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Eyes focusing again, percy said, "I have to go. I'll be waiting by the door to the throne room for you. Until then, bye Piper."_

 _Percy slashed through the Iris message, leaving me standing alone in the bathroom. I felt lonely, realizing that he wouldn't be able to talk to me again until I rescued him. I better finish my mission, and quick._

Sighing, I slouched against the bathroom sinks again. I feel like I'm running in circles. I can't do anything right. I'm not helping anyone. Maybe Percy was happier before he met me again. Maybe everyone would've been happier if they'd have never met me. I wish Jason never saved me when I fell down the Grand Canyon. Maybe then he wouldn't have cheated on Percy and I with Annabeth, and Percy would still be in a happy relationship with Annabeth. And I'd be watching from the underworld, happy that they were all happy without me.

"Would you really be happy though, Piper?"

I yelped in surprise and looked up to see the most unlikely person.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't in the pavilion at the same time everyone else was. I doubt I'd be here right now if I was in the pavilion for lunch. Now I'm thankful that that stupid Hermes kid messed up my armor. I won't apologize for punching the daylight a outta him though."

"I mean, why are you in here? The bathroom? How'd you know I was here?"

"Well, I heard someone crying, so I stopped to listen. Then I heard someone else talking, so I figured they had it all under control. I went to the pavilion for lunch, found everyone asleep, and came back here. I hid in a stall while you finished talking to Prissy. Then, I heard your whole monologue, and decided you needed an attitude adjustment."

I stared red at the burly Ares girl. "How did you hear my monologue?"

Laughing, she replied, "I don't think you meant to say it all out loud, but here's the thing: you did. Every word was aloud."

I blushed. "Oh."

"Now, let's get one thing straight: no one would be happy if you had died in the Grand Canyon. Especially not Prissy."

"What do you mean?"

"My gods, are you as oblivious as he is? He likes you! He wouldn't know what to do without you! He doesn't even remember you from before his stupid quest, but he still depends on you!"

"No, I think you're confused."

"You're the confused one, Piper. He likes you. I know about that moment you two had before he left. I'm friends with a tree spirit whose tree is over there, and she saw the whole thing. Now, from what I heard, you convinced Prissy that he wasn't a murderer. And you shared a special moment, and all that jazz. Right?"

"Uh..."

"Right," she nodded, pleased at her own answer to her own question. "My friend has a habit of being a romantic, bur here's what she told me: 'It was love if I've ever seen it! It was beautiful! Two lovely people, they'll make a beautiful couple. And the best part is, I could feel no interference! Aphrodite and her children had nothing to do with it! It wasn't a spell! You should've seen the look in his eyes when she touched him! It was breathtaking!' And so on and so forth," she said with a bored tone, yet her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Um..." How was I supposed to respond to that? Be like any of my other siblings and gush over what a nymph might've said? No thanks. I'm good to just be confused. It's easier that way.

The older girl sighed. "Do you have any reaction to that at all?"

My voice decided to work without my consent. "I dunno. I'm certainly not gonna have the same reaction your friend had to stalking Percy and I, if that's what you're talking about."

She stared at me. For a moment, I thought I'd get punched in the gut. But instead, she threw back her head and barked out a laugh. "You've got moxie, Princess."

"Thanks... I think."

"Now, what are you planning to do?"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you planning to do to get Prissy back?"

"Well, I had a plan with Thalia and Nico, and we-"

"I want in."

I gawked. "Why would you want to join us? From what I heard, you two were enemies. You tried to give him a swirly on his first day at camp, and in return he doused you in toilet/sink/shower water. And that's not the end of the conflict."

She shrugged. "You're right. But you'd better promise not to tell anyone this. Because if word got out that the great Clarisse la Rue has a heart, then my reputation is done for."

I smiled. "Okay. You've got my word."

Clarisse returned my smile. "Good. Because I don't tell just anyone this, but I've got a little soft spot for that dork."

"Me too."

"I kinda figured that."

We both chuckled for a moment.

"So can i join you?" Clarisse asked again.

I sighed, shrugging. "Oh, why not. I think you might be on the list too. Oh, where is that dang thing? Thalia told me she gave it to me, right?"

"Um, right?"

I searched through my pockets. It wasn't there. Finally, Clarisse found it on the bathroom counter. I was so grateful, I could've created a tribute to her. Not the creepy kind where people kill each other. Not like the Hunger Games. Although, maybe that's how it started. Or how someone got the idea for it. Hm. That's suspicious.

I glanced at the list Thaia had given me. There were five names on the list. Three for me to get, two for Thalia. Clarisse was on my list, as well as Leo and...

"No."

"No? What's wrong?" Clarisse asked, trying to read the list over my shoulder.

"No! He can't be coming! And j can't ask him!"

"Who? Who's coming?"

I tooma shaky breath trying to calm myself.

"Jason."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, for those of you that kindly reviewed. Although one review I honestly did not take kindly to. Archangel of Revenge, I don't know if you meant to be offending, but your review really offended me. First off, I personally don't care if my i's come out as j's. It doesn't bother me. I write this for me, so if it annoys you, then you don't have to read this. Secondly, I like short chapters. Just because they're short doesn't mean they aren't good quality, which you seemed to be implying in your review. Finally, you might be able to fit about five thousand words in a chapter, as you said in your review (each of my chapters is over 1k, and you said four chapters of my story is one chapter for you), but in case you don't know, I'm not you. I don't write the same amount as you, or the same way. I don't know how much time you spend writing, but I get around an hour to an hour and a half each day. I have two to three hours to write over 1k words, and that's hard for me. So no, I WILL NOT MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER. THIS IS FINAL. If any chapter is longer than normal, then it's probably because I didn't have to babysit, or do my homework, or help any of my three younger siblings with homework. Or any of the various other things that j have to do before I get a free hour before I go to bed.**

 **I own nothing, but you can enjoy this chapter. As long as you don't tell me to make the chapters longer.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _I glanced at the list Thaia had given me. There were five names on the list. Three for me to get, two for Thalia. Clarisse was on my list, as well as Leo and..._

 _"No."_

 _"No? What's wrong?" Clarisse asked, trying to read the list over my shoulder._

 _"No! He can't be coming! And i can't ask him!"_

 _"Who? Who's coming?"_

 _I took a shaky breath trying to calm myself._

 _"Jason."_

Clarisse stared. "Jason Grace?"

"Yes!"

"Your ex?"

"Why else would I be hysterical?!"

Clarisse shrugged. "Maybe you owed him money. Or something."

I just gave her a look. "No, j do not owe him money. Or something."

"Oh ok."

Silence.

"So let's go," Clarisse motioned towards the door, extending a hand to help me up from the floor.

I didnt take jt. "Go where?"

"To talk to your ex."

"But I don't wanna!" I whined, willing to do anything as long as I didn't have to go talk to Jason.

"You wanna save Prissy, don't you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well, then you gotta go talk to Jason. Because Sparky obviously thinks her brother is a necessary part of your quest. Otherwise, I doubt she'd put you through that kind of pain."

"But why can't she do it?"

"Maybe she's having problems with him, too. Or maybe she just thinks this is something you need to do. You know, I might have a point. If you're going on a quest with him, you've got to be able to talk to each other. And that starts by asking him to join you on this quest."

I frowned. "Will you some with me?"

The older girl sighed in exasperation. "Fine. But I'm not asking him in place of you."

"I know! I'm not asking you to. I just don't want to ask him alone. You know?"

"Yes, I do."

There re was an awkward moment of silence. Neither of us knew what to say, and each of us was waiting for the other to start talking. Finally, I broke the tension.

"Right now, I would really appreciate you lending me that hand again so I could get up. And, you know, save that kelp head before he messes something up again."

Clarisse smirked, and chuckled, again holding out her hand to me. This time, I firmly gripped it, and she helped hoist me to my feet.

"Let's go, Princess."

We left the bathroom, and made our way towards the pavilion. Before we entered, I hesitated. What if everyone woke up and remembered what I did? I'd be _dead_.

"I took care of it, honey," my mom spoke in my head. I smiled, and strolled into the pavilion with Clarisse.

Everyone seemed to be waking up as we stepped through the door. The camper nearest to us, a Hermes boy by the name of Jack, was sitting up and rubbing his head. His eyes darted towards us as soon as he sensed we were there, but he immediately relaxed as he recognized us.

"What happened?" Jack asked us.

Internally, j smiled. Thanks mom. Externally, I answered Jack's question. "We don't know. We got caught up late in the arena. I blame Clarisse."

Catching my drift, or maybe just understanding what the subtle kick in the shins was for, Clarisse continued on. "Well, we wouldn't have been late if some annoying kid hadn't bashed my armor."

Jack paled. Clarisse noticed, and smirked maliciously.

"You know, Piper, didn't I tell you that it was a Hermes kid that broke my armor?"

I nodded slowly, hoping to remain neutral in this situation. It seems that I'm not allowed to.

"Actually, j think the Hermes kid stood out in the lot, because he had brown hair." Jack's hair was brown. "And he had darker colored eyes than any of his siblings." Jack's eyes were a dark blue. "But I can't seem to remember his name! Piper, can you remember?"

With my eyes, I tried to signal for Jack to run. His eyes widened in surprise. "I think I do remember his name, Clarisse. Was it-"

"I should go see if anyone else is awake!" Jack shot up from his seat and ran.

Laughing, Clarisse and I sat down to eat.

We were almost done with our meal when he arrived. Winds started shipping through the pavilion. Everyone was awake by then, and they all looked around in wonder. I didn't. I knew what was happening.

From the doorway, a figure could be seen. All you could see if him though was his outline, because of all the light outdoors behind him. The little kids were in awe. The older campers were suspicious. I was neither. I knew who this was, and I was ready to run from the pavilion as fast as my legs would carry me. Sadly, j couldn't. The daughter of Ares had a steel grip on my arm, preventing my quick escape.

The wind blowing his purple cape, the man strode into the pavilion. Once the older campers saw his face, they relaxed. The younger campers were confused as to who this was, but still their eyes shone with awe. I was struggling to keep my eyes from shining with tears.

Finally, the little kids couldn't take it. "Who are you?" One of them shouted.

The man looked at the little kid. "I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi. So, I feel awful. Literally and emotionally. I'm sick, but I felt compelled to write. Also, I'm sorry for my rant about Archangel of Revenge. It wasn't just you. It was a lot of things all piling up, and then I took that the wrong way, and SNAP! I'm really sorry.**

 **Thanks for for all the reviews last chapter! I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Piper's POV (PS: I realize it's kinda slow going. Sorry. I'll try to fix that.)**

 _The wind blowing his purple cape, the man strode into the pavilion. Once the older campers saw his face, they relaxed. The younger campers were confused as to who this was, but still their eyes shone with awe. I was struggling to keep my eyes from shining with tears._

 _Finally, the little kids couldn't take it. "Who are you?" One of them shouted._

 _The man looked at the little kid. "I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."_

Silence. Finally, one of the youngest kids, a son of Hephaestus named Aaron, yelled, "Who?"

I tried to conceal my laughter, especially when j saw Jason's dumbstruck face. He looked like he couldn't believe someone didn't know him.

"Member of the Prophesied Seven?"

"What?"

"Saver of Mt. Olympus?"

"Where?"

"Leader of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter?"

"When?"

"Ambassador of Demigods?"

"Why?"

Jason was grasping for straws now. He had to save his ego, before this little boy of age eight completely destroyed it.

"Ex-boyfriend of Piper McLean?" The room became deathly silent.

Finally, Aaron spoke up. I was afraid he'd say something embarrassing, but he proved that I need not worry. "So you're her ex?"

"Yes! Finally! You've heard of me then?"

"Are the the last ex she's had?"

"I don't know. I bet there's a couple of guys she's hooked up with since I broke up with her almost three years ago."

The nerve of that jerk! Aaron looked to me. I shook my head to say that I haven't dated anyone since Jason, let alone have broken up with him. Aaron understood, because he kept talking.

"So you're the last one she dated." Aaron looked Jason up and down. "I can see why she broke up with you."

Jason was flabbergasted. " _She_ broke up with _me_? No, _I'm_ the one that dumped _her_!"

Aaron smirked. "Worst mistake of your life, _Jason Grace_."

Jason smirked right back. "What, dumping her? I'm happy I did! The other girl was so much better."

Aaron's smirk grew. "While that's a horrible mistake, it's not the worst."

"Then what's the worst?" Jason's smirk shrunk a bit as he considered what the son of Hephaetus mean.

"The worst? That would be telling us that you dumped her. And for another girl. But here's the question: who's the other girl?"

Aaron looked around the pavilion for anyone suspicious. His eyes met everyone's, even the boys. How he could determine the truth by looking into everyone's eyes, I don't know.

After scanning everyone, he seemed to come to an answer. "This other girl? I'm willing to bet that she was Annabeth. Actually, she still is Annabeth, isn't she? And this has been going on since before the Battle of Mt. Olympus, back when 'Percabeth' was still a thing. Now that j think about it, Percy never knew, did he? And still you two kept to the shadows, meeting only at night in the forest, or at Zeus's fist. This is the first anyone knows about you two, except Zeus, who's known since the first meeting at Zeus's Fist." Aaron crossed his arms, the smirk at its largest. "Am I right?"

Jason's jaw was on the ground, while Annabeth was frozen in place. Jason found his voice first, and picked his jaw up off the floor. "H-how...?"

"It was simple, really. Let me explain..." And he launched into a whole explanation that didn't seem simple at all. Even the Athena kids couldn't follow it all.

After a twenty minute speech on something that only took about a minute, if not less, everyone seemed exhausted. Mentally for everyone, and literally for Aaron.

"I vote we go relax a bit!" Clarisse shouted.

It it was a unanimous vote; we'd all go relax until dinner in a few hours.

As Clarisse and I walked out of the pavilion, we saw Jason walk towards his cabin. "Now's the perfect time!" Clarisse told me, pushing me towards him. "Go ask!"

I allowed myself to be pushed towards the Zeus cabin, not moving myself, but not resisting either. Finally, I was standing at the front porch.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I said, trying to turn around and walk away. Clarisse kept stopping me.

"Come on! You got this! Are you gonna let that flashy jerk show you up? You can do this! You're afraid of no man!"

"You're right. I got this. I can so do this," I muttered to myself as I stood at the door and knocked.

A moment later, Jason opened the door. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that he was shirtless. Then I saw Annabeth laying on a bed in the background.

I so couldn't do this. What was I thinking, agreeing to this?

I was thinking that I need to help Percy. As soon as possible.

"Piper!" Jason exclaimed, surprised.

"Hi." I sighed to myself, preparing myself for any situation. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I glanced at Annabeth. "Alone?"

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

He closed the door, and followed me behind the cabin.

"Jason, I have to ask you something."

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Piper. But the answer is no. In happy with Annabeth, and we can't go back to being any thing other than friends."

"Wait, you think I'm going to ask you to take me back?"

Jason stared. "Well, yeah. Why else would you want to talk to me? Other than to get my autograph or something, of course."

I blinked. I cannot believe him! I'm so glad I'm not dating him. The little...

"Im here to ask you if you'll join my quest."

"What quest?"

I mi took the next five minutes to tell Jason the details of my secret quest, and how he can't tell anyone else.

"So will you join us?"

Jason shrugged. "Let me think about it."

"Think about it? As soon as we know who's coming, we're going. That means with or without you. Maybe Thalia wants you to come along, but j sure don't!"

"Well, I'll be going then! If only just to spite you."

I glared, and he glared right back. "I hate you."

"I hate you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! XD I'm so excited right now, because my last chapter got 16 reviews within the first 24 hours of it being posted! Thank you so so much! :) Other than that, not much else is going on. I feel much better now, but thank you for your concern! :) I'm also glad that everyone liked Aaron from last chapter. I wasn't sure if anyone would like him, or if you'd just think him an extra person that I shouldn't have added, but I'm relieved that you liked him. I own nothing (except Aaron and other minor things) but please enjoy this chapter regardless.**

 **PS: I AM NOT MAKING CHAPTERS LONGER. PLEASE STOP ASKING. THANK YOU.**

 **Piper's POV (just recap)**

 _"So will you join us?"_

 _Jason shrugged. "Let me think about it."_

 _"Think about it? As soon as we know who's coming, we're going. That means with or without you. Maybe Thalia wants you to come along, but j sure don't!"_

 _"Well, I'll be going then! If only just to spite you."_

 _I glared, and he glared right back. "I hate you."_

 _"I hate you too."_

 **Aaron's POV (He has an extreme potty mouth for an eight year old, so beware of swears)**

Who does that douche Jason think he is? Waltzing in here, demanding we all respect the great hero (that hasn't done anything great for two years), and then announcing that his ex-girlfriend is Piper McLean, the older sister for everyone in camp! Then to top it off, he tells everyone that he'd been cheating on Piper with Annabeth behind her back! He was even stupid enough to say that he preferred the b-i-t-c-h known Annabeth to a kind, compassionate, and gentle person (aka Piper).

What a jackass.

Oh, and if any of you intelligent people were wondering about my colorful language, you can blame my uncle, that raised me by himself in a shitty apartment building in Brooklyn after my mom left me. Here's one thing to basically sum him up: when I was four, he went outside to take out the trash. He handed me his open beer bottle, and left me unsupervised. Pretty much sums up our relationship. The reason I'm at camp at such a young age is because my uncle accidently left me at a gas station on Long Island, so I wandered around by myself until I stumbled across camp. That was a year ago. I doubt my uncle bothered looking for me.

Im fine though. People here (excluding Jason) are really nice. They don't mind that I'm just eight. Plus, there's this cute girl from the Ares cabin that I think likes me. And I think I like her too. She's actually really shy. Her name is Daisy.

When I was leaving the pavilion after the douche arrived, I noticed Piper walking behind the Zeus cabin with the jerk himself following her. Immediately suspicious, I followed them, hiding in the shadows.

Anyone in camp would've done what I'm doing right now. Piper's been there for all of us when we need her, even the campers that were here before she was. She helped those that lost friends or family in the war two years ago (so I'm told) and she's helped those of us that came here after the war. Cheering us up when we were down, always seeming to know when something was wrong.

Its my turn to repay her. Especially after what she did for me...

I snuck around the back of the cabin, hiding in the bushes and lurking behind trees. I saw Piper and Jerk-son talking, and tried to creep closer to listen in.

Now, I may be a son of Hephaestus, but I've been told that I'd be a wicked awesome ninja. Mostly by Leo and the Stolls. It's only because I'm excellent at sneaking up on people and remaining unseen. Being told that id make an awesome ninja is pretty great, but it's practically unheard of coming from the Stolls, who are sons of Hermes.

I used my ninja skills to their full potential. Rolling between trees, diving into bushes without making a sound or getting a scratch, even using a passing deer as a cover. Finally, I got within ear shot. Finding a tree with a branch hanging over the two demigods, I quickly scaled the tree and crawled onto the branch. Within seconds, I was hanging over them.

"Let me think about it," Jason was saying.

Think about what?

"Think about it? As soon as we know who's coming, we're going. That means with or without you. Maybe Thalia wants you to come along, but I sure don't!"

Where are they going?

"Well, I'll be going then! If only just to spite you," Jason sneered.

Piper glared at Jason, and he glared right back. "I hate you."

"I hate you too."

I feel uncomfortable and awkward now.

Neither of them said anything, and I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything either.

Piper huffed. "If you're going, you'd better get packing. And you are not going to tell Annabeth. I saw her in your cabin."

Jerk-son crossed his arms. "Then what am I supposed to do about her?"

"I don't care! Kick her out of your cabin! Break up with her! Just don't tell her you're going on a quest. Especially not what the quest is for."

Oh, come on! Seriously Piper? You couldn't have told me what the quest was?

Jerk-son glared at Piper. "Oh, I get it. You want me to break up with Annabeth, do you? Do you think I'd take you back if Annabeth wasn't there?"

That little...

"I will never take you back, Piper. Even if I break up with Annabeth, I sure as heck will not date you again. Worst mistake of my life. No matter what your little pipsqueak friend said back in the pavilion. Was he your new boyfriend?"

Oh, no he didn't just say that.

Piper was flabbergasted. Her jaw stuck open, she stood stiff and listened to that douche insult her.

"And you know why I won't take you back, Piper? Because you're just a weak, stupid little daughter of Aphrodite. What would you ever amount to? Nothing. That's what." Jason smirked. "Although, there was one thing I liked about you."

Jason took a step closer to Piper, causing her to take a step back. He kept walking forward, as she kept walking backward, until her back hit a tree. Jason strode forward in two steps, and then he was upon her. Before he could touch her, he said, "I only loved you for your body, Piper. But we never got further than first base."

I knew what he meant. I might be eight, but when I lived with my uncle, he usually invited his friends over a lot. And his friends had problems, and would always complain to m about it. A couple of them whined about wanting to go past first base in their relationships. Now I know what it means.

I wasn't about to let Jerk-son lay a finger on my older sister (figure). Hanging upside down on the tree branch like a sloth, I suddenly let go, and gracefully fell to the ground. My cape (it was part of my orange hoodie) billowed around me like Batman when he fell off buildings and stuff. When I landed, I was crouched down dramatically, my cape spread out around me.

Jerk-son heard me fall from the tree. He whirled around, now facing me instead of Piper. "Who the heck are you?!"

Slowly, I stood. "I'm you're worst nightmare."

Jason burst out laughing. "You're that kid from the pavilion, right? How old are you, ten?"

"I'm eight." I paused to think. "And a quarter."

He kept laughing at me. There were so many tears in his eyes that he did t notice me motion for Piper to run. She turned, and skirted around the tree, so she'd be able to help if I needed it. I doubt that, but I still appreciate the gesture.

"Leave," I commanded, pointing at Jason. He stopped laughing.

"Who do you think you are, kid? I'm Jason Grace, savior of Olympus. What makes you think you can boss me around?"

I stared at him. "I'm Aaron Barnn, son of Hephaestus. I'm the Ninja of Camp Half-Blood, and I'm your worst enemy."

Jason chuckled darkly. "I've battled Titans, and Giants. I've faced off against Gaea herself! What makes you think you can even hope to come close?"

I bowed my head, as if I'd realized i was inferior to the son of Jupiter. Jason chuckled, and was about to start gloating, when I raised my head slightly. Jason grew suspicious, and stopped chuckling.

I smiled a wide, evil smirk (especially for an eight-and-a-quarter years old), and slipped my hand into my pocket. "This." With that said, I slid a round sphere from my pocket, and threw the smoke bomb to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! XD 22 reviews within the first 24 hours of my last chapter being posted. I'm so happy. That's the all time record for one chapter, let alone less than 24 hours! XD I'm so happy! Thank you! Also, I'll try to get on with the quest. Yes, it is going slower. But Aaron will be needed later, so I want to develop his character a bit right here. Glad you all liked last chapter! I own nothing (except the ninja of Camp HalfBlood ;D) but please enjoy stuff anyways!**

 **Aaron's POV**

 _I smiled a wide, evil smirk (especially for an eight-and-a-quarter years old), and slipped my hand into my pocket. "This." With that said, I slid a round sphere from my pocket, and threw the smoke bomb to the ground._

I could hear Jason coughing and mumbling curses as I climbed back up the tree. I wasn't running from a fight, no I was running _to_ the fight.

"Where'd you go, you little punk?" Jason roared, already feeling humiliated and angered from my smoke bomb attack. I'm so glad I made myself some. Don't ask how, or why, or when, or using what. Just don't.

The smoke was starting to clear. I could easily see Jerk-son, his untidy mop of blonde hair perched like a rats nest (preferably also containing rat poop) on top of his head. He was still hacking away, trying to get the smoke out of his lungs. From his dull blue eyes streamed two rivers of tears, because he was so _so_ sad that I threw a smoke bomb at him, and he's already losing a fight to an awesome 8 1/4 years old ninja.

I leapt from the tree I was in, to a tree behind the "almighty" son of Jupiter. Then, silently, i dropped to the ground. Jerk-son didn't even realize that I was behind him, ready to attack.

"Come out and face me like a man! Where are you?!"

I strode up to the angry demigod, and leaned in close to his ear. "Look behind you, jackass."

Jerk-son whirled around, furious that I had dared to insult him. (There's more where that came from moron!)

I was standing there, ten paces from him, seemingly unarmed. He grinned, and got out this shiny golden coin. Internally, I wanted to scoff. What was he going to do, try to make me swallow it and get it caught in my windpipe? Then I remembered a rule of fighting. Never underestimate your oppenent. So whatever happens, I have got to be ready.

Jerk-son flipped the coin up into the air, and when it reached his hand, it had become a sword. I forced my face not to show awe, because even if he is a jerk-weed, that is one wicked awesome weapon. Maybe I could finally put my skills to good use, and snatch that coin, maybe run some tests on it... Yes, I like the sound of that...

"Where's your weapon, kid? Don't got one?" Jerk-son mocked, twirling his sword in his hands. I hope he slices his own finger off. That'd be hilarious!

"First of all, my name is Aaron. While I am a kid, my name is not 'Kid'. Secondly, that wasn't proper English. 'Don't got one' is a poor use of a sentence, and it is not the right way to speak, especially to an impressionable child, who might pick up your bad habits. You should've instead said, 'you don't have one?' instead of the 'don't got one?' sentence you used."

Jerk-son's face looked like it was going to slide off his skull. The features were sagging as he stared at me in disbelief. "How old are you, kid?"

I rolled me eyes. "I told you this a minute ago. I'm eight and a quarter. Need I may remind, son of Jupiter, that my name is Aaron? I dislike being referred to as 'kid', because that's not my name."

Jerk-son just kept staring at me. It was getting annoying, so I went up and snapped my fingers in his face. That broke him out of the trance-like thing.

"Hey, can we get onto the fighting now? I'm itching to punch your face in," I told the demigod ten years my senior.

He snarled. "It is I who shall be doing the face-punching!"

I rolled my eyes and took out my weapon of choice. Quick, take a guess at what it might be. A sword? Dagger? Bow and arrow? Hunting knives? Spear, mace, staff, any other weapon you could think of?

Guess right now, because I tell you in the next paragraph.

I reached into my pockets, and pulled out my celestial bronze (painted black and silver) ninja stars. I also have two pairs of nunchucks, but those are only if my ninja stars are too dull, or I run out.

"There's are my weapons," I announced. The silver edges of the black ninja stars glinted in the sunlight.

Jerk-son had the nerve to laugh. "Those are just glorified frisbees!"

I deadpanned, "If you try to play frisbee with these, you'll end up a bloody mess."

I didn't wait for the other guy to say something. Lunging forward, i threw a ninja star at him. It nicked the skin on his neck, drawing a bloody line, before it embedded itself in a tree behind him. Bullseye.

Jerk-son yelped like a startled little girl that just found an ant in her ice cream. "You couldve killed me!"

I tisked. "That's too bad. You should've dodged that."

"How was I supposed to dodge if you didn't give me a warning?!"

"Did they give you a warning while you were fighting the wars?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts! You should've seen this coming."

"Seen what?"

I flicked both of my wrists, and two ninja stars flew from my hands. One sliced a cut in his jeans, cutting a line on his leg; the other ninja star cut his exposed arm.

Jerk-son growled, and was about to pounce, when a girl in silver clothes stepped between us. "Jason, back off." The blonde reluctantly took a step back.

The girl turned to me. "I'm Thalia Grace, hunger of Artemis. You're Aaron, right?" I nodded slowly. "Good. Wanna come on a secret quest with some other demigods?"

"Like who?"

"Piper, Jason, Leo Valdez, and some other kids. You in?"

Hm. Leo is my brother, so that's good. Jason is a jerk, so that's not good. Piper is awesome, so she's obviously good. But Jason tried to hurt Piper, and I saved her. I have to go on this quest, or else Jerk-son might try to hurt her again.

"I'm in."

"Good. We leave tomorrow. Crack of dawn."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! :) In response to some of them, there's a few things I'd like to say. Unless you openly flame me or my story, or really insult me/my story, then I will not hate you. I might be mad, but usually I'll try to keep a cool head. I know last chapter seemed a bit rushed, but thank you for reminding me. Sorry about that. It should be better now. I had a lot to do last night, and was trying to message/text three different people at the same time. Sorry. Also, Frank and Hazel will be making an appearance in this, just not yet. They'll be arriving soon. Daisy will not be a major part in this story. Towards the end, she might be in a scene or two, but other than that, there'll probably just be mentions of her.**

 **I own nothing, but please enjoy this anyways, as I plan on owning my own things eventually.**

 **Thalia's POV (I will try not to call her a Hunger of Artemis ;D)**

Bet you people weren't expecting this. For me to give my part of the story. You were probably expecting Piper, or my brother Jason, or maybe even that Aaron kid. For all I know, you were expecting to hear from Santa Claus. Too bad, so sad. You're stuck with me.

It took me a while to reach Camp Half Blood, because I was stuck in Iowa with the other hunters. While Nico was saying something, I had asked Milady Artemis if I could go to New York to help get Percy back, and she agreed surprisingly quickly. In fact, she said yes immediately. So, I decided to take advantage of the time, and started to make my way towards New York.

It took an hour and a half, which is super embarrassing. It usually only takes an hour to run from Iowa to New York, thanks to the special hunter blessing. I hope the other hunters don't find out it took me so long. I'll never live it down if they do find out.

Jogging into camp, I passed the pavilion, where the last few campers were trickling out. Other campers were off doing random things. So it's one of those moments...

I looked around, trying to figure out where Piper might be. Hm... Probably not the Aphrodite cabin. Too many of her siblings would spend their free time there. Last I checked, she's still single, so she probably wouldn't be hanging out in someone else's cabin. Where else...?

"Where'd you go, you little punk?" I heard Jason yell. Maybe Piper is over there. If not, I'll still get to watch a fight. And fights are always fun to watch.

Using my hunter's stealth, i snuck around to the back of the cabin. Hiding behind a tree, I watched Jason fight... Nothing. What is he doing? It looks like he trying to throw punches at the air. Maybe the kid he's beating up is invisible. Or maybe they have something to turn them invisible, like Annabeth and her hat.

All of a sudden, a kid popped out of nowhere behind Jason. He looked like he was only ten, about nine years younger than Jason. How low had he become to beat up little kids half his age? Ill have to have a talking with him, as soon as I see how this fight plays out. Hey, this could be interesting.

Jason yelled another question, demanding to know where the kid was. What did he think, that the kid would just surrender, saying "Here I am, please don't hurt me!" Yeah right. This kid looks like a fighter, if you ask me. Of course you were. Why wouldn't you be asking me? Don't answer that.

The kid walked right up to Jason, and whispered something in his ear without Jason's notice. When he finally realized where the kid was and spun around, the kid had leapt backwards to get some good space between the two.

Jason grinned and took out his gold coin. I rolled my eyes. He's just like Dad, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Always with the dramatics.

The coin turned into a sword, which wasn't that impressive, because I've already seen it enough times. The kid, on the other hand, seemed defenseless.

Jason and the kid started talking, shooting insults and sarcastic remarks at the other. I didn't pay it that much attention. After all, it's probably just a case of boys being boys. But from what I did hear, that Aaron kid has got some serious attitude. He actually sounds pretty cool, for an eight and a quarter years old.

Then Aaron took out his ninja stars, and he gained at least twenty awesome points. And the color scheme on them, black with silver edges, is wicked cool. I wonder how he got those. And if I can get some too.

Aaron started to slice Jason up, so I knew I had to interfere. I stepped out, and bluntly asked Aaron if he wanted to go on the quest with us. He was part of my list, after all. Aaron seemed to hesitate, but then he agreed.

After leaving him with the information of us leaving at dawn the next morning, I jogged to my cabin, where I thankfully had a nice nap until dinner. That's just what I needed.

 **(Sorry for the crappy chapter. I'll try to do a better job next chapter. I got my third massive headache of the day while I was trying to finish it up, and knew I'd never be able to update tomorrow. Sorry!)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I know it was a crappy filler. I know there were grammar mistakes. I'm sorry. My head was pounding, I was sweating like I'd just run a marathon, and I honestly wasn't in the mood to reread it all and check from spelling errors. Also, if you leave a review telling someone that they had bad grammar and spelling, try to make sure your grammar and spelling is right. Because it makes you look a bit like a hypocrite when you do that. I'm talking mainly to two people. I think you might know who you are, but I won't say it. Another thing: I know it's slow going. I've already said that. Several times. Honestly, more people should read ANs. They could be important. Whatever. I know it's slow, I'm trying to fix it, it'll speed up eventually. I know what I'm doing. Trust me. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **A special thanks to Florence23 and HB. HB, thanks for saying it wasn't crappy even when it really was. ;) Florence23, thank you for being caring. You're the only person that hoped my headaches would go away. Your the only person that even mentioned it, so thanks. :)**

 **PS: Thalia knew Aaron was named Aaron because she heard him tell Jason. She was hiding behind the tree, remember?**

 **Percy's POV (due to popular demand)**

Slowly, I made my way from my safe haven (aka the hole in the wall) to the front door. I made sure to hide in the shadows, so that way the other two guardians wouldn't be able to beat me up again. That wasn't so fun. I have no desire to repeat the experience.

After I hung up with Piper, I'd taken a moment to gather myself. No calling Piper again. I wouldn't go back to that hole in the wall. No matter what. Even if I was dying, being beaten within an inch of my life, and the hole in the wall was less than a foot away, I wouldn't go in. I promised myself, and I promised Piper. No matter what, I'm not going back on that promise.

It took an eternity to make my way from the back of the throne room to the door. I had to keep pausing to look around me, trying to see if I was being followed. Or if the guys were anywhere near. Who knew where they stay? Not I.

Take two steps. Pause. Look behind my shoulder. Nothing there. Look to the left. Nothing there. A wall to the right. Try to see through the darkness of the room in front of you. Nothing. Repeat.

Take two steps. Pause. Look behind my shoulder. Nothing there. Look to the left. Nothing there. A wall to the right. Try to see through the darkness of the room in front of you. Nothing. Repeat.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Again, and again, and again. You don't know how many times I had to do that. I felt paranoid, constantly looking over my shoulder. Wondering if the dark spot in the distance was a person, or just my overactive imagination.

Part of me started to wonder why i was doing this. If Piper was even coming to get me, or if she was just planning to save her friend and forget me. If she didn't even have a friend here, and was just looking for some excuse to give me hope. If she wasn't even coming here at all, and was just trying to cheer me up a bit. I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't all sunshine and rainbows when I met Piper. After all, back then i was still stuck in an ice suit.

I looked down at my body. I felt naked, although I was wearing a pair of jeans and a tattered orange shirt with black writing on it. I couldn't tell what it said though, because it was upside down, and the tears were over the words in some places. I can see enough to see the word "blood". Did I donate some blood? But why cant I remember that? Why can't I remember anything before I met Khione?

Do I have amnesia? Am I crazy? Is all this just a figment of my imagination, and im actually stuck in a coma somewhere, dreaming all this up? What if this is all real, but I imagined Piper and Jason and all contact I've had with the outside world? What if the only real thing is this room, and I'll be stuck in here forever, looking for a way out but never finding one?

I didnt realize I had been hyperventilating until I put a hand on my stomach and realized it was rapidly rising and falling. I didn't realize I had slid down the wall to the ground until a put a hand out to steady myself, and realized that the floor was underneath me.

I didn't realize there was a shadowy outline in the darkness until it became more defined. I didn't realize the shadowy outline was the outline of a person until it got larger.

I didnt realize the shadow was getting closer until I could clearly see features of it. I didn't realize who the person was until it was too late.

I wanted to scream, to yell, to try to save myself. But I couldn't. Lack of air was getting to me. I needed to breathe, but my lungs didn't seem to be working. My body was shaking, trying to keep hyperventilating, but there was no air to hyperventilate with. My mouth was opening and closing uselessly, like a fish gasping after being pulled from the ocean, trying to get more air into my body.

It wasn't working.

As I floundered about, the person kept walking closer. I could see his face, the ice on his face reflecting the light for somewhere else in the room. His eyes were cold and merciless, the same eyes that would haunt me in my nightmares. The same eyes belonging to the men that beat me to within an inch of my life.

I tried to escape. I didn't want to die, not then at least. I couldn't do anything though. My body was without air, and I could tell my vision was going dark. My body wouldn't respond, wouldn't move.

The person was right in front of me. My vision was rapidly darkening. I could feel unconsciousness taking me over.

I saw the man raise his hand up high, as if to strike me down. His cold eyes gazed into mine, although the only things I saw were hatred and mercilessness.

My vision faded completely. I saw no more. I heard no more. I felt no more.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi. So, thanks for the reviews last chapter! I'm glad most people are liking it so far. :) I don't have much to say, other than the fact that today is a special day for me. ;) Also, thanks to those of you that read ANs. Most don't, so it makes you unique if you do. And most writers will be grateful if you take the time to read them. :) I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Percy's POV (here's a recap of the cliffhanger last chapter)**

 _I saw the man raise his hand up high, as if to strike me down. His cold eyes gazed into mine, although the only things I saw were hatred and mercilessness._

 _My vision faded completely. I saw no more. I heard no more. I felt no more._

 **Piper's POV (hehe)**

The sun rose over the camp at dawn on the day after Jason jumped me. I was up with the sun, already dressed and out of my cabin. I'd woken during the ungodly hours of the early morning, before Apollo had shown Long Island the light of his sun chariot, just so I'd be ready for this quest. Running from my cabin while the stars were still high in the sky, just to hop into the showers in the bathroom, then run back. Taking several long minutes to get dressed because I didn't want to wake up my siblings. Actually, I really wouldn't have minded (they need to start waking up earlier if you ask me) except then I wouldve had to put up with their whining all morning. No one can withstand that. Not even Hestia, who's practically the goddess of peace and tranquility.

It was much faster and easier to take five whole minutes silently pulling up my pants than to spend five whole seconds doing that with many complaining siblings. Plus, it caused me less headaches, and they all know not to mess with me when I have a headache. It can get messy.

Anyways, there I was, standing at the top of Half Blood Hill, right next to Thalia's tree. This was our agreed waiting spot to leave for the quest. If Chiron or any other camper came up the hill, we'd see them before they'd see us, so we could hide in the bushes. And if they came up here to take a piss in the bushes because the bathrooms were too crowded, then we'd better not be wearing our best clothes or shoes. Though I doubt we would, because this was a quest were going on, but whatever.

I was the first one to get to the top of the hill. After me came Leo, who I asked to join us after dinner last night. It was a boring conversation. ("Want to join me and a couple other people in a quest to save Percy Jackson from a cold hearted goddess?" "Yeah, sure.") Leo was wearing his camp clothes covered in grease, but he held a flower in his hand.

When I asked him about it, he said, "Is Thalia coming on this quest too?" I nodded. He said that that answers my question. I wanted to say that she's not interested, but I couldn't make the words leave my mouth. Not when I knew that he'd give me the you-kicked-my-puppy look.

Shortly after Leo arrived, Aaron made the trek up the hill. He looked bright eyed and bushy tailed, or whatever the saying is. Aaron was hopping up and down in place, seemingly excited to go on a quest with the big kids.

"Morning!" he greeted Leo and I, a big grin stretched over his face. "You guys pumped or what? I'm so excited! Are you ready to storm the penthouse, steal back Percy Jackson, and maybe even punch a goddess in the face? I am!"

I grinned, while Leo moaned. "Come on, bro. How are you so awake this early in the morning? It's not even seven!"

Aaron shrugged, still smiling, while Leo tried to take a nap under the trees. I turned towards the young demigod. "Hey Aaron, thanks for helping me yesterday. I really appreciate it."

For a moment, he stopped bouncing, and shrugged. "It's no biggie, really. You would've done the same for any one of us. Besides, I couldn't let that douche Jason hurt you."

"Did I hear someone calling Jason a douche?" A voice asked. As we watched, Clarisse hiked up the hill, carrying two different backpacks loaded with stuff. She looked surly as ever, maybe even more so, probably because she had woken up before the sun this morning.

Aaron had resumed his hopping in place. "That would be me!" He exclaimed, pointing to himself and waving at Clarisse.

Clarisse blinked. "You're only, like, five."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'm eight, Clarisse la Rue. And why does that surprise you?"

"You swore."

"So?"

"I- never mind. This quest is for the big kids, squirt. Better run along now."

Aaron stopped hopping. He stared at Clarisse, then viciously glared at her. "I beat up Jason Grace in a fair fight. Well, maybe not so fair because he's over ten years older than me. But I still beat the snot out of him. Don't think I couldn't do the same to you if I wanted." He paused. "Besides, Thalia said I had to come."

Clarisse's face started to turn red. "Where does she get off inviting a preschooler on this quest? That little-"

"That little what? Care to finish that sentence Clarisse?"

Clarisse whirled around and stared at Thalia. While Aaron was confronting the bully, she'd silently walked up the hill. Now she was standing behind Clarisse, arms crossed.

Clarisse gulped. "You heard me. Where do you get off telling this shrimp he can join us?"

"His name was on the list."

Clarisse snorted. "And where did you get the lists?"

"From Poseidon."

There was a moment of silence. Jason had walked up the hill, along with the people Thalia had collected, Travis and Connor Stoll.

"I don't know what, but all of you have a certain role in this quest. Otherwise, Poseidon wouldn't have told me to bring all of you together. I could've done this on my own, or with just the help of Piper and Nico. Trust me, id be more than happy to let the rest of you stay here, napping, than having you with us.

"But for some reason, we need you. I need you. Percy needs you. Although if I hear one more word of bickering from _anyone_ , I _will_ leave you at the nearest McDonalds or shopping mall, letting you find your own way back."

Everyone was silent, letting Thalia's threat sink in.

"Ok. I'm ready! Let's do this!" Exclaimed Aaron, who had gone back to hopping.

Thalia looked at Aaron with an expressionless face. I thought she'd reprimand him, but she said, "I like it. Kid, we need more people like you in the world."

Aaron beamed, deciding to ignore the fact that she called him 'kid'.

All of a sudden, the shadows split, and three people tumbled out.

"Nico! Finally!" Thalia exclaimed, helping the three people to their feet. "Ready to go?"

Without waiting for a response, she pointed towards the vans parked outside the entrance to camp. "To the van, everyone!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the chapter. :) Also, as I was told this was annoying, it is my personal style to abruptly end chapters. Everyone has their own little flare. Maybe it's crazy _italics_. For me, it's the abrupt endings. I get great joy writing them. :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. **

**Piper's POV**

"Nico! Finally!" Thalia exclaimed, helping the three people to their feet. "Ready to go?"

Without waiting for a response, she pointed towards the vans parked outside the entrance to camp. "To the van, everyone!"

One of the people Nico shadow traveled in stood up on shaky legs. "Now wait just a minute Thalia! Can't Frank and I just take a minute to catch our breath and find our stomachs before we go rushing off?"

Frankly, I agreed with her. After all, shadow-traveling can be very upsetting. Especially to your stomach.

Thalia, obviously, did not share the same ideas. "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. You and your boyfriend can puke to your hearts content once you get on the van. I'm sure both of your stomachs are hiding there."

Hazel glared at Thalia a bit, then stalked off towards the vans, dragging poor Frank behind her. I think I heard her mumble something about "not doing what Thalia wants" and she's "just getting the best seats on the vans".

Shortly after that, Thalia herded everyone onto the bus. She was in the drivers seat (gods help us) and Nico was in the passenger. In the first row was Clarisse, Aaron, and I. In the second row was Jason, Frank, and Hazel. In the last row were the Stoll brothers and Leo. I could hear frantic whispers between the three tricksters, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"You kiddies ready to rock and roll?" Thalia asked, turned to face everyone in the back three rows. Basically everyone except Nico.

No one answered. Probably because Thalia had already whipped around in her seat and started the van. With a jolt, we pulled away from camp.

We were on our way to save Percy. Although why we need eleven demigods is beyond me, but if Poseidon said so...

We're coming Percy. We're on our way.

 **Percy's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in pain. Hm. Last thing I remember is the ice dude winding back to smack me or something. So, why am I not bleeding out on the floor? Or doubling over in intense pain?

I tried to stand up from my position sitting propped against a wall. That's when I realized I couldn't move. Joy. Not.

My eyes were the only two things that could move. I scanned the area, realizing this place was right next to the door. I could literally see the door outta this place in my sideways vision if I squinted enough. Of course, I couldn't really saying all that well, seeing as my facial muscles were pretty sleepy still. Great. Ain't this peachy? (I'm being sarcastic.)

In front of me, to the slight right, was the ice dude. He was looking at something in his hands. Was that a book? I didn't know Khione had books here. Maybe the guy smuggled it in. I don't know. Maybe it's not even a book. For all I know, it could be a comic strip, a photograph, or a recipe of "how to cook demigods: the meaty and the mighty". Who knows?

Im guessing he knows, but I'm not going to ask him. I can't even move my mouth. Besides, I'm supposed to be lying on the ground, bleeding out right now. Or something.

The ice guy looked up. He stared at me with cold eyes, making me shiver. Well, I wouldve if I could move. The guy got up, and the ice part covering his mouth melted away.

"My name is Xavier," he announced in a deep rumbling voice. "You are Perseus, are you not?"

Suddenly, I could move my mouth. "I am," I clarified, my voice sounding feeble compared to his powerful one.

Xavier nodded. "You have been staying here for exactly forty-eight hours. The high goddess has commanded that you finish your last phase as her guard. You are now under her power. She commands all you do, as she does for the rest of us. You lose your consciousness, and all free will and free thought is stripped from you. Are you ready to become the soldier you were meant to be?"

"Um, no. How about we wait a bit, say forever? That sounds like a good plan!"

Xavier paused, as if listening to something. Then he shook his head. "No. The high goddess has decreed that this is done today. Right now. With or without your consent."

"Uh... You know, I'm really not comfortable with this. Maybe we could just skip the ceremony and everything. I can keep my free will. I'm very attached to my free will, you know?"

"The high goddess does not approve of this plan. She tells me to do it now. I shall."

Xavier stepped towards me. I saw that in his hands he held a book that looked like a Bible, and he started reading from it. "What was yours will now be hers. What is hers now will command you. Free thought is pain. Servitude is gain."

I don't think that's how the saying goes...

"Let humor not hold ourselves sway. Let happiness not touch our hearts, for fear of someone else replacing the high goddess."

Who is this high goddess?!

"Let us always worship Khione, maker of us all."

Xavier finished his chant/prayer thing. For a moment, nothing happened. I was about to snort and give him a sarcastic comment when it started.

My skin felt like it was burning, tearing itself apart. Ice oozed from my pores and created a new ice suit around me, one completely attached to my skin. There was no way it could break without my skin tearing itself apart.

I felt my consciousness fading away from me. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. Or hear. Or smell or see or taste. I wanted to panic. But I didn't have enough time.

Everything faded to black. I knew no more.

 **(PS: no more Percy POV for a while guys! ;D)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi. Thanks for the reviews! I don't have much to say. If I said anything, people would probably think I'm talking about them, and I don't want to accidentally be offensive. So, that's really it. :) I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. Thanks!**

 **PS: I'm glad someone got the "Frankly" pun last chapter. I purposefully said nothing to see if anyone caught it. :) Good job, The Awkward Narwhal.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _With a jolt, we pulled away from camp._

 _We were on our way to save Percy. Although why we need eleven demigods is beyond me, but if Poseidon said so..._

 _We're coming Percy. We're on our way._

I screamed in fear. We had been driving for several hours, without taking one break. Thalia had just nodded off, and accidentally swerved into the other line of traffic. We had narrowly avoided getting into a car crash. It was my scream of terror that saved our lives. That, and Thalia's crazy reflexes.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, once we were safely back in our own lane. "What the heck? If you're tired, then let someone else take the wheel!"

Thalia sounded like she was about to drop, but she's so stubborn. "No, no. I-I got this. I'm awake. I'm..."

Her eyes drooped, and the car swerved a bit. Nico reached over from the passenger seat and grabbed the wheel. Thank the gods he did, because not a second after he got us back in our lane, a massive moving truck sped by. If Nico hadn't grabbed the wheel...

I dont even want to think about that.

Nico punched Thalia in the shoulder. Hard. That woke her up.

"Wha-?"

Nico pulled the car over to the side. He didn't want us getting into any more near-car accidents. I didn't want to get into any more near-car accidents either.

"Thalia," Nico sternly said, "how long did you sleep last night?"

Thalia tried to glare at Nico, but ended up failing. Instead, it turned out to look more like a stare. "I got eight hours of sleep."

I frowned. "That's a good amount of sleep."

Nico's facial expression mirrored mine. "If you got eight hours of sleep, then why are you so tired? You should be fully awake by now. It's around eleven o'clock already! Let someone else take the wheel."

"No, I-"

"Thalia, we're a team. There is no 'I'. Only we," Travis Stoll (or was it Connor?) spoke up from the backseat.

"Shut up, Stoll," she mumbled. I could see Clarisse smirking. She obviously wanted to say the same thing.

"Lady Thalia, I would be honored to take thy burden as driver and protector of ten other young demigods. It is the least I can do to serve thee, most fair of maidens," piped up a voice behind me. Everyone turned to stare at the Stolls, who each pointed at Leo.

Leo was grinning like a madman. He was so excited or happy or embarrassed or something, that a clump of his curly hair caught on fire.

"Leo!" I yelled, pointing to his head. Leo looked back at me confused. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Bro, your hair is on fire again. And it's 'on your good side' this time."

Leo yelped, and swatted at his head. Once he was done with that, he went back to grinning like a madman, staring Thalia in the eye.

"Come on Thalia, you need to take a break. Please let me help you?"

Thalia's weary blue eyes looked everyone in the eye. She was expecting to see someone else step up and say they'd drive. But no one was willing to either crush Leo's dreams, or get in the way of the Stolls. So many pranks... *Shudder*

Thalia sighed. "I guess, if no one else wants to drive, Leo-"

"Yes! Thank you Thalia! You won't regret this!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"I already am," Thalia mumbled.

Soon, all of us would be regretting letting Leo drive. Especially since we still had five more hours left until we got to Quebec.

 **(PS: sorry for the short chapter. I'm really tired and I have a massive headache. I'm really sorry. It'll be a longer and better chapter next time.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! Wow, 35 chapters already! 379 reviews, 205 favorites, and 334 followers! XD I'm so happy. Thank you all! So so much. :) To put a damper on the mood, I won't be able to update on Tuesday (October 6). I have something awesome to do, but it ends really late, and it's over an hour's drive from my house. And I have school. So, I will not be able to post my chapter Tuesday. But I will on Wednesday!**

 **I own nothing, but please enjoy this. Though, why you'd still be here if you didn't enjoy it is beyond me.**

 **Thalia's POV**

Ugh. Head pounding, I got out of the driver's seat of the car and let Valdez take over. I didn't want to relinquish my throne to him, or sit in the backseat with the Stolls, but some sacrifices had to be made. Especially because I almost killed everybody. On several occasions.

I couldnt have Nico butchering me, not after Jason almost found out last night. If he had, I wouldn't be allowed on this quest anyone. No matter what Poseidon said, they'd never let me come. Especially not Piper, Leo, Hazel, or Frank. They'd make sure I stayed locked up in my cabin. Nico would probably side with them, but wouldn't risk my wrath, so he'd let me come.

Speaking of Nico, I can't believe myself. The way he uncharacteristically told me off and made me switch seats with Valdez, I was so shocked I almost gave myself away. Thankfully, I thought up a quick lie. Piper almost blew my cover, but Valdez distracted everyone. If he wasn't always trying to hit on me, Leo would be a cool guy.

No, I didn't get eight hours of sleep last night. I got three. Total. Six hours less than what I probably should've been getting, but I couldn't help it. He... No. Snap out of it!

Sitting in the backseat with Travis and Connor on one side and the window on the other, my eyes slowly drifted shut. Just like I was hoping they wouldn't.

 _Running. To where, I don't know. All I know is that I have to get there fast. No matter what._

 _I can hear footsteps on the stone floor beneath my feet. I can hear something scratching at the narrow walls flanking my sides, suffocating me. But I cannot hear the sound of breathing, something Artemis tells her hunters to always keep an ear out if we're being pursued. I hear no breath, meaning that either this being is so quiet I cannot hear it's breathing, or it doesn't breath. I'm not sure which is worse._

 _My sixth sense, my danger sense, tells me to jump. I do so without hesitation, and am rewarded. I get to keep my feet. Something sharp passes beneath me while I'm suspended in air, mid-jump. I caught a glimpse of something that looks bronze, but I couldn't tell what. It's probably the claws of the hideous monster chasing me._

 _The hallway I was running down seemed to go on forever. Never changing, never getting closer to the closed door._

 _Suddenly, I tripped. There was an uneven stone in the floor, and my toe caught on it. I went flying. I held my breath, knowing the monster was about to get me._

 _I was lying face up on the cold ground. My eyes were staring at the ceiling. I didn't want the last thing I saw to be the monsterous face of a beast._

 _The bronze object was lowered to my neck. I stared at it, taking it in. My eyes widened when i realized what it was. No..._

 _A face appeared in my field of vision, though not one of a monster. The body and face of the man was coated in ice, even over his clothes. His eyes showed no mercy, and death. His eyes gazed into mine. I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes, maybe a flash of recognition?_

 _Then the bronze sword stabbed down, and severed my neck in half._

I woke up screaming, just like I had twice last night. Leo, still driving, was so spooked that he accidentally jerked the wheel to the left, and almost made us slam into the metal barriers seperating our lines from the cars going in the opposite direction.

"Thalia!" Leo yelled, "calm down! I don't know what in Hades's name just happened, but calm down!"

Slowly, my screams ceased. I was trying to quiet myself down, but the image of the sword flashing, my blood everywhere, the cruel face above me, it kept appearing in my mind. Like when you really have to go to the bathroom, and you're trying not to think about it, but that makes you think of it even more.

"Leo, pull over at the next rest stop," Hazel commands the driver. He nods mutely, which is strange for him. Usually, he has a humorous or witty comeback. Strange...

In a few minutes, Leo pulls over into the parking lot of a passing McDonalds. Nico almost squealed in joy, except he "does _not_ squeal".

(Or so he says.)

Safely parked in the parking lot, also turned around to look at me. So did everyone else.

"What's wrong Thalia?" Leo asked, concerned.

"I think she needs some McDonalds food."

"Shut up Nico."

Nico glared at Hazel, who had told him to shut up. Hazel stuck her tongue out in retaliation. Ah, sibling love.

"Thalia? What happened?" Frank asked me, interrupting his girlfriend's stare-off with her brother.

"... I was sleeping." Honestly, I had no real desire to go into depth about about my nightmares. And I don't think they'd be too good for an eight year old (eight and a quarter, sorry) to hear. Thanks, but no thanks.

"What's going on Thalia? Isn't this what happened last night?"

Al eyes zeroed in on Jason, who turned slightly pink. I felt my face get red, though from anger or embarrassment, I wasn't really sure. Probably both.

"Jason," Leo said in a deadly-sounding tone, "what happened last night?"

Jason looked at me. I made my eyes look all wide and vulnerable, and shook my head no. Jason hesitated. "Well, I don't know if it's my place to say..."

Piper stared her ex in the eyes. "Jason, you will tell us what happened last night."

I could feel the charmspeak rolling off her in waves. I knew Jason wouldn't stand a chance, yet I couldn't help but hope he'd be strong.

"She had a nightmare, and I walked into the cabin as she was waking up!" Jason bLurton out. I was ready to groan, when Piper kept charmspeaking him.

"Jason, tell us anything else you know about Thalia's nightmares."

Oh Gods.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! So, the reason I couldn't update yesterday was because I went to Boston to hear Rick Riordan talk! And I got a signed copy of Magnus Chase: Book 1. But, there's soooo many spoilers he told us, and I would love to share it with you. But, I had to swear on the Magnus Chase book and the Percy Jackson series to not tell. To the general public. (Hint: if you PM me, that's a** ** _private_** **message. It wouldn't be to the general** ** _public_** **.) Anyways, I've ranted enough. I own nothing, it all belongs to the guy I saw the other day. ;) Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thalia's POV**

 _"She had a nightmare, and I walked into the cabin as she was waking up!" Jason blurted_ _out. I was ready to groan, when Piper kept charmspeaking him._

 _"Jason, tell us anything else you know about Thalia's nightmares."_

 _Oh Gods._

Jason kept running his mouth. Even though I knew Piper made him do it, I wanted to deck him. "I was walking back from the lake last night, when I realized I had a question about the quest to ask Thalia. I obviously wasn't going to ask Piper, because she's my ex. And I was kinda afraid that little brat would attack me with his freaking ninja circles." Aaron grumbled under his mouth about doing it again.

Jason continued on. "So I went to the Artemis cabin to talk to Thalia. I was about to knock, when I heard a scream from the inside. I wanted to go rushing in, but it slowed itself and stopped. I heard Thalia mumble something along the lines of 'twice in one night' or something. After that, I waited a minute before walking in. Thalia seemed startled to see me, probably wondering if I had heard her screaming. I did, but she didn't say anything and neither did I."

"How do you know it was a nightmare?" Conner Stoll asked.

Travis took his brother's lead. "Yeah! Maybe she was dreaming of some guy and-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought," I growled at the Stolls. Surprisingly, two others joined in with the growling. Jason looked slightly uncomfortable with the thought, but was still defending me. Leo had literal fire in his eyes as he stared his friends down.

"Sorry, sorry," the troublemakers mumbled.

Piper turned her attention back to Jason. "Jason, is that all?"

Jason timidly nodded his head.

Just to be certain, Piper prodded a bit more. "Jason, shake your head if you are hiding any information from us about Thalia's nightmares."

She laid down the charmspeak heavy that time. But Jason was obviously telling the truth, for he did not move his head.

Thats when Piper turned to me. Everyone else followed her lead. All twenty eyes were staring at me, each wide in curiosity and concern.

Although, their problem was that no one wanted to be the first one to speak to me. So none of them said a word, they just all stared at me. It was unnerving to say the least. Finally, Clarisse took the initiative to start talking.

"So, wanna tell us what's up?" She asked, sympathy in her voice.

Great, just great. Even the toughest person in camp feels badly for me. One of the things I wanted to avoid. Thanks Jason.

"Yeah!" The Stolls both piped up in unison, apparently glad someone had started the ball rolling. I, however, was not.

"Guys, I'm fine." None of them bought my fake reassurance. Dang it. I'll have to work on that.

"Just spill, Thalia. None of us are going to judge you," Hazel told me. She had an encouraging smile on her face, and Frank was nodding his head next to her.

I took a deep breath. I guess it's now or never.

"I was dreaming about my mom. When I was little."

I guess its never.

Fake-sighing, I looked down at my lap. I was trying to look embarrassed, but while still staying in character. Im pretty sure it was working.

One of the Stolls patted my shoulder in understanding. I saw several (if not all) heads nodding. Obviously, they could sympathize with my fake story. Maybe take some pity on me. I don't care, as long as I don't have to share my real nightmares.

Piper, apparently, was not able to sympathize with my fake story. She didn't buy it. "Is that the truth, Thalia?" I couldn't hear any charmspeak in her voice. Of my own will, i nodded my head yes.

"Are you sure?" Piper badgered me.

"Yes." I have to stand by my lies, even if they don't seem stable anymore.

The next time the daughter of Aphrodite spoke, I could hear the charmspeak. It was impossible to resist.

"Are you lying to us?"

Leo was about to defend me, tell Piper to leave me alone, when I said, "Yes. I am lying to you."

Piper was about to keep questioning me, when Leo exclaimed in mock-hurt, "Thalia! Why would you lie to me? I thought we had something special!"

Aaron and the Stolls snickered, taking the attention off both Leo and I. Leo winked at me when no one was looking, and mouthed, "You're welcome."

I smiled a bit, and mouthed, "Can you do a distraction?"

He looked confused for a minute (he _is_ Leo) then smirked and nodded in response.

By that time, everyone had turned their attention back to me, having scolded Aaron and the two sons of Hermes. That's when Leo came up with this brilliant (not really) distraction.

Looking at me, Piper said without charmspeak, "Thalia, will you please tell us about the nightmare?"

"I have to use the potty."

Eveeyone turned and stared at Leo. He actually looked like he had to pee, a red face scrunched up and his knees pressed tightly together.

"Can't you hold it?" Clarisse scowled.

"No!" Leo moaned. I took up the cue.

"I have to use the bathroom too. I'll walk Leo over there so he doesn't get lost."

Strangely, no one objected. Or denied Leo getting lost. Hm, that's odd... You know what, I won't ask.

"We'll be right back!" I exclaimed, and clambered out of the van after Leo. We rushed towards McDonalds, trying to hide our giggles at our successful plan.

"You know Leo," I said, patting him on the back, "you did good. There's hope for you yet."


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi peoples! Don't have much to say... Thanks for the reviews! I try to update every other day, unless I tell you otherwise. I always put that in my AN (unless I forget). I try not to forget. Although sometimes it's hard. Other than that, I own nothing (except my BFF Aaron) but please enjoy everybody else too. ;)**

 **PS: if I get bored, my stories might go to Wattpad too. I dunno yet.**

 **Thalia's POV**

 _"We'll be right back!" I exclaimed, and clambered out of the van after Leo. We rushed towards McDonalds, trying to hide our giggles at our successful plan._

 _"You know Leo," I said, patting him on the back, "you did good. There's hope for you yet."_

Two hours after that, Leo and I finally made our way back to our van. We were laughing and shoving each other like best friends as we ambled along. The van was right where we had last seen it, although it seemed to be a bit... Bumpy. The exterior of the van seemed to be bloated in places, as if someone had been smashed into it from the inside, or a fist had been rammed into the doors.

Once we neared the van, Leo and I separated. After all, I 'hate' him. Leo, a few feet away from me, was 'watching' me like he was a lost puppy. It was a stupid look, but necessary to pull off our act. I put a scowl on my face, then ripped open the van doors.

To put it simply, it literally looked like a tornado had entered the van and wrecked everything. Clothes were everywhere, even stuck to the ceiling (um...?). The Stolls were sitting in the last seat, back to back, rocking back and forth slowly in the fetal position. Piper's hair was mess, and there was a gaping hole in her shirt that hasn't been there when Leo and I left the van. Jason was nursing a black eye in the backseat, Frank and Hazel were protecting each other while also hugging/cuddling, and Aaron was lying face down on the floor, unmoving. Clarisse was MIA. Nico was the only normal-looking one.

"What the heck happened here?" I exclaimed, my look of disgust slipping off my face into one of horror. "And where is Clarisse?"

Nico answered, taking his eyes off the magazine he was reading, as if he was sitting in the most normal and ordinary place on earth. "She's up there."

I stepped per back from the van, and looked at the top. Sure enough, someone had strapped the tough Ares girl to the top of the van. Why, or how, i have no clue. I turned my head back inside the van.

"Does anyone care to explain?" I had to take charge, because Leo was busy staring at the van in horror, muttering something about them destroying his new baby.

No one spoke up. I sighed to myself, about to pick someone out to talk, when a small voice piped up. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Aaron?" I asked, looking down at the still face-down son of Hephaestus.

"Hey, Thalia. Think you could help me up?" he mumbled. I rushed forwards and helped the poor kid sit back on his seat. "Thanks."

"So what happened, Aaron? Don't tell me I picked you up off the ground for nothing! Speaking of which, why did no one else help you?"

The kid shrugged. "Dunno. Various reasons, I guess. Piper was trying to sloth the Stolls, and Jason was sobbing about his black eye. 'My face! My beautiful face! It's ruined!' And ect era. Clarisse was busy tied to the roof of the van. The Stolls were kinda preoccupied, having little mini panic attacks. Hazel used to be crying in Frank's arms, while he awkwardly supported her. Nico... What the heck were you doing anyways, man?" Aaron directed this last part towards the son of hades.

"Reading a very important magazine," Nico answered in a 'duh' tone.

I folded my arms. "And what would the magazine article you were so intent on reading be?"

Nico's pale complexion reddened. "Oh, you know. This. And that. And, uh, words..."

"Words?" I echoed in a disbelieving tone.

Before Nico could even attempt to defend himself, the ninja of camp half blood stole his magazine. The brown eyed boy looked it over, trying to find the article Nico had been so absorbed in.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, finding the right one. "I've got it!"

I smirked. "Please do continue, Aaron."

"With pleasure." His eyes scanned the article, before he started reading. "Sasquatch: the truth, or the tall tales?"

Nico groaned in embarrassment, not quite ready to beg.

"For decades, people have believed in the supernatural. This includes the Yeti, superheroes, and various myths from ancient civilizations. One of the most hI got ranked on this list though is Sasquatch, more commonly known as Bigfoot.

"There are many things we don't know about this rare species. Where do they live? Ho have they hidden themselves so well over the years? Do they really have fur, or do they wear clothes like we do, except furrier? Do they wear underpants?"

I burst out laughjng. "It can't possibly say that." It did. Aaron showed me the article, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Sure enough, Aaron was telling the truth.

"Let's just get Clarisse down!" Nico exclaimed. "We need to get a move on. It's almost night! We still about five more hours until we reach Quebec."

That was a lie. It was probably only one o'clock, but whatever.

"Sure Nicky. And then later we can all continue to read that thrilling article. I do wonder if Bigfoot wears underpants. Will your article tell me, by chance?"

"Shut up," Nico mumbled.

With the help of Leo, Aaron, and Nico, we all got Clarisse off the roof. I decided I wasn't going to ask, especially after Clarisse glared at the Stolls in the backseat. They looked at her, and seemed to set their pants.

"Don't think I won't do it again," the Ares girl hissed to the terrified brothers. They nodded their heads quickly in fear, and scooted closer to each other. Leo sat in the front, because I was not ready to keep driving. Not after those nightmares.

Speaking of which, no one continued questioning me on them. Looking around at the almost destroyed van, I can't imagine why.

An hour later, Leo got us stuck in horrendous traffic because he took the wrong exit. We're all thrilled he decided to drive. (I might have electrocuted him a bit. And he might've found found a skeleton hand in the glove box when he reached in for something.)


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! We're at the same amount of reviews as my other story,** **Change** **, which has my all time record of 405 reviews. :) So thank you all so much. The funny thing is that this story is still a work in progress, and it has 405 reviews. My other story was complete with 121 chapters. It has 406 reviews, and I highly doubt anyone will give it another. It's just kinda funny to me. Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Thalia's POV (no van scene yet. Maybe someday.)**

 _An hour later, Leo got us stuck in horrendous traffic because he took the wrong exit. We're all thrilled he decided to drive. (I might have electrocuted him a bit. And he might've found found a skeleton hand in the glove box when he reached in for something.)_

We were stuck in traffic for two straight hours. I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was the worst two hours of my life. Two panicked sons of Hermes sitting next to me, two lovesick Romans and a grumpy son of Jupiter in front of me, and two annoyed girls sitting in the front row with a bruised eight year old. In the passenger seat is an annoyingly normal son of Hades and a hyperactive fire-prone kid in the driver's seat. The perfect equation for a two hour period of time.

Wait, it gets better! We're all trapped in a tiny, dented, smelly, crowded, white van. There was no way out. Not unless we wanted to get run over. That wouldn't look good on our gravestones. "Here lies Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. She died because she couldn't sit still and got hit by a bus." Not very heroic, if you ask me. Even if you aren't asking me, I'll still tell you that it's not very heroic. I'll just interrupt your conversation with Piper, or Leo, or Percy. (FYI, that's what I'm doing right now, suckers.)

Finally, the bumper to bumper traffic dissipated. Everyone let out a sigh as we finally started moving more than two feet at a time. Leo took the right edit this time, and we were once again on our way to Quebec.

Our goal time to get there was six o'clock in the evening. When we reached Quebec, it was ten. Just two minor setbacks, both of them contributed to by Leo. (Hm. Anyone see a pattern?)

Once safely in the city, we looked around for a hotel to stay the night in. After all, do you think all eleven of us were going to sleep in the van. No way, José. And we weren't going to go looking for Percy immediately. Besides, it's too dark to look at the buildings. For all I know, we could be passing the world's most amazing mansion. True, it looks like a gas station. But like can be deceiving. And don't judge a book by its cover. And other inspiration or motivational crap.

After locating a decent looking hotel (I judged a book by its cover! Or a hotel by its front or whatever) we all went inside and checked into several rooms. I was sharing a room with Hazel, Piper was sharing with Clarisse, the Stolls had a room together with Leo, Aaron was sharing with Nico, and Frank was sharing with Jason. There's a couple people that must be blessed by the gods with eternal patience. I won't mention any names (cough cough Nico and Piper cough) but the roommates in some instances are a little... Concerning. For example, is it really a good idea to have Leo and the Stolls in the same room? No, I don't think so.

We all chorused our good nights, and went our seperate ways. Hazel followed me into our room, and since I was first in, I got first dibs on the bed. So naturally, I picked the bigger one.

Sighing in content, I decided to let Hypnos take over and fade into a blissful sleep. No nightmares came to me that night. They must've been bothering somebody else.

 **Piper's POV**

I know what Thalia told you. And for the record, the nightmares _were_ bothering somebody else. _Me_.

Gee thanks Thalia.

I flopped down onto my bed and immediately fell asleep. It was a... Stressful day, to out it lightly.

As soon as I was asleep, someone thought it would be a great idea for me to have nightmares. And oh, did I have a nightmare.

 _For the record, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here. I was standing in what looked like the basement of somebody's house, with cement floors and cement walls. They had tried to brighten up the place by painting the cement walls yellow, but that had failed. It was chipping in some places, and hadn't be fully painted in other places, as if something used to be on that spot._

 _From behind me, I heard something fall to the ground. It sounded like a pin, clicking on the cement ground. I whirled around, trying to see if anyone was there. No one was there. A paper clip had just fallen on a shelf._

 _I turned back around. The cement walls were gone. In their place were mirrors. They stood floor to ceiling, like the mirrors in a fun house at a cheap carnival._

 _How did those get there...? I thought to myself, startled._

 _Behind me, I saw a flash of black. I whirled around, trying to spot whoever or whatever was in the room with me._

 _No one was there._

 _I turned back to the front, trying to calm myself down. There's nothing here. It's just me._

 _Im alone._

 _I had actually assured myself I was safe when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around once again, my heart in my throat. No one was there, but I watched the spot for an extra few seconds or so, just to make sure._

 _I thought I saw someone holding a knife above his head. But I couldn't make out his face. He looked... Blue. But that's absurd. I must just be imagining things._

 _Gods, I wish I was._

 _Something flew by my neck, so close that it actually cut a small line in the side of my neck, no deeper than a paper cut. I heard the object hit the wall, and get stuck in it. Slowly, I turned to face it._

 _It was a knife. A large silver one, now wobbling and shaking from its impact with the wall. It was embedded at least an inch deep in the mirror, causing cracks to break apart the image in the mirrors._

 _I looked closely at the knife. There was something inscribed in the blade._

Dont look behind you. _I gasped. Every atom my body told me to turn around, to look, but I forced myself not to._

 _In the cracked mirrors, I thought I saw a man. The blue man. He crept closer to me, until I could practically feel him behind me. He reached out, and grabbed the knife from the wall in one smooth tug. Then he backed up a step, and stared at me._

 _I wanted to stare back, but I was petrified. Is this real? Of course not. But what if it is? No I can't think like this._

 _My breathing was coming out in short gasps. I knew the man could feel my terror, and he relished it. He enjoyed my fear. It was disgusting._

 _Suddenly, as if he heard my thoughts (no that's ridiculous) he lifted up the large knife in his hands. It was positioned above his head, ready to strike._

 _I stared at his broken reflection in the mirror, wondering who he was and why he was here._

 _He was here to kill me._

 _The knife came down in one swift movement. Even I was surprised by how accurate and graceful it was. Of course, those aren't good thoughts for my deathbed._

 _I didnt die._

 _The knife came down, the flat of the blade smacking me in the head, knocking me down. I was uninjured, aside from a bump on the head. But I was losing consciousness._

 _As I was about to black out, I caught a glimpse of the man's face. I recognized him._

 _No..._


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi guys! Oh my gods, thanks for all the reviews! XD 413 is my all new high record! I'm so so so happy. And I'm fairly certain they're all positive comments! So yay! :) I don't have much to say. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Piper's POV**

 _The knife came down, the flat of the blade smacking me in the head, knocking me down. I was uninjured, aside from a bump on the head. But I was losing consciousness._

 _As I was about to black out, I caught a glimpse of the man's face. I recognized him._

 _No..._

I shot up in my large queen-sized hotel bed. My breathing was labored, as if I had run a marathon. My eyes wee wide, as if I had seen a ghost. Well, I kinda did. In a way.

Two thoughts were running through my mind. I'm sure you want to know, so I won't even ask. If you don't want to know, well, I'll still tell you anyways.

One: I'm not dead. He didn't even try to kill me. The flat of the blade hit my head, but it wasn't a death blow. Maybe he didn't want to kill me. Or maybe he made a mistake, although that is a very difficult mistake to make. Turning your blade to knock them out versus keeping your blade straight to kill them.

Two: I know that blue person. That was Percy Jackson. But why was he blue?

It was probably the ice surrounding him.

I thought i melted the ice?

Maybe it magically grew back. It's possible.

But it's not probable.

Who cares if it's probable?

I should. Because something must've happened to him. Even if that was a dream, I doubt he'd be running around in somebody's basement trying to kill people with knives.

Shaking off that unpleasant thought, I stood up from my bed and walked across the suite we were in to the balcony. It over looked the city, lit up at night like New York. Or Los Angeles. Or any other city in the world. Except, it was colder than Los Angeles.

I shivered. I wish I had a jacket to put over my tank top. Or even a blanket to wrap around my shoulders. Why was I even wearing a tank top? Why not some fleece pajamas? That would've been better.

"Piper?"

I whirled around to see Clarisse standing in the doorway to the balcony. She slid the door closed, and stepped out here with me.

"You okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then why are you out here all alone?"

"Nightmare."

Nothing more needed to be said. We both knew all about nightmares; all half-bloods do. It's nothing new.

"Want to talk about it?" Clarisse asked me quietly after a few moments of silence. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes, trying to see if she was serious. From what I could gather, she was.

I sighed. Honestly, I don't want to even think about my nightmare, much less talk about it to someone else. But in the long run, I knew it would benefit me. So, I decided to tell Clarisse.

"I was in a room. It looked like a crappy basement. I heard a noise, and turned around. A paper clip had fallen somehow. It was strange, how it fell seemingly without any reason. But I ignored the red flags in my mind, and turned back around to face the front. Now there were huge mirrors replacing the walls. It was unnerving, like an abandoned fun house. I kept my gaze on the mirrors, trying to watch my surroundings.

"There was a blur behind me. I couldn't tell what it was, but I had this feeling... This feeling that someone or something was playing with me, like they were a cat and I a mouse. It's an awful feeling to have.

"Something shot out and hit the wall next to me, shattering the mirrors. It was a knife with the words 'don't turn around' carved into the blade. I didn't turn around, even though I wanted to so badly. In the cracked mirrors, I saw a man creeping up behind me, but I didn't move. I stayed there. Why, I'm not sure.

"The man took the knife from the wall. Then he raised it above his head. I though he was going to kill me. But he turned it sideways, and knocked me out instead."

Clarisse was silent for a moment. "That's not all, is it?"

I shook my head miserably.

"Want to share with the class, Piper? Or is this not a good time for show and tell?"

I stared at her for a moment. "This isn't a time for jokes."

She shrugged. "You gonna share or not?"

I sighed. "Fine. The man... He was Percy."

"Percy... _Jackson_?"

"How many other Percy's do you know?" I snapped.

"Well..." Clarisse drawled, mocking me while pretending to consider my question. "My third cousin had a friend named Percy I believe. And my kindergarten teacher's boyfriend's nephew had a son named Percy..."

"Clarisse?" I asked.

"Yes Piper?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. Be that way. I'm shutting up now. But if you need any help making verbal decisions don't come asking me because-"

"Clarisse?" I once again asked, cutting off the daughter of Ares.

"What do you want now, Piper?"

"You haven't shut up."

Clarisse huffed and turned away from me, crossing her arms. But not before I saw a smirk on her face. I smiled, my nightmare momentarily forgotten, and gazed over the city.

"Hey Piper?" Clarisse asked me, not able to keep silent for long.

"What? I thought you were busy shutting up. And didn't you also say something about never talking to me again?" I returned, a smile in my voice.

Clarisse shrugged. "No. That was just if you asked me for help. With a verbal decision. Which you aren't now."

"Fine." I paused. "What do you want?"

"Do you think that was the real Percy?"

I turned to face Clarisse. "You know, Clarisse, I'm not sure. I sincerely hope not though. For his sake as well as ours."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi! Yay, this is the fortieth chapter! Who's happy? (I raise my hand) other than me! (Looks around expectantly) Hm... Tell me if you guys are liking this so far! I'd really appreciate it. :) I own nothing but please do enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: NoTearsFalling, first off, thanks for your review. It made me laugh so hard after I had a _really_ crummy day. I doubt you meant to do this, or maybe you did and I didn't mean to write it in my story, but when you were quoting me on something hilarious I said, you said, "Shit up." I think you meant "shut up", but that was hilarious. Thank you for being unintentionally funny. **

**PPS: I won't be able to update Saturday. Sorry! I'll update Sunday.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _"Do you think that was the real Percy?"_

 _I turned to face Clarisse. "You know, Clarisse, I'm not sure. I sincerely hope not though. For his sake as well as ours."_

We spent most of the rest of the night standing on the balcony, talking. At one point, someone on the floor below us yelled at us to stop talking. We ignored him (it sounded like a man's voice) and kept talking. So he threw a pillow up at us, but gravity claimed it. It fell back down, and hit the guy in the face. That was pretty hilarious, if you ask me. He was okay though, which made it all the better. ("I wish he get maimed!" Clarisse exclaimed. "Maybe just a little blood or gore!")

After that, we went inside. We didn't want the people above us to get mad too;maybe they'd throw flower pots next. Or bricks. Or a kitchen sink. ("Or if they were real men, they'd throw swords or axes, not pillows!" Clarisse claims.)

Together, we went inside and talked. At about 4:30 a.m. we fell asleep, me on the couch and Clarisse on a poofy chair. At five we were woken up, and told to get ready to go.

Three guesses on who woke us up.

Before you guess, do you want a hint? Yes?

Heres a hint: He has powers over fire.

Still cant guess?

Heres another hint: he was one of the prophosized seven, and a son of Hephaetus.

Stumped?

Heres your last hint: His initials are LEO and VALDEZ. In that order.

You still don't know? Ain't that sad. Why don't you go ask the orange and green zebra over there leaning on a purple tree? I'm sure he can sort it all out for you.

"Wake up girlies! Or else we won't get a chance to punch a goddess in the face! And everyone who's anyone is punching goddesses in the faces lately."

I groaned, restraining myself from throwing a pillow at Leo. "Go away Leo," I mumbled.

Clarisse had... A different response to being awaken. "Go annoying the frick out of someone else before a throw some useless shist at you, you son of a female dog." Of course, she didn't use those exact words. I just try to start off the day without listening to a nice array of colorful words.

After (much) more pestering, Leo finally got Clarisse and I up. I pushed him out the door playfully, saying that we needed to change before we could leave.

"Ooh, maybe I want to stay a bit longer," Leo joked, trying to walk back into the room.

"Yeah, right. Clarisse would kill you, Leo. Now go! Hurry!" I said, laughing. With a final shove, I pushed also out the door of our room and into the hallway.

An hour later (once again at 6 in the morning) we were all packed tightly in the small van. Leo was at the wheel, once again, and Thalia was in the back with the Stolls, once again.

Leo started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel we were staying at the night before. We got onto the road, then Leo pulled into the parking lot of the gas station two doors down.

"Anyone know where we're going?" He asked, turning around in his seat to look at all of us.

No one answered. How we expected to find Percy in the right place was beyond me. Quebec City is a large place. Who's idea was it to do this anyways?

 _Ready honey?_

What? Mom?

 _I can get you to Percy_.

O-kay... I'm going to ignore the sense if stalker-ism I just got, and focus on the finding Percy part.

 _That's the spirit honey!_

Mom, did you just read my mind?

I got no response. Typical.

"Pull out of the parking lot," I spoke, without realizing it was me that said it. It just kinda... Came out. Like if you fart and then think it was someone else that farted. Er, maybe that was the wrong example. Oh well.

"Drive forwards."

"Take a left right here."

"Take a right."

"Go straight."

And so on. I wasn't really aware of what I was saying. I was more focused on the eighteen eyes staring at me. One pair in the front, two pairs to my left, and six pairs behind me.

We were about to pass a tall white building. There was a snowflake sticker in the window on the ground floor.

"Stop at this white building, Leo." I pointed to the building. "This is it."

( **Sorry it's short. I was really low on time. Action next chapter! I promise.)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) 11 reviews within the first 24 hours. Wow... That is still so amazing. Thank you! :) Sorry I couldn't update last night. My friend had a birthday party, and it was a sleepover party. So yeah. Well, I own nothing, but please do enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I hope we'll reach chapter 50. I bet we will. ;)**

 **PS: I cannot say that this will end in a happy ending. I also cannot say that it won't end in a happy ending. I can't share it to the general public (sorry). It's not how I roll.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _We were about to pass a tall white building. There was a snowflake sticker in the window on the ground floor._

 _"Stop at this white building, Leo." I pointed to the building. "This is it."_

A minute later, we all stood in the lobby. "You sure this is it?" Leo asked doubtfully.

I nodded my head. "Positive."

"How do you know?" Aaron asked me, curious rather than testing me.

"Let's just say that someone told me."

Everyone looked at me weirdly. I heard Jason mumbled something about me being crazy. He pulled Thalia away from me, saying he was afraid she'd "catch the crazy". If we weren't on a quest to safe someone, and if Poseidon hadn't specifically said that he needed all of us, I wound throttle that son of Jupiter. Until he was blue. And maybe I wouldn't stop. Maybe.

Our group walked up to the front desk of the building. We voted that Thalia would speak to the person. If they were being difficult, I would intervene.

"Hello! How may I help you?" She was a young girl, probably new to the job. She wasn't yet annoyed by everyone and everything. That meant she might not just let us go upstairs.

Thalia tried the polite tactic. "Hi. Our friend is in the penthouse on the top floor. She said we could go in whenever we wanted, but this numbskull over here," she pointed to Leo, "lost our only room key. Could we have another one, please?"

The girl hesitated. "Im supposed to call up to the room to make sure it's okay. Which room did you say it was?"

"I'm sorry... Stephanie, but our friend is out. She went to visit her uncle today. No one is home. But she asked us to check up on a plant she has growing. It's a special type of plant and needs constant care. So if you'd just give us the key, we can be up and down in a jiffy."

"What kind of plant is it? I love plants, myself," the girl, Stephanie, said.

We were all stumped. None of us were plant people. Then one of the unlikeliest people came up with an answer.

"It's a desert rose," Travis piped up from the back of the group. "She got it as a gift from someone living in Arizonia."

Stephanie smiled. "Those are beautiful. She must be proud to have one."

We all nodded our heads and muttered "yes's".

"Okay. I've kept you guys long enough. Here's the key to the penthouse suite your friend has. Have fun! Oh, and tell your friend that if she ever wants to have a plant conversation, I'm usually down here."

"Okay." Travis said, then lead us all over to the elevators against the wall. The doors opened, and we all clumped inside. Thankfully, we all managed to fit. (It was a small elevator.) Once the doors slid shut, we all turned to Travis.

"Bro, how'd you know that?" Connor asked his brother, bewildered.

"What?"

Aaron joined in the conversation. "Dude, that was awesome! How you came up with that desert rose thing off the top of your head! That might've been the best thing all day."

"Oh. That. Katie actually told me about it. You know, since she's a daughter of Demeter she loves telling me about her plants. She mentioned that she really wants a desert rose, but they're rare to have."

"You really need to thank Katie now. We all do," I said.

The rest of the elevator ride was in silence.

At the top floor, the elevator stopped. "This is it," I heard Hazel whisper.

The doors slid open. Hazel screamed. Standing in front of us were two frozen warriors, each carrying a sharp and deadly spear. One rushed forwards and tried to stab Hazel, but I shot forwards and parried the strike with my dagger.

"Stand down," I said, charmspeaking the two warriors. Neither of them even seemed to flinch. They just kept on attacking us. I was so surprised that I was late in blocking another shot from the Warriors, this time aimed at my heart. I was fast enough to direct it away from a fatal area, and it grazed my arm. My jacket sleeve was cut, and my shirt sleeve underneath it tore open. The blade even sliced a neat line in my skin. It was a narrow line, but it was a very deep cut. Blood started gushing out.

"Jason! Frank! Take this guy! Don't kill him though!" Thalia exclaimed, leaving the guy she was fighting in the hallway and rushing over to me. "I got you Piper!"

Weakly, I blocked the next shot aimed at me. "Thalia, what're you doing?!" She was standing behind the warrior I was fighting with her eyes closed.

"It's okay Piper. I got this," she mumbled, eyes still closed.

I blocked another strike with one arm. "Quickly, please, Thalia!"

"Almost there..."

The warrior I was fighting seemed to sense Thalia behind it. It whirled around faster than I could follow, and thrust its spear at her stomach.

"Thalia!" I screamed, but I knew I'd be too late.

Her blue eyes flew open, full of shock. A moment later, that shock was mixed with surprise, horror, and disbelief.

Thalia screamed. Hazel screamed. Jason screamed. I screamed. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

A body fell to the ground, blood spilling from an open wound much worse than mine.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi guys! Thanks so so much for all the reviews! :) I'm very happy. I'm trying not to yell in Joy or something. I had a great time reading all your reviews. That might be the best part of writing a cliffhanger: reading people's responses. :) Oh, and if you say you hate me after I've written a cliffhanger, I take no offense at all. I say it far more often than I probably should. Ok, I've ranted enough. I own nothing but please enjoy the chapter! :) You'll find out what happened to Thalia! (Dun dun dun!)**

 **The Awkward Narwal: my friend thanks you for wishing her a happy birthday :)**

 **PS: I have nothing against the demigod that gets injured. In fact, its my favorite character. I even have a shirt with its name on it. (I'm trying not to say gender so I don't give it away.)**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Thalia screamed. Hazel screamed. Jason screamed. I screamed. Everyone had tears in their eyes._

 _A body fell to the ground, blood spilling from an open wound much worse than mine._

Thalia fell to her knees besides the body. "Oh my gods, why did you do that? What were you thinking?"

The spear was sticking out of his abdomen, right next to the stomach. It looked like it had missed a fatal wound spot, but he was still losing a lot of blood, and _fast_.

He coughed, blood flecks sitting on his lips like dew on leaves. "I couldn't let such a pretty girl get hurt." He coughed again. "That goes against my policy."

Thalia made a grimace that was meant to be a smile, and uttered a forced laugh. "You didn't have to do that for me."

He smiled weakly. "Yes I did. Now, it doesn't matter to me if I die. I died saving you."

"That's so cheesy," she whispered, her voice breaking. Her eyes sparkled from the tears that refused to fall.

His is brown eyes slowly started to close. "If I die on this quest, take care of Festus for me." He paused. "And Aaron, if I die, you're the new official leader of our cabin."

Aaron came to sit down by his brother's side. "But you won't die, right?" His voice was full of hurt and terror. For once, he actually looked and sounded like a vulnerable eight year old.

I think I preferred the world-hardened kid than this heartbroken boy before me.

Aaron didn't receive a straight answer. "Chin up, bro. Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Punch that damn goddess in the face for me, okay?" He cracked a smile. It was somewhat ruined by the thickening blood on his lips and on his chin.

Aaron allowed himself a small smile, although tears were gathering in his eyes. "Okay, bro. I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes all the way. Aaron had to excuse himself and went to go stand alone in the open elevator.

Jason knocked out the warrior he had been fighting, while I snuck up behind the warrior that lost his spear, and bashed my dagger over his head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia lean in close to hear something our I guess friend was saying. I think I heard him whisper, "I love you," but I'm not sure. All I know is that Thalia's face turned pink.

Frank lumbered over to us in the form of a grisly bear. "Frank," I told him, "can you take him back down to the van? He's losing a lot of blood. If he doesn't get medical attention... But you know first aid, right?"

"Yeah," Frank answered, turning human again. He looked at our poor friend, held in Thalia's arms, pale as a sheet.

I looked at Hazel. "Hazel, can you go with them? We don't want that Stephanie girl to see something wrong. She might call 9-1-1, or call upstairs to see where the rest of us are. You've been working with the mist though. Do you think you could manipulate the mist to make it seem like everyone is down there, and that we're all fine?"

Hazel nodded. "I can try."

"Good." I looked at everyone. Most of them were looking at our fallen companion. Even Clarisse looked worried for him.

I sighed. "Okay. The rest or us, we're going to continue on with the quest. Percy is waiting for us, and we owe it to him to save him from this damn goddess."

Everyone mumbled things under their breath. Again, I sighed. Time to cheer up the troops.

"Guys, why are you so down? He's not dead! None of us are. We should be celebrating the fact that we're all alive, not the fact that one of us got injured."

"That's true," muttered the wounded demigod as Frank tried to lift him up.

"See? But if you're all still sad, there's two things we can do to cheer up. One is saving Percy. What's the other?"

Everyone was silent, staring at me. Finally, Aaron spoke up.

"I know what the other is," he whispered.

"Would you like to share with the class?" I prompted.

"The other thing we can to do... We need to march into that penthouse suite, and punch that bitch-y goddess in the face," Aaron declared, his voice getting stronger the more he spoke.

Everyone cheered. Their spirits were soaring once again, all thanks to the brace sacrifice of our friend.

"Who's ready to punch a goddess in the face?" I exclaimed.

"Punch a goddess!" They all chanted. If I'm not mistaken, it was the Stolls that started the chant.

By this time, the three other demigods we were parting company with were standing in the elevator. They all wished us a good bye, saying that they'd be careful. And that we had all better be careful. And to not forget to lunch Khione for them.

Then the elevator doors closed. Hazel disappeared from view first, then Frank, then the luggage Frank was hauling on his back.

OUr three friends left us. Thalia was saved, at the price if what could possibly be Leo's life.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi guys! First off, thanks for all the reviews! Secondly, for those of you that threatened my life, I'll just categorize that as "anger". I'm assuming that you don't really want to hunt me down and murder me (because then you'd never find out what happens in the story at the end! Haha suckers) but if you have your heart set on my death, please let me know. That way I can start writing my will. (I'll give my iPod to my sister. And I leave my turtle in my brother's care. My mom can have my hermit crabs. And the dog can go to my dad.) If you don't tell me that you honestly want me to die, then I'll just assume that you were upset by the injury of Leo. And you don't actually want me to croak. Thanks! I own nothing; please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thalia's POV**

He loves me. As Leo laid in my arms, blood pouring from his stomach wound, he told me to lean down. He needed to tell me something. He had to tell me that he loves me.

I have mixed feelings right now. I think I might like him, but I'm a Hunter. And he's kinda annoying. And he might be dead. I can't date him if he's dead, less I'm also dead. And there's no telling when I'll die. I might die tomorrow, or in a thousand years. It's indefinite.

What should I do? Quit the hunters, which is the best thing that's happened to me so far in my life, to chase after a son of Hephaestus, or stay in the hunters and miss what could by my first true romance?

Maybe if I talk to Lady Artemis, she'll know what to do. This must've happened before. She must know what happened to those hunters, and if they were happy. Maybe if they weren't happy, she took them back into the Hunt. That could quite possibly be the perfect situation.

After this quest, I'll ask. Assuming Leo is still living.

 **Piper's POV**

We walked along the hallway, looking for the door that was belonged to the snow goddess's penthouse. It was proving to be more difficult than we imagined; all the doors looked exactly the same. There wasn't even a cute wreath on the front door of a single room.

We walked along the hallway until the end, then we retraced our steps. Our plan of action right now was to keep walking back and forth until we realized which room was the right room. If that never happened, we'd just start opening doors. And if they were locked, we'd use the key. If the key didn't fit, we'd move on.

We were just walking along the hallway for the fourth time (going back towards the elevator now) when I noticed something. There was a door to my left, and it was a paler color than any other door. Not enough to easily notice it; it wasn't say, white, while all the others were balcony. It was, however, a pale brown, while the others were a standard oak color.

I was was the first and only one to notice. I stopped dead in my tracks, unnoticed by anyone else in the small group, and approached the door. Upon closer inspection, I saw a tiny snowflake carved into the wood door near the top right corner. The doorknob also had a snowflake engraved on it.

The rest of my group was almost at the elevators (about 100 yards away) when they realized I wasn't with them. And that as only because I called out to them.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, hoping no one was asleep in their rooms. "I think I found the right door!"

"Really? How can you tell? It just looks like any other stupid door," Clarisse announced, wrinkling her nose at the door.

I pointed out the snowflakes. "See, this is a clue!"

"Maybe. Or maybe that just happened to be there," Aaron said softly, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"No. I know that this is it. Besides, I can smell the sea. That must mean Percy is here! It's just like what Percy smells like," I recalled, sniffing the air. It smelt salting, but only when I was standing near the door. Anywhere else, it smelt like, well, air.

"Piper," Conner said, placing his hand on my left shoulder.

"We can't smell anything," Travis finished, putting his hand on my right shoulder.

I shook them off. "You're lying. I know I can smell it. This is the right place. Give me the key, Thalia. I'll show you guys."

Jason blocked me from Thalia. "No. You're crazy. Why don't you go down to the elevator, and go sit in the van with Leo, Hazel, and Frank. That sounds like a good idea. That way the big kids can continue wit's this quest."

I stared at him, disbelieving. "Did you just say that to me?"

"Piper, he didn't mean-" Thalia tried to say, but I ignored her.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah. What're you gonna do about it, Princess?" Jason mocked.

Someone grabbed bed me and turned me around. "It's not worth it," Clarisse whispered to me. My shoulders slumped; she was right. I I clenched my fists, and tried to relax.

"That's what I thought you would do," Jason teased. My anger flared up again. Faster than anyone, including myself, could process, I whirled around and swung my fist at Jason's face. It hit his right cheek, leaving a large red mark. His hand shot up to cup his injured face as I stood before him, smirking.

"Is that what you thought I'd do?" I asked him sweetly. I gazed at everyone else. "Now give me the key."

No one hesitated. A second later, the cold metal of the key cut into my palm. I placed it in the door, and turned. It clicked in place, and I smirked triumphantly at the rest of my group, all of which were surprised that it worked.

I let go of the key, and twisted the snowflake doorknob, opening the door to the room inside. We all gasped in shock at what we saw.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I can tell that you all _absolutely_ _loved_ the ending of the last chapter. That's why you all were saying things like "AHHHHH! Why do you do this to me?!" Oh, and that reminds me. AprilSpirit, thank you very much for the new nicknames for me! Yes, I did get the first one (Izzy Azalea). I chuckled a bit to myself out loud (which is saying something). I also really like the second one. The one that's totally original, and totally true: Cliffhanger Queen. That one is my favorite. :) Anyways, I'm ranting. I own nothing, but please enjoy the chapter! :) **

**PS: last time Piper, Jason, and Leo went to Quebec, they went in the back way. They didn't know which door to pick because they didn't have to. But this time they didn't have an awesome flying dragon.**

 **PPS: I hope not to be joining my godly parent (Hades) in the underworld anytime soon unless it's a special occasion. I.e. my birthday, Persephone's birthday, various holidays, even Nico's birthday, and maybe Hades' birthday.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _I let go of the key, and twisted the snowflake doorknob, opening the door to the room inside. We all gasped in shock at what we saw._

The room that was a pristine white when I had last seen it was now bathed in red liquid. The walls were covered in it, as were the surfaces of most of the furnishings. It had pooled into little puddles all over the floor, and there were even a few spots on the ceiling.

Our small group of eight gazed at the room in horror. There was an unmistakable metallic smell coming from the room, and it made all of us sick to our stomachs.

Connor Stoll stepped forward. I thought he was going to be brave and venture into the room to figure out the mysteries we were all pondering. But instead, he grabbed the door and pulled it shut.

"That's obviously the wrong room," he declared, relocking the wooden door.

"Connor!" Everyone exclaimed.

Sighing, he unlocked the door and swung it back open. "Happy now?"

None of us answered. We weren't happy at all, especially since the smell was back.

For a minute, we all just stood there, wondering what to do. Actually, I'm pretty sure we all knew what we had to do. We just didn't want to do it. Like a little kid that knows he has to take out the garbage before his mom gets home or else he'll have no TV for a week. He doesn't want to take out the garbage because he'd have to get up and his neighbor is outside (the one that talks about themself in the third person and has conversations with sports balls with faces drawn on them) and the kid doesn't want to talk to the neighbor. Especially after the last time he had a conversation with them and got sucked into a discussion about the "hair-do" on the tennis ball before "her date" with the basketball. In reality the "hair-do" was just a clump of grass (with dirt still attached to the grass roots) that the neighbor stuck to the top of the tennis ball. But the kid's mom told him to humor the neighbor, so he didn't dare point that out (although he still said it in his head).

We all stood in the doorway until our bravest, toughest, strongest, most daring, and most fear-inspiring warrior/team mate walked through the door. Aka Clarisse.

"Come on you pansies!" She grunted in a _very_ feminine way (not really at all feminine, more like a wrestler). "Are we gonna save Prissy or not?"

I cheered, but not loud enough to alert the goddess or more minions that we were there. Everyone else either stared, or gave a fake and unenthusiastic yay. I'm sure you know what I mean; in fairly certain that everyone has made that sarcastic "yay" once in their life before this. I know I've done it. Several times, in fact.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "What would he say if you were in this goes forsaken place instead of him? Huh? He'd cheer so loudly that bitch of a goddess's eardrums would implode. Now _what did you all say?"_

Not surprisingly, they all cheered louder after that little speech. Although not so much that "that bitch of a goddess's eardrums would implode", to quote Clarisse. Do eardrums implode? Is that a possibility?

Nevertheless, we all shuffled into the room. It definitely smelt worse in the room than it had in the hallways. We all covered our noses in disgust.

"This is blood, isn't it?" Aaron asked us, pointing to the red liquid pooled on the ground.

"Looks like it, dude," Travis answered.

"Smells like it too," Connor added.

"Question is: where did it all come from? That's a lot of blood." Thalia poked a small puddle near her with the tip of her boot, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Jason opened his mouth to respond (no doubt with a sarcastic, smartass answer) but he was cut off by a noise echoing down the hallway to our left.

Screams. Awful, bloodcurdling screams. The creature making them seemed to be in such misery that you could tell from the screams. The pain, misery, hopelessness, hurt... It washed over my small group in waves. It chilled me to the bone, and made me want to curl up into a ball. I wanted Percy to be right next to me, holding my hand, and telling me it would be okay.

Then a horrible thought occurred to me. What if that was Percy making those terrible screams? The more I thought about it, the more I was sure it was him. Being tortured by Khione, or beaten to death by her icy minions...

I couldn't take it anymore. The screams wouldn't stop. I was determined to make them stop myself.

Not sure if my friends were following me, and finding myself not caring either way, I took off down the dark hallway to my left.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Just so you know, I won't be able to update on Friday this week. I have a school dance/party for Halloween Saturday. But I'll make sure to leave you with a nice cliffhanger on Wednesday. ;) After all, that's my specialty. How else will I keep you people coming back? Other than that, I own nothing. But please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Happy belated birthday to The Awkward Narwhal! :) I took your request into consideration while writing this chapter.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _I couldn't take it anymore. The screams wouldn't stop. I was determined to make them stop myself._

 _Not sure if my friends were following me, and finding myself not caring either way, I took off down the dark hallway to my left._

Only later did I realize that it was actually a really stupid idea to blindly run down a dark hallway in the house of an evil goddess. Especially a hallway that I could hear pained screams coming from.

Yeah... Now that I think about it, that wasn't my best moment. That definitely wasn't the smartest choice I made. I could of done a dozen different things in response to the screams. But no, I ran blindly down a dark hallway. Who does that?!

I do, obviously. But now I'm distracting from what actually happened. So, my subconsciousness from the future, shut up.

Where was I? Oh yeah, I was running down a dark hallway.

There were pictures to the left and right of me. They were all faces of people, all men, now that I pay closer attention to it. All of them were sneering down at me from their positions stuck to the wall, their eyes following me as I ran. Wait...

I slowed down, paying more attention to their eyes. They _were_ following me! I shivered in fear. That's so creepy.

Footsteps pounded behind me. I flinched each time another one sounded; then I ran. The footsteps were loud, and seemed threatening. I had a gut feeling that I couldn't let them get me, because something bad would happen if they did.

I put on a burst of speed just as I felt the footsteps get louder. Something grabbed a strand of my hair, yanking it painfully. I wanted to yelp, but I knew that would waste my air.

I turned a corner in the hallway. In front of me rose a flight of steps. Shrugging off the thought that this is the last floor on the building so how are there stairs, I took the steps two at a time. I sent a little thanks to my dad, for making it a game when I was little to see who could climb the stairs at our huge house the fastest. That was before he started ignoring me, and leaving me to his assistants.

I miss those times, when I small and wasn't saving the world, but I had more pressing thoughts. Like, for example, the screams that were getting louder as I climbed further up the staircase. Or, maybe, the thing behind me that was still trying to grab me. It's a miracle I could still hear it's footsteps, or else I wouldn't know that it was falling behind. (Which, thankfully it was.)

The next hallway rose up before me. I stared down into the darkness, wondering where to go. It seemed to be a dead end. I can't let that thing catch me.

I tried to listen to the sounds of the monster. I couldn't hear it. Then I realized what was wrong; the screams had stopped. It was silent. My nerves were rattling though, making me jump whenever I heard anything. Which was a rare occurance. There was the fair sound of footsteps, but I think it was downstairs. It was too faint to be near me.

I was still looking down the hallway, trying to see if there was any other way I could go that I'd actually be safe from the monster and the evil snow goddess. Suddenly, the lights at the end of the hall flickered on. It was just one light, all the way at the far end. But it shone upon a door that I hadn't noticed before. Etched in the wood were the words "Throne Room". I smiled. This is where Percy said he was!

I walked down the hallway. Again, not my smartest move. I probably should have run, so I could get into the light sooner. And gotten Percy, and just get the heck out of the creepy hotel. But I didn't. Why, I don't know. I guess I just felt like being really stupid that day. Looking back, I _know_ I was really stupid.

Anyways, there i was, walking up to the light (that mysteriously turned on) above the creepy door. (We've already established that I wasn't too smart.) There were more pictures on the wall; at least, I think there were pictures on the wall. I couldn't really see all that much, because other than the door, the hallway was pitch black. But j thought I saw an outline of a picture. Then again, once I thought Jason was a great boyfriend that loved me. Obviously, I don't always have the best judgement.

Finally, I reached the light. I stood there for a minute, looking around. I thought I had felt someone breathing down my neck. I shivered once again in fear. Suddenly, i felt a breeze on my back. I whirled around, facing the door, only to realize that the door had automatically opened. How strange. I didn't know it was an automatic door. (Because it wasn't! Past Me, why was I so stupid?)

The door lead into a room whose back I couldn't see. I figured that it couldn't be that far. I didn't remember it being too far from when I was last here, but that was probably about three years ago. They might've changed it.

Once again, I made the smart choice: I walked right into the pitch black throne room. Once I was in, I let my eyes adjust to the light.

Behind me, the door creaked. I spun around, only to see the door slide shut. I ran up and tried to open it. As I suspected, it was locked.

I slid to the ground in despair. At least it couldn't get any worse.

The screams started up again, closer and louder than ever before.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello! Ok, thanks so so much for all the reviews last chapter! XD That just makes me soooo happy. Now, I must tell you a few things. For Halloween I'm a pirate. (According to a few guys I know when I showed them my costume, they said I'm a "sexy pirate". I doubt that's true, but whatever.) I also cannot wait for the party Friday, and I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun. :) Also, sorry last chapter was a filler. I know some of you wanted to see Percy. But don't worry, he will make an appearance today... *maniacally laughs* Hehe. Ok, before I end up spoiling anything, I would like to announce that I own nothing, but please enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Your Majesty, the Queen of Cliffhangers, says "Let them read fanfiction!" Hehe. I enjoyed saying that.**

 **Oops. The Queen forgot that she had a royal announcement to make. So, I would like to say congrats to AthenaMonaLisa for being my 500th reviewer! I can honestly say that I never thought I'd have to say that, because I honestly never thought I'd have 500 reviews! So thank you, everyone and AthenaMonaLisa (not that you're not part of "everyone" but...you know what I mean)!**

 **Piper's POV (she agrees that this is kinda horror now. She's not a fan, but hey. If you like it...)**

 _Behind me, the door creaked. I spun around, only to see the door slide shut. I ran up and tried to open it. As I suspected, it was locked._

 _I slid to the ground in despair. At least it couldn't get any worse._

 _The screams started up again, closer and louder than ever before._

Ok, when I tell you this, you better promise not to laugh. Or pity me. Or think in your head "poor Piper. So scared and alone". No. I'm not a little girl that got lost in a petting zoo, and is surrounded by sheep. And the little girl is crying because the sheep are eating her sweater. Her favorite sweater that her mom sewed for her. And she's lost because all she can see is dirty sheep, with poop still stick to some of their butts. And she's wondering why there's no sheep poop on their feet. Did they know that it was gross to step in, so they avoided it, or did it just happen?

Moral of that... Paragraph (for lack of a better word because thing wouldn't be a better word) was not to make fun or pity me once I tell you happened. Got it? I don't want to hear any chuckling, giggling, or laughing. I don't want to see any smirks, smiles, pitying eyes, or tears (unless you're crying from something else and not my pathetic-ness).

Sitting with my back against the wall, I cried and covered my ears with my hands. I shouldn't have cried, because it's not the "strong" thing to do. But screw them. I was heartbroken. I was alone, locked in a strange room, with someone (or something) screaming in pain. I wasn't sure what else was in the room with me, or if they were friends or foes.

All i I knew was that this was supposed to be a simple rescue mission. Find Percy, get Percy, bring him back home. The end. But already one member was injured, and two others had to leave with him. How many more would get injured or worse before we finally find that idiot?

I caught my breath. He said he would be in this room, by the front door. Well, this door my back is against must be the front door; there is not other, from what I can see. He must be over here! Maybe he knows how to open the door. I have to find him!

Ready, I'm going to be a psychic. I predict hat you people are going to call me stupid in about sixty seconds. Or however long it takes you to read the next paragraph.

I leapt up off the ground, and took a couple steps forward. Honestly, wading into the darkness didn't look too appealing. So I stood my ground, opened my mouth, and yelled. "PERCY! PERCY JACKSON, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

You probably don't want to admit it, but right now, you're all saying that I'm stupid. You know you are. I know you are. Now we all know you are. And you're not wrong either. That might've been the stupidest move of mine all day. Because even though I'm calling Percy an idiot, im the mega idiot. If that's a thing. If it's not an actual thing, then we can make it an actual thing. Or just say I'm a hypocrite. Either way, you get the idea that I'm stupid today.

To my left was the wall. To my right, however, was darkness. I felt something stir in it. "Percy?" Now i realize that he didn't know what his name was because he had amnesia. Cue face-Palm.

There was no sound or movement after I called out. Hardly daring to make a sound, i did not move. My eyes were both focused to my right, so I missed the sword that was swung at my face until the silver flashed in the dim light from underneath the door.

Before the sword made contact, my only thought was a single word. It started with an "f" and ended with a "k". No, it's not firetruck. My word only had four letters. I'm sure the big kids know what word I'm talking about. I bet most of you have said it at least once.

The sword didn't kill me. I wanted to ask whoever held the sword why nobody was killing me? First the guy in my dream, now this person.

The flat of the sword blade whacked me on the head. I felt myself falling. Strangely enough, this sword hit me in the same spot as the one from my dream. (Insert comments on my stupidity here.)

As I was talking unconscious, I had enough time for one last thought. I realized that I hadn't fallen to the ground; someone had grabbed me and held me up. My eyes locked onto those of the person's holding me.

It was hard to see exactly, because they were covered by a thick layer of ice, but I could've sworn I knew what color they were. Sea green... Then my world faded to black. Where were those eyes from? I couldn't place my finger on it.

(Insert comments of my stupidity here.)


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! To one person's request, I'll try to tone down in the story awareness. I personally enjoy it, but I can tone it down a bit if you'd like. On a completely unrelated thought, I had a lot of fun at the party last night. :) It was awesome. That reminds me! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD Ok, that's really all I have to say. I own nothing, but (you know the drill) enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Hazel's POV (haha. Cliffies forever!)**

With Frank's help, I carried Leo into the elevator. He closed the doors, and we began out slow descent down. We didn't worry that anyone else would try to get on the elevator; it was, after all, probably about midnight by now. Seeing as how we got into Quebec at about eleven. Then we drove around the city for a while, looking for the right place. Then Piper became psychic and knew where it was. Why she couldnt have have figured it out earlier... Ah well. At least no one was around to bother us.

Leo moaned. He was unconscious, but that didn't mean he wasn't in pain. Frank had placed him on the floor of the large elevator, thinking he'd be better on the flat surface than in Frank's beefy arms. Obviously, it doesn't matter to Leo. Either way it's extremely painful.

The moaning did have one advantage thought; it let us know that Leo was still alive.

The elevator was at floor three when Frank decided to pick up Leo once again. Leo yelped, and his eyes flickered briefly, although Frank picked him up as if he was the world's most delicate china doll.

Finally, the elevator opened. My moment to shine.

I stepped out out of the elevator first, ready to work my magic. Er, with the mist.

The girl, Stephanie, was sitting at the desk, typing away on the computer. I bet she wasn't looking at the hotel website, checking it for errors or something. Using her distraction to my advantage, instead of making my friends appear around me, I made them appear outside of the hotel already, seemingly waiting for Frank, Leo, and I.

"Hi, Stephanie!" I cheerily greeted once I was ready. The poor girl jumped a mile in her seat. I had to stop myself from breaking out in laughter.

When she she saw it was me, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you. Thank goodness. I thought you were my boss for a minute. She sounds just like that, usually when she's got something rotten to make me do."

I shook my head slightly. "Bosses these days." Yes, because I know all about bosses these days. "It could be worse though. You could only get ten cents pay every day. How much do you get paid?"

"$9.50 an hour."

"See? That's already about 950 times ten cents a day, just for one hour!" I exclaimed, smiling. Stephanie smiled too.

"So, where are your friends?" She asked me after a moment of silence.

I pretended to be surprised. "Oh! Theyre outside, waiting for my boyfriend and I. Our other friend had a sip of too mich alcohol while we were up there, and my boyfriend and I were put to the task of watching him. My friends went outside a minute ago, but my drunk friend dropped his favorite pen and wouldn't let us keep going." I forced a laugh. "I better get going. They'll be mad at me for keeping them waiting."

Stephanie laughed. "Okay then! Maybe I'll see you guys later!" With that, she went back to whatever she was looking at on her computer. I wanted to ask, I _really_ wanted to ask, but I knew that if I did, Leo might not make it. So I sacrificed knowing her deep dark secret for the life of my friend.

I nodded to frank, and he stepped out of the elevator carrying Leo. I used the most to make appear that he wasn't bleeding to death. And to make it more realistic that he was drunk.

Frank carried Leo through the lobby without without attracting one single glance from Stephanie. I followed him. A minute later, we were out of the doors to the hotel, standing on the street.

Frank put Leo down on the ground. "Stay here with him. I'll go get the van."

I nodded, and watched my boyfriend take off into the night. A minute passed. No sign of him.

Two minutes passed. Still no sign.

Three minutes passed. I started to get worried.

Four minutes passed. I considered calling out to him, but decided against it. He'd be here any second.

Five minutes. I made up my mind to go find him. Suddenly, a scream rang through the air. It sounded so familiar...

That's when it hit me.

Frank.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi guys! Thanks to the five people that reviewed! I guess a lot of people either didn't like last chapter, or were too busy with Halloween to notice. I take no offense though. I know what it's like to be busy. I always write this at night because I never have any time to write during the day! So I totally understand if you're busy. Well, I don't have much to say. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! Thanks.**

 **PS: Hazel thinks that whatever Stephanie was doing on the computer was her "deep dark secret". It's kinda sarcastic. Sorry if I was confusing!**

 **PPS: My dears, I am the Queen of Cliffhangers. (Hehe) You can expect no less than an amazing cliffhanger at least every other chapter. ;)**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _Five minutes. I made up my mind to go find him. Suddenly, a scream rang through the air. It sounded so familiar..._

 _That's when it hit me._

 _Frank._

My breath left me. I was left gasping, standing on the sidewalk. Next to me on the ground, Leo moaned.

The breath I'd been gathering left me once again. Leo was in no shape to move. But what if Frank was hurt?

I had to make a choice. My boyfriend, or my best friend? The son of Mars, or the son of Hephaestus? Shapeshifter, or fire user?

Leo moaned again, completely in sync with another scream, louder than before.

I had to make a choice, and fast. Before both demigods ended up with my father.

 **Piper's POV**

I woke up, shooting upright on the ground, nearly banging my head on something. What happened? Where am I? And then I remembered.

 _The flat of the sword blade whacked me on the head. I felt myself falling. Strangely enough, this sword hit me in the same spot as the one from my dream._

 _My eyes locked onto those of the person's holding me._

There were bits and pieces that were still a little fuzzy. Did I find Percy, or was that just a dream? Did I finally get to punch Khione in the face, or was that also a dream? Were the person's eyes sea green or was that Percy? Honestly, I not exactly sure if I'm swimming or standing still right now! **(If you get the reference, even if you can't remember what the movie was called, next chapter is dedicated to you!)**

Slowly, I realized that my hands were bound. As were my ankles. Why? Who did this?

Thats when I finally realized that there was someone sitting next to me.

"Argh!" I tried to cry out in fear, only to find that my mouth had been gagged. How I didn't notice that earlier is beyond me.

The person didn't move. I felt like whacking my forehead, but my wrists were still tied together. The person was made of ice. No wonder I felt so cold sitting next to him.

I looked around best I could while tied up. Where was the person that knocked me out? Wouldn't he want to stay here with me in case I woke up and figured out how to escape? Maybe he thought the statue would stop me from leaving if I tried to escape. I chuckled at the thought.

Cautiously, I sat up all the way, careful not to hit my head once again on the spear extended over me. The shaft of the spear was held by the statue, and like the statue, the spear was covered in ice. Oddly, it was really solid for ice. I'll probably have a huge bump on my head for the next week!

Just as I sat up, a movement to my right caused me to freeze. (Get it? Freeze? I'm in the home of the snow/ice goddess, sitting next to a frozen statue? No?) I looked at the statue next to me. It didn't seem like it moved... Was its arm always like that? It must've been.

I shook it off as nerves, and continued scanning the area. Again, something moved.

I looked. This time I was sure that the statue moved. It's foot was just resting on the ground, not about two feet off the ground. I'm not crazy! (Cue the crazy eye twitch)

i continued looking around, still keeping the corner of my eye trained on the statue. Finally, I was rewarded. He moved.

I wheeled around (again, beat I could while tied up). "Aha! I know you did it!"

At least, that's what I wanted to say. I ended up saying something more like this: "Afla! Eh nrew Roo spid flit!" I got no response for that (which isn't unexpected).

What was unexpected, though, was what happened next.

A cold hand gripped my shoulder in a vice-like grip. I tried to wiggle free, but was unable to do so. The person spun me around to face them.

There were two people standing in front of me. I was honestly not expecting to see them so soon.

The first one was a woman. She had dark hair, and cold brown eyes. She wore a long white dress with no sleeves on it, although I doubt it was so she could get a better suntan. Her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow. I think she could pass for Snow White's evil twin if she wanted to. Of course, she'd have to go someplace warmer though, because I doubt Snow White would be running off into the woods of Quebec in the winter. It might've been less painful to get her heart ripped out.

The second person was one I knew even better than the first. He had dark hair covered in something shiny and glittering, although it wasn't sparkly. His sea green eyes stared into mine without comprehension or recognition. A moment later, I also realized that he was covered in a thick layer of ice like the statue.

The goddess spoke to me. "Piper McLean, we meet again. How nice to see you trashing up my home once more."

As the only thing I wanted to say or do towards the Khione was sock her in her prissy little nose, I decided to ignore her. Instead, I focused on the figure behind her.

"Percy?" I tried to say. It sounded more like this: "Lerpy?"

This was not how I imagined our reunion playing out. All my fantasies had more declarations of undying love. Hm...


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola amigos! ¿Como estois hoy? Estoy bien. ;) I had to get that out of my system. Okay then! In case you didn't know, I just said hi guys, how're you all doing? I'm doing well! :) Anyways, I'll get on with it. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed reading the ones for the last chapter. They were all pretty entertaining. :) Yes, the Snow White thing was a subtle reference to Once Upon a Time (although StoryBrook is in Maine, it's close enough). Just so you know, I'm only on episode 6 season 1, so NO SPOILERS! I get enough from my sister, who has hours on end to watch OUAP, while I have practically five minutes in front of a TV when I'm not doing anything and I'm alone. Anyways, I own nothing, but (say it with me!) please enjoy this chapter! ;)**

 **I am the Queen of Cliffhangers! (I love that nickname! Thanks haybop!) I shall always give out a generous amount of cliffhangers to keep all my loyal followers in suspense! :) Get used to it.**

 **Aaron's POV (just cause he's the best eight year old around)**

We were all standing in the room covered in blood, listening to blood-curdling screams echoing down a dark hallway. I was trying to block my nose so the nauseating smells would not bother me any more, but it was extremely difficult. I could smell it through my fingers. Ew, just ew.

I was focusing on the blood on the floor, wondering where in hell it all came from (because that was a _lot_ of blood), when a movement caught my eye. Piper, my older sister in all but blood, ran into the dark hallway where the screams were coming from.

"Piper!" I yelled to her, which she ignored. Fortunately, it alerted everyone else to what was going on. Unfortunately, no body knew what the hell was going on. Shit had hit the fan, but nobody realized where the shit had gone. (It went where no shit had gone before, and probably shouldn't go.)

I was the only one that saw what Piper did, and where she went. What're the odds? I wanted to give a sarcastic comment, but unless I felt like screaming every word at the top of my lungs (which I did not), then I would not have been heard by any of my "friends". Some friends these people are.

I quickly ran through the possibilities in my head. Do I want to act it out to get them to understand? Do I scream at the top of my lungs? Do I try to be telepathic and communicate my thoughts in their heads? Can children of Hephaestus do that? (Don't crush my dreams by saying no, people.)

 _Damn them_. I thought to myself. I made up my mind. Following the entirely positive role model of Piper, I too dashed off into the darkness of the strange hallway.

My first thought was that it was really cold in the hallway. My second was that of course it was cold; I _was_ in the home of the snow goddess. Plus, she's evil. Maybe the penthouse mirrors her heart: Frozen. (Not like the Disney movie. It would be pretty stupid of her heart was Frozen as in the Disney movie.) That thought bubble in the back of my mind opened up a whole series of thoughts, most of them related to Frozen in some way.

Want to hear some examples? Of course you do. This isn't school, so I doubt anyone is forcing you to ready anything. Oops, wait, now I am. Haha.

One Frozen-related thought: little girls love Frozen, right? So what would that do if Khione comes along, and says she's the snow goddess? Would they get all girly going "OMG it's Elsa!" And then would Khione blast them to bits for not knowing her name? Or would the girls yell at Khione for not looking like Elsa, and would they still get blasted to bits? Or would they run and scream, and maybe still get blasted to bits? After all, Khione does _not_ have a heart.

And that was a moment with Aaron. See you next week, folks!

Just kidding. Back to me, running blindly through a cold and dark hallway. I was thinking about why it was so cold (read the last few paragraphs above for more information).

Fom behind me me I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I didn't slow down to let the catch up, but apparently I'm not all that fast. It obviously can't have anything to do with the fact that they people are all twice my age (at least). Or at least what they'll say to defend themselves.

Now I was running with the rest of my teammates. Look at that, they do care! How sweet.

As a pack, we all ran down hallways, following Piper. What in the name of hell was she thinking, anyways? I need to have a word with her later.

Eventually, we got to a flight of stairs. They all saw Piper sprint up them two at a time, yet they all stood there like morons. Even Thalia, who looked like she had died standing up and was somehow stop breathing.

For a moment, none of them did anything, the bunch of idiots they are. So I looked them all in the eye, simply said, "Damn you," then ran up the stairs as fast as my feet could take me.

I had just made it to the top of the stairs when the door at the end of the hallway, strangely lit up, gently swung closed. Before it closed all the way, I caught a brief glimpse of a lock of choppy brown hair was an eagle feather tied to the end. Piper was locked in.

Thats when the rest of the idiots decided to join.

"Where'd she go?" Jason asked me.

I looked at him long and hard. "You're a douche."


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello! Fiftieth chapter people! And because of that, I decided to be nice.** **I have attempt to leave you with one non-major cliffie. No promises though. This is me we're talking about, after all. Anyways, don't have much to say. Wait- I have breaking news! Here it is: I own nothing. The studio also wishes me to tell you all to enjoy this chapter if you please! ;)**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _Leo moaned again, completely in sync with another scream, louder than before._

 _I had to make a choice, and fast. Before both demigods ended up with my father._

Sighing in resignation and defeat, I used the mist to camouflage Leo in the flower garden outside of the hotel. Then I rushed back indoors. If I was to save anyone, I would need backup.

"Stephanie! Oh, Stephanie, I need your help!" I wailed, running inside. The poor girl jumped again in her seat.

"What's wrong?" She asked, discreetly closing a window on her computer screen.

"My boyfriend went to get our van... And he was attacked by muggers! I can't leave my drunk friend alone outside, but I can't leave my boyfriend either!" I cried.

Stephanie stood up. "Don't worry. I can help. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you watch over my drunk friend while I help my boyfriend?" She seemed to hesitate at the thought of leaving her post. I sniffled a bit and wiped my eyes with my sleeve, finally convincing her to help me.

"Ok, fine. Where is your friend?"

Quickly, I led her outside to where I had hidden Leo. Thankfully, he was still covered with mist. I carefully peeled it say until there was only the mist to make it look like he wasn't stabbed with a hole in his stomach.

"Here he is. I hid him in the bushes because I didn't want anyone to see him while I went inside to get you," I explained.

Stephanie walked over, then leapt back with a scream. White faced, she looked at me. "Are you aware that your friend has a gaping hole in his stomach?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked, kinda upset. "I thought I did a good job hiding it."

Stephanie laughed. "You probably did. I can see through the mist though. I'm a daughter of Asclepius, minor god of healing and medicine. I think I'm also a granddaughter of Ares, but I'm not sure. I'm assuming you're a demigod as well? As is your boyfriend and 'drunk' friend here?"

I nodded. "Daughter of Pluto. My boyfriend is a son of Mars, and my friend here is a son of Hepaestus."

A scream rang rang out in the night.

"I'm also assuming that those aren't exactly muggers you were talking about. And that that was your boyfriend right there?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Stephanie took out a spear with a sword blade at the bottom. "Present from my mom, supposed daughter of ares. Even trained myself using fighting styles I found online. I think I'm pretty good." She smiled. "Now go save your friend! The fire-user is safe with me."

I didnt ask how she knew Leo was a fire-user. I just ran in the direction of the screams. I'm coming to save you Frank.

 **(My brother just had surgery done today, so I had to watch him. I couldn't complete this chapter to my liking today. I'm so so sorry, but you know what they say. Blood is thicker than water, and whatnot.)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! And to those of you that said it (which I'm pretty sure was everyone that reviewed) thanks so much for wishing my brother well after his surgery! He's feeling much better though. He's not even eight years old, but he's a trooper. His whole weekend actually, he's been stuck at home with yours truly (stupid soccer tournament) so we did everything. Every little thing. Video games, photography shoots, "buffets". He even climbed in bed with me, which would've been adorable, except it was at six thirty in the morning, and I had been up until midnight trying to finish a project. Of course, he couldn't sit still and fall back asleep. I had to make up stories for all the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling (and there's a lot). Anyways, I'm rambling. My brother is feeling much better, I own nothing, please enjoy this chapter. ;)**

 **Piper's POV (I'm going to alternate between her and Hazel now)**

A _s the only thing I wanted to say or do towards the Khione was sock her in her prissy little nose, I decided to ignore her. Instead, I focused on the figure behind her._

 _"Percy?" I tried to say. It sounded more like this: "Lerpy?"_

The figure behind Khione didn't do anything whatsoever. He didn't blink, look at me, or anything. I'm not sure if he was even breathing.

I tried to say something. I meant to say, "He isn't breathing." It sounded more like this: "Pee sint reeching." Don't ask me what that means.

Khione looked at the moving statue guy. "Translation, Xavier."

The ice around the guy's mouth melted. "The girl said that 'he isn't breathing'."

Khione looked at at me and sneered. "Of course not, you idiotic demigoddess. My ice warriors have no need for petty things like air."

Air is a "petty thing"? Not the term I would've used...

Khione talked more about her precious ice statues. "They're so precious. Blah blah blah. They're thrice as powerful as a regular demigod. Blah blah blah. They're more important to me than my family. Blah blah blah. They're my children and best friends. Blah blah blah."

Of course, she didn't actually say it like that. They way she did say it was much more drawn out and painful. And she never actually said that her warriors were her children, best friends, or more important to her than her family. She _did_ admit that they were precious to her.

After she finished her rant, Khione looked at me smugly, and asked me if I was afraid yet. "After all," she said, "your fellow demigods have been turned against you, and made even more powerful and deadly. Aren't you terrified?"

My response to that was very simple. This is what it sounded like with the gag: "Muck poo, poo snitch."

I dont think you need Xavier to translate that for you. Well, Khione did. But then again, she's an idiot. Of course, she knew what I meant when Xavier translated it for her. Her face was so red, I could imagine steam pouring from her ears! If only.

Khione stalked closer towards me and glared down at me. Suddenly, she whipped her arm back and swung her hand. I didn't even see it happen; it was so fast.

A second later, my head thrown to the side from a force I didn't see, I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. I tried to reach up and touch my face, but my hands were still bound.

I glared at the goddess that slapped me. Then I moved my eyes so I could look at Xavier. "Pan poo snake piss snoff?"

Xavier translated it for the stupid goddess. "Can you take this off?"

"What?" She replied.

I looked down down at my gag, trying to signal to the stupid goddess. But she was too stupid for that, so I signaled to Xavier.

"She speaks of her gag, my lady."

Khione nodded, and waved her hand, as if shooing the thought away. "Yes, yes. You may remove her gag, Xavier."

The ice man reached over and removed the piece of cloth serving as a gag. "Much better," I said.

Khione looked at me, as if silently inquiring where her thank you was. I looked up at her, and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," I told her kindly. Then I added, "Oh, and Khione?"

"What, demigod?" She sneered.

"I have to tell you something." Then I glanced uneasily at the two guys. "I don't want to tell your warrior men."

The goddess looked at me and sighed, leaning closer in so I could tell her something really important. And I'm being honest, it really _was_ important. She had to know it.

"Khione..." I paused for dramatic effect, "you're a stupid bitch."

The goddess drew back, looking at me in disgust. "You demigods have such awful language. Before coming here, I met a small boy that had language worse than yours. He couldn't have been more than six years old."

For a moment, I was confused. A six year old? Then it dawned on me. I barked out in laughter. "Aaron? Ha! He's an eight year old, moron. You can't tell the difference?"

Khione glowered at me. "We'll see who's laughing when you and your friends finally see each other again."

"What'd you do to them?" I growled.

She smirked. "Nothing. And I don't plan on doing anything. They're having too much fun right now, figuring out how to get into this room to save you. Although last I checked, the young boy and the handsome Jason Grace were trading insults with each other. I must say, Jason had the weakest insults."

I shrugged, already knowing that in any insult contest, Aaron would win. But that left one question. "If you aren't doing anything to my friends," I said slowly, dreading the answer, "then why won't we be laughing when we see each other again?"

Khione smirked and and leaned in closely to my face. I didn't even think of throwing a curse back at her this time.

"You won't be laughing because of what I plan on doing to you."


	52. Chapter 52

**¡Hola mi amigos! How're yall doin? Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Honestly, RYAN, I'm gonna say this simply. I have no clue who you are or what you're talking about. I believe I came up with my own idea for this story, and I don't live in Oregon... I have never been there before, and all I really know is that it's where the TV show** ** _Gravity Falls_** **takes place. I live in one of the other 49 US states. Anyways, I don't have much else to say. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hazel's POV (right now, she doesn't care that there might be a demigod zombie apocalypse. She laughs in your face and tries to find Frank.)**

 _I didnt ask how Stephanie knew Leo was a fire-user. I just ran in the direction of the screams. I'm coming to save you Frank._

My feet pounded on the sidewalk in the still night air. I took corner after corner, each time hoping to find my boyfriend waiting for me with open arms. I had a fantasy that he'd be fine, and he had just taken a wrong turn at one point. No monsters. He'd look at me, tell me that the screams came from someone's cell phone he was passing (because why not?) and he was sorry that he made me worry. Then I'd glare at him, pouting, but we'd both know that I was just glad he was okay.

That didn't end up happening. I weighed the options I had. I could call out for him, and possibly find him faster. But that could also call unwanted attention to myself. I could simply keep running like this, and stay mostly undetected. But it might take too long to find Frank. Or, the third option is that I turn around and head back towards Leo and just hope Frank turns up okay. And if he doesn't we could desert him.

That last option... I do not like that one. That one will never be used, nit even as a last resort. I'm not too fond of any of the plans, actually. I could get to Frank faster, but I could get attacked by monsters and die before I find him. I could not get attacked by any monsters, but I'd get to Frank slower and risk him dying of a monster attack.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, putting my hand against the brick wall of a building for support. I looked around, trying to see if there were any signs of Frank being near. I didn't see anything. Wait...

Nothing was moving. Nothing whatsoever. There were no cars on the streets; I don't think I saw any driving around since we got to the hotel. There were no people in sight; other than Stephanie, I don't think I saw anyone else from around here. There wasn't even a breeze; I don't remember there being one at all. How odd. You usually domt see that in huge cities. Especially not capital cities.

I continued on. After rounding another two corners, I saw something that looked suspiciously like blood right at the turn for the third corner. Stopping, I kneeled down for closer inspection. I dipped the tip of my pinkie finger nail into the suspicious substance (for my nails had grown pretty long) and examined the part of it on my finger.

Hm. It was definitely in a liquid form, although there seemed to be some parts were the liquid was less thick. Those parts had already started drying, and seemed to be turning brown. I sniffed the liquid on to top of my finger. Just as I had suspected. It had a metallic sent, like blood. And i was willing to bet that, if i tasted it, it would also have the Same metallic taste that blood has. But I won't taste it, because for one I could get a serious disease that way. And two, that'd be just plain gross.

I turned around the next corner after wiping the blood (I have decided that's what it is) off on a tissue I had in my jeans pocket. Then I left the tissue on the windowsill of the building whose corner I was going around.

On the sidewalk in front of me once I went around the corner were several more clues that I was heading in the right direction. The most noticeable were the claw marks carved into the concrete. I could tell they were knew; the little pebbles left over were still covering the ground near the marks. The other clue was the small amounts of blood decorating the sidewalk. Most of it was near the claw marks, which made me really worried. The last clue were the strands of thick black hair, many of which were stuck to buildings with what looked strangely like dog drool. Not wanting to step in anything, I wisely walked in the street. Besides, I still didn't see any cars.

I had been walking for not even a full minute when another scream filled the air. It was the loudest I've heard; hopefully that means I'm getting closer to Frank. Suddenly, at the peak of the scream, it was cut short. It was so abrupt and unexpected that I almost asked out loud what had happened. Thankfully, I managed to contain it to just a simple gasp; I didn't want to be heard whatsoever.

"Did you hear that, Mike?" A male voice whispered excitedly.

"Hear what?" A deeper male voice replied grumpily. "All I could hear was that annoying screaming. How's a guy supposed to sleep other that awful noise?"

"Sorry. I'll just go tell the boss man that you want to nap, so he should keep the prisoner quiet," the first voice sarcastically answered.

"I'm sorry, Lou. You know I get grouchy when I haven't eaten in a while," Mike sighed.

Lou seemed to brighten at his friend's words. "Don't worry! Soon, boss man will realize his plan is bound to fail, and he'll just let us eat the demigod."

Mike and Lou continued their conversation, but I paid it no heed. I had to see who the demigod was. My heart prayed that it wasn't Frank, but I knew that no matter who they were, I wouldn't leave them here.

Uneasily, I peered around the corner. There were two cyclopses, apparently Mike and Lou. Then there were three black hellhounds resting. Behind them was a cage with steel bars guarded by another of those damned ice statue guys. In the cage was a demigod. He had wide shoulders, but didn't look too burly.

Frank. Oh, how am I going to save him by myself?


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi. Thank you HB and Florence23 for the two reviews last chapter. Everyone else, did people not like it? Or were you too lazy or did you just not care? I don't care that you didn't review; I'd just like to know if you didn't like it. I know over 200 people read the last chapter, and I guess it just made me sad to only get two reviews. Not that I'm not grateful, I really am happy to have them. But- never mind. I own nothing, but please, please, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Khione smirked and and leaned in closely to my face. I didn't even think of throwing a curse back at her this time._

 _"You won't be laughing because of what I plan on doing to you."_

A chill ran up my spine at her words. "W-what are you planning on d-doing?" I stuttered, then cursed myself. I will not show this goddess that she's made me afraid. I will be strong, no matter what she plans on doing to me.

Khione kept the blasted smirk on her face as she regarded me as if I were a bunny that got lost and she was the fox. As if I was small, pathetic, helpless. As if she was clever, cunning, sly. If I am a small bunny, I will not be helpless and let myself go willingly.

Khione didn't say anything for a while. She just stood there, looking down on me, that damn smirk plastered to her face. I felt the need to punch her in her snooty face to make that smirk stop, but then I realized that that was probably what she wanted. And since I was all about giving her what she didn't want, I took a deep breath and kept my cool.

after a minute, Khione's smirk turns into a frown. I feel like jumping up and down with victory, but that wouldn't be really appropriate for the situation.

"So," I drawled, "wanna tell me what ou have planned for me?" Seeing the goddess break from her cocky stance to a lesser one gave me confidence I (desperately) needed.

Khione looked at me and narrowed her eyes. I really didn't care. As long as she isnt giving me that damn smirk anymore, i will be happy.

"I'll tell you, _Piper McLean_ , but only because I want to see the look of fear on your face when you realize no one will be coming to save you from this," she hissed at me. I stared right back, seemingly unafraid. However, on the inside, I was quivering with fear.

"Okay then. Get on with it. I want to hear all about how horrible you're going to make my life," I said with doubt heavily laced in my voice. On the inside, I had no doubt that she could (and would) make my life horrible. But i just hope my voice didn't carry with it any of the fear I felt inside.

Khione glared at me, her eyes showing me all the hate she had bottled up inside her. Most of the hatred was pointed at me, unfortunately.u

The goddess took a step back, much to my confusion. Would it not benefit her to be in my personal space bubble so she could intimidate me? What's her plan?

"Piper, dear, maybe you recognize my friend. I'm sorry he gave you such an icy welcome," she purred in a sickly sweet voice, then laughed at her own pun. I knew she was talking about the man standing next to her, but she must really be stupid if she thought I would play along like a lost puppy.

I turned to the man next to me. "In sorry, Xavier, but I don't think we've met before. I don't see how I would recognize you either way. I forgive you for not being very welcoming to me."

Everyone stared at me. Xavier and the other man stared at me blankly, as if not exactly hearing what I said. It was almost as if they were looking through me. Khione, however, _was_ looking at me. Her mouth was slightly open in disbelief at my complete disrespect of her, and her eyes were wide open.

I smirked. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I thought you just asked me if-"

I was interrupted. "I meant the person standing next to me!" Khione exclaimed.

"Really!" I gasped in mock-surprise. "I'm sorry, great goddess Khione." I wasn't sorry.

She glared at me, then smirked evilly. "Perhaps I should introduce you to my friend. He-"

"Xavier isn't your friend?" I interrupted.

Desperate to shut me up, Khione growled out a "no".

Xavier stared forwards, but I could've sworn I saw his hand twitch.

Khione continued. "As j was saying, he is my best friend. He is my most loyal warrior. And," she smirked at me, "hes my boyfriend."

"Poor guy."

Khione ignored me, which was probably the only smart thing she's ever done. "Any guesses on who he is?"

I considered it for a moment. "Well, he's dating you... Sasquatch? The abominable snowman? Godzilla? King Kong? The Blob?"

"No! This is-"

"Bigfoot! Yes, I totally called it."

Khione glared daggers at me. "Just for that, you'll get an extra five minutes with him. This is the person that will be overseeing your punishment. He has now twenty minutes one-on-one with you, to do with you as he will like. And trust me, he'll do what I tell him."

"So what do I call him? Bob the Builder?"

Khione smirked. "I have something better. Piper McLean, let me reintroduce you to your dear friend, Perseus Jackson. Except, he's not your friend anymore."


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad people actually liked the chapter and weren't reviewing instead of people disliking it and not saying anything. Thanks for clearing that up. Also, some people have commented about the cliffhangers. I try not to make a huge one every single chapter, but that's just the way I write. I write suspense, drama, really anything I can get a lot of emotion out of. So, cliffhangers come naturally to me. Sorry if you don't like it, but it's my style. And it's really hard to change your style after you've been doing it for several years, so you have two choices. Learn to live with the cliffhangers I give you, knowing that in just two days you'll know what happens, or you can go read a different story. Okay, I've ranted enough. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _Uneasily, I peered around the corner. There were two cyclopses, apparently Mike and Lou. Then there were three black hellhounds resting. Behind them was a cage with steel bars guarded by another of those damned ice statue guys. In the cage was a demigod. He had wide shoulders, but didn't look too burly._

 _Frank. Oh, how am I going to save him by myself?_

A voice next to me said, "You're not going to have to save your boyfriend all by yourself."

I whipped my head to the side, bringing out my weapon. I pointed it under the person's chin, and didn't take it away once I recognized them.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I hissed, trying to stay quiet. The last thing I wanted was to let the Cyclopes knew we were over here. We'd both die, and then we'd be no help to Frank.

Stephanie smirked. "Don't worry. I got this." It seemed very uncharacteristic of her; I had put her in the group of people that were smart, but also shy and kind. This behavior was more like cocky, reckless, and arrogant. The opposite of what I thought she was.

I opened my mouth to tell her to explain herself (why wasn't she guarding Leo?!) but she didn't stick around. A second later, she had disappeared, plunging into the camp of monsters.

In a flash, the two Cyclopes were dead. I doubt they knew what hit them. I hardly did either. Stephanie was a blur as she raced through the monster camp. I think my jaw might've been on the ground in awe. Quickly, I picked it back up.

All I saw as a blur. It shot around to the hellhounds, and they all disappeared in a poof of golden dust. My eyes widened, and I tried my best not to continue to gape at the hotel worker.

I blinked. When my eyes opened again, Stephanie was standing right next to me, as if she hadn't gone anywhere. I almost believed that, except for that fact that she was covered in a light dusting of golden monster sparkles. Just what every girl needs to complete an outfit.

"How did you do that?" I asked, still in shock.

She shrugged, smirking. "Well, I took my spear, and ran around camp stabbing monsters with it. You should give it a try sometime."

I looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrow at me, and I blushed, realizing the tone I used was rude.

"Sorry. I meant to ask why are you like this. When I first met you, you were nice, and kinda shy. And now..." I trailed off, realizing that I didn't have a polite way to voice ky thoughts.

Eyebrow still raised, Stephanie finished my sentence. "And now I'm mean and rude?"

"I was going to say arrogant and overly mysterious, but that works too," I muttered.

"I was cursed. By a weird lady. At first I thought it was nothing, but now I realize it isn't. She said that since I didn't see her standing on the sidewalk asking for spare change, I would "always see into the future to find always to get change" and I would basically be able to split myself in half, because "if some of my traits stopped me from seeing the lady, then maybe the opposites of those traits would see the lady.""

I nodded, pretending to understand. I didn't. All I knew is that it was kind of like the story of Beauty and the Beast. How odd.

"So, what traits do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sweet, cheery, helpful, kind, all the good things."

"I think you're just really sarcastic," I deadpanned.

Stephanie grinned. "Now you're getting it, Mable!"

"My name is Hazel."

I was ignored.

Stephanie leaned on her spear/sword, and looked at me. "So, ready to go rescue Frank?"

Withiut waiting for me, she strode off towards the steel cage. I hustled after her, annoyed beyond belief.

"How is it that you remember my boyfriend's name, but not mine?!"


	55. Chapter 55

**¡Hola mi amigos! Thanks for all th reviews last chapter! My goal is to get at least 600 reviews by Christmas, and I'd love your help! If you're the 600th reviewer, you get a special surprise, as long as you have an account so I can PM you your prize! ;) Also, I doubt this story will be ending anytime soon, but I have a poll up on my profile page about what story i should write next! Please vote! I take suggestions! PM them to me, or leave a comment on any of my stories! Thanks! :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **PS: I can't update Friday. I have an audition for something really early on Saturday, and I can't work on the chapter or update. Sorry guys.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _"So what do I call him? Bob the Builder?"_

 _Khione smirked. "I have something better. Piper McLean, let me reintroduce you to your dear friend, Perseus Jackson. Except, he's not your friend anymore_."

I internally sighed. I had suspected the ice man was Percy, but what did she when when she said that he was no longer my friend? Didn't I see him about a day and a half ago? He was still my friend then, although then he did have a bit of amnesia.

I yawned. "Been there before. Seen it! It's so old school, and not in a good, retro way." I hated the snooty talk, but it had to be done. I just hope it gets on Khione's nerves as much as it gets on mine.

Khione sneered at me, showing me that it obviously does get on her nerves. Maybe even more than mine. I wanted to snicker, but it was not the right time for that.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Piper McLean."

I shrugged, struggling to remain impassive and distant. "I think I do, oh mighty goddess of delicate snowflakes. That's not the best power, is it? Delicate snowflakes? I'd much rather prefer something else."

Her face grew red. "My powers are not only over 'delicate snowflakes', you imbecile!"

I smirked at her. "Cool down, oh mighty one. You're gonna blow if you keep that up. Just like a fiery hot volcano."

Khione's face grew the reddest I had ever seen anyone's face. I kept smirking, realizing I had her right where I wanted her.

"Yeah, remember that kid Leo Valdez? It's too bad he's not here. He kept saying just how hot you were. It's too bad he's not here right now. Imagine what he would say. Probably along the lines of 'you're smoking hot'. I'll have to pass a message along to him about this."

Khione glared at me. I saw in her chocolate eyes that I had finally gotten her.

I was right. A second later, the "regal" snow goddess stomped her feet on the ground like an angry toddler throwing a tantrum. Her face was red as she yelled,"I am not hot! I am cold, very cold!"

As she stomped, Khione unknowingly sent out a blast of ice power through the ground, like Elsa making her icy fortress in the movie Frozen. Internally, I grinned. Khione was so predictable.

As the power wave echoed across the room (were were still in the throne room?) the shackles that had been restraining my ankles and wrists were freed from the bolts on the ground. The power tremor passed through the chains still connected to my wrists and ankles, and exploded upon reaching th end kf the chain, freeing my wrists and while completely.

Rubbing my sore arms, I smirked at Khione. "Was that a part of your plan, oh wise goddess?"

She smirked right back, something I was _not_ expecting. Didn't I just ruin her plans?

"While that might not have been part of my plan, demigoddess, I can easily fit this into my future plans for you. I believe you even saved me from having to do at least two tedious steps. Therefore, I must thank you."

I glared at her. "I'd rather have you cursing my name right now rather than you thanking me."

"Oh, poor girl. Don't worry; if you want someone to curse your name, you'll be doing that to yourself soon enough," she said in mock-pity before her voice hardened. "You'll be cursing yourself because no matter which way you look at it, all of this could've been avoided by you. It's all your fault."

I sat there on the ground for a minute. Was she right? She is. If I had stood up for Percy, he wouldn't have gone on this stupid quest. If I had told Percy I loved him when I had the chance he might not have gone on the quest in the first place. If I had told Jason off for cheating on me, he might've broken up with Annabeth, and she wouldn't have continued to cheat on Percy. I could've done so much to stop Percy from going on this quest. I could've even secretly followed him and protected him. But I didn't. I Didn't do anything.

I sat there, unmoving, thinking about how I failed Percy. Khione was right.

Said goddess saw the look in my eyes, and knew I had given in. "Finally! You were a tough nut to crack, but I always crack them."

I only partially heard that. The words kelt echoing in my head- failure, loser, nobody.

I barely heard Khione say to Percy, "Go take her to the special room. You know what to do with her once you get there. Don't go easy babe."


	56. Chapter 56

**Hi guys. So, im super stressed out right now. But thank you (mainly Guest) for your wonderful reviews. I did not expect someone to take it upon themselves to write about... 25(?) reviews at a time to help me reach my goal of 600 reviews. I'd tell you what my next goal is, but I don't want someone to waste their time writing (a number) reviews for one single chapter. By the way, the winner of the 600th review was BookReaderIsReadingBooks. Congrats! Your prize has been awarded to you. ;) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **This is chapter is dedicated to the guest that left me 23 reviews on the last chapter. Thank you! :)**

 **PS: I will not be updating on Friday! I will update on Saturday. Or Sunday. You'll have to check for yourself.**

 **PPS: Do I have a reason for my specific chapter length? Not at all. :)**

 **Hazel's POV (or should I say Mabel's POV?)**

 _Without waiting for me, she strode off towards the steel cage. I hustled after her, annoyed beyond belief._

 _"How is it that you remember my boyfriend's name, but not mine?!"_

In not sure whether Stephanie didn't hear me, or if she was purposefully ignoring me. Probably the latter. Either way, I got no reply.

Forced to follow the rude version if the hotel clerk through a mass of golden dust like a lost puppy, I did so while scowling all the way. Why did I had to be the one following her? That's what I'd like to know.

After walking past the place where the Cyclopes were sitting, Stephanie started to dart and weave around the camp. I eyed her in disbelief. Does she expect me to do that too?

Stephanie noticed my lack of sudden movement while she eas hiding behind a car (we were standing in a parking lot, not the woods or anything). Angrily, she beckoned me over towards her. Huffing, I trudged over to her. In ky head, i war thinking about how this is probably all just a trap or a scam. I wouldn't put it past anyone.

"What're you doing out there?" She hissed at me through clenched teeth, constantly checking to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation. Because that's what a lot of people feel like doing right now. Listening to conversations from a crazy demigod with a paranoia problem and a demigod that can't believe she's still following the paranoid one, that sounds like great fun. Right? (I'm being sarcastic.)

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just walking."

"Why? You should be doing evasive maneuvers!" She exclaimed softly. "What if the enemy sees you? I'm not saving both you and Frank, Mabel."

I narrowed my eyes. "I told you. My name is _not_ _Mabel_. It's _Hazel_."

Stephanie frowned. "Why did you change it?"

I stared down at her, blinking slowly. "I... You know what, I can save Frank without you. I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself, Mabel," Stephanie said, shrugging.

I had already turned on my heel to walk away, but I whirled around quickly and growled, "My. Name. Is. NOT. Mabel."

Stephanie shrugged once more and went back to checking her surroundings for 'enemies'.

I strode away from the car and made fast pace towards the steel cage I saw Frank trapped inside. Idiot I am, I was so annoyed at being called 'Mabel' that I failed to notice that the ice statue man was gone.

Finally, I reached the cage. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary (like, oh, possibly the person that tried to murder Leo was missing). Peering through the cold metal bars, I looked at Frank huddled on the floor.

"Frank!" I exclaimed. His eyes fluttered, and he looked up at me.

"Hazel?"

I wanted to laugh in joy of someone not calling me Mabel, but I realized it wouldn't be the right time. My boyfriend is locked up in a cage, and I'm trying to save him, but I can't because I'm laughing too much because no one is calling me Mabel.

"I'm here to help you," I said.

Frank's eyes widened. "No, Hazel."

I frowned. "You dint want me to save you?"

Frank shook his head, his hair slightly matted down with blood. He croaked out one single word, but I knew what he was talking about immediately.

"Trap..."

Oh shit.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't update Friday. In case you didn't see, I had an audition early in the morning, and I always work on my stories at night. I needed to get some sleep, because last year I failed my audition. So, let's all hope that I did better this year. Fingers crossed. *hopefully smiles* Anyways, I don't have much to say. You know, other than the usual. Speaking of which, I own nothing. But please do enjoy this long awaited chapter. :)**

 **PS: Guest (or should I say Guests?) thanks so much! I can't believe that it was twenty different people that left those reviews! I figured it was one person, who kept pushing the review button again and again. Thanks you guys!**

 **Piper's POV (I was looking forward to this, were you?)**

 _I only partially heard that. The words kelt echoing in my head- failure, loser, nobody._

 _I barely heard Khione say to Percy, "Go take her to the special room. You know what to do with her once you get there. Don't go easy babe."_

I blinked and looked up at the goddess, momentarily forgetting the voices in my head. "You know, that sounded strangely dirty."

Khione blinked several times in rapid succession. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again, sighed a bit, and closed it once again. A third time she opened her mouth, and said, "Perseus, take her away." She paused, then added, "Come here to me, quickly."

Percy turned to Khione, and she whispered something in his ear. I wondered how he could hear with all that ice covering his ear, but then j remembered that it was my fault that he had all that ice covering his ear. I frowned and stared at the floor as Khione spoke to her _boyfriend_. I wonder what they're talking about.

 **Khione's POV (ooh!)**

I leaned over to whisper in Perseus' ear. I know that foolish Aphrodite girl _likes_ him, maybe even _loves_ him. But I _will not_ let her ruin the best soldier I've ever had.

"Perseus, you have to listen to me. That girl is trouble. She will try to lie to you, tell you things you can't even comprehend. She's also a daughter of Aphrodite. They're all charmspeakers, wnd I'm sorry to say that she's the most powerful charmspeaker I've seen in a while. Be careful. I can't lose you."

Perseus nodded, and motioned for Xavier to hand Piper over to him. Once Perseus had Piper in his possession, he led her away to the special room. I watched them go, silently wishing him luck.

As soon as they were out of sight, I turned to Xavier. I found him staring at me, waiting for orders. "What're you staring at? Get back to work!" I barked, then strode out of the throne room to ky bedroom. IN the safety of ky room, I sat on my bed and watched the other demigods. I debated whether or not to mess with them a little bit, then I decided that they were messing with themselves enough. So, I sat back and made myself content with simply watching the show.

 **Piper's POV (do you want Percy's POV next?!)**

Percy dragged me through the halls of the surprisingly large throne room. I tried to resist, because I didn't like the idea of anything Khione had specially planned for me.

"Hey, Perce, why don't we take a break? You can drop the act, let me loose, and we'll go meet up with the others. How's that sound?" I suggested meekly.

I got no response. Percy just keep plowing ahead, as if he never heard me. It aggravated me so much that I forgot that I was supposed to be regretting my life choices! Silly me.

"Hey! Percy! Slow down!" I exclaimed.

No answer.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. Once I was composed, I opened my mouth to talk to him once more.

It so happens that as I was about to speak, the floor that I was sitting on as I was dragged had a large bump. The jerk didn't bother mentioning it to me, so I went up quickly, then fell down hard. Let me tell you, it really hurt my buttocks. It would've been better if I was actually in control of my own hands, but Percy was using both of them to brutally drag me across the floor.

That's when I snapped.

"Perseus Jackson!" I bellowed. "You will let me go right now!"

I don't think I added any charmspeak to that sentence, but Percy let go on my hands and stopped walking as soon as I finished speaking. He stared at me in silence.

"That's better," I growled, rubbing my wrists where he had held them. My hands were freezing cold from his grip. "Can you take off that ridiculous ice suit or whatever it's called? You won't need it anymore. We're saving you."

He stared at me, silently, unmoving. I scowled, before shrugging.

"Fine. You don't want to say anything. I won't judge."

I stand up, and stare at Percy for a minute. His gaze seems distant and unfocused, but I don't pay it much mind. I'm too worried about my friends. Where could they be?

"Come on. We're going to go find everybody else." I strode off through the throne room, a confusing looking Percy following behind me.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi guys! I dont have much to say. Thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter! I'm glad everyone is still so into the story. :) It makes me really happy. I'm also glad that everyone is excited for Percy's POV! XD I honestly wasn't so sure if anyone would like it, so I decided to ask. Now I'm glad I did. :) Other than that, all I have to say is that I own nothing except everyone's best friend Aaron! He (and I) ask you all to enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV (let's start with him)**

I stared at the girl that my lady told me to get rid of. She was loud. And mean. The girl reminded me of something, but I can't remember what. Why can I not remember? I knew it a moment ago.

The girl is staring at me. Why did I let her go? She was talking about someone named Percy. Who is Percy?

The girl knew my name. That is most concerning. How did she know my name? I did not know my own name until my wonderful goddess told me. My goddess is most gracious and kind. I will give my life to serve her.

The girl said that we were going to find her friends. Perhaps I can capture them and take them as prisoners to my goddess. She would surely love that.

My goddess also told me dispose of the girl. Should I do that first? No, I will let the girl take me to her friends. Then her friends can join her.

This is a most foolproof plan. My goddess will surely be proud and satisfied.

The girl started to walk off. Where is she going? How does she know where to go?

Stupified, I followed her. Why was the girl making all the calls? Perhaps I should contact my goddess.

 _No_! A part of my brain yelled at me. I did not know I had a part of my brain that was so demanding.

Why not? My goddess would be most angered if I told that the prisoner got loose.

 _Exactly. You don't want her to be mad at you too, dude_! The part argued back.

She will be even more angry if I do not contact her.

The part paused. _You could avoid angering your goddess at all if you don't tell her. Suppose you find the girl's friends, capture them, then bring them back to Khione. She doesn't have to know that you disobeyed by letting the girl go free._

I did not do it on purpose. My goddess will surely realize that.

 _Will she? Or will she be angered? She may no longer trust you to assist her. She could have you work in the basement._

I gasped (mentally). Very few have come back from the basement. It is a most dangerous place. Surely my goddess would not send me there?

 _There's only one way to find out. Turn in the girl right now, or don't turn in the girl right know. But I know what is best for you. Listen to me. Trust me._

 **Hazel's POV**

 _Frank shook his head, his hair slightly matted down with blood. He croaked out one single word, but I knew what he was talking about immediately._

 _"Trap..."_

 _Oh shit._

Stephanie appeared at my side as though she teleported. "Want my help now, Mabel?"

Frank frowned. "Mabel? Who the heck is Mabel?"

Stephanie made a tutting noise. "Frank, Frank, Frank. You've been dating her for years, yet you don't know your girlfriend's name?"

Frank looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Your name is Mabel?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean..." I sighed. "What's the trap?"

"Surrounding us," Frank answered before coughing painfully.

"Are you okay?" I asked him with sympathetic eyes.

Frank shrugged. "Never better."

"Wow, and I thought I was a liar!" Stephanie chimed in. "That's a lie if I've eget heard one!"

I looked at the mirror image of the hotel clerk. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? If we don't save him soon, he's going to die."


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. :) I have... Conquered... My problems to the best of my ability. I should be better now. Thanks. I don't have much to say other than that. So, I don't own nothing. But please enjoy this long awaited chapter. :)**

 **Piper's POV**

 _I stand up, and stare at Percy for a minute. His gaze seems distant and unfocused, but I don't pay it much mind. I'm too worried about my friends. Where could they be?_

 _"Come on. We're going to go find everybody else." I strode off through the throne room, a confusing looking Percy following behind me._

I shrugged off the odd feeling weighting down my heart. Something was wrong with Percy. But what? Maybe it's just the fact that he was here all alone with the insane goddess of snow. That could make anyone a little off.

As much as I wanted to believe that, something in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't true. There was something I was missing. Something big.

But what? What could it be?

I turned around to make sure Percy was still behind me. Yes, I'm just a step before him. I don't see anything wrong with him. The only odd thing is that he won't take off that stupid ice suit.

What if he can't? What if something happened after we hung up on the IM and before we got here? What if he's a pawn of Khione know? What if, somehow, she got to him?

I shook off that thought, scoffing mentally. Impossible. I need to start thinking up likelier things, like Venus (the planet) freezing over in the next Earth minute.

 **Hazel's POV**

 _"Are you okay?" I asked him with sympathetic eyes._

 _Frank shrugged. "Never better."_

 _"Wow, and I thought I was a liar!" Stephanie chimed in. "That's a lie if I've ever heard one!"_

 _I looked at the mirror image of the hotel clerk. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious? If we don't save him soon, he's going to die."_

My eyes widened. "What?!"

Frank's eyes also widened, and his mouth dropped open. No words or sounds came out. We both stared in horror at Stephanie.

When she saw our faces, she was rude enough to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? He's going to die, and here you are, laughing!" I exclaimed angrily.

Stephanie broke into another fit of giggles. She tried to compose herself when she saw me glaring at her fiercely. "I'm sorry," she tried to explain between subsiding fits of laughter, "but your faces were hysterical! I was kidding; you're probably not going to die that soon. Your friend Leo looks like he'll be dead far sooner than either of you."

Stephanie smiled, thinking she was comforting us.

"Leo is about to die?!" I yelped, causing Stephanie's smile to disappear.

"Where is Leo?" Frank asked, confused.

"I left him with Stephanie."

"But Stephanie is right here!"

"No, the other Stephanie!"

"What other Stephanie?"

"Guys," the hotel clerk cut in, "why don't we all calm down for a minute?"

Frank and I stared at her in disbelief.

"See? That's much better!" She cheerily exclaimed.

I blinked and and opened my mouth, internally debating over if I should say what I wanted to say. Deciding against it, I closed my mouth tightly.

Delicately, Frank asked again, "Where is Leo?"

Stephanie smiled. "He's outside of the hotel with myself."

Frank opened his mouth, frowned, then shook his head. "You know what, I'm not even going to ask again. Okay, Leo is with Stephanie in front of the hotel."

I nodded grimly. "Stephanie, why do you say that Leo is going to die soon?"

She close her eyes. "I can see him. He's mumbling. I think he's delirious. He also had a fever that's insanely high. Blood is covering the ground."

I paled. Frank's eyes widened. "We have to hurry up!" He said.

Stephanie stared at Frank. "Well, it seems to me you're still stuck in that cage..."

"Leave me. Go save Leo's life. I'll be fine." As soon as he said it, Frank seemed to realize that he wasn't convincing anybody. Certainly not me.

Stephanie wasn't amused. "Hell no. It's all or nothing. We all die here, or we all leave together."

I smirked. "What's going to kill us? You already killed the Cyclopses and hellhounds."

Stephanie pretended to think for a minute. "I don't know. Did you forget that there's a group of monsters surrounding us?"

I stayed silent. While I was caught up in the moment, yes I did forget. However, I wouldn't dare tell her that.

Stephanie continued on. "Also, did you both forget that there was an I e man here a moment ago?"

Crap. I totally forgot. Judging by the look on Frank's face, he also forgot.

"Where do you suppose he went?" Frank whispered.

Stephanie smirked and crossed her arms. "I don't know. Why don't you look behind you?"

Crap. Slowly, dreading what we'd see, Frank and I turned around.

We were right to dread it.

Standing behind the cage was the ice man with several monsters. He stared at us as we stared back. Suddenly, he motioned for us to turn around.

Deciding it was best to obey, we turned back around. Standing in the shadows was a legion of hellhounds, their red eyes glaring at us from the darkness.

We were surrounded.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. I have just one general comment to make. I'm sorry my chapters haven't been long, although they really never were. I'm sorry I've been disappointing people. But let me tell you this: life ain't all sunshine and roses, darlin'. Sometimes I sit in my bed and stare at this screen because I have to physically fight myself in order to get anything done. I'm satisfied with what I'm doing. If you're not, then you shouldn't be here, let alone have the right to comment negatively. That is all. I own nothing at all. But please, _do_ _enjoy_ this chapter. It might be your last. **

**(Kidding, kidding. Sorry. I got way too into that... I've been watching a lot of Once Upon a Time. This won't be your last, I promise. Sorry. I was channeling Regina right there...)**

 **Piper's POV**

 _What if he can't? What if something happened after we hung up on the IM and before we got here? What if he's a pawn of Khione know? What if, somehow, she got to him?_

 _I shook off that thought, scoffing mentally. Impossible. I need to start thinking up likelier things, like Venus (the planet) freezing over in the next Earth minute._

Or my mom never getting another date. Or Athena apologizing for something. Or Zeus saying that Percy is a better hero than that cheating, back-stabbing Jason.

Speaking of which, will he ever leave me alone? Even now I can hear Jason's annoying voice in my head. Why will I never be free?

I blinked. Wait, I don't think that's in my head. I listened harder. Yes, I can hear several people! My friends! Oh, and I guess Jason is there too.

Picking up the pace, I started to jog in the direction of my friends' voices. I didn't recognize where in the throne room we were, but I was unconscious for a good amount of time while passing through.

Finally, I jogged into a room I knew. There was a door in the wall, the same door I walked through to get in. The voices were coming from the other side.

I stopped and looked at Percy. He gazed blankly back, but i ignored the odd look. "Our friends are through there." I said, pointing to the door.

He cocked his head to the side, like a puppy. I smiled; that's a cute look for him.

"Thalia, Travis, Connor, Aaron, Clarisse, and Jason," I clarified, spitting out the last name with venom. "I didn't want to take Jason, but Thalia made me. Apparently, your dad said that he's needed."

Percy jerked his head forward and backward in a robotic nod. I frowned slightly, wondering why he was being so _weird_. This isn't what I remembered him being like. Even when we were IMing in secret, he wasn't like this at all.

Wait, i know what must have happened! The-

"Piper? Piper, can you hear us?" Aaron's voice yelled from the other side of the door. I assume that he banged on the door, because banging noises were heard through the room. I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of my name, and I didn't remember what I was just thinking of.

I ran towards the door, and threw my body at it. It creaked slightly. Frowning, I realized that that had no real affect. I took to doing what my friends were; I pounded on the door with both of my fists and screamed.

"Guys! Guys!"

The banging on the other side stopped, and I too ceased my noise.

A soft voice called out, "Piper?"

I broke into a wide smile. "Yes! Guys, it's me! And I found Percy!"

Silence greeted me at first. Then, "Is he okay?" It was barely above a whisper, but I heard it clear as day.

I just wasn't sure how to answer that question. It sounded like Thalia's voice, so I addressed her directly.

"Thalia, I'm honestly not sure," I delicately replied.

I think I heard a muffled sob from the other side of the door, but I won't ask. I won't judge, either way.

A different voice, Travis or Connor's maybe, asked the next question. "What do you mean when you say you're not sure if he's okay?"

I glanced quickly at Percy. He was standing still in his ice suit, staring at me with his head cocked to the side in the lost puppy way. His eyes alone pulled on my heartstrings and threatened to leave me breathless. Sighing softly, I forced myself to look away.

Quickly, I tried to answer the question. "He's still in his ice suit. From what I can see, they can melt them. Because Percy was turned into one of Khione's ice statues. He hasn't said a word, or done much to indicate that he actually knows what I'm doing or saying."

Silence. Then the same voice spoke up again. "Okay. We're going to try to open the door again. Stand back. We'll let you know if we need any help."

I nodded and glanced at Percy. I hope they get that door open soon...


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) As someone pointed out, yay 60 chapters! :) Also, I would like to answer a question. Basically, they were asking if I was planning on editing this story to make the several long chapters shorter. I will be plain and honest with you. The answer is no. I'm not planning on doing that any time soon. After I finish this, I plan on moving straight into my next story. Will my decision get people mad at me, probably. Will people comment on my choices, oh yes. Will I regret anything? Nope. I'm just gonna keep doing what I do. ;) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. ;)**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _Standing behind the cage was the ice man with several monsters. He stared at us as we stared back. Suddenly, he motioned for us to turn around._

 _Deciding it was best to obey, we turned back around. Standing in the shadows was a legion of hellhounds, their red eyes glaring at us from the darkness._

 _We were surrounded._

I stole a glance at Stephanie and Frank. Stephanie winked, and immediately, a plan flew into my mind. I raised an eyebrow in question, and she nodded. Frank stared at us in confusion, but I didn't have time to fill him in.

I'm not sure how Stephanie managed to send an entire plan to my brain through thought, but j have to admit, it was a fabulous plan. One worthy of (and probably thought up by) the great _and_ _reckless_ Percy Jackson.

I turned to the ice man frowned disapprovingly, hoping that i was masking my internal feelings of terror. "Sir, I get that you had the mask and stuff for our first meeting; after all, first impressions are very important. But I must say that it's very rude to keep that on after you've startled us. If we're going to try to beg for mercy, we at _least_ want to see your triumphant smirk. A little maniacal laughter wouldn't be too bad either."

Confusion shone in the man's eyes. He seemed to debate over whether or not to keep his suit on, before opting to do as I suggested and take it off. Well, he took off the head part, which was what we were hoping for.

I smiled, although on the inside I was quivering in fear. "That's much better, don't you agree, Mr..."

The man didn't take the hint and supply his name. I felt like sighing in exasperation, but figured that it wouldn't be very polite. Instead, I settled for a forced smile and a bit of a strained chuckle.

"What's your name, sir?" I asked, holding out my hand for him to shake.

The man looked at me, then spoke a single word. "Blake." He stared at my outstretched hand, and poked it. Even with such a brief contact, his icy covering still froze my skin momentarily. I pulled my hand back and rubbed it, trying to get some more feeling back into it.

I forced a big, bright, cheerful-looking smile on my face. "Great! See, progress!" I didn't offer up my name, or anyone else's names.

Blake stared at me and frowned deeply; it made his face, eerily illuminated by the street lights, creepily dark.

In a deep, gravally voice, Blake asked us a few questions. "Is your name Hazel?" He turned to Stephanie. "Is your name Stephanie?" He turned back to me, awaiting my answer. It seems I've been deemed leader of our group. Our small, vastly outnumbered, little group. Joy.

I frowned (hopefully, convincingly) and looked oddly at the man. "No. I'm Mabel. This is Stacy. My stupid boyfriend went off on his own late at night to get the car as we were leaving a friend's appartment. After waiting, we decided to go find him. I figured I'd find him stending in an twenty-four hour diner or something. Instead, I find him beat up in the street. Now he's sitting, locked up in a car."

I glared harshly at the ice man. "You didn't do that to him, did you? Is that your car he's in? Because if it is, I'm going to call the police. You can sort this all out with them. I don't care. They can put you and your little gangster friends in jail for all I care. I just want to get my boyfriend, get out of here, and have you leave my friends and I alone."

The ice man, more confused than ever, gestured to Frank. "Is he Frank?"

I appeared to be taken aback by confusion, but I was even more terrified than before. "What? Of course not. That's my boyfriend, you idiot. You think I'd know my own boyfriend's name. His name is Fred. Who the hell is Frank?"

The ice man stared at me, not uttering a word

I put my hands on my hips. "Now, sir, is this your car or not? I want to get home to sleep. My dad is going to go nuts if I get home too late. And you'll be killed if he finds out you're responsible."

Blake stared at me, then turned and signaled to his monsters. One stepped forward and unlocked Frank's cage. I rushed into the cage once the monster stepped away, and embraced my boyfriend in a hug.

Too quickly, I stepped back. Frank seemed sad that I ended the hug so soon, but he didn't say anything. I was glad.

I turned away from Frank and walked back towards Blake.

"Thank you. Now, I expect no more trouble from you or your gangs around here anymore, alright?"

Blake nodded awkwardly. "Yes. We have no wish to be sent back to Tartarus."

I frowned. "What the heck is Tartarus?" Then I quickly shrugged. " _What-_ ever. I have school on Monday, and a soccer tournament tomorrow. Don't let me catch you boys around here ever again."

They nodded, then scuttled off. I stared in disbelief as they ran away. "I can't believe they fell for that," I muttered. "They thought we were mortals!"

"All thanks to you, Mabel," Stephanie smirked.

I didn't have the heart to snap back about my name being Hazel.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello wonderful people of Earth! I thank you all for the reviews. :) I like some of the plot twist ideas people came up with. They were actually really good; I wish I could use all of them. If anyone else has plot twist ideas, future story ideas, or any kind of idea, I'm always open to suggestions! I accept guest reviews, and PMs, and member reviews. So, shoot me a message! :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Piper's POV (with Percy in it! Everyone is happy.)**

 _Silence. Then the same voice spoke up again. "Okay. We're going to try to open the door again. Stand back. We'll let you know if we need any help."_

 _I nodded and glanced at Percy. I hope they get that door open soon..._

From the other side of the door came the sounds of banging and thuds, showing that they were trying to open the door. Their efforts were in vain. A few minutes later, the voice called out again. "I'm sorry, Piper. We can't get the door open."

"Okay," I replied, trying to stifle the despair I felt inside of me. I didn't want it to leak into my voice, although I bet a good amount of it did.

If anyone heard the negative feelings I had, they did not comment. Instead, I was left in silence. Percy certainly wasn't about to break that silence.

I walked led up to my only friend in the throne room, and looked him in the ice-covered green eyes. "Percy, the door isn't opening. Can you help?"

He didn't do anything. He just kept staring off into space as if nothing had happened. As if I hadn't said anything. As if I wasn't there.

That got my blood pumping. It made me furious. I'd been ignored all my life; I didn't need or want it from my best friend. Especially after he's been missing for two years.

I walked right up to him, until I was so close that I saw my breath misting his ice mask. "Listen to me, Perseus Jackson. You night not be able to open the door, but if you're going to keep ignoring me, you can find your own way outta here. Everyone already ignores me. I don't want you to as well."

Percy stared at me for a second. No, not even a second. A millisecond, perhaps. Then his gaze went back to unfocused. I frowned deeply. Suddenly, Percy shoved me aside and marched towards the door. He paused in front of it, and turned his head back towards me. I made a go-on gesture, and he turned back to the door. He lifted up a single hand, and waved it twice in what looked like an '8' shape.

My deep frown deepened. What the heck was he doing? He's not going to open a door by waving his hand!

To my surprise, I stand corrected. As Percy lowered his hand down to his side, the door started to whir. My jaw dropped. I glanced at Percy, who watched it as it this happened on a regular basis. Maybe it did.

"What did you do?" I hissed, worried that he broke the door, and we'd be trapped forever with a homicidal ice goddess and her loyal yet mistreated minion.

This day was just full of surprises. The biggest of all was probably what followed.

The bottom part of Percy's mask melted away into his skin, revealing just his mouth. Then, in a soft, but strange voice that I was unused to, he spoke. "I opened the door. Was that not what you comanded?"

I was baffled. "I didn't command you to do anything."

Percy's lips frowned. "I shall close the door again."

"No!" I exclaimed, stepping forwards. Quickly, I composed myself. "I mean, no. No, please don't close the door. Our friends are on the other side."

"Our... Friends?" He repeated slowly.

I frowned. "Yes. Our friends. Don't you remember? I told you about it earlier."

He stared at me, confused.

I stared back, wondering just who this person standing in front of me was.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I don't have much to say, really. Just keep being awesome, I guess. Oh, and if you have an ideas you'd like to share, or anything, I'm open to suggestions. If there's a certain type of PJO/HOO fanfiction that you like, let me know and j can add it to my poll for me to attempt to write! And if you have the time, please vote on the poll! It's avaliable on my profile page. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _They nodded, then scuttled off. I stared in disbelief as they ran away. "I can't believe they fell for that," I muttered. "They thought we were mortals!"_

 _"All thanks to you, Mabel," Stephanie smirked._

 _I didn't have the heart to snap back about my name being Hazel._

Next to me, Frank said, "Quick, we need to get back to Leo."

Call me an awful person, but in all the confusion and danger, I totally forgot about Leo. I groaned out.

"It took me at least twenty minutes to walk here. How are we supposed to get back in time to save Leo?"

Stephanie came up with a solution that I never would've thought of. "I could teleport us there." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if everyone knew how to teleport after never going to camp.

I didnt even blink at the latest revelation. After everything I've been through in the past... Hour or so isn't any bit less surprising than Stephanie's ability to teleport.

"Okay then. Ready Frank?" I asked, grabbing hold of his hand. He looked at Stephanie in surprise, unused to her way of shocking people. It gets old after about half an hour or so.

Frank shook himself slightly, breaking out of his shock. "Yeah... I'm ready."

"Alrighty then!" Stephanie exclaimed, sounding a bit too cheerful for someone that just almost got killed by an ice statue and some dogs. Before I could comment, Stephanie had latched onto Frank's other hand. With her free hand, Stephanie snapped her fingers.

IN the span of time it took me to blink, we were in front of the hotel. Stephanie groaned a bit, before a second (kinder looking) Stephanie walked out of the bushes.

"You did it! You found Frank!" She smiled warmly, which was offset by the sticky red blood covering her hands.

My breath caught in my throat. "Leo, is he...?"

The two Stephanie's merged into the same person we saw at the hotel desk, then smiled slightly. "The fire user alive. I cannot say that he is fine though..."

My stomach flopped like pizza dough being tossed into the air. Frank walked up to Stephanie and whispered something in her ear. I was too busy trying not to cry at the thought of what Leo might be like that I didn't have time to feel jealous. Stephanie looked at Frank and raised her eyebrow. Frank nodded. She shrugged, then led him behind the bush the nicer Stephanie had emerged from.

When they returned a moment later, Frank was paler than he had been. I don't think it had much to do with the wounds he had gotten previously.

Frank's eyes stared at the sidewalk distantly as he walked towards me. His mouth was set in a worried frown. He would've walked past me, he was so distracted, if I hadn't reached out and gently pulled him close to me.

"Is it bad?" I whispered to him.

His eyes stared down into mine. "You shouldn't see him, Hazel."

Not a straight answer. Okay then. "How bad is it?"

"It's not pretty."

Again, that's not exactly a straight answer. He's so aggravating sometimes.

"Since you won't give me a straight answer, I'll go see for myself," I announced, then walked through the bushes before Frank could stop me. I missed his horrified look as I pulled away from him and went towards the bushes.

I walked past the barrier of leaves and stared for a minute, uncomprehending, at Leo. He was covered in blood. _His_ blood. I don't think I've ever seen that much blood in my life. Well, from a single person at least.

He looks so much worse than he did before I left. He looks... Like death.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :) Dont worry; I would never kill Leo. I made a t shirt with his name on it, that must stand for something. I love Leo. That doesn't mean he'll be okay, though. After all, where's the fun in that?** **;) Um, other than that, I don't have much to say. Keep submitting ideas! :) I always read PMs and comments, so I wouldn't pass it up. :) Other than that, I own nothing. But please enjoy this chapter! (Leo isn't in this one. You don't get to see him almost die. Oops, spoiler. ;])**

 **Piper's POV**

" _Our... Friends?" He repeated slowly._

 _I frowned. "Yes. Our friends. Don't you remember? I told you about it earlier."_

 _He stared at me, confused._

 _I stared back, wondering just who this person standing in front of me was._

"You're not Percy."

He shook his head, flustered. "No. I do not know who this 'Percy' is. Is he one of the friends you have?"

"No." In a softer voice, I whispered, "I was so close to getting you back, Percy."

"I am... Sorry," the man ( _not_ Percy) said. He forced out the last word, as if he was unused to saying it, especially in a sentence with the words "I" and "am" before it.

"What are you called?" I asked the man that I thought was Percy.

"My goddess calls me Perseus."

"That bitch," I swore under my breath. "She did this. she took his memories. She made him into her robot, her slave. I'm going to-"

i paused and took a deep breath. I promised Clarisse that she'd be able to punch Khione in the face. It wouldn't be much fun for Clarisse if Khione was dead when she punched her. It'd be like punching an uncooked chicken. That's something I'm glad to say ive ever done, but it can't be satisfying. Especially for a daughter of Ares.

I stared at Perseus (or should I call him Percy because he _is_ Percy?) and he stared right back at me. I was trying to see if there were any parts of my friend hidden under the ice covering those bright green eyes. I'm not sure what he was doing or why he was staring at me so intently.

 **Percy's POV**

I can't shake the feeling that I know this girl that's staring at me. Why is she staring at me? Why am i staring at her?

Im staring at her because I know her. Was she on a boat? Was I on a boat? When was I on a boat? Was there ever a time when I wasn't here with my lady? There mist have been. How else would I have gotten on a boat? Why was the boat in the sky? I do not think boats belong in the sky. Don't they belong in the large expanse of water known as the... Ocean. Why is that word familiar to me? I do not think I have ever seen an ocean before.

Perhaps my lady took me once. Perhaps that was where I boarded a boat and met this girl that _won't stop staring at me_. Why wont she stop staring at me? Why am I still here? I should be helping my lady, and that means taking this girl to the prison room off to the side.

i took a step forwards to grab the girl and take her to her rightful place in my lady's home, when a small hairy creature ran from the door and wrapped itself around her legs. I stepped back, satisfied. This creature will kill her efficiently. I do not have to interfere.

 **Piper's POV (she's so gonna die here)**

"Ah!" I yelled, recoiling from whatever had grabbed onto me. I had not been expecting to be attacked by a small figure, much less during my staring contest with Perc- Perseus. Not Percy. At least not yet.

"Piper!" My attacker yelled in... Joy? Wait...

"Aaron?!" I exclaimed, pulling away to check that it was actually him. His smiling face looked up at me. Tears polled in my eyes, but I didn't dare let them spill as I hugged him back.

Once I was done hugging, I turned around and looked behind me to see my friends walking across the throne room. I rushed forwards, missing the satisfied smirk on Perseus' face slipping into a slightly confused frown.

"Guys!" I yelled, not caring if Khione heard me. I rushed forwards to hug everyone (except Jason).

I was free. I was safe.

We were all free. We were all safe.


	65. Chapter 65

**¡Hola mi amigos! How're y'all doin? I'm doing lovely, thanks for asking. I am (apparently) the talk of my school because I did a flute solo during a choral concert. So that's new. Other than that, I don't have much to say. Oh! Keep sending in ideas! Please! I love to hear other people's spin off or plot twist ideas. Any ideas of what should happen now involving Percy would be great! I'd love it! Now, before I rant any longer, I own nothing hut please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _I walked past the barrier of leaves and stared for a minute, uncomprehending, at Leo. He was covered in blood._ His _blood. I don't think I've ever seen that much blood in my life. Well, from a single person at least._

 _He looks so much worse than he did before I left. He looks... Like death._

I ran back out of the hushes. "Leo," I wailed, "Leo is dying!"

Frank ran up and embraced me in his arms. Tears fell from my eyes. "I know, Hazel," Frank whispered in my hair. "I know."

"We have to do something!" I banged at Frank's chest weakly.

"I don't know what we can do, Hazel. Maybe it's best to-"

I pulled back from Frank. "No. There must be something we can do. But what?" I looked around desperately, hoping to see something that would help us. My eyes landed on Stephanie.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, concerned, with a nervous chuckle at the end.

"You!" I exclaimed, pointing at the poor girl.

"Me?" She replied.

"Her?" Frank echoed.

"Yes! You're the daughter of Asclepius, minor god of healing and medicine, right?!"

"... Yes...?"

"Wait, when-" Frank started to ask before he as interrupted.

I was the interrupter this time. "Frank, I love you, but please shut up."

Frank pouted, but said not a word as us girls continued to talk.

I turned back to Stephanie. "Can't you do healing magic and stuff if your the daughter of a healing and medicine god?"

"A _minor_ healing and medicine god," she corrected.

I brushed that fact aside. "Yeah, same difference. So, can you heal people?"

Stephanie squirmed uncomfortably. "It depends on the person."

I sighed in exasperation. "Leo! We're talking about Leo! Isn't that obvious?"

Stephanie gave an awkward shrug and kelt avoiding my questions.

I decided to ask again. "Can you heal Leo?" I demanded with a steel edge to my voice.

Stephanie sighed. "I can try. I don't think I can heal it completely. You'd need Apollo himself to do that."

"Let's call him! He can flash down here!"

Stephanie stopped us (okay, she stopped me). "Wait. The gods are slightly different here in Canada than they are in the United States. Not all of them are, but Apollo is."

"How different?" Frank asked in concern. After all, he had always wanted to be a child of Apollo.

"Only slightly different. He might talk oddly, or look oddly. He may also act oddly."

I blinked. "So either Canada has a weird affect on him, or he's usually drunk whenever he comes to Canada."

"Yes. I have always believed that it was Canada, but that could only be because he is my grandfather. I do not want to believe he is usually drunk, especially whenever I get to see him."

"True. That's a very valid point."

I tapped my foot aggressively against the ground as Frank and Stephanie continued tk have conversation. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I'm calling Apollo." I gazed up at the sky. "Apollo! Get your butt down here! Now!"


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello wonderful people! :) Thanks for all the reviews. Just so you know, I'm very sorry to say this but I cannot update on Friday. On Thursday I have a concert (with my arch enemy and rival, sadly) and on Friday my best friend invited me to the movies with him (and his friends) for his birthday. :) We're gonna see the new Star Wars movie! XD I'm such a nerd! XD I'm so excited. Anyways, before I go on a rant about nerdiness and star wars, I must tell you that I own nothing. But please, do enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Piper's POV (keep sending ideas in guys!)**

" _Guys!" I yelled, not caring if Khione heard me. I rushed forwards to hug everyone (except Jason)._

 _I was free. I was safe._

 _We were all free. We were all safe._

After we were done with all the hugs and such, everyone stepped back to get a glimpse of Percy/Perseus.

"He looks like Percy," Travis noted.

"He has the telltale green eyes," Connor added.

"He doesn't look much different from last I saw him," Clarisse commented.

"Is he still alive? He's not moving. Or breathing," Jason tactfully observed. I wanted to deck him in the face. But that wouldn't be very nice.

"He looks kind of pale," Thalia worried. I didn't agree with her; I couldn't see his skin under all that ice.

"He's covered in ice," Aaron added. We all turned and stared at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "But he _is_ covered in ice."

" _He_ has a name, you know."

We all spun around and stared at the speaker.

"You're alive?" Jason asked in... Was that disappointment?! That little son of a-

As Percy's mouth was the only thing unfrozen, his mouth had to show all him emotion. It formed a straight line, bordering on a frown, which i took to mean annoyance.

"Yes. I _am_ alive. Do you have a problem with that?" His voice was as cold as ice and sharp as a steel blade.

Jason made a small squeak. He must have expected Percy to be the nice guy everyone had known. After all, that's what I had foolishly expected.

There was a silence after that, during which no one seemed willing to start conversation. Either they were too scared of Percy to talk, or they were content with the silence (although it was quite an awkward one).

Finally, Connor spoke up. "Well, if this is a party, then I might as well go find some tea and biscuits." He turned around to scuttle away, but Clarisse grabbed the back of his shirt and held him here.

"Nice try, punk."

I looked at Percy and was shocked. His mouth resembled something that could be called a small smile. Maybe my Percy is still in there somewhere.

Clarisse turned to Percy and I watched his smile vanish. "So, what do they call you?" I could tell that it took a lot of effort to refrain from calling him a "punk" or "Prissy".

"My goddess calls me Perseus."

Jason whistled. "And who is this goddess? Perhaps I can meet her and-"

"What is your name?" Percy asked, interrupting Jason.

Jason stared at Percy, shocked that he didn't know his name. "I'm Jason Grace."

Percy nodded stiffly. "So I thought." Faster than the eye could see, Percy's arm shot out and grabbed Jason. He pulled Jason close to him, then punched him in the face. I wanted to cheer, but I thought that could have negative consequences.

Clarisse, although she looked pretty happy, was concerned. "Oi! What'd you do that for? Are you gonna beat down on all of us?"

Percy stared at her. "What would you do if I did?"

"Id fight back, you bastard," she snapped. I expected her to get thrown into a wall or something by an enraged ice man. Instead, I was even more surprised.

He laughed. It was a rough sound, as if he hadn't laughed in years (whigh I don't doubt). "Oh, I like you," he said, head still thrown back in laughter. "I can tell that we will get along nicely."

Clarisse smirked a bit, but then got back to business. "Well? Are you gonna punch the rest of us too? Cause if so, I suggest you start with Connor, then move to Travis."

"Hey!" The two twins cried out in unison.

Percy, thankfully, shook his head. "This boy," he spat, "tried to harm my goddess on several occasions. I have punished him in the past, but he has not paid for aloof his crimes."

"So you're not gonna kill us?" Connor squeaked.

Percy stared him down. "If you bother me, I might."

Connor made a sound in the back of his throat, and hid behind Clarisse. Travis followed suit, causing Clarisse to roll her eyes at the two.

Thalia spoke up. "What are you going to do to him? Has he paid for his crimes?"

Percy seemed to consider the matter. "He has not paid for all his crimes, but I am a merciful man." Connor smothered a laugh. "So I will break his neck and end his pitiful existence."

Jason shouted. Thalia screamed. Aaron's eyes grew wide and he stepped in front of me as if to protect me. Clarisse grabbed hold of the two Stolls as they tried to flee for their lives. Percy positioned his hands, ready to break Jason's neck.


	67. Chapter 67

**¡Hola mi amigos! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) To answer some reviews, I must say a few things. (Okay, more than a few.) First off, I am a girl. Yes, one of my two best friends is a boy. My mother best friend is, coincidentally, his twin sister. But the boy is having the party, not his sister, and he invited me anyways. Apparently it's just so his sister can have a friend instead of having to hang out with 11 boys. Secondly, Percy actually does come back. And I only strongly dislike Jason in this story. There's some characters that, if it makes sense in the story, I find a way to dislike to make the story more emotionally interesting. And there's other characters that I always hate. Jason is one of the ones that I can find a way to dislike sometimes. If I make him just the right balance of OOC and actual, then it's perfect dislike material. I probably make no sense right now. In some stories I like him. In this one I do not. Finally, you all have to wait until Wednesday to find out if Jason will die. Mwahaha. ;) I own nothing, but please enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **PS: I loved the idea of the gripping guilt. Hope you don't mind if I use it! Keep sending in ideas!**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _I tapped my foot aggressively against the ground as Frank and Stephanie continued tk have conversation. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore._

 _"That's it! I'm calling Apollo." I gazed up at the sky. "Apollo! Get your butt down here! Now!"_

A minute passed. Then another. Then another. We all waited, staring up at the sky. There was no flash of light, nor giant animal pulling a chariot with the sun god on it. There was no sign that anyone heard us, other than the pigeons sitting on the telephone pole across the street.

Giving up, I slumped down on the sidewalk, my back against the hotel wall. I put my head in my hands, and started to sob quietly.

I felt someone sit down besides me and put an arm around my shaking shoulders. Frank. "Sh... It's okay. We can still help Leo."

"H-how?" I choked out.

Frank was silent. Maybe he figured I'd say no. Maybe he figured I'd cheer up and have an idea. Well, neither happened. Back to square one.

After a minute or two of silence, I continued sobbing, but this time harder than before. "There's nothing we can do," I wailed into my hands.

"Uh, guys?" Stephanie prompted us. I didn't look up.

"Leave us alone, Stephanie," I mumbled grumpily.

"Guys, i think you might want to see this!" She urged. I sighed and looks up just in time to see a lightning bolt shoot across the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

My head whipped around towards Frank. "Did you see that?" I asked excitedly.

"I saw that," Stephanie piped up. I didn't even look at her, though my smile momentarily slipped, but then it was back up.

I hope no one noticed the twitch to my eye. You know, allergies. And stuff. Dust. Bunnies. Dust bunnies.

Frank answered my question. "I did see that. But Hazel-"

I waved his concerns away, laughing. "There's not a cloud in sight! Of course that was him! It's a sign!"

Frank frowned. "How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Because I know you." I smiled. "And I love you."

Frank smiled too, and leaned in closer to me. I leaned forwards to meet him halfway. Our lips were about to touch when we were interrupted by a voice that was not, for once, Stephanie's. (Trust me. She's said enough things that I know what her voice sounds like. Sadly.)

"How sweet! This isn't why you wanted me though, is it? Cause I don't know how I feel about joining this."

I started and broke away from Frank. He sighed quietly, then slowly drew back. We both turned to face the speaker.

He was a tall man, probably in his early twenties/late teens. He had bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that his eyes were bloodshot. His clothes were rumpled, and there was a mysterious red strain on his orange t-shirt. That, too, was odd; it was late fall in Quebec at night. It's not very warm.

"Who're you?" Frank asked in confusion.

The man tilted on his feet like he had just gotten off of one of those Tilt-a-Whirl rides at the fair. "Why, you called for me! I'm," he hiccuped, "Apollo!"

I glanced at Stephanie for confirmation. She caught my gaze and made a depressed little nod before hiding her face in her hands. I caught her desperate eyes peeking through her fingers a moment later.

"Are you really Apollo?" I asked cautiously. Stephanie told us it was bad, but I didn't realize it was this bad.

He hiccuped again. "I'm as real of an Apollo as you're," he pointed to me, "A Frank, and you're," he pointed to Frank, "a Hazel."

I nodded slowly. Beside me, Frank whispered, "Did that even make any sense?"

I shook my head slightly.

"So wait, are you actually Apollo?" I asked, realizing that he said he was Apollo if I was Frank. Which I am obviously not.

Apollo staggered forwards a bit. "Of course I'm Artemis! What're you, crazy?"

Frank, Stephanie, and I shared a look. "Okay then, Grandpa. Why don't you take a seat and talk to those nice people?" Stephanie suggested.

"Great idea, Betty!" Apollo exclaimed.

Stephanie inhaled sharply, but Apollo obviously didn't notice. We could've all turned into giant pink elephants and did a ballet dance around him and he wouldn't have noticed.

A moment later, Apollo was seated on the curb near Frank and me.

Frank took a deep breath before asking, "Can you heal Leo?"

We all waited, not daring to take a breath, sitting at the edge of our seats. Finally, the drunk man answered.

"Nope."


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello my friends! Thanks for all the reviews! So, heres a couple responses and reminders: I update every two days. (Last chapter was Monday. This chapter is Wednesday.) I won't be updating on Friday because I'm going to see the new Star Wars movie with my best friend. XD I will update again on Sunday. I live in the US of A, on the Atlantic Coast (aka East Coast). I will always update by 10pm (Eastern USA time) on update days. I might post a notice on non-update if I can't update for some reason. As for Leo, I was thinking of letting him live... But now I'm thinking that it might be too much fun to watch your reactions to his death. So now, it could go either way. ;) Guess you'll have to wait till Sunday! *dodges spear* I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Piper's POV (will Jason die?!)**

 _Thalia spoke up. "What are you going to do to him? Has he paid for his crimes?"_

 _Percy seemed to consider the matter. "He has not paid for all his crimes, but I am a merciful man." Connor smothered a laugh. "So I will break his neck and end his pitiful existence."_

 _Jason shouted. Thalia screamed. Aaron's eyes grew wide and he stepped in front of me as if to protect me. Clarisse grabbed hold of the two Stolls as they tried to flee for their lives. Percy positioned his hands, ready to break Jason's neck._

"No!" Thalia wailed, dropping to her knees. "Please, please don't kill him."

Percy paused. "Why not?"

"He-he's my brother," she admitted, tears rolling down her face.

Percy contemplated the matter. "Why do you see it necessary to save him?" He finally asked.

"I love him. He's my only full-blood brother. I lost him once, and I don't want to do so again."

"Would he do the same for you?"

Thalia looked at Jason, who avoided her gaze. She sighed. "No, probably not. But that still doesn't change my mind."

Percy nodded, as if he had expected that answer. "Well, there still is a debt to pay. It must be paid."

"I'll pay it!" Thalia recklessly exclaimed.

Percy shook his head. "To him you are worthless. He is the one that must pay the debt, with his own life or the life of another that holds value to him."

Silence. After a moment, Thalia resumed her desperate cries and pleas, and I finally couldn't stand it any longer.

"I know someone!" I exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes turned to me, including Percy's. "Who?" The single word was like a breath breathed out, but I could immediately feel the power behind it.

Losing a bit of my nerve and starting to wonder what I had gotten into, I whispered a name.

"Louder!" Percy barked.

I mumbled it again, this time louder.

"Clearer!" He commanded.

Feeling like a kid in an army training school, out of place and over her head, I spoke the name loudly and clearly.

"Annabeth Chase."

Dead silence greeted my declaration. Everyone, bar Percy, seemed shocked that i had spoken the name of Annabeth. Percy, on the other hand, seemed to be considering my answer with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Finally, he spoke. "I accept this exchange. Does the guilty accept it also?" He looked down at Jason and took his hands off the blonde's neck, letting him up.

Jason stood. He rubbed his sore neck, which was already forming bruises on it. He glared in my direction, but I shrugged it off. I saved his life. While he should be grateful, I don't mind that he's not.

Next, Jason's glare turned to Percy. I almost laughed was I watched the furious glare fizzle out into a meek stare within seconds of spying Percy. Whether Jason is scared of Percy, or realizes how close he just was to being murdered by him, I don't know.

It took Jason a long time to decide on a course of actions. In fact, Percy was already getting impatient by the time Jason was half-way done deciding, and the new Percy doesn't exactly seem like the person that gets impatient quickly.

 _Finally_ , Jason made up his mind. Weakly, he coughed out, "I... Accept."

Percy grinned a grin that I had only before pictured on a shark about to get its prey, knowing that the prey is weak and helpless. It was a triumphant smile. It scared me worse than anything else had in my entire life.

Thats saying something.

"Excellent," he purred. I could imagine him sitting in a high-backed chair and running his fingers together. Ideally with a cat sitting on his lap.

I stole a quick glance at everyone else. They seemed just as terrified as I.

Percy looked around at all of us. "Is Annabeth Chase here? I'd like to get this over with, so I may return to my goddess."

Thank the gods that I planned this the way I did. "No, Annabeth isn't here. She's in New York. You'll have to come with us so you can collect Jason's payment. Then you can go back to your goddess."

Aaron caught my eye and looked at me with new respect. He knew what my plan was. Everyone else looked at me with confusion; they're a bit slow in catching up.

Percy nodded at me. "That seems like a logical course of action. I second it."

I nodded slowly. "Good. Let's get going then. We have to go get three more of our friends."

Nodding slowly, Percy refroze his mouth over. We all started to walk towards the open door, when a shout echoed through the throne room behind us.

"They're escaping with Perseus! Get them! Stop them! Kill them all!"

The bitch (aka Khione) had found us.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! And for being patient! The movie was epic- Star Wars: The Force Awakens was** ** _way_** **better than I expected. But I ended up crying (and so did one of my friends, SunsetSilver18) when one of my all time favorite characters died. I won't spoil and say who it was, but I was like "no, he can't die! He can't die! He's not gonna die! ...He's dead..." And then I started crying. Anyways, I'm done ranting. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: I'll update today (Sunday) and Tuesday (the 22nd) and then I'm going to take Thursday and Saturday off. Due to Christmas and the holidays and stuff. Thanks! Sorry for the rough schedule!**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _Frank took a deep breath before asking, "Can you heal Leo?"_

 _We all waited, not daring to take a breath, sitting at the edge of our seats. Finally, the drunk man answered._

 _"Nope."_

It took a minute for my brain to digest everything. When it had, it took another moment to actually make sure this wasn't only some type of sick joke. As soon as I realized he wasn't joking, I stood up angrily from the side of the road, fists clenched, and glared down at the drunk god.

Frank leaped up next to me. I smiled a bit to my self, thinking that Frank is such a nice person to back me up in a fight against this god.

A second later, I found myself sitting back on the sidewalk, my shoulders sore from where Frank had grabbed them to push me back down. I glared up at him as he stared mournfully back.

"What're you doing?" I hissed at him between clenched teeth.

"Saving your life, because when you say something stupid and reckless and rude, he'll probably kill you." He sighed. "Just let me handle this, okay?"

I frowned and looked away from my boyfriend, trying to sulk. I heard him clear his throat and address Apollo, and i couldn't help but look.

"Lord Apollo," Frank said, bowing, "I believe you know who I am?"

"Nope," Apollo said, popping the 'P'. "Who're you?"

Frank straightened up. "Uh, I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and one of the Prophesied Seven."

Apollo nodded. "Right. I know."

"So can you heal Leo?" Stephanie asked.

Apollo blinked. "Who's Leo?"

We all exchanged looks.

I spoke up. "You dont know who he is? The. Why'd you say no when we asked you to heal him the first time?"

"It just sounded good," he supplied, shrugging.

I glared at the god. "If you don't help us, I will seriously hurt you. You'll be begging for mercy."

Apollo seemed to consider this. "And if I agree to help you?"

"I might not hurt you. But if we keep going like this, I will."

Apollo's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, I like you."

"You won't like me that much when my fist collides with your face."

The drunk man shrugged. "Fair enough. Why don't you show me this 'Leo' fellow you think is 'dying' and I'll tell you what I can do."

I flinched he'd when he said "dying" as if he didn't believe Leo was in danger of death. Did he actually think we'd go through all the trouble to contact him, just to say hello and lie about our friend dying?

Stephanie beat me to the punch (sadly, not literally). She must've know I was itching to deck the god in the face, and intervened. "Lord Apollo, may I lead you to where our friend is currently lying?"

Apollo stood shakily to his feet and wobbled. "Course, darling." He winked and I felt like puking.

Stephanie forced a smile and led her grandfather towards the bushes where Leo was hiding. Frank and I moved to follow, but Stephanie beckoned us to stay. Reluctantly, we sat down and waited for the two to return.

A moment later, the hotel clerk walked back out of the bushes, leading a semminky sober man behind her. The pair sat back down across from Frank and i on the sidewalk.

"I can heal him," Apollo spoke seriously, "but only just. I cannot say how long it will take for him to be completely revived, but I can move him a little farther from Death's arms."

"Oh thank you!" I cried out, wrapping Frank in a hug and burying my head in his shoulder. He patted my back softly, realizing that these were finally happy tears. Once I was composed, I pulled my head back.

Apollo nodded. "I'm glad I got here in time. Any longer and..." He drew a finger across his throat.

The three of us nodded slowly in comprehension. Frank stood up. "Apollo, if you don't mind, so you think you could go heal Leo now? From what you said, it seems he needs immediate attention."

Apollo rose as well, and started to walk back towards the bushes. "Quite right, Frank. I'll get to it then."

Frank followed Apollo, to be of more assistance, leaving Stephanie and I alone together. I decided to make conversation, even if it would be incredibly awkward.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was the right thing to do." She shrugged. Neither of us had anything to share after that.

About fifteen minutes passed. Looking tired, Apollo stepped out from the bushes, Frank on his heels.

"He'll live," Apollo said, answering my silent question.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you so very much."

He shrugged. "No problem. I'm happy to help pretty girls like you." With that said, he winked and disappeared in a flash of light.

I stood up from my seat on the curb. "Let's go see how Leo's doing," I suggested, extending my hand to Stephanie. She looked at it for a minute, then grasped it firmly in her hands. We grinned at each other, finally seeing eye-to-eye, and walked off towards the bushes.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello! XD 70 chapters, and over 700 reviews! XD Thanks to everyone that favorited, followed, and of course, reviewed! I wrote this for you guys. :) Special thanks to Percabeth 101 for being the 700th reviewer! :D As a reward, this chapter is dedicated to you! And so, there's a new POV! Yay! ;) I own nothing but the stuff I own. Please enjoy this chapter nevertheless. ;)**

 **PS: In Star Wars, I totally agree that Kylo Ren's face looked huge once he took off the mask. But why do you think he wears the mask? Everyone obviously knows who he is, and he doesn't seem to have any hideous facial marks.**

 **PPS: Merry Christmas, and happy holidays everybody! :) Happy Festivus! ;) Seinfeld fans would get that.**

 **Piper's POV (recap only)**

 _I nodded slowly. "Good. Let's get going then. We have to go get three more of our friends."_

 _Nodding slowly, Percy refroze his mouth over. We all started to walk towards the open door, when a shout echoed through the throne room behind us._

 _"They're escaping with Perseus! Get them! Stop them! Kill them all!"_

 _The bitch (aka Khione) had found us._

 **Clarisse's POV (ooh!)**

I snarled and stepped forwards towards the goddess. "So, you're Khione, are you?"

She signaled to her two men to momentarily stop. They complied as she stared me down. Finally she spat, "It's Lady Khione to you, _demigod_."

In the background, Travis and Connor said, "Ooh," in sync. I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly.

"I think Khione is respectful enough." I paused. "Maybe it's a bit too respectful. After all, you _are_ the lunatic that kidnapped my friend, turned him into a killer, and to top it off, you turned him into your blinded-by-'love' puppy! That last one is just _not_ acceptable."

Khione scowled. "You're just jealous. Do you have a petty crush on him, demigod?"

I Scoffed. "Of course not. But i am his friend, and friends are supposed to help each other, and give each other helpful advice. From a girl protecting her friend, I'm saying this as nicely as I can. You're a bitch, and he deserves way better than you."

"Oh snap!" Connor muttered behind me, loud enough for the goddess to hear. Travis snickered.

Khione lost a bit of her composure. "Yeah, well... Um..." She seemed to fumble for what to say.

I rolled my eyes pointedly at her. "You're an ass."

She kept fumbling for words, this time in the form of a clever comeback. She finally found a comeback— just not a clever one. "Well, _you're_ an ass!"

I mock-gasped in horror. "Language!" I exclaimed, staring her down. "There's a child present!" I clutched Aaron to me. Catching my drift, he made himself look like an impressionable little kid, his big brown eyes widening with tears.

"What? But you... You said–" she stuttered.

I put Aaron down gently, and stalked right up to the puzzled snow goddess. Her face lost its puzzlement when she saw me walking towards her.

"You know, you're an idiot," she said.

"And you're a bitch," I replied calmly. "Tell me something I havent already heard."

She tried to continue. "You're friends don't really want you here. I mean, they knew that this would be suicide. That's why they sent you."

"Then why did they come themselves?" I kept advancing.

"To keep down your suspicion level."

I snorted. "I've been called many things. A thug, bully, idiot, even a meanie. But I have never been called a traitor, and to doubt my friends' actions would be the act of a traitor. I'm not gonna sink to your level."

"I think you already have."

I smirked, stopping right in front of the overly-cocky goddess. "That's where you're wrong. I'm not a traitor, but I am only just above your level."

The goddess pouted, mocking me. Her brown eyes took on a superior gleam. "Oh? And what did you do to deserve that?"

"This." Before she could register what I was doing, I pulled back my fist and threw it at her face. It hit her square in the nose, delivering a punch that only a highly skilled expert could give. The punch broke her nose on contact, and blood came rushing out. It dripped off her face onto her flowing white dress, ruining it.

I strongly hope that the dress cost a lot of money, and was irreplaceable. That'd serve her right.

Khione staggered back from my punch, gasping. Her hand flew to her face, and when she touched the sticky red liquid, she flinched with disgust. The glare she threw towards me in reply would've traumatized most people, but I'm not like most people. Instead, I cheekily smiled back.

"You bitch!" Khione exclaimed, standing behind her ice guards. "You'll pay for that!"

Scoffing, i answered, "Yeah right."

Khion frowned, realizing that she couldn't hurt me. Then she grinned evilly. My heart stopped. She can hurt the ones around me. Crap.

"Perseus!" She called. My head whipped around to stare at my group of friends. Percy broke away from the group and walked towards his goddess. Of course her be loyal to her. She's his _girlfriend_. It leaves a nasty taste in my mouth to just think that.

"Leave him outta this!" I snarled.

She frowned in fake-confusion. "But isn't this all about him? It's impossible to leave him out of this."

"I have a great suggestion then! Why don't we take him, go home, and we can finish this silly debate because there'd be nothing to fight over!" It was a long shot, but worth taking.

Khione seemed to consider it. "You know, you make a compelling case. But I think I'll have to stick with my original idea." She turned to Percy. "Perseus, kill her."

Percy turned to me, sword drawn.

 **Happy Holidays! I'll update again on Monday! ;) I left you with a great cliffie.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :) Hope you had a great break and happy holidays! If you didn't, I hope you at least looked forwards to this chapter! :) I'd like to thank LordProtectorCorvoAttano for suggestions, ideas, and helping me think up this chapter! Without further ado, I own nothing, and enjoy this long awaited chapter! :)**

 **Clarisse's POV (recap only)**

 _"I have a great suggestion then! Why don't we take him, go home, and we can finish this silly debate because there'd be nothing to fight over!" It was a long shot, but worth taking._

 _Khione seemed to consider it. "You know, you make a compelling case. But I think I'll have to stick with my original idea." She turned to Percy. "Perseus, kill her."_

 _Percy turned to me, sword drawn._

 **Percy's POV**

My goddess told me to attack the girl that was a friend of the brown haired girl that had a feather tucked behind her ear. Why do I listen to my goddess? Does she not always boss me around? She does, but only because she is trying to train me to my full potential. I decided to listen to my goddess, and pulled my sword from my sheath.

The scary girl in front of me looked at my sword and frowned. I too frowned. I recently polished my ice blade; what would she find worthy of scorn?

My highly tuned sense of hearing picked up a quiet muttering from the girl. "It's not Riptide." I assumed her friends were also muttering about that, though I could not hear them.

What does the girl mean by "Riptide"?

Suddenly, my sight went black. I saw, somehow, a small boy with black hair and green eyes. He looked remarkably like me, or so I'm told. I have not seen my reflection in a long time. The little boy was with a Fury in what appeared to be a museum. A man in a wheelchair appeared, and threw the boy a pen. The boy caught it, and uncapped it. Surprisingly, the pen turned into a magnificent bronze sword. On the blade was the word 'Riptide'.

My sight returned, showing me the scary girl taking a step in my direction, a spear in her hands. I pushed aside the questions swirling through my mind (what was that? Who was that boy? Was that Riptide? Why would I have Riptide? Why dis they think I was the owner of it?) and took a step towards the girl, raising my sword in a ready stance.

The girl took up a stance of her own, similar to mine. I wonder where she learned it. Her friends tried to discourage her from the fight in the background, but she ignored them. What a foolish girl.

Khione sighed in irritation and waved her hand, signaling me to fight. Gladly, I complied.

I swung my sword at the girl, but she managed to block it with her spear. Suddenly, she lunged towards me, feinting right, and then threw her spear towards my left side. I anticipated it, and easily blocked with my blue ice sword. She scowled, and stepped back to regroup quickly.

I didnt want to let her regroup. I darted forwards, and slashed at her non-sword arm with my blade. It made a deep cut, and she stumbled back in surprise and pain.

"Hey!" She cried out, almost dropping her spear in the knee-jerk reaction to grab at her wounded arm. "That wasn't very nice."

I let the ice covering my mouth fade away for a moment. "Who ever said I was a very nice person?" I retorted.

The girl threw her head back and barked out a laugh. "Ha! If only you knew!"

That confused me. I closed my mouth back up with ice, and advanced towards the demigoddess once more.

We traded slashes and strikes, parries and blocks, and all manners of offensive and defensive movements, until I finally gained the upper ground. Using a classic disarming technique, I flipped her spear out of her hands. It landed yards away, blade stuck deep into the ice.

The girl had the nerve to laugh. "Still can't stand to lose, can you, Prissy?"

My sight faded again. This time, it showed the same little boy from the museum standing in a bathroom. He was in a small circle of dry floor, the rest somehow covered with water. A few girls yelled and ran from the bathroom (presumably the women's bathroom). One girl remained: a younger version of the scary girl that I had defenseless against me. She glared in anger at the boy, sopping wet. The image disappeared, only to be replaced by another.

The same boy, although years older, stood in a street with the scary girl, who was too older than in the previous image. They were kneeling above a third person, dressed in women's battle armor. Her helmet was removed, and I could just barely see a mop of black hair lying on the ground. The scary girl was crying. The black haired girl, held by the boy, did not move.

My sight returned abruptly. I was brought back to reality just as the scary girl judo flipped me off her and into the ground. As my body crashed to the ground, my mind slipped back into another image.

The same boy as before stood dressed in what seemed to be a white bedsheet. In front of him was a giant flying war ship. He was looking up at it as a blonde girl started to disembark. She walked over to him, and he walked closer to her. The boy smiled widely. The two looked like they were going to hug, when the blonde suddenly grabbed the boy and judo flipped him into the ground. The boy's smile did not falter; if anything, it broadened.

With a literal punch to the face, I was sucked out of the image. The scary girl was hitting me and pinning me to the ground. I couldn't move if I wanted to. For some reason, I didn't. There was a strange feeling in me that told me that I deserved this beating. That I deserved to be punched, because for something I did, I needed to pay.

My ice mask was still intact from the constant pounding, but I felt the need to speak. I took off the part covering my mouth and said one word. One single word, so softly spoken that it was almost impossible to hear. One word that I don't ever remember hearing or speaking before. One word that I don't remember. One word that I don't know where it came from in my mind.

"Clarisse?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Hi! Thanks so so much for all the reviews! :) My day was fine, thanks for asking ThatApolloKid6123, although it was quite slow. Holiday breaks have never really been very... Fun. To me at least. Too much time to do nothing, if you ask me. (Not that I mind being able to sleep in and stay up really late. ;D) And to everyone that said that they're happy Prissy (aka Percy) is remembering, there's more where that came from. Slow and steady... :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: Her Majesty would like to remind everyone to always expect cliffhangers, for she is the Queen of Cliffhangers. ;)**

 **PPS: don't forgot to check out my poll on my webpage! I added some new options to it!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _My ice mask was still intact from the constant pounding, but I felt the need to speak. I took off the part covering my mouth and said one word. One single word, so softly spoken that it was almost impossible to hear. One word that I don't ever remember hearing or speaking before. One word that I don't remember. One word that I don't know where it came from in my mind._

 _"Clarisse?"_

 **Thalia's POV**

Everyone froze, even Khione and her ice people. Percy looked around in confusion from his place under Clarisse, probably wondering what he had said. After all, everyone was staring at him (although with different emotions).

Clarisse was looking down at Percy with surprise and happiness. She hides it well, but I can see that she truly cares for that Kelp Head. I smiled softly to myself. She must be so happy that he remembered her name out of everyone's names. I'd be pretty glad myself.

Piper and the rest of our friends looked jealous, as I'm sure I did too. Out of everyone that was here—his cousins, previous quest-mates, best friends—he recognizes his past bully and tormentor. If I didn't know that they were simply friends, I'd be suspicious kf something more going on behind the scenes.

Khione, on the other hand, looked furious. Percy remembered; her plan didn't work. The walls started growing more ice; the ceilings started to drip with giant icicles. They looked deadly sharp, no doubt. Probably an after effect of the goddess's extreme anger.

"Percy?" Clarisse asked him. He looked at her confused.

"Percy? I'm Perseus."

I swore mentally. He doesn't remember everything. Damn it!

I looked over at Piper. She looked horrified, probably realizing that he remembered Clarisse, but no one else. He didn't even remember himself. The poor girl, she probably thinks that she's lost Percy to Clarisse. I know both of the little munchkins however, and they have eyes only for each other. Whether they remember the other or not.

Clarisse backed off Percy slowly, and let him get up. Khione looked at the two, neither of which were holding their weapons. Percy's weird ice-blue sword was lying on the ground near where he had tackled Clarisse earlier, and her spear was still stuck blade-first into the floor.

After a minute or two of nothing happening, Khione barked, "Finish her!" Percy's sword immediately flew to his hands, and he got in a ready stance. Clarisse was shocked; she was unarmed. Her spear was at least a few yards away, too far for her to reach in time.

Percy, however, was hesitating. He didn't dive forward or lunge to stab the daughter of Ares in the heart like he would've done a few minutes ago. He didn't sweep her legs and stab through her into the ground. He stood in that stance, twitching occasionally, but not doing anything.

Khione's face took on a nasty sneer. "I said, get on with it!"

Percy's feet moved, but other than that he was still. "I-I can't."

As if in slow motion, his sword fell from his hands and hit the ground with a resounding _thud_.

 **The end! No, I'm kidding. It is the end of the chapter though. Sorry it was so sort. Four of my friends took me surprise shopping with them, and I had to babysit three kids tonight. That'd make anyone tired. ;) Plus, in all honesty, I haven't been sleeping very well at night. I'll make it up to you next chapter though. Sorry guys!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well! Hope everyone had a great New Years! :) Id thank you all for the reviews, but for some reason, i couldn't read them. Weird. Not sure why that was, probably just a minor glitch. I'm hoping that with this chapter posted it'll be okay! I can thank you all for the amount of reviews I got. :) I checked my page to look for any reviews the morning after I posted, and nearly choked on my Tic Tac. There was almost about... 25 (i think) reviews there, in less than 12 hours! It was crazy. :) Thank you guys. I hope I'll be able to see the reviews soon. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: if you had any questions within reviews, I'll try to PM people answers. Or put the answers in the AN next update.**

 **PPS: sorry this chapter is short. I forgot that it was New Years Eve, and didn't warn you ahead of time. My bad. :)**

 **Thalia's POV**

 _Khione's face took on a nasty sneer. "I said, get on with it!"_

 _Percy's feet moved, but other than that he was still. "I-I can't."_

 _As if in slow motion, his sword fell from his hands and hit the ground with a resounding thud._

 **Piper's POV**

Everyone stared at the blade made of ice, lying uselessly on the floor. Even I took a break from my frenzied thoughts ( _Why doesn't he remember me? Why does he remember Clarisse? Does he not love me? Does he love her? Does she love him?_ ) to gaze in confusion at the demigod cloaked in ice.

For his part, Percy looked baffled beyond belief. He stared down at his sword on the ground, uncomprehending. His lips mouthed words that no one could make out nor hear, though I'm sure he was murmuring them to himself.

Khione stepped forward. Before she even opened her mouth, i knew that her words would be heavily laced with charmspeak. I was not disappointed.

"Perseus, stand down," she commanded. Percy froze at her words, and his hand clenched, as if around an invisible sword. Under the ice, his eyes looked glazed over. The ice slide back over his mouth.

Nico saw what i was going to do before I even did it. He lunged towards me, but he was too slow. I had already started racing towards Percy. If anyone can save him now, I can.

"Percy, no!" I yelled. He blinked, and I saw his eyes lose the glazed look in them. Unfortunately, Khione also saw that.

"Perseus, you will stand down. Listen to me."

"Percy! No! This isn't who you are!"

We continued trading commands. Percy's eyes were flickering, going from glazed over to confused every other second. He couldn't decide who to listen to, as if both Khione and I held equal power in his heart and mind. I'm not sure whether I should be happy about that, or not.

It went on like that for a while longer. Percy started to wobble a bit, probably getting whiplash from twisting his head to look at us whenever we spoke. I knew we had to end this soon, or Percy would be seriously hurt. However, neither of us wanted to give up any ground we had gained.

Finally, with a scream, Khione yelled, "Perseus! Get out of the way!" With a thud, Percy threw his body to the ground and rolled away towards my friends.

Khione turned to me, and above her hands formed mini snowstorms. She struck a pose not unlike Elsa's from Frozen. "Let's end this, daughter of Aphrodite."


	74. Chapter 74

**Hi Guys. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Still can't see them though, and it's kinda bumming me out. Thankfully, I'm back to school on Monday! :) Thank the gods for that. Don't have much to say, seeing as how I can't reply any any reviews. :( Oh well. Maybe I'll be able to see them soon. If you have anything pressing to say, please try to PM me. I'll answer any questions ASAP. And if you're a guest, I'm sorry that I can't help. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Finally, with a scream, Khione yelled, "Perseus! Get out of the way!" With a thud, Percy threw his body to the ground and rolled away towards my friends._

 _Khione turned to me, and above her hands formed mini snowstorms. She struck a pose not unlike Elsa's from Frozen. "Let's end this, daughter of Aphrodite."_

I unsheathed my dagger and took a ready stance. "I couldn't agree more."

I heard Clarisse hiss, "What the hell are doing, Piper?"

Not quite sure myself. But i do know one thing: this goddess will _die_ for hurting my Percy.

I took a quick glance back at my friends. They had helped Percy to his feet, and were currently keeping an eye on him. They probably didn't want him to interfere with the fight. After all, whose side is he on?

Khione stepped towards me, and started to circle me. She was like a shark circling her prey, and I had the misfortune of being her prey. Well, this deer ain't gonna freeze up in the headlights. I sure as hell don't want to get hit by a car, especially a car driven by her.

I started to circle around as well. Now, we were more like two boxers about to face off, neither one throwing the first punch, as opposed to a lion about to pounce on a small helpless bunny.

Khione glared at me when she realized I was copying her. "Stand still," she growled, "so I can just kill you already!"

I frowned, thinking over what she said. "You know, that's a real tempting idea, but I don't think being killed sounds all that fun. Mocking you is fun, and so are several other things, but i don't think being killed sounds all that fun."

"You're just like Perseus," she snarled. "Irritating, annoying, and always having a stupid little comeback." She smirked. "I took care of that problem though. Should I take care of you the same way?"

"I like food."

Khione froze, staring at me in confusion. I too stopped, waiting for her to speak.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" She asked, incredulous.

"Your ice dudes have covered mouths. They don't eat, yet somehow they're still alive. I enjoy eating, and being alive. Therefore, I don't think that the icy life would be good for me," I explained to the baffled goddess.

She stood there for a minute, gawking at me. I stared calmly back. Finally, she spoke. "You know, that might be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm offended. Are you sure it wasn't _the_ dumbest thing? That's what I'm shooting for, after all."

"You are an idiot of the highest standards." We continued moving.

"Thank you. That's a great compliment."

Khione threw a blast of ice at me, which I ducked. "Now that wasn't very nice!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not a very nice person."

"You can say that again," I grumbled under my breath.

The air around me grew colder. "What did you say?" She hissed.

"Not much," I answered. The air warmed by a degree or two. "Just that your mother was a fat and lazy bitch."

"Do you need some hand sanitizer for that burn?!" One of the Stolls yelled. They high-fived each other and laughed.

Khione snarled. "I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Bring it on."


	75. Chapter 75

**¡Hola mi amigos! ¿Que tal? Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! (Sadly** **, I don't know how to say that in Spanish. Yet.) I can finally see the reviews! I was checking them on my laptop, and there was practically seven pages of new reviews! It's was crazy! Thanks to anyone that left a review on those seven pages. I read them all, but after the first two pages they all kinds mblurred together. I mostly got people saying that they loved it, people that wanted less cliffies, and requests for chapters and alterations and stuff. Sorry I couldn't get back to you earlier, and I'm sorry that j can't reply to everyone. That'd take forever. ;) Other than that, I own nothing. However, I have high hopes that everyone will at least make an attempt to enjoy this story. :)**

 **PS: Always expect cliffhangers. I'm the queen of them. In fact, my profile pic is a wonderful reminder to you all. ;)**

 **Pipers POV (recap)**

 _Khione snarled. "I will kill you slowly and painfully."_

 _"Bring it on."_

 **Percy's POV (as requested)**

I stood with a bunch of odd looking people, watching the brown haired girl fight my goddess.

There was a creepy looking boy with black hair, dressed all in black. He was standing slightly apart from the group, as if worried that he didn't quite fit in. I felt a strange pang of pity and guilt shoot through my heart. As if I knew that creepy kid. Weird.

The closest person to the creepy kid was a girl. She had short, spiky black hair and a silver tiara. She wore silver pants, and a black t-shirt with chains hanging out of her many pockets. She had thick black eyeliner surrounding her electric blue eyes. With a single glance, I could tell that she'd hurt you as soon as hug you. She was scarier than the creepy goth-looking boy. To me, at least.

There were two boys that looked a lot like each other snag ding together. They both had the same blonde hair in the same haircut, and gleaming blue eyes. They were a soft and mischievous blue, unlike the electric blue of the scary girl. I would've said that the two boys were twins (they looked completely identical) but a nagging voice insisted otherwise. I couldn't quite put a finger on whose voice it was, but it was male and extremely familiar...

Opposite the side of the group as the creepy goth stood a dude that's best described as a blonde superman. _Jason Grace._ My blood boils just thinking of him. For some reason, I feel as if my hatred of the son of Jupiter goes beyond Khione. But why? I do not know.

Clarisse, of course, was also standing in the small group. I'm not sure why I saw those images of her and that boy. I don't know the boy; I've never seen him before. No doubt he's simply another idiot and brainless warrior, fighting because he's told. I pity him, the poor fool.

The girl with the feather in her hair leaped at Khione, swinging a bronze knife. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. But who am I talking about, Piper or Khione? My kind lady, or the odd girl I just met?

The girl tumbled under a blast of ice from my goddess, rolling across the floor, and springing up in front of her. Khione gasped in surprise, not anticipating the move, and couldn't conjure up any icicles in time. The girl had her at knife-point, and Khione couldn't move for fear of being stabbed.

"It's time for you to take a trip to Tartarus. I hear it's lovely this time of year. Why don't you go check for me?"

Khione ne didn't come up with any sassy comebacks, much to my disappointment.

The dagger was about to be thrust through Khione's rapidly beating heart. I blinked.

"Wait!"

 **Really sorry guys, but I can't update again until Saturday. And I'm really sorry my chapters have been so short. It's been kinda tough. I'm so sorry I can't update Thursday, but I have to go to a funeral. I'll try to make a longer chapter on Saturday, but I don't know if I should promise. Bye till Saturday.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Hi. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry I couldn't update. I don't have much to say right now. I still own nothing, though. I still hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: Chapters might be a bit shorter for a while. You have a problem with it, put a note in the complains bin. *holds up trash can***

 **This chapter is dedicated to ThatApolloKid6123, for making the crappy days I've been having a bit less crappy.**

 **Percy's POV**

" _It's time for you to take a trip to Tartarus. I hear it's lovely this time of year. Why don't you go check for me?"_

 _Khione didn't come up with any sassy comebacks, much to my disappointment._

 _The dagger was about to be thrust through Khione's rapidly beating heart. I blinked._

 _"Wait!"_

Everyone whirled around to stare at me. I stared back in confusion.

The creepy boy in black exclaimed, "His mouth is still covered!" He pointed at me.

I rolled led my eyes and resisted throwing a sarcastic comment at the boy. Wait, sarcastic comments? When did I become a teenage boy talking to his superiors?

The two blonde boys spoke up in unison. "If he didn't say it, then who did?"

I scanned the room for anyone that could've spoken. No one in the small group of Piper's friends said anything. Well, other than the few accusations that they threw at me. Neither Piper nor Khione said it, but now both pairs of their eyes were locked on me. It was unnerving, to say the least. I kept my gaze moving, eying every inch of the room. Near the door, I saw the faint outline of a person lurking in the shadows.

No one else seemed to notice. I let my eyes linger on the corner, then I continued on. They didn't seem to be a threat, and it would be best to make sure there were not other hidden surprises.

My senses told me that there was only one intruder, and it was that one person. My gaze returned to them, and I felt them shift to stare back at me.

I unfroze my mouth. Without moving my lips more than a fraction of an inch, I spoke, "There's someone in here."

The people closest to me, _Jason Grace_ and a small boy, looked up at me. "Where?" The boy whispered, looking around. His eyes were wide in astonishment, as if he couldn't believe that he couldn't sense the person (or people) hiding out in the room.

I tilted my head in the direction of the stalker, and Jason balled his fists.

"I'll deal with this," he stated. Before I could protest, he had marched away. I let out a small groan.

"Hey you!" Jason barked into the corner. So much for taking care of the problem.

The person in the corner didn't answer. Honestly, I don't blame them. If I saw a douche like _Jason Grace_ yelling at me, it'd take all my willpower to not explode on him. I wouldnt have enough strength to speak.

Sadly, Jason was unrelenting. "I know you're there!"

The person was also unrelenting in their silence. I respect that. By now I would've snapped and punched _Jason Grace_ right in his blonde face.

Jason started to lose his confidence. He turned slightly, so instead of facing the corner, he was now facing a wall. "Come out, and we might not hurt you!"

Obviously, no one came out. We "might not" hurt them? What kind of comfort is that? Oh, you _might not_ hurt me, I'll totally go with a murderous enemy. If I really consider it, a murderous enemy wouldn't be that bad at this point. Seeing _Jason Grace_ 's face, or joining a murderous enemy... I think I pick the murderous enemy.

Hopefully, the sight of Jason will kill me, because I don't see a murderous enemy anywhere. Something tells me that the person in the shadow isn't looking for a frozen warrior to put out of his misery.

Wish they were.

Jason finally gave up. (Thank my goddess.) He pointed to me. "You liar. No one was there. I made a complete fool of myself because of you!"

"You don't need my help with that," I retorted. I saw Piper's eyes widen when she heard my comeback, and Clarisse snickered. She tried to cover it up with a cough, but it only helped to humiliate Jason further.

Jason scowled and tried to punch me in the face. He aimed for my nose. Genius he is, he forgot that my face was covered with unbreakable ice. So instead of my nose breaking (if the punch was anything more than the nudge I expected it to be), it was his hand that did the breaking.

The person in the corner let out a loud laugh. I smirked a bit to myself. "Told you," I whispered to Jason, getting in his face. Tears streamed from his eyes as he clutched his broken hand.

I turned towards the corner. "We know you're there," I announced. "Come out peacefully, and no harm shall befall you."

The person in the shadows shifted from foot to foot, then stepped into the light. He was short, with curly brown hair. His brown eyes gleamed just like the two identical boys' blue eyes.

I was expecting one of Khione's many enemies to be the one hiding. I was not expecting an elf that, upon closer inspection, was drenched in blood. I took the proper precautions, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who the hell are you?"

The elf gave a deep bow. "I am known as Sir Leo the Awesome."


	77. Chapter 77

**Hi. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Except for the guest that told me to kill myself. That wasn't very nice. :( Even though you apologized about a half hour later (yes, I was paying attention), it seemed to be a of a late reaction. I haven't been in the best mood lately; if anything, I'd say it's a dangerous mood. I've been snapping at people, and I'm trying very hard not to snap at you. You'd have better meant that apology, because you will not like me when I'm hungry. Er, angry. (Reference, anyone? I couldn't resist.) but you won't like me when I'm angry.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: My favorite colors are brown, red, and blue. In that order. ;)**

 **PPS: Glad everyone is happy Leo is back! I knew you would be. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _The person in the shadows shifted from foot to foot, then stepped into the light. He was short, with curly brown hair. His brown eyes gleamed just like the two identical boys' blue eyes._

 _I was expecting one of Khione's many enemies to be the one hiding. I was not expecting an elf that, upon closer inspection, was drenched in blood. I took the proper precautions, and said the first thing that came to mind._

 _"Who the hell are you?"_

 _The elf gave a deep bow. "I am known as Sir Leo the Awesome."_

I smirked a bit. "Do your friends call you that as well, Sir Leo?"

"The Awesome," the elf added. Under all the ice, I rolled my eyes. "But my friends call me Captain."

"Captain," I repeated. "Of what, may I ask?"

'Sir Leo' scoffed. "Only of the greatest ship ever built."

I waved my hand to signal to go on. "And that would be...?"

"The Argo II."

"Never heard of it."

'Sir Leo' frowned. "Are you sure? Shes a magnificent ship."

"Nope."

He put a hand to his chin in thought. "I know what might jog your memory! The Argo II is a ship that can navigate through the water _and_ she can fly."

I snorted. "I think I'd remember something like that."

The elf pouted and stuck his hands in a tool elf around his waist, drawing out some thin pieces of metal.

"So, 'Sir Leo'-"

"Call me Captain."

"We're not friends." I scowled in the captain's direction as he built something out of the metal. "Why are you here?"

With one hand, he pointed to piper. "I'm friends with Beauty Queen over there."

She scowled back at him. Sir Leo bowed in reply.

"Leo," Piper said, "stop fooling around. You're not a 'sir' and no one called you 'Captain' except the machines you've programmed to do just that."

Leo pouted. "I was just having fun, Pipes!"

Piper kept scowling at him.

Finally, Leo relented. "Fine, fine. You want to hurt my feelings? My feelings are hurt. I'm hurt and wounded because of your words, Piper." He turned away and pretended to cry.

Clarisse growled at the elf man in her scariest voice, "Valdez, why did you stop Piper from ending that evil snow goddess?"

Leo sniffled. "I was talking to Jason."

Everyone looked confused, even me. "Why?"

"He was trying to stab Percy with a bronze dagger."

In a split second, the goth boy had jumped on top of Jason, pinning him to the ground. It was a flying tackle, brilliantly done. One of my favorite ways to take down an opponent.

Jason cried out in pain. The goth boy held no sympathy, which I found odd. He just met me, yet he's known Jason for what I'd say is a pretty long time. He tackled his good friend to the ground in a flying leap because a random stranger was threatened with a knife.

You know what, I've decided that these people are weird. I'm not even gonna say anything from now on.

"Why did you do that?" The creepy kid growled. I was right; he is creepy. If I could, I probably would've peed my pants right then and there.

Jason wheezed out, "Look at him. He's a monster."

The creepy kid punched Jason square in the face with a right hook. Even I winced. "You jackass!" The kid screamed.

Jason kept talking. "He's not a demigod anymore. He's a freak. Who would like him, let alone love him?"

The kid faltered. "But the prophecy said..."

"The prophecy lied, Nico!" Jason yelled at the younger boy. "He's not a demigod anyone! No one will be able to love him!"

They continued going back and forth like that. With every word, Nico started tk belief what Jason said. The traitor.

They were talking about me. I'm a freak. A monster. I never thought I was. I never thought anyone saw me as that. At first j was sad, then I became furious. They want me to be a monster?

Ill show them just how much of a monster i can be. Be careful what you wish for.


	78. Chapter 78

**Hi guys! Hope you're all doing great! To questions people had, yes someone did seriously tell me to kill myself. The were logged in as a guest, and their username was "guest". It's okay, though. I've gotten FAR worse messages. While writing my last story,** **Change** **, I got some really nasty messages... I never deleted them. I don't want to remember what they said, but if I look back that them, it'll remind me that I overcame that shit that they threw at me (for lack of better words), and I can overcome worse. Yes, I too see it as cyberbullying, but I've gotten pretty good at my "I-don't-care" act. Gods know I've had to pull it more than once. WAY more than once. I'd also say I'm pretty good at making people feel guilty and bad because of their actions, so that's not too bad if I get bullied. I'm just glad so many people cared. :) thank you. I sincerely mean that.**

 **Percabeth 101- You don't need to apologize (it's okay that you spelt it wrong. Look at how many silly errors I make!). From what i can remember, which is a pretty good amount, none of your reviews have been offensive. Trust me, I wouldve told you if they were. Sometimes I get really fired up... I kinda have issues sometimes. But thank you anyways! :) And happy birthday the other day. And many more, and any other cheesy birthday sayings. :)**

 **Finally, I own nothing. Please enjoy the chapter. Et cetera.**

 **PS: Does chocolate count as a food? If so, that's my favorite kind. Any kind of chocolate, as long as it's not that "healthy" chocolate that's practically all cocoa and tastes that poop. Not that I know what poop tastes like... I made this weird. :)**

 **Percy's POV (The Skeleton Girl will like what's coming)**

 _They were talking about me. I'm a freak. A monster. I never thought I was. I never thought anyone saw me as that. At first j was sad, then I became furious. They want me to be a monster?_

 _Ill show them just how much of a monster i can be. Be careful what you wish for._

I watched the two demigods that I thought were on my side talk about me. One was trying to do me in; the one that had originally been defending me was agreeing with the one that wanted blood on his hands.

I ground my teeth together. If they have someone willing to kill on their side, I need someone willing to kill on my side. And I'm the only person on my side.

I could tell that they were finishing up their one-sided conversation. I had to act now, or else I'd be done for. Letting loose a cry of outrage and pain, I launched myself at the two.

Nico realized what I was doing the split second after I did it, and he rolled to the side to avoid being crushed. After all, he had pulled the exact same move on _Jason_ _Grace_ a moment before. When he was still on _my_ side.

With a crunch, I landed squarely on top of the blonde demigod. If he can be considered a demigod. Not once did he use his powers to save himself. Not when I tried to kill him (the first time), not when his sister almost died, and not now. He's such a genius. (I'm being sarcastic, idiots.)

"Ow! Get off me, you freak!" Jason howled in pain. I didn't obey him. After all, if a homicidal maniac was pinning you to the ground, would you boss him around and insult him? No, probably not.

"You filthy excuse of a demigod," I spat out, getting spit on Jason's face. Not that I cared anyways.

He tried to wipe it off, but I stopped his hand. "Who do you think you are?" he growled.

I snarled. "I think I'm the guy you and that bastard," I pointed to Nico, "were talking about killing." I saw Jason swallow hard. "I think I have every right to be pissed at you."

"Dude, I can explain..."

I scoffed and smiled evilly. "You can explain to the judges in the underworld." I one swift motion, I stood up and unsheathed my sword. Before anyone could blink, I thrust it through Jason's beating heart until it stopped moving.

Behind me, someone screamed.


	79. Chapter 79

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! Glad no on seemed to be too sad about the death of Jason... I was really hoping no one would leave a flame or angry message about his death. You won't believe how relieved I am that no one did that. Sorry I didn't update Friday. In case you missed the message, I had a Girl Scout dance that I totally forgot about until my mom reminded me Thursday night. The look on her face when I immediately ran to the computer to alert you guys was hilarious. :) other than that, I don't have much to say. Oh! I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: I understand that some people don't like the short chapters, and would like me to postpone my update days to write longer chapters, but I personally can't write long chapters. It's just not who I am. Sorry! If you can't bear it, I suggest you read a different fanfic. Sorry.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Dude, I can explain..."_

 _I scoffed and smiled evilly. "You can explain to the judges in the underworld." I one swift motion, I stood up and unsheathed my sword. Before anyone could blink, I thrust it through Jason's beating heart until it stopped moving._

 _Behind me, someone screamed_.

I whipped my head around to stare at the girl with electric blue eyes— Thalia. Jason's sister.

Tears were pouring down her face. "You-you killed him!" She wailed.

I stood up, sheathing my bloody sword. That caused the sheath, which was made of ice, to slowly turn a dark red. "I did what I had to do in order to survive."

Thalia looked at me in disbelief. "You're not who I thought you were," she sobbed, before breaking down in a fit of tears.

Nico spoke up in a wavering voice. "Are you going to kill me too?" He stood tall and steady, and I felt a small bit of lost respect come alive in me. But only a very smal bit. It's hard to fully respect someone that had tried to kill you.

"No."

Nico glared at me. It would've made a lesser man cry and run away with his tail between his legs. "Then what purpose did you have for killing my cousin? I was the one listening to him."

"He disrespected me."

"So you decided to _kill_ him?!" Nico asked incredulously.

"... Yes."

Nico tensed his legs, preparing at lunge at me. I, however, was in no mood for a real fight.

"Son of Hades, leave me be." I put a hand up to stop him from saying or doing anything. "I do not want any more blood shed."

"Is that why you murdered our cousin?!"

I frowned. "Our?"

I saw everyone freeze, though I had no idea why.

Suddenly, a feminine voice called out, "He was my cousin as well."

I sighed, turning around. Who else was going to make a dramatic entrance from the same corner of the room? First Leo (or Sir Leo the Awesome), now this girl?

My first thought was that she was short. She looked like hot chocolate solidified in human form. Except for her eyes. Someone had taken two golden coins, and embedded them in the solid hot chocolate.

Goth-kid Nico gasped. "Hazel!"

"No, her eyes are definitely not hazel colored. They're obviously gold."

Hot Chocolate girl frowned slightly. "No, that's my name. Hazel. What's yours?"

I copied her expression. Everyone else had confused me with some idiot named Percy. Stupid name. I wonder why she didn't assume that I was Percy? "My name is Perseus."

"No last name?" She asked kindly.

This girl is an odd one. "No. You?"

She nodded. "My last name is Levesque."

I nodded slowly. What else is there to say?

Hazel seemed to sense my lack of talk, so she decided to start a conversation. Too bad it was one that I didn't want to join. "So... Did you have reasons for killing my cousin?"

Gods, I'm doomed.


	80. Chapter 80

**Hi guys. Hope you're all doing fine. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm sorry I've been going slow, five minutes in "real life" is five chapters, but... You know what, I'm not gonna make any excuses. I'm just tired. So freakin tired. But I have to keep smiling, and I can't let anyone see that inside I'm** ** _dying_** **. I've gotten pretty good at smiling. I'm the only one that can tell when they're forced. Sorry I'm being pretty depressing but if you're looking for something light-hearted and cheery, you should go read something else. For the next couple chapters, at least. Until something I write actually gets published, I'll own nothing. Including this. But please, take the time to enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: I'll try to make Percy less of a jerk. No promises.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Hazel seemed to sense my lack of talk, so she decided to start a conversation. Too bad it was one that I didn't want to join. "So... Did you have reasons for killing my cousin?"_

 _Gods, I'm doomed._

I waited a moment before responding. "Well, he did threaten to kill me."

Hazel seemed to ponder this. "That is true... But I sense there's something else."

I frowned. "Like what? Him threatening to kill me isn't enough motivation?"

"If someone else a gun to your head and said they were going to kill you, would you want to take the gun and kill them?"

"... I'm guessing 'yes' isn't the right answer to this question?"

Thalia shook her head. "Kelp Head," she muttered.

I froze. Again, my regular vision left me, transporting my eyes into a new scene. There was the same brainless warrior with the black hair, standing in the middle of a river like an idiot. I mean, rationally, who stands in the middle of a river for fun? With clothes on, not a bathing suit? Thalia stood on the banks of the River, looking exactly the same as she does in real life. The boy, however, looks a little younger than in the scene with Clarisse and the black-haired girl.

The boy glared at Thalia with an intensity that I had to respect; Thalia is one scary chick. To glare at her like that and not be deathly afraid for your life took some moxie. Maybe this idiot isn't that much of a brainless one. He's still an idiot though.

Thalia frowned and zapped the kid with a bolt of lightning that had come from nowhere. The kid staggered back, then raised his arms. A wall of water shot from the river and slammed into Thalia.

The respect I have for this wareior just keeps increasing.

Thalia and the boy kept trading magical blows until my vision blurred and faded. A second later, I was standing in Khione's palace in front of a worried Hazel.

"Perseus? You okay?" She was asking.

I started. "Im fine," I snapped lightly. "Why?"

She blinked. "You zoned out for a moment. I was afraid I had said something wrong."

Behind me, Khione hissed in fury. I turned to look at her, as did everyone else. "You're ruining my plan!" She growled.

I frowned slightly. What plan? I voiced my confusion, and was met with general discomfort.

Khione was the only one that didn't look at her feet when I spoke. And that's not just because she still had a knife pointed at her in a fatal spot. "My plan was genius! You were supposed to forget them forever, and stay here with me!"

That did nothing to lessen my confusion. "Who was I supposed to forget? What am I supposed to forget? I've been here with you forever!"

Khione shook her head miserably, but didn't respond. Piper, instead, spilled the truth. "You've been here for two years. Approximately."

"But then..."

Piper continued, "You're a demigod. I'm sure you know that. Before this, you went to Camp Half-Blood. You know what that is?"

"Of course," I snapped. In my defense, when people drop a bomb on me like this, I tend to get grumpy.

"Well, that's were you used to live. But then, things came up, and you were sent on a quest. That was two years ago. Several presumed you dead, including your mortal parents."

"My parents..."

Glimpses of a past time came back to me. A man with green eyes like the eyes belonging to the black haired boy. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes, smiling a smile that could light up the dark side of the moon. A camp with strawberry plants that grew all year long. A fat man in a leopard print shirt sitting on the porch of a big blue house.

Tentatively, I asked, "My name... It wasn't just Perseus, was it?"

Everyone shook their heads. Khione groaned.

"Was my name Percy Jackson?"


	81. Chapter 81

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! I couldn't believe how many there were! There was probably over twenty new ones since the previous chapter! Thanks to everyone. :) I don't have much more to say. I'll keep coming out with chapters unless I tell you otherwise, and I always do the same updating pattern unless I tell you otherwise. I think that's really it. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to ZoeandArtyawesomelover. Thanks for the amazing review. :) I might've cried a little reading it. Tears of joy, though. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Glimpses of a past time came back to me. A man with green eyes like the eyes belonging to the black haired boy. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes, smiling a smile that could light up the dark side of the moon. A camp with strawberry plants that grew all year long. A fat man in a leopard print shirt sitting on the porch of a big blue house._

 _Tentatively, I asked, "My name... It wasn't just Perseus, was it?"_

 _Everyone shook their heads. Khione groaned._

 _"Was my name Percy Jackson?"_

Everyone froze. You would've thought that they were the ones covered in ice, not me. Piper looked like she was about to faint. Thalia looked shocked, jaw dropped to the floor, yet there were also tears in here eyes. At first glance, Nico looked impassive, but I realized that his eyes were open wider than usual, and there was a small gap between his upper and lower lips. The midget, Aaron, looked astonished. Of what, I'm not sure. Hazel's face mirrored Thalia's, and Leo's jaw was also decorating the icy floor. The shining on the floor could've been the reflecting ice, or the drool from Leo's open mouth. Jason still looked dead.

Khione, looking completely and utterly miserable, moaned, "My love... My love... They've taken you from me..."

Um, okay. That happened.

Not surprisingly, the dead Jason was not the first one to speak up. If he had been, I would've crane-kicked him in his zombie-head. You're welcome. I stopped the zombie apololypse.

Instead of Zombie Jason, Hazel spoke up. "Yes, you were called Percy Jackson."

I nodded slowly. "Is that why everyone kept calling me Percy?"

"Yes."

"Were we... Were all of us friends?"

Smiling, Hazel nodded. "Yeah. You met Frank (my boyfriend) and I at Camp Jupiter. You met Piper, Leo, and, _er_ , Jason, on the Argo II. That's a flying ship that Leo himself made."

"So I've heard."

Hazel continued on as if she didn't hear me. "You never met Aaron. He came to camp while you were, uh, _questing_. And you knew Nico and Thalia, because they're your cousins."

"Nico is a son of Hades, right?"

Said demigod nodded.

"Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, right?"

She too nodded.

"Hazel, are you a daughter of Hades too?"

Hazel shook her head, smiling slightly. "I'm a daughter of Pluto, the Roman version of Hades. That makes Nico my half-brother."

I frowned in concentration. "Then, if you're my cousins, that'd make me a son of... Neptune?"

Hazel shook her head slightly. "That's Roman; you're Greek. But you're on the right track."

I wracked my brain to try to come up with the answer. "Um... Am I a son of... Er..." It finally came to me. "Poseidon!"

Flashes of images flew by me, behind my eyes. A cabin made of sea rocks. A cyclops holding a flaming dodgeball. An army of mermen fighting in an underwater city. A man with black hair and green eyes, smiling at me kindly.

Suddenly, a huge smile broke out on my face, the foreign expression straining my muscles.

"I need to go to Camp Half-Blood."


	82. Chapter 82

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! :) There was over twenty new ones for that chapter! Mind** ** _blown_** **. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and is still reviewing. :) I know how bothersome it can be sometimes. I'm considering making the chapters longer... But I kinda like them short. Maybe once in a while I'll write a long one... I'm telling you, I'm starting to really like the shorter chapters. So I think I'll keep them (majority of the time) and torment you guys a little bit more. Hey, maybe i could get a really suspenseful cliffhanger soon... I can see it now... Before I go off and plot cliffhangers (while loudly laughing manically), I have to say that I own nothing. But please enjoy this chapter, and all the devious cliffhangers I give you. Mwahaha. ;)**

 **Percy's POV (tell me if anyone is dying for another POV)**

 _Flashes of images flew by me, behind my eyes. A cabin made of sea rocks. A cyclops holding a flaming dodgeball. An army of mermen fighting in an underwater city. A man with black hair and green eyes, smiling at me kindly._

 _Suddenly, a huge smile broke out on my face, the foreign expression straining my muscles._

 _"I need to go to Camp Half-Blood."_

Again, everyone froze. They all started at me in shock with varying degrees of happiness, joyfulness, dismay, and outright surprise.

You can guess who the one dismayed person is. That's right, the horrible singer/poet, the goddess of ice and snow, the miserable mess herself: Khione.

Piper's face started at complete shock, then it turned to undisguised joy, before it was covered up with an almost hidden smile. I could see it though, in my minds eye.

Clarisse's face started just as Piper's did, before morphing to happiness. Apparently, she realized she was happy about me remembering, and covered the grin with a scowl. There was no power behind that scowl though, but I don't think she noticed. I sure as heck wasn't going to tell her that. Even if I know her name, and the fact that she knows the weirdo black haired kid, she's still terrifying. (Don't tell her I said that.)

Hazel was grinning from ear to ear when I looked at her. I sensed it was more because of something else verses my slowly remembered memories. The way her eyes kept darting towards Piper and Khione, I guessed the something else had to do with Piper, Khione, or both of them.

Leo was, as usual, smiling like an idiot and fiddling with something in his hands. Was he even paying attention at all?

Aaron, looked confused. At first he was shocked, as if I had suggested to Taylor Swift that she should go hang out in Aaron's house for a while. (Assuming that Aaron is a Taylor Swift fan. Notice I didn't say _Justin Bieber._ ) After looking shocked, he looked around the room in puzzlement, probably wondering why no one was saying anything. (Just be glad I didn't describe your facial expressions first, kid!)

Nico was staring at me blankly. At first I thought it was one of those "duh" faces, but then I remembered that the majority of his facial expressions are blank faced. Like Batman, except Nico is creepier. And appears to be less angry. But hey, appearances can be deceiving.

Finally, I got to Thalia. She was staring at me in shock initially, before it morphed to a weird combination of happiness, sorrow, and anger. Honestly, I'm not sure which I'd prefer.

I looked at Jason real quick. Still dead. Not a zombie. No need to use my epic ninja skills and crane-kick him in the head. I'll admit, it's pretty disappointing. Maybe I'll crane-kick his head anyways, just because I can.

Unfortunately, Thalia chose that moment to speak, interrupting my preparation for a crane-kick.

"Shouldn't we be getting to Camp Half-Blood then?" She asked, looking around at everybody as they snapped out of their trance-like spells.

Everyone nodded except Khione. She groaned out. "No, please. I beg you!"

Piper looked down down at the goddess, my goddess.

"I'm sorry, but Percy belongs back home. He does not belong locked up in a glorified freezer," the daughter of Aphrodite retorted.

Khione grinned maliciously. It sent a shiver down everyone's spines, including mine.

"That's too bad," she purred. "Because you're not getting out of here."

A wall of ice rose up from the floor, blocking the door. It enclosed everyone, including the other ice men and myself, in a box of solid ice.

 **I might not be able to update for a little while. There's a big snowstorm coming, and it could interfere with my updating. But only on Saturday and Sunday, if anything. Unless the power stays out... But I hope it won't go out at all! Until then, I have left you a wonderful cliffie. ;)**


	83. Chapter 83

**¡Hola mis amigos! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. :) I'm glad people liked it. It was a bit slower than I wanted it to be, but my friend that moved away ended up calling, and we talked for longer than I had expected. Sorry. Still not sure if I want to make the chapters longer. You can keep asking me, bugging me, and pleading to me, but I'm keeping it the same for now. I won't update faster (I think I'm doing a pretty good job), and I won't make chapters longer. It works for me. If it doesn't work for you, then go annoy someone else about their hard work. Sorry, it just irks me a bit. Anyways, I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **PS: Unikitty125, I get the Once Upon a Time (season four) reference. Honestly, I hadn't even though of that! I'm glad you did, though. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

" _I'm sorry, but Percy belongs back home. He does not belong locked up in a glorified freezer," the daughter of Aphrodite retorted._

 _Khione grinned maliciously. It sent a shiver down everyone's spines, including mine._

 _"That's too bad," she purred. "Because you're not getting out of here."_

 _A wall of ice rose up from the floor, blocking the door. It enclosed everyone, including the other ice men and myself, in a box of solid ice._

Everyone gazed in shocked horror at the translucent blue-silver walls surrounding us. Being the real people's person I am, I knew what they were all thinking and I summed up in two words: "Well, crap."

Thalia glanced over at me. "No shit, Sherlock."

I shrugged. "Someone had to say it, Watson."

Thalia glared at me, and I almost peed my pants right there. Except, I'm pretty sure that if there was any liquid in my body, it would've been frozen already. How I'm not dead, I don't know. Maybe I should donate myself to a research lab. Make some real money. By a sweet blue Ferrari. Drive around town, spinning donuts in the snow come the next couple months.

Or, you know, I could continue being a servant for a goddess that may or may not sometimes be a bitch. Tough choices...

Sadly, I was distracted from making that very possible (sarcasm) choice. (As if a scientist would want to study _me_. As if id _give myself up_ to a _scientist_.) Unfortunately, that something that distracted me was a scream. More precisely, a scream from Piper McLean.

I turned around to face her. Now that I think about it, she'd been holding Khione at knife point for a really long time. I have to give her credit, even if she's bossy. But when I looked over, it wasn't Khione at knife point; it was Piper.

Taking advantage of our confusion at the ice walls, Khione knocked Piper to the ground. She landed on her stomach, exposing her armor-less back to the homocidal goddess. Not the best idea, seeing as how Khione took Piper's dagger and was pointing it at her vulnerable back.

Clarisse cried out in outrage. "Leave her alone!"

Khione smirked. "Just so you all can band together and kill me? I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled us!" Travis and Connor spoke in unison.

"This pathetic girl is the glue that holds your rag-tag group together. Without her, Leo Valdez wouldn't have come. He might not even know he's a demigod. Clarisse la Rue would be at camp, pummeling new campers. Those twins would be blissfully unaware of everything, except the need to prank, prank, prank. Jason Grace would still be alive, and he'd be part of my collection. Hazel Levesque would be back at Camp Jupiter, along with Frank Zhang, her best friend. Nico diAngelo would be a recluse, hiding in the Underworld from his own life. Thalia Grace would be the strictest Hunter Artemis ever had, because Nico would never be around. She never would've met Jason. And Perseus would be the prize gem of my collection."

A voice piped up from the ceiling above Khione. "You forgot someone. Aaron Barns, the ninja of Camp Half-Blood. Past, present, and future."

The goddess looked up in shock and consequently, was too shocked to get out of the way of the ninja wielding throwing stars. Somehow, he was still holding onto the ceiling. From above us, he rained ninja stars down on a terrified snow goddess, and effectively making anyone swear on the Styx to try to stay on his good side. For a midget and a little kid, he can scare the crap out of anyone.

A moment later, Khione was bleeding from nicks all over her body. A countless amount of throwing stars were littered at her feet. She cowered before the little kid as he dropped from the ceiling.

"Get away from Piper," Aaron declared in his slightly high-pitched pre-puberty voice.

Nodding her head like it was attached to a spring, the all-powerful goddess did what the midget said.

Aaron looked around at the terrified adults and smiled. "Yay! I saved Piper!"


	84. Chapter 84

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! :) Shutup and Be Creative, if you ever read more than chapter one of my story, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't criticize my work without even reading two chapters of it, seeing as how you reviewed on chapter one. Also, I happen to find it pretty ironic that _you're_ telling _me_ how to write _my_ stories, yet you don't have any of your own. So no, I will not be taking your advice. This is my _hobby_. I do this for _fun_. I'm not gonna be winning any awards for this, but get this: I DONT CARE. I'm not trying to be the next J K Rowling, or the next Rick Riordan, or the next Jack London. That's cool. I'm fine with that. Now here's the question: Why aren't you? **

**I own nothing. Enjoy this chapter (that, like every chapter, I put a lot of hard work into).**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Get away from Piper," Aaron declared in his slightly high-pitched pre-puberty voice._

 _Nodding her head like it was attached to a spring, the all-powerful goddess did what the midget said._

 _Aaron looked around at the terrified adults and smiled. "Yay! I saved Piper!"_

We all stared back in shock. Piper stood up from the ground, and looked at the ninja. "Aaron, why don't you go ask Khione to let us leave?"

Aaron smiled (I think I caught an undertone of maliciousness when I looked at him), and skipped over to the cowering goddess. "Khione, do you think you could take the ice walls down?"

I frowned slightly to myself. Wasn't Aaron more kick-ass than this? He sounds like a any little old kindergartener.

Khione shook her head hesitantly. "I don't think I can," she said firmly.

Aaron frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't want my prize to get away."

In a flash, Aaron lost the mask of innocence and pulled out a ninja sword. He held it at Khione's throat and leaned in close to her face. "Well, ain't that sad. Either way, you're gonna lose 'your prize'. We're gonna take him back to Camp Half-Blood, and you're gonna stop being a bitch, and let us go freely. Now, do as I say and _drop the damn walls_!"

I didn't know a high-pitched voice could be so intimidating. I almost peed my pants right then and there.

Khione also felt the intimidation. She nodded her head frantically, as if she were a bobble-head toy that a kid shook around. She waved her hands in the air, and the walls disappeared into the ground. Aaron smirked. "That's better."

Khione whimpered pathetically. "Leave! Just leave me alone! You're free to go!" A short distance away, the door to the throne room swung open.

Aaron nodded. "We will leave, goddess. Immediately."

Aaron started to walk away when Khione spoke again. "Can... Can I speak to Perseus– er, _Percy_ – one last time?" Her voice was desperate.

The little boy froze and looked at Piper. She, in turn, glared at Khione. "No. You've done enough damage as it is."

Slowly, Piper led everyone out of the room. I was last. Glancing at Khione, sobbing into her hands, I knew I couldn't leave her there like that. I had a sudden glimpse of a younger version of Piper crying into her hands, sitting on a boat. The same black-haired boy was glaring in the direction of a younger (and living) version of Jason Grace.

I sighed, and walked towards the goddess that tried to imprison me for all eternity without my memories.

In retrospect, that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Khione, this is good bye," I told her, as if she didn't know that already.

She nodded, hiding her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry this has to be this way," I continued a tad but awkwardly, "but I want you to know that I will always remember the time we shared together."

Khione ne nodded and lifted her head from her hands. I was surprised that her eyes were bloodshot; there were no tear tracks on her face. "I'm sorry it has to be this way too."

Before i even had time to realize that this was a _really_ _bad_ idea, Khione was standing up. She took her hand, and flew a snowflake off it into my face.


	85. Chapter 85

**¡Hola mis amigos! ¡Muchos gracias! I loved the reviews you guys sent me! Thank you so so much! :) I love you guys, you know that, right? Anyways, I so cannot believe that I almost have a thousand reviews on this! Sure, all not of them are positive, but that's a given. I was looking at my review amount on Wednesday, and fangirl-ed a little to myself. :D I just can't believe I almost have** ** _1000_** **! That's cause for a celebration. And then on Thursday, I got 1000! OH MY GODS you don't know how happy I am right now. I can't even... :) I'll have to go get myself a piece of chocolate cake. Or a cookie. Or a brownie. I think you guys get the point! :) I'll cut my rant; I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **percy's POV (I agree with you guys; he was an idiot in saying good bye by himself)**

" _I'm sorry this has to be this way," I continued a tad but awkwardly, "but I want you to know that I will always remember the time we shared together."_

 _Khione nodded and lifted her head from her hands. I was surprised that her eyes were bloodshot; there were no tear tracks on her face. "I'm sorry it has to be this way too."_

 _Before i even had time to realize that this was a really bad idea, Khione was standing up. She took her hand, and flew a snowflake off it into my face._

I coughed and drew back, the snowflake dissolving with a _pop_ a millimeter in front of my face. I yelled, "What the heck was that?"

Khione smirked at me. I frowned, and exclaimed, "What did you do to me?"

Her smirk grew. She said, "I'm sorry, _Perseus_ , but I cannot hear you."

I frowned. What is she talking about? My mouth is open, and not covered in ice.

I checked, just to be sure, and somehow, the ice covering my mouth came back. How odd. I concentrated on taking it away so I could freely express my opinions. For some reason, I found that it wasn't disappearing. The ice remained stuck over my mouth.

I looked at Khione. I wanted to ask her what was going on, but suddenly my jaw wasn't moving. I couldnt open my mouth. Thank goodness it was already closed. Imagine how frightening _that_ would've looked.

Khione met my confused, panicked, and furious gaze with a smug one. "Oh, are you wondering what happened?" She asked me, mock surprised. "Seeing as how I can't keep you here with me, I decided that I wouldn't let anyone else have you. It seems like it'd be a waste to kill such a pretty face, so I did the next best thing. Besides putting you in a coma, of course. Comas are so unreliable. No, I've made you immobile. You're now the human statue."

I couldnt see them, but I assumed the look in my eyes was one of horror. The goddess has the nerve to laugh at me. "Oh, Perseus. I can see ignore in your eyes that you hate me."

I glared as much as I could with a frozen face, which wasn't much.

"Percy?" I heard someone call. "Percy, where'd you go?"

I wanted to shout, jump up and down, wave my arms, yelling, "I'm here! Here I am!" But I couldn't. How I wanted to punch that goddess in the face for what she did to me, again and again.

Thalia poked her head around the corner of the doorway, peering in slightly. She gasped when she saw me standing near Khione, unmoving. "Percy," she said hesitantly, "what're you doing?"

I, of course, could do nothing. Stupid goddess.

Khione spoke up on my behalf. "Your dear cousin has changed his mind, and has decided he wants to stay here."

No! No, anything but that! I tried to move, tried to tell Thalia that Khione was lying, that she's always lying, but I couldn't. All my attempts ended in failure.

Thalia's blue eyes sparked with electricity, reminding me of water that gets zapped with lightning. She glared at me, probably expecting me to go along with whatever Khione said. I desperately tried to make her see that it wasn't me.

Slowly, her glare softened. She kept looking into my eyes, finding all the words I couldn't say in there. Suddenly, she turned to the snow goddess. "What'd you do to him?!"

Khione looked shocked. "I did nothing! He came back to me willingly!"

I felt panic start to settle into my body. Khione can tell good lies. Believable lies. Please Thalia, you can't believe the lies. You can't. I never wanted to be here.

"If he came back to you willingly, with no care of anyone else, why do his eyes look so panicked?" Thalia retorted.

Khione's face lost the facade of innocence it had donned. "Fine. You got me."

"What did you do to him?" Thalia growled at a ferocity that surprised even me.

Khione shrugged. "Something that can never be undone. Because if I can't have him, _no one can_."


	86. Chapter 86

**Hi guys! Hope you're all doing okay! I'm a little better than okay. :) It's all turning out okay, so far. Don't want to jinx it, but... :) I'm pretty happy. I have over 1000 reviews on my story, which is AMAZING. I was nominated for three different superlatives by my peers in school (Most Musical Girl, Nicest Girl, and Most Likely to Succeed), and I think the guy I have a** ** _small_** **crush on (okay, maybe not so small) likes me back, at least a little bit. :) And, if everything goes well, a writing contest I entered is announcing the results on Wednesday. So, wish me luck! But knock on wood when you do it! :) Before I keep rambling on, I should remind you guys that I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter anyways. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Khione's face lost the facade of innocence it had donned. "Fine. You got me."_

 _"What did you do to him?" Thalia growled at a ferocity that surprised even me._

 _Khione shrugged. "Something that can never be undone. Because if I can't have him, no one can."_

Thalia leaned in close to Khione and looked her in the eyes. Then she spat on her face. The glob of saliva ran down Khione's forehead, barely missed her left eye, then traveled down her pale cheek. Khione smirked, only encouraging the spit to travel further down her face. If I had only control of my body, I would've joined Thalia. In the very least, I would've cheered.

Khione looked at Thalia and raised a delicate brown eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did I insult you and your little boyfriend here?"

The scowl on Thalia's face made me believe that we weren't actually dating. I can't say I was sad about that though. Especially if that scowl came in the package deal. It gave me the shivers to just look at her giving it to my enemy. Imagine if head on... I don't think I'd be able to survive. That's what made it even more surprising when Khione laughed, and was not in a sobbing pile of white clothes on the floor.

Thalia glared her death glare. I could tell, because her eyes were practically wishing a fate worse than death on Khione. "Tell me what you did to my cousin. _Now_!" she hissed.

In all honesty, it was pretty terrifying. The only thing that kept me from running away and calling for my mommy was the fact that i still can't move and the fact that I still can't talk, much less yell for my mommy.

Khione sighed. "Fine. I see you're going to be no fun about this." She rolled her eyes at Thalia. "I just put a simple spell on him."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "A non-reversible spell."

"Precisely. I'm glad you finally see what I'm getting at."

"What kind of non-reversible spell is this?"

"The kind I usually cast."

Thalia leaned back on the balls of her feet. She took a deep breath in, then out. Then she swung back and punched Khione in the face. "That's for being a bitch." Thalia rewound her arm and hit the goddess again, causing golden ichor to drip from her nose. "That's what taking my cousin." She shoved Khione to the ground and kicked her in the face. I flinched; with those heavy black combat boots, there's no doubt that that must've hurt. "And that's for whatever the hell you just did to him."

Thalia glared down at the bruised and bloody immortal. "Shall I go on?"

Khione shook her head as violently as she could without groaning in pain. "No. I-I get your point."

The daughter of Zeus crossed her arms and smirked. "Good. Now, tell me _in detail_ what exactly you did to my cousin."

Khione hauled herself back into a sitting position and wheezed out the answer to Thalia's question. "I... Sealed him... In a solid... Suit of ice. He... Can't open it. Neither can... I."

Thalia frowned. "Is that why he can't talk?"

Khione nodded slowly. "He can't move either."

"Who can open it?"

Khione smiled smugly. "If your brother was right, then no one."

"What do you mean by that?" Thalia growled.

"Jason Grace said that he was a freak. No one would ever love him. Unless Perseus finds love, and someone loves him in return, then the ice will melt."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, there's some kind of true love's kiss or something involved."

Khione smirked ruefully. "Love's kiss. It doesn't have to be true love, but it does have to be romantic love. And it has to be his strongest romantic love. So having Calypso kiss him on the cheek might not work, seeing as he picked that Chase girl over her. And his mother can't peck his cheek, saying he loves his mother."

"And if he never finds a love?"

"He says like this until he does. Don't worry; you're a strong girl Thalia. You and your friends will be able to carry him to the van waiting outside."

Thalia's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

The bloody and bruised goddess winked, then disappeared in a flurry of snow.

Thalia swore under her breath. "Clarisse?" She called. "Get your lazy butt in here."


	87. Chapter 87

**Hey guys! Thanks so so much for all the reviews! :) I love it. For the record, yeah, I know this is kind of a redundant story line... There's a lot of repeating ideas. But it's getting to the next part, so don't worry. I have it all figured out in my head, but things in my head are** ** _soooo_** **much simpler than the things in reality. Unless I feel like making things complicated, but that's a different story. Anyways, the results are posted Wednesday for my writing contest, so I'm praying to any god that can help me. Athena, for obvious reasons; Nike, to help get me a victory; Cadmus and Seshat, who are the God and goddess of writing (according to Google); and the nine muses, who inspire and are goddesses of literature and the arts, which includes writing. So, fingers crossed, guys! Knock on wood...**

 **Before I keep rambling on about my life, I'd better say that I own nothing. But, per usual, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: I was asked, so I'll tell you that this story alone has over 234,0000 views, which is EPIC. I love you guys. :)**

 **Percy's POV (yes, it is kinda romantic-y now. But what can I say if I'm strongly liking someone? Besides, most of my other stories are pretty dark.)**

 _"And if he never finds a love?"_

 _"He says like this until he does. Don't worry; you're a strong girl Thalia. You and your friends will be able to carry him to the van waiting outside."_

 _Thalia's eyes widened. "How did you...?"_

 _The bloody and bruised goddess winked, then disappeared in a flurry of snow._

 _Thalia swore under her breath. "Clarisse?" She called. "Get your lazy butt in here."_

Grumbling could be heard in the hallways. Finally, Clarisse shuffled in, glaring at Thalia. "What could you possibly need?" She growled.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing. That's why I called the toughest, most muscular person on this quest to help me. With nothing."

Clarisse crossed her arms. "Yeah, right." She glared. "Now tell me why you needed me exactly, or I'm going back to the couch to get some sleep."

Thalia wrinkled her nose. "Wasn't the couch covered in blood...?"

Clarisse shrugged. "A couch is a couch. Even if that couch is soggy with liquids that id rather not think about while I'm trying to sleep."

Thalia opened her mouth, then closed it. "You know what, I'm not gonna question it."

Clarisse nodded her head in a self-satisfied way. "Good. Now what in Hades name am I doing here?"

Thalia sighed. "You know that bitch we came here to defeat?"

"Yeah. Who could forget that?"

Not me. What kind of question was that, Clarisse?!

"Yeah, well, she's found one last way to make our lives hell."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"She cursed someone."

Clarisse wrinkled her face in confusion. "Who?"

I dont know. Maybe the fact that I've been standing here silently and without moving could give you a clue. Or, you could just ignore me standing here... Yeah, that's what she's doing.

Thalia rolled her eyes. In a voice dripping with sarcasm, she said, "I don't know. Maybe it's my cousin, that stayed behind like an idiot to speak to the untrustworthy goddess alone and no one noticed. You know, the cousin that's been standing here next to me ever since you walked in. The cousin that said nothing at all and hasn't even twitched since before you walked in."

Clarisse glared at Thalia. "Are you trying to be smart with me?"

Oh my gods... If I could, I would've groaned. A cat fight is _so_ not something I need right now.

Thalia scowled. "No. But if I was, I wouldn't be so polite."

Clarisse scoffed. "You call that polite? I've seen boar heads with better manners than you."

Thalia opened her mouth, most likely to make a sharp, rude, and inappropriate comeback, but glanced quickly at me. With a sigh, she closed her mouth again and waited ten seconds before replying. "Look, I need your help getting Percy to the car. Or at least to Nico, because he can shadow-travel him to the car."

Uh, not sure shadow traveling sounds fun... Or safe... I mean, why would I want to travel through shadows? What if I end up in Russia, or something? I have an uncomfortable feeling that that's happened more times that people would like to admit.

I gotta say, not giving me the warm-fuzzies.

Clarisse sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'll help. But what's wrong with Kelpie?"

Thalia scowled to herself. "Khione cursed him to remain fully frozen and unable to move. Unless someone falls in love with him, and he for them, and they kiss him."

Clarisse wrinkled her nose. "Ew. And why is it always love? What is this, Frozen?! 'Love shall thaw a frozen heart', or whatever?"

Thalia made a face that mirrored Clarisse's. "I know, right? At least it's not true love. That'd be too much."

"Agreed."

Thalia gave a small cough at the back of her throat. "So, you gonna help me carry him?"

Clarisse shrugged. "Yeah, why not."

Thalia and Clarisse walked up to me and were about to lift me. Suddenly, Thalia froze. "Wait."

Clarisse huffed impatiently. "What now?"

"Be careful not to drop him," Thalia warned. "If he falls and breaks, I don't know what that'd mean in terms of his life."

"Yeah, so no pressure. It's not like his life is literally in my hands or anything," Clarisse muttered under her breath.

I just hoped that they recently washed their hands. And there's no extra soap on them. Or butter. Because normal people use butter when washing hands.


	88. Chapter 88

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Percy wouldn't be surprised to see that so many of you wash your hands with butter. ;) Um, other than that, I don't have much to say. The groundhog didn't see his shadow though, so spring comes sooner! That's worthy of mention. :) No clue when the last groundhog's day was that the groundhog didn't see his shadow, but if I remember correctly, it was a while ago. Ok, now I think I've said everything I really needed to say. Except: I own nothing. Yet, per the norm, enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: I didn't win the contest. I didn't even get an honorable mention. At least about two hundred other people are happy.**

 **Percy's POV**

" _Be careful not to drop him," Thalia warned. "If he falls and breaks, I don't know what that'd mean in terms of his life."_

 _"Yeah, so no pressure. It's not like his life is literally in my hands or anything," Clarisse muttered under her breath._

 _I just hoped that they recently washed their hands. And there's no extra soap on them. Or butter. Because normal people use butter when washing hands._

Thankfully, we made it through the door, the hallway, and down the stairs with very few bumps. Surprisingly, I made it in all one piece. Even more surprisingly, when Clarisse slipped on some blood at the bottom of the staircase and almost fell, Thalia used very colorful language. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she used colorful language. It'd have been extremely surprising if she _hadn't_.

After a couple more heart-stopping moments (including me almost falling down the stairs, Thalia tripping and almost smashing me into a wall, and the two girls putting me down on Clarisse's toe and when she moved it almost knocking me over), we finally made it to the blood-encrusted main room.

Why is there blood? Where did it come from? Good questions. Not sure you'll like the answer.

Khione heard (through her snowflake spying system (by the way, never speak poorly of her around snow)) that some drunk guys from a few floors down we're going to come up to her apartment and "try to meet her". She couldn't allow that to happen, of course. Being good friends with Medea, Khione borrowed some old blood that Medea had in her shop (where the blood came from, I didn't want to know). Khione them spent about an hour covering the entire place in the borrowed blood (how she'll return it, I don't know. I just don't want to be on that clean-up crew.) until the boys arrived. The goddess hid herself around the corner when the drunk boys knocked on the door, and told them it was open. They all became sober as soon as they saw what was in there. When they saw Khione, I don't think it helped. She had blood on her hands, dress, and bits smeared on her face from her crazed decorating. The boys ran away as fast as their feet could take them. I doubt Khione will be getting much visitors any time soon.

Standing near the open window, probably trying not to breathe in the metallic scent of blood, stood Piper. She looked up when she was Thalia and Clarisse stagger in, holding me up like a giant glass vase.

"What're you guys doing?" She asked, confused.

Thalia sighed, and explained everything again. When she finished, Piper looked furious.

"When i find that goddes–" She growled.

"She disappeared," Thalia interrupted. "In shower of snow."

Piper stopped mid-sentence and scowled. "I hate her," she hissed.

Clarisse nodded. "We all do."

Thalia took a step towards Piper, probably to give her a hug, but forgot that Clarisse was also carrying me. I flew out of Thalia's hands. As I was sailing, airborn, I thought to myself, _I bet this is the first time anyone has died of crashing into the floor because they were a human ice statue._

At least I'm original. That's probably the only thing I've got going for me.


	89. Chapter 89

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. :) Just so you know, little heads up, I'm not gonna make chapters longer unless there's a special occasion. You guys really don't have to wait that long, by the standards of the rest of the website. You have to wait two days. Probably less than that, because I really doubt that many of you read it as soon as I publish it. Anyways, to a more cheerful note, the school superlative votes are in. And guess who got Most Likely to Succeed and Most Musical?! Seeing as how you probably don't know anyone else at my school (no, Percy Jackson does not go to my school), the right answer is me! :) Pretty happy, I must say. However, I still own nothing, so you should still enjoy this anyways. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Thalia took a step towards Piper, probably to give her a hug, but forgot that Clarisse was also carrying me. I flew out of Thalia's hands. As I was sailing, airborn, I thought to myself, I bet this is the first time anyone has died of crashing into the floor because they were a human ice statue._

 _At least I'm original. That's probably the only thing I've got going for me._

Strangely enough, I didn't die. I know that's really surprising, and probably disappointing. I mean, what was the author thinking, dragging this out? You guys all obviously wanted me to crash into a million pieces and die, right?

Right? Show of hands? No? What is _wrong_ with you people?! Kids these days.

I flew threw the air (well, more like fell through the air) and landed on the soggy couch. Let me tell you this: I have no clue how in gods names Clarisse managed to even sit on this thing, let alone attempt to sleep. And I can't even smell it. The scent must make it a million times worse.

As I landed roughly on the soggy couch, I had another vision. (Great, just shat I needed.) The same black haired boy was sitting in the ocean in a small wooden rowboat. Next to him was a blonde girl that I don't recall ever seeing before. They were facing a bigger boat made of metal. Suddenly, the boat exploded. The blonde covered her mouth with her hands, while the boy stared uncomprehendingly at the spot where the boat was. He must've knowns someone that was still on that boat.

Someone screamed. It wasn't in the vision though, and it abruptly pulled me back to real life.

It was Piper. She had turned away from me, probably not wanting to see my shattered remains, and was rounding on Thalia and Clarisse. If Piper was furious before, I have no clue what to call this. Hut I'd much rather have the furious Piper than this one.

"You two killed him! You could stand still for a moment, could you?" Piper screeched. "And now he's gone, and this whole quest was for nothing!"

Thalia had tears in her eyes, and was avoiding eye contact with everyone by looking at the floor. I think I might've even seen a wetness in Clarisse's eyes, but don't tell her I said that.

Well, it's sweet and all, but why is Piper freaking out that I'm dead? I'm clearly not dead. And why is everyone automatically believing her lies? Does no one see me? Of course not; they're all too interested in staring at the bloody floor. Why doesn't anyone want to stare at the bloody couch?!

After more yelling and crying, someone finally got the idea to look at the bloody couch. (Thank you! Only took them _forever_.) I saw Nico diAngelo pick up his head slightly, a guarded look in his eyes. He must've been sa about my "death". But he's the manliest guy here, because he faced his sorrows, and was prepared to look at the shattered pieces of my dead body.

First, Nico's black eyes scanned the area nearby the couch. Just to see if any parts if me landed there. When he saw nothing, I saw his brow furrow a bit, hut he looked a little closer to the couch. This continued on, in slightly smaller circles each time, until Nico finally saw me. And the fact that I'm still in one piece, by some miracle.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to get the attention of everybody else. "Um, Piper?"

I dont blame him for being timid. Seeing as how Piper has been ranting and yelling at people, and is basically on a war path, I wouldn't want to be the poor sucker that tries to stop the war path.

As expected, Piper turned her death glare onto the son if Hades. I have to give him credit for not flinching when he saw it. It would make Zeus cower and beg for his mommy. Not that he doesn't do that anyways.

"What?" Piper hissed in a terrifying voice that will probably haunt my dreams and nightmares until the day I die.

Nico paled. Well, as much as an extremely pale kid can. "Uh, well, I, er..."

"Spit it out!" Piper demanded harshly.

"Percy's alive!" Nico exclaimed.

Everyone froze and turned to me. Unfortunately, so did that death glare.


	90. Chapter 90

**Whoa! 90th chapter guys! XD That's awesome. And thanks for all the reviews! I love it. So, this chapter isn't gonna be long at all (really sorry). It'll actually be shorter than normal probably, because my grandma took me to this random chorus concert that ended up being three hours long and when I got home it was like 10:30 or something so I was really tired. And I think everyone in America, at least, knows that Sunday/today was Super Bowl Sunday, so I had to stay up and watch until at least the halftime show. (Which, no offense to anyone, I thought was a little disappointing. Maybe it was just me.) Anyways, that's really it. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: It took Nico so long to look at Percg because he thought Percy was dead, and didn't want to look at all the shattered pieces of Percy's ice body. You'll learn why everyone thought he was dead in this chapter. ;)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _As expected, Piper turned her death glare onto the son if Hades. I have to give him credit for not flinching when he saw it. It would make Zeus cower and beg for his mommy. Not that he doesn't do that anyways._

 _"What?" Piper hissed in a terrifying voice that will probably haunt my dreams and nightmares until the day I die._

 _Nico paled. Well, as much as an extremely pale kid can. "Uh, well, I, er..."_

 _"Spit it out!" Piper demanded harshly._

 _"Percy's alive!" Nico exclaimed._

 _Everyone froze and turned to me. Unfortunately, so did that death glare._

The urge to awkwardly wave and say "hi" to everyone was almost overwhelming. Sadly, I still couldn't speak or move. What a bummer, dude.

Instead, I had to settle for just staring at them as their jaws all dropped. It wasn't nearly as satisfying. Especially when I saw people crying and not getting ready to punch me in the face for saying something stupid. Gotta say, pretty disappointing.

Piper's glare seemed to melt off her face when she saw me. Don't get me wrong; I still have a feeling she's about to murder me. But this feeling just isn't based off her physical looks. What she looks like is a person about to cry. (She makes me feel that she's a murderer trying to lurge an innocent and devilishly handsome man into a false sense of security in order to murder him. Painfully.)

Piper slowly walked towards me. I tried to get myself ready for the feeling of cold metal stabbing into me, but I didn't need to. I should've been preparing for the feeling of two warm, tan arms wrapping around my body of ice.

All I could see of Piper's head was her hair, and the braid she had running over her shoulder. There was a black feather (I wonder what it's from?) tied to the bottom of her brown hair. It was beautiful; Raven black, shimmering in the light. It must belong to a magestuc animal.

A sniffle broke me out of my thoughts. Piper had her head buried in the crook of my neck, so i couldn't see her face, but the sniffle let me know that the waterworks were starting. I couldn't help but wonder why. She's not related to me... She doesn't _like_ me, does she? No, of course not. Like everyone else said, I'm a monster. Even if she does like me (which is probably doesn't), I won't allow myself to love her. She doesn't deserve to be in love with a monster.

Piper whispered in my ear in a cracking voice, "Don't you ever do that to me again. I thiught you were dead." She pulled back from me a bit, just wnough that I could see her confused face. "What was fhe shattering noise we heard then?"

Connor Stoll gasped. He pointed somewhere next to the couch. "A picture was knocked loose! That must've been it."

Piper grinned slightly, her eyes slightly red and puffy.

I wanted to smile back, to assure her that I won't be going anywhere, but I couldn't. Something as simple as smiling, I couldn't do. See? She doesn't deserve a man like me. A freak that can't smile, that can't hold her hand. A monster that killed a man because he thought he should.

What have I done?


	91. Chapter 91

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) To the people that keep saying it, yes I do know that I'm dragging it out. You don't have to remind me. I'm trying to keep it going, but sometimes I can't help myself and I end up making an entire chapter about nothing in particular. I'm trying to get it moving. In case you can't tell. Anyways, I don't have much more to say. I could go on and on about my life, with the snow days and stuff, but I have a feeling that you don't want to hear about that. Because if you did, you probably wouldn't be asking me to write the next chapter already. ;) I own nothing, guys. It's not new. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **PS: Go Broncos! Super Bowl winners! :) (I'm actually a Chicago Bears and New York Giants fan!)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I wanted to smile back, to assure her that I won't be going anywhere, but I couldn't. Something as simple as smiling, I couldn't do. See? She doesn't deserve a man like me. A freak that can't smile, that can't hold her hand. A monster that killed a man because he thought he should._

 _What have I done?_

The sudden guilt enveloped me. Why did I kill him? I could've just as easily disarmed him, pinned him to the ground, knocked him unconscious. That would've been perfect self defense. But murder?

Jason Grace was right. I might not have been that much of a monster before (I was more of a freak), but by killing him, I've become the thing I never wanted to be: a monster.

I stopped caring about what was going on around me. All these people risked their lives for a hideous _monster_. And I repaid them by killing one of their own. Was he my friend before? Were we friends before all this ever happened? Maybe I even looked at him as a brother, or vise versa. But now he's dead. And it's all my fault.

Dimly, I realized we were leaving Khione's penthouse. They carried me down to the elevator, and then through the lobby. I had never seen the lobby, but I barely even saw it then. I was carried outside, and shoved into the backseat of a large van. Even else filed in after me. All I saw was Piper sitting next to me, which confused me even more. Why was she sitting next to a monster?

The Chinese-American guy sitting in the driver's seat revved the engine. He and Hazel (in the passenger seat) waved to a random lady standing on the sidewalk, who waved back. With a yell of, "bye Stephanie!", we were off.

The trip to Long Island, New York went by in a blink for me. I zoned out for most of it, ignoring Piper worriedly talking to me. It seems that even if I can't speak or move, she knows there's something wrong.

When we got to Camp Half Blood, I didn't realize it at first. I was busy staring out the window, and all I could see out of the backseat window were trees. Trees aren't very interesting, if you ask me. Jo offense to tree lovers, or Grover. Wait... Who's Grover?

The only reason I knew we had reached our destination (or even stopped) was the fact that i could smell the sea. I'm not sure how; it must've been at least half a mile from where the van was parked. Maybe Khione's curse had something to do with it. Or maybe it was calling to me, because no matter what, I belong with the sea.

No. No, that's absurd. They must not know what I look like. What I am. They must not know I'm a freak, a murderer, a monster. If they did, they certainly wouldn't want me. Unless they want to lock me up in an underwater jail, where no one would ever be able to see me again. If so, then when can I leave? I don't want to make things worse for anyone else.

As I was lost in thought, a small part of my brain realized I was moving. Someone had picked me up, and was moving me into the camp. Suddenly, the empty fields turned into a safe haven for weirdos with lives a _little_ less screwed up than mine. I was carried to a large farmhouse painted baby blue. The Big House.

When I got close enough to see clearly, I noticed a large horse standing on the porch. I thought it was odd, until i realized that the horse had a human head and torso. Oh. A centaur, then. Praying silently, I hoped that this wasn't another Party Pony. I only remember select parts of my past life, and I don't think any Party Ponies are in it. But I know I've had enough in my life with Khione to last a lifetime.

I gave a mental sigh of relief when I saw this centaur. There aren't flies buzzing around his head. And his hair isn't a greasy, crazy color. He must be some random dude.

Thank the gods.


	92. Chapter 92

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. :) I have, like, nothing to say right now. It's very odd, to tell you the truth. It's too early to say happy Valentine's Day, so I'll save that. Besides, I doubt I'll have a valentine, so it's not too happy for me. I'm really just looking forward to the fifteenth, because then the valentines chocolates in stores are on sale. :) There, I found something to talk about. :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _When I got close enough to see clearly, I noticed a large horse standing on the porch. I thought it was odd, until i realized that the horse had a human head and torso. Oh. A centaur, then. Praying silently, I hoped that this wasn't another Party Pony. I only remember select parts of my past life, and I don't think any Party Ponies are in it. But I know I've had enough in my life with Khione to last a lifetime._

 _I gave a mental sigh of relief when I saw this centaur. There aren't flies buzzing around his head. And his hair isn't a greasy, crazy color. He must be some random dude._

 _Thank the gods._

I was was carried along until the several people holding me up dropped me unceremoniously onto the unoccupied sofa inside the big blue house. The centaur walked in, and sat in a chair that had fake legs attached to it. The horse body started to disappear, leaving only the human torso sitting in a wheelchair.

I was yanked into another vision. There was this guy—centaur, whatever—sitting in a wheelchair at a table on the porch I had just crossed to get inside. A chubby dude in a Hawaiian shirt was sitting with the wheelchair man, holding a can of soda. The same black haired kid was standing a little further away on the porch, staring at the two men as they played some kind of card game. Suddenly, the wheelchair guy stood up into the centaur I had previously seen him in. A name came to mind: Chiron. Trainer of Greek heroes and all that jazz.

Thats so cool.

I blinked, and reality returned to me. Chiron was speaking to the rest of the quest members sitting around the room.

"–can't believe you found him!" Chiron said. "After so long..."

Thalia nodded. "It's been too long. I'm glad my cousin is finally home."

A frown overtook the smile that was on the old centaur's face. "Speaking of family, where is Jason? Tidying up the van?"

Everyone panicked silently and without moving. In other words, we were all panicking the same way. I hoped beyond hope that they wouldn't tell Chiron what I had done. But I wouldn't blame them. I am just a worthless freak that killed their best friend/family.

Finally, Clarisse answered the old man. "No, Jason isn't cleaning out the van."

Chiron frowned. "Then where is he? Visiting Annabeth?"

Annabeth... That name sounds so familiar... For some reason, it makes me think of lemons. Particularly sour lemons.

Clarisse pursed her lips. I have never seen her look so uncomfortable. "Er, no Chiron."

The old centaur still didn't get. I don't remember him being so clueless.

"Then where is he?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Clarisse, the bravest of us all, spoke. "Jason is riding a boat on the River Styx, Chiron."

Chiron stared at Clarisse blankly, then blinked hard. "No, that must..."

At everyone's face of sadness, Chiron trailed off, realizing it wasn't a cruel joke. A tear sprang up in his eye, and made it way down his cheek slowly. "I'm sorry," he said gravely. Everyone nodded, because what else were they supposed to do?

Chiron continued, "We'll have to announce your return tonight at dinner."

The unspoken part of it was that we'd also tell everyone that Jason is dead.

Suddenly, I found a pair of changing eyes latched onto me. Piper. "What are we going to tell them about Percy?" She asked.

Chiron sighed. "I don't know dear. Maybe the best option is to tell them the truth."

"But Annabeth–" Piper tried to argue.

"Annabeth will not cause a problem, I am sure. I think she'll be happy everyone is back safe."

Piper nodded, but once Chiron started talking to someone else, she let the worry show on her face. If Annabeth was Jason's girlfriend, then I'm screwed when she finds out he died trying to save me. That's not to mention what'll probably happen to me if she ever finds out I murdered him.

Gods help me. I'll desperately need it for tonight.


	93. Chapter 93

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! :) So, I can safely say happy Valentine's Day now. I was right; I didn't get a valentine. But the guy I may or may not like wrote his name on the same slip of paper of my sister and said the flower she got me was a group effort. Of course, I knew that was a lie. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. :) Anyways, that's really all I've got to say. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Annabeth will not cause a problem, I am sure. I think she'll be happy everyone is back safe."_

 _Piper nodded, but once Chiron started talking to someone else, she let the worry show on her face. If Annabeth was Jason's girlfriend, then I'm screwed when she finds out he died trying to save me. That's not to mention what'll probably happen to me if she ever finds out I murdered him._

 _Gods help me. I'll desperately need it for tonight_.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day passed by surprisingly quickly. I spent all of it sitting on the couch, usually in the dark. I occupied myself with thinking, seeing as how I couldn't do anything else except stare blankly at the wall in front of me. Or, if j really strained my eyes, I could stare blankly at the carpeted floor.

With all that thinking and staring, time flew by. I only knew it was dinner time because Piper and Clarisse came ten minutes before the conch horn sounded to bring me to my spot. I don't blame them for not wanting everyone to stare.

I sat sat in the shadows, watching demigod after demigod file in. None of them noticed me, or even glanced once in my general direction. They need to do a lot of work in using their senses. Even an untrained mortal can feel the gaze of someone on them, something these demigods cannot. This camp may be far too relaxed for my liking.

After the last few campers had trickled in through the doors, Chiron stood up at the front of the pavilion. "Camps!" He greeted, and was met by a chorus of cheers. "I'd like to tell all of you that our questers have finally returned!"

There were some mutterings that the quest itself only lasted a few days, while others had last several weeks. Those mutterings were drowned out, for the most part, by the cheers of everyone else.

Chiron continued, "The quest was to save Perseus Jackson from the clutches of the snow goddess, Khione."

Half of the campers gasped, while the rest booed the goddess.

"We now have one of the quest members, Piper McLean, to tell us what happened." Chiron stepped back to his table, letting Piper take center.

The demigods started to eat their food slowly as she recounted the story of our quest to the younger kids.

When Piper finished with the retelling, (leaving out the part with Jason's death) almost everyone was done eating. I was still sitting in the shadows, unnoticed, when a little kid from the Apollo table raised her hand.

Smiling, Piper looked at the girl. "What is it, Ellie?"

The little girl, Ellie, spoke timidly. "Where's Perseus Jackson now?"

Piper pointed towards me. "He's right there."

Everyone gasped. Some looked afraid, others confused, even more disgusted. They were afraid of me. They were disgusted. Each face I saw felt like a knife stabbing into my stomach. I wished I could close my eyes, but thanks to the curse, I couldn't.

A snooty voice rose uo from the Athena table. "Where's Jason? Where's my boyfriend?"

I looked over at the speaker, and had to do a double take. She was beautiful, with long curly blonde hair, and stunning gray eyes. She must be Annabeth. And she wanted to know where Jason is. The Jason I killed. _Shit_.

Piper had an answer. Can't say jt was the best, but you can say she was honest.

"Jason's dead."


	94. Chapter 94

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. :) The reviews are what push me to write, because I know you guys read it. Sure, I can always look at the viewing traffic or whatever it's called, but it feels so much more personal to see that people took the time out of their days to leave a review on my story just for me. You make my day whenever I see thag someone left even one review. :) As a slightly disappointing sidenote, i was correct in my prediction that I would not get a valentine this Valentine's Day. So I celebrated Singles Awareness Day. All the singles ladies put your hands up! ✋ :) Anyways, for the guest that asked, my age is between thirteen and** **sixteen, inclusive. Not telling ya which though, cause of stranger danger and all that. Anyways, I own nothing. But please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV (Happy Valentines day to Annabeth.)**

 _A snooty voice rose uo from the Athena table. "Where's Jason? Where's my boyfriend?"_

 _I looked over at the speaker, and had to do a double take. She was beautiful, with long curly blonde hair, and stunning gray eyes. She must be Annabeth. And she wanted to know where Jason is. The Jason I killed. Shit._

 _Piper had an answer. Can't say jt was the best, but you can say she was honest._

 _"Jason's dead."_

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked a millisecond later. "You can't be serious."

Piper looked strained. "Annabeth, please. Jason is really dead but–"

Annabeth interrupted her. "No, you can't be serious. He's probably off at the lake making out with a naiad or something beneath the dock. And he sent his ex-girlfriend to distract his actual girlfriend."

This time, Clarisse spoke up from the Ares table. "No, Annabeth. Jason is dead."

Annabeth laughed. "You're in on it too? What, did he fake his death so everyone would think he was actually dead? Does he want to break up with me?"

That question was directed to Piper, but Thalia ended up answering it. "Annabeth, he's not trying to break up with you. He's actually dead. We watched him die on the quest. But he loved you."

The blonde snorted. "I kinda expected this from everyone else, Thalia, but not from you. How could you lie about your brother being dead? That's a new low, even for you."

There was a pained look on Thalia's face. "Annie, I'm not lying. Nico will tell you."

Nico nodded. "I felt his life force pass into the underworld. He made it to Elysium."

Annabeth was silent. She looked from Piper to Clarisse to Thalia to Nico, then back to Piper. It was as if she was looking to see if they were actually telling the truth. Finally, she asked them all, "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Nothing in her voice have her emotions away. I couldn't read them at all.

The four quiets members nodded their heads, solemn looks on their faces. Thalia had tears in her eyes that were on the verge of spilling over.

That gave Annabeth all the answer she needed. "Well, fuck."

Several of of the older (more sensible) campers gasped and attempted to cover the ears of their siblings against any more foul language. Even Chiron was looking at his best student and adoptive daughter in shock.

Best student? Adoptive daughter? Where is this information coming from?! I don't remember ever hearing it, and I know I've never seen it in writing or whatever. This is creepy.

Anyways, Annabeth sat back in her chair, gazing defiantly at everyone. "My boyfriend is dead. Jason is dead." She spoke in a monotone.

Piper looked nervous, afraid almost. "Yes. Listen Annabeth, I'm really sorry and–"

Annabeth stopped her with a raised hand. "Stop right there. Don't even say you know how I feel, because you don't. You've never had to deal with the death of your loving and caring boyfriend, so I don't want to hear it." She paused. "There is one thing I want though."

Piper nodded slowly. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who killed my boyfriend. I want to know who killed my true love. And I want them to _suffer_."

If I was terrified about what Annabeth was going to say before she even walked in here, then I don't know how to describe myself right now. I was beyond terrified. If I wasn't made of ice, I would've soiled my pants. Which number, I'm not sure. Might've been a combination of both. Thankfully, I couldn't. So there wasn't any innocent person sniffing the air and asking his friend, "Hey, do you smell that? It's nasty."

When Annabeth said that she wanted the killer to suffer, her voice was making me suffer already. Even if she never finds out it was me, I'll probably live the rest of ky life in fear. Her voice promised a fate worse than death, worse than anything any mortal could imagine. And it was all for me.

Yippee.

Still in the front of the room, Piper started talking. "Annabeth, you're right." She is?! "You deserve an answer." She does?! "The person that killed Jason is..."


	95. Chapter 95

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. :) I knew I just had to spring a cliffie on you to get people reviewing. ;) So, this chapter is sadly gonna be a bit shorter. I was out late with some friends (and my best friend that I have a crush on) and we had a really late dinner. And since I haven't really seen some of them since July, it was sorta difficult to leave. But it was really fun anyways. :) I learned a valuable life lesson: If you're at a trampoline park, and you want to jump into the pit of giant foam cubes, don't jump in feet first. Because then you'll get stuck. That's especially not good if you're friends, crush, and younger siblings are watching. Anyways, I own nothing, but enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **PS: this story has approximately 258,670 views. As of 8:35 pm Wednesday the 17th of February.** **:) It changes every... Couple minutes or so. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _When Annabeth said that she wanted the killer to suffer, her voice was making me suffer already. Even if she never finds out it was me, I'll probably live the rest of ky life in fear. Her voice promised a fate worse than death, worse than anything any mortal could imagine. And it was all for me._

 _Yippee._

 _Still in the front of the room, Piper started talking. "Annabeth, you're right." She is?! "You deserve an answer." She does?! "The person that killed Jason is..."_

I held my breath, knowing that my life could be over in the next minute. But I never got to hear what Piper said.

"It was me!" Clarisse shouted from the Ares table. There were tears sitting in her eyes, waiting to fall. Whether they were real tears, or fake, I'm not sure. Everyone turned towards her in shock, including the other questers.

The Stolls spoke up next. "Clarisse," Travis said.

"You don't have to pretend," Connor continued.

"That you're not a wuss."

Clarisse glared at them through the tears refusing to fall. Somehow, that made her feel a lot more threatening.

Connor ignored the buff Ares girl as if she were an annoying kitten pulling on a string. "You're not tough enough," he started.

"To kill another demigod."

"Especially not your friend," Connor finished. The shocked states were now trained on the two sons of Hermes.

"It was us that killed Jason," Travis declared. Connor, not wanting to be the odd man out, nodded his head quickly and said, "Ditto."

Annabeth looked confused. "Wait, then who killed Jason? Clarissa or the Stolls?"

Neither of them spoke up. Instead, Nico stood from his table. "I did."

Everyone looked at Nico, bewildered.

"You?" Thalia scoffed, leaning back in her chair to out her feet on the table. She sighed. "I did it."

Annabeth choked a little. "But you're his sister! Nothing adds up!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"What does add up though, is the truth." Everyone turned to stare at Piper once again. She stood in the front of the room, trembling slightly. But her voice didn't waver. "Who here had a reason to kill Jason? Who was hurt or broken by Jason in the past?" Her eyes, brown for the moment, locked onto Annabeth's gray ones.

The daughter of Athena gasped, somehow understanding what Piper was hinting at. I heard one of Annabeth's siblings say it must've been me, because Jason stole my girlfriend. Who was my girlfriend?

Tears were gathering at the edges of Annabeth's eyes. "No, it can't... You must be lying..." She looked wildly around the room, probably hoping for Jason to pop out from the shadows and yell, "JK! I'm still alive!" Instead, Piper kept talking. I waited for the telltale sound of a dagger being unsheathed, ready to be stabbed to death by Annabeth and Piper.

I didn't.

Piper took a deep breath from the front of the room. She was trembling more, but her voice sounded stronger than ever. She never once broke eye contact with Annabeth. "Yes, that's right. Jason cheated on me so he could date my best female friend. I never forgave him. He broke my heart, and every day that j saw you two together, it broke my heart even more. I finally saw my chance for revenge on this quest. So, I took it."

There was silence in the pavilion. No one wanted to believe what Piper, the camp's sweetheart, was saying.

Piper took a shaky breath, and said the eight words that drove her point home. "I killed Jason Grace. And I enjoyed it."


	96. Chapter 96

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. :) I love you guys, you know? And j could tell you all just** ** _loved_** **the end of that last chapter, am I right? ;) *dodges a sword and a couple flaming arrows* I knew you loved it! Anyways, February vacation is almost over for me! Yes! I get to go back to school, and see my... Not really extensive list of friends, but still friends! And the guy I like... :) I may or may not be looking forward to that the most. Anyways, before I say anything else that embarrassed me, I gotta tell you that I own nothing. But please enjoy this chapter, hopefully more than i enjoy my siblings teasing me about my crush. ;)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Piper took a deep breath from the front of the room. She was trembling more, but her voice sounded stronger than ever. She never once broke eye contact with Annabeth. "Yes, that's right. Jason cheated on me so he could date my best female friend. I never forgave him. He broke my heart, and every day that j saw you two together, it broke my heart even more. I finally saw my chance for revenge on this quest. So, I took it."_

 _There was silence in the pavilion. No one wanted to believe what Piper, the camp's sweetheart, was saying._

 _Piper took a shaky breath, and said the eight words that drove her point home. "I killed Jason Grace. And I enjoyed it."_

Silence enveloped the pavilion. Hundreds of wide eyes were trained on Piper, who stood in the front shaking like a leaf in a hurricane with her eyes gazing at the floor. Tears raced each other down her cheeks, trying to make a lake out of the stone pavilion floor. I wanted to go up and hug the life out of her, shielding her from the masses while letting her cry into my warm shoulder. Thanks to that bitch goddess, I couldn't.

In the midst of the seemingly endless silence, Annabeth stood from her chair. She wasn't very tall, but for that moment, she looked like a giant. She towered over everyone sitting down in their chairs, which only excluded Piper, me, and the other members of the quest that stood up for me.

In a second, all the eyes had switched from the crying Aphrodite girl to the steely Athena brat. Gazing at Piper with an unreadable expression, Annabeth said, "Apologize."

Piper started and whipped her head up to look at Annabeth. "Excuse me?"

The daughter of Athena put a hand on her hip. "I want you to apologize for killing my boyfriend. And then swear on the Styx that your apology is sincere and accurate."

A spark of worry wormed its way into Piper's eyes. "Why do I need to swear on the Styx? Won't you know if I'm being sincere?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes slightly at Piper. "I _thought_ I knew you. Now, I'm not so sure."

Leo, sitting at the Hephaetus table, gasped. "Oh _snap_!"

Piper gave Leo the stink eye, along with giving him a firm telling of shut up. He shut up, however, only after Aaron (who was sitting next to him) flicked a pea into Leo's eye.

Accompanied by the muted shrieks of Leo Valdez (Aaron shoved a piece of bread in Leo's mouth to keep him quiet), Piper started on an apology for a crime she didn't commit. "I, Piper MeLean, apologize to Annabeth Chase for the unfortunate death and murder of Jason Grace. I swear on the Styx that my apology was sincere." I watched her face as she hesitated, worriedly making sure each word was carefully spoken.

Annabeth looked at Piper and everyone else with tightly narrowed eyes. Finally, she said, "I accept your apology."

Piper grinned. All the quest members let out a sigh of relief. A couple campers started cheering, whether because Annabeyh accepted the apology or because Jason was dead, I can't say. Could've been both reasons. I, of course, didn't cheer.

Everyone started sitting back down. Nico reclaimed his seat next to Hazel when he stood up to argue with someone about the legitimacy of Jason's death. With the son-of-Hades attitude and glare, there's no question that Nico won that argument.

Thalia sat down alone, and bit into her cheeseburger. Leo finally got the bread chunk out of his mouth and started trying to get revenge on his little brother, who dodged every feeble attempt. Clarisse plopped down in her seat and was slugged in the arm by Frank, sitting next to her. The Stoll brothers chest-bumped each other, then sat back down at the Hermes table. Piper watched all this, before starting to make her way towards her seat at the Aphrodite table.

"Stop." This was directed at Piper. Every head turned to look at the sole person standing up: Annabeth Chase. She was staring at Piper, daring her to keep moving. Thankfully, she had the brains to know when to obey.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Piper asked innocently.

The daughter of Athena sneered. "I may have accepted your apology, _Beauty Queen_ ," she spat, "but that doesn't mean I forgive you. You killed my boyfriend, my true love. I'm gonna make your life hell."


	97. Chapter 97

**Hello friends! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. :) I love it. Anyways, school vacation is over now. Gotta say, I have many mixed emotions. I'm sad cause now I have homework, and four (or more) tests this week, and I don't get to lay in bed at nine in the morning and read fanfiction. I'm happy cause I love school and will get to spend more time with my crush (what teenage girl wouldn't be happy about that?!). And I'm sorta sleep deprived, so that's a downside of going back to school. Anyways, I've ranted enough. Theres your info on my life for the next two days! I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _The daughter of Athena sneered. "I may have accepted your apology, Beauty Queen," she spat, "but that doesn't mean I forgive you. You killed my boyfriend, my true love. I'm gonna make your life hell."_

I honestly thought I was going to melt my ice suit without a love's kiss (or whatever it was). My blood was boiling; my vision was red. I think my face was beet red, but I can't be certain. All I knew was that Annabeth was threatening _my_ Piper, and _no one_ does that unless they want to answer to me. Obviously, Annabeth needs to be taught a lesson.

Of the next couple seconds, I remember none of it. All I knew was that I was standing, hidden, in the shadows near Chiron's head table. My mind went blank , and suddenly I was standing in front of Annabeth, her face inches above mine because my cold fingers had lifted her up by the neck.

If that wasn't odd enough, I found my mouth opening and words come spilling out. I heard myself say, "Listen, Annabeth Chase. I might not know who you are, but that doesn't matter. If you even look at Piper the wrong way, I _will_ kill you. And that's if I'm being generous." I didn't know what was going on, but I realized I didn't care. All I wanted was for Annabeth to pay for just threatening my Piper, and I was the only one who could deliver satisfactory punishments. I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way of getting vengence for Piper.

There was a sudden weight pulling my arm down, making a blue-faced Annabeth go tumbling to the floor. Piper was looking at my with wide eyes, her arms wrapped around my arm to prevent me for going after my new nemesis. I just stared at the daughter of Aphrodite as she stared back.

"Y-you moved," she whispered. "You s-spoke." Tears were in her eyes, but I couldn't tell whether they were because she was already crying over Jason, or because she finally realized I was a hideous monster that promised (not threatened) to kill someone that was her best friend. My mind hoped that she didn't care about Annabeth or Jason, but I mentally told myself to shut up. Of course she cares; these people are her family. And I'm the jackass that's tearing it apart.

Annabeth shot up off the ground, appearing in my line of sight out of nowhere. I saw Piper visibly flinch, and I felt like I wanted to do the same. But I'm cursed. I can't move. Right?

Annabeth scowled at me. "Who're you? Some bastard Piper picked up off the street?"

Did she not realize there were small, impressionable children listening? There must've been at least a dozen of them scattered around the room. Was it really appropriate to swear in front of children? Shame, shame.

Piper sighed through her nostrils before answering. "Annabeth, you of all people should know who this is."

Annabeth scoffed and tossed her (probably really soft) blonde hair over her shoulder. "As if I'd know this serial killer. Where'd you find him, prison? Or maybe in a dark alleyway sitting in a puddle of blood next to a corpse?"

I was being stabbed in the heart. Not literally; her words were killing me. She doesn't even know me. How could someone be so cruel to someone they don't even know? Sure, I certainly deserve to rot in prison for the rest of eternity, but she doesn't know my crimes. Yet. Sure, i definitely am a filthy, evil murderer, but she doesn't know that. Yet.

Piper stood up for me while I was dying. "No, I did not find him in a prison. Nor did I find him murdering someone. I found him in a hotel in Quebec in–"

"A hotel? For strippers? That I can believe," Annabeth laughed.

One look at Piper's face told me she was getting really mad. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. She marched up to Annabeth and announced, "I found him in Khione's throne room in Quebec. That's where Jason was murdered. And that's where we found Percy Jackson."

A girl that looked to be about eight years of stood up from the Hecate table. "Where is Mr. Percy Jackson?" She asked shyly.

Piper flashed her a smile before gazing out at everyone else. Then she pointed at me. "This is Percy Jackson," she declared.


	98. Chapter 98

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! To the people that said something (and others that have said something already), I'm really sorry about the pace. But the chapters are short, and I'm really not good with pace. I'm really really sorry. I'm trying to pick it up a bit more, but pace just isn't my strong suit. If I have a school essay assigned, and the recommended pages are two to four, I'll end up writing six pages. If we write short stories, recommended lengths seven to ten pages, I'll write a full twenty probably. It's just who I am. So I'm really sorry. If you don't like it that much, you could wait till I finish this, and then read it. The chapters are short; you could get a couple done in an hour or so. That's my best suggestion. I'm really sorry, and don't confuse it with me being mad. I'd tell you if I was. I'm just sorry. Anyways, I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _A girl that looked to be about eight years of stood up from the Hecate table. "Where is Mr. Percy Jackson?" She asked shyly._

 _Piper flashed her a smile before gazing out at everyone else. Then she pointed at me. "This is Percy Jackson," she declared._

Instead of the shocked silence, there was an uproar. Campers were jumping off their seats and hopping on the tables to get a better look at me. The little ones were climbing on the taller kids, using them like jungle gyms. Above it all was the noise.

A clump of girls were screaming and squealing. They all had a blue streak in their hair, which was kind of concerning. Blue... That's my favorite color! But why? I know there's a reason...

The little kids were shrieking in the ears of each other and their older siblings, excited beyond belief. It's almost as if someone had explained to them what Disney World was, then said they all got free passes and a free two-week stay at the best hotel with free dining. Not to mention two hundred bucks each to purchase souvenirs.

The older kids (preteens and teenagers) that were lucky enough to be free of a crazy younger siblings stood with their friends and whispered behind their hands. On more than one occasion, I caught one of them glancing me before continuing with the whispers. The topic of their conversations seemed to be me; I just hoped they weren't going to spread rumors about me.

Around the room, there was a scattering of young adults, about twenty years old, I'd say. There were the quest members I knew, and some people I didn't know. There was a tall girl standing near the Hecate table, which was close to the Hermes table. She was holding hands discretely with Travis Stoll, who ruined the secrecy by smiling like a fool. Clarisse was standing in front of the Ares table, a blonde son of hermes's arm around her waist. She was smiling, which was pretty creepy. There was a boy at the Apollo table that kept sneaking glances in the direction of the Hades table. And in the back of the room, far from everyone else, sat a content-looking red-haired girl with bright green eyes.

Annabeth finally clamped her mouth closed (it was touched the ground). "He can't be Percy," she denied. "Percy was an idiot, weak, and feeble. He never knew I was cheating on him."

Piper glared. "This is Percy. And he isn't an idiot. He never was weak or feeble."

Annabeth smirked triumphantly. "But he never knew I was cheating on him, did he?"

Flustered, Piper replied, "Well, it was only going on for a week or two before you broke up. How was he supposed to tell?"

Annabeth laughed so hard she almost snorted. "Yeah right. Jason and I had been dating long before then. Probably since the beginning of the Argo II journey, I think. Before we picked up those losers from Camp Jupiter."

Hazel and Frank looked angry. My Piper had tears in her eyes, making me a combination of distraught and furious. Wait, no, she's not my Piper. She can never be mine. I'm a monster, remember? A monster.

Trying to cover up her sniffles and shaky voice, Piper asked, "So you never loved Percy? And Jason never loved me?"

Annabeth threw her head back and bellowed out a laugh. "Yeah, right! Jason loved _me_. He didn't love you, and I certainly didn't love that idiotic _Seaweed Brain_ that followed me around like a stupid puppy."

Piper said something else, but I didn't hear it. All I heard were two words ringing in my mind. _Seaweed Brain. Seaweed Brain._ I felt my vision darkening, and my ice body losing balance. As I tipped backwards and my mind succumbed to the darkness, I heard someone screaming my name.


	99. Chapter 99

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) From them, I gathered that people understand me when I talk about my problems in pacing and are glad that I'm trying to fix it. I also realized that you people love my cliffhangers, which is why someone is trying to make a whole hashtag thing about them. (Not gonna mention that it's anti-cliffhangers ;) .) Anyways, I hav to answer some questions. 1) I do ship PiperxPercy outside of my fanfiction, although nothing can get in the way of Percabeth. Unless, you know, its fanfiction, and Annabeth murdered Sally and Paul or something. 2) I love Gravity Falls. :) I may or may not have cried during the finale with Stan lost his memory (and from then until the end, basically). 3) It's tough, but I think my favorite character is Dipper. I don't have a birthmark on my forehead of the Big Dipper, but he reminds me of myself. (And no, I didn't draw a Big Dipper on my forehead, unlike my sister's obsessed friend.) I better stop myself here before I start depicting all my sister's friend's creepily obsessive Dipper collectibles and stuff. I own nothin' but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Trying to cover up her sniffles and shaky voice, Piper asked, "So you never loved Percy? And Jason never loved me?"_

 _Annabeth threw her head back and bellowed out a laugh. "Yeah, right! Jason loved me. He didn't love you, and I certainly didn't love that idiotic Seaweed Brain that followed me around like a stupid puppy."_

 _Piper said something else, but I didn't hear it. All I heard were two words ringing in my mind. Seaweed Brain. Seaweed Brain. I felt my vision darkening, and my ice body losing balance. As I tipped backwards and my mind succumbed to the darkness, I heard someone screaming my name._

It was really dark when i opened my eyes. At first I thought i was blind, but then I saw a house illuminated on a hill. The Big House. The black-haired big was running towards it, dragging a satyr behind him. My mind filled in the name Grover for the goat-man. Somehow, I knew that he was the protector of myself, Thalia, and some other important people in my life.

My mind flashed, and I no longer saw the two. Instead, i was watching the black-haired boy sitting in the woods with a blonde boy standing in front of him. The blonde had a long scar running across his face. The other boy was extremely pale, and appeared to be sweating bullets. A large red self oozing green pus was erupting from the middle of his hand. Poor kid, he looked ready to keel over.

I blinked, and then I was standing on an old ship that appeared to be swarming with zombies. The same black-haired kid was there, along with Annabeth and a Cyclops. Clarisse was in the background, talking to the most important-looking zombie. The zombie looked worried, if a zombie _can_ look worried.

Next, I saw a small group of campers clustered around a tree. A golden rug was draped across one of the branches, shining like real gold in the light. The Golden Fleece, something told me in my head. Thalia was lying at the foot of the tree, with the black-haired boy standing next to her.

Nico was introduced in the next image. The black haired boy was with Annabeth and Grover in a school gym, with Nico and another girl sitting on some bleachers. His sister, Bianca. She died trying to save me and other people in a giant robot.

The black haired boy was holding up something really heavy. I would've gasped when I realized that it was the sky. Artemis was fighting a Titan—Atlas— and winning. Annabeth and Thalia were fighting the blonde boy from the second vision, whose name was either Luke or Ethan. My mind couldn't decided which it was.

I went from a wide open mountain, to a small underground maze in a millisecond. The black haired boy was there, as was Annabeth, the Cyclops (who I think was either Tyson or Teedles), and Grover the satyr. Annabeth was leading the way, and appeared to be doing a really awful job.

I was watching the campers fight of an army. It was pouring out of a hole in the ground. Chiron was shooting arrows, and the black haired boy was slicing the heads off of every monster he came across. In a flash, it was gone.

The visions kept coming at me faster and faster, and ending sooner and sooner.

I was standing on a rocky shore. The river water was black, the sand rough and painful to step on. The black-haired boy was lying on the shore, skin glowing in the dim lighting. Nico was standing near him, tentatively walking closer to the steaming demigod.

There was a clang of blades. The black-haired boy was in the Olympian throne room, facing off against the blonde scarred boy. Except, instead of blue eye, the blonde's eyes were gold. Annabeth was slumped against the wall in the background. The black haired boy was fighting the blonde, yet they appeared to be evenly matched. The blonde threw a strike at the raven haired kid, but the vision faded.

A new one didn't appear right away, but I somehow knew there would be more.


	100. Chapter 100

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! OMG 100 CHAPTERS! It's like... *squeals* I CANT BELIEVE IT! And never for one single second did I think I'd have over 1.1k reviews! I thought I'd get a grand total of... 100? Maybe? Give or take a little. And I didn't think I'd have people still sticking around for the 100th chapter! I thought there'd be about 30, with 100 reviews, because people wouldn't like it. :) Look at it now. I love you guys. Anyways, I'm sorry I spoiled Gravity Falls. :) I didn't mean to! But if you use this quote, "There's a special place in hell for those that spoil books (or TV shows, movies, ect)", then I was already going to hell. Hey, at least I won't be alone! ;) Also, I do have the end of this planned out. Don't worry, I'm not leading you blindly. I'll try not to crash us into a wall, and if I do it will only be a wooden one, so after we shake off the pain, we'll go right back to walking. I own nothing, but please enjoy this special 100th chapter! It's longer too! You're welcome. :)**

 **Piper's POV (special POV for today)**

I listened to Annabeth insult me and Percy over our most recent failed attempt in love. Sure, I had suspected some of the things she was saying, hut to hear it said was another thing. I'm embarrassed to say I was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

And then she called my Percy a "seaweed brain".

It felt like a fire erupted inside me. It coursed through my veins, fueling my sudden anger. Under different circumstances, I would've felt bad for the person my anger was directed at, but I didn't. Because it was all directed at Annabeth.

I stepped closer to Annabeth, my fury written on my face. All traces of the sad, weak girl were gone. "Did you really just do that? I can't believe you! You don't get the right to call Percy a seaweed brain anymore, because yiu evoke his heart! You're no longer friends! Did you forget that he was just threatening to kill you? It was a real threat, trust me.

"And Percy isn't as dumb as everyone makes him out to be. If he was really an idiot like you say he is, then you must have an IQ less than 5. At least Percy knows when he has a good thing going for him. You, obviously, don't. He would've _died_ for you. And you dumped him for _Jason_ , who was ready to trade places with you. You might not know this, but Khione threatened Jason's life. She was about to break his neck when he said that he sacrificed you instead of him."

Annabeth was shocked. "He wouldn't have done that!"

"I swear on the Styx that he did."

"Y-you're lying! You're just jealous of our love! You know that you can never be with your little boyfriend over there, so you're taking it out on me!" She pointed to Percy, who was oddly stiff. If adrenaline was pounding through me like a freight train without brakes, I might've noticed. Unfortunately for everyone, I didn't really take it in until it was too late.

I had started screaming something back at Annabeth (who said good girls can't be badass when we want to be?), when I saw movement out of the corner of my vision. I turned my head slightly, slowing down in my rant, in time to watch Percy fall backwards. His eyes were closing as I looked at him.

In the last second, I caught him. The panic I felt inside me must have given me superhuman reflexes and strength, because there was no way I would've been able to hold him on normal circumstances by myself. But then, I had him cradled in my arms, his upper body half a foot from the stone floor. His heels were balanced on the floor, but otherwise his body was held in my arms.

Those beautiful sea green eyes (my favorite color ever since Jason and I broke up) were close to shutting. He was losing consciousness. Worried, I yelled his name. In response, his eyes drifted shut all the way. My scream echoed through the pavilion and in my head.

"Percy! Percy... Percy..."

Annabeth was still standing behind me. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know when to shut up.

"Ha!" She laughed. "That's your majestic hero? He can't even stand up by himself! If he's supposed to save you from Khione and all the other "bad guys", then you might as well give yourselves up now!"

Adrenaline was pumping again, but this time five times as fast. Anger poured through me, more than I had ever felt in my life. Gently, I laid an unconscious Percy on the floor, and slowly stood up to face Annabeth.

 ** _¡EXTREME FOUL LANGUAGE WARNING! ¡SWEARS AHEAD!_**

I looked Annabeth in the eye. "You know," I said in a deadly calm voice, "I think I realized something." Annabeth smiled triumphantly, probably thinking I was going to tell her she was right. Hell no.

I continued: "You're really just a bitch that doesn't know when to mind her own shit." Some of the younger kids gasped at my language, and I think I saw Leo and the Stolls grinning and high-fiving. Annabeth's jaw dropped, but I wasn't done yet. "You always get on about other people's fucked up lives, so now I'm gonna get in on yours. You were kicked out by your family when you were little because they knew you'd grew up to be a bitch! You should've taken the hint then, but you had your head shoved up your ass so you didn't even realize it!

"Life was pretty good once you got to camp, and was especially good once you started dating Percy. But then you broke up with him, and shit hit the fan. Everyone hated you for driving away their hero. And yes, he is a hero. Twice the hero you'll ever be. And then you had Jason. No doubt he was cheating on you with another bitch, because he didn't really protest to going on the quest without you. You finally realized you fucked up two years ago, didn't you? And now you want Percy back. Hell, I'm not gonna let that happen. So if you don't have anything else to say, I suggest you just fuck off. The big kids have better things to do than deal with a bitch that doesn't know her abc's from her 123's."

 ** _¡LANGUAGE IS OVER! ¡GO PIPER!_**

Silence. Suddenly, Leo exclaimed, "You just got burned!"

The Stolls added to Leo's exclamation by yelling, "Wrecked! Oh!"

Everyone cheered, save Annabeth's siblings. I grinned a little to myself, then used the rest of my adrenaline to carry Percy towards the infirmary. I could hear the crowd from the pavilion chanting. "Pi-per! Piper! Piper! Piper!"

I think I saw a flash of blonde by the Athena cabin, and a door slam shut. I knew I heard the telltale click of a lock sliding into place. It boosted my confidence to know that I had humiliated Annabeth so badly that she needed to isolate herself in the Athena cabin until it all dies down.

I hope it never does.


	101. Chapter 101

**Hello Rebels! I don't know; I'm trying it out. I might call my readers that. Not demigods, because that's common. And not witches/wizards which is again common. So, for now, rebels. Unless I come up with something awesome, or someone else comes up with something awesome. Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews! I can't believe I got over 20 for that one chapter! :) You guys are amazing. I enjoy answering your questions (as long as you don't pull any really personal/stalker questions). My favorite male PJO/HOO character is definitely Leo. We're very similar. We both love fire (including burning things and even just looking at fire). And we both use humor and smiles to cover up what we feel inside. My favorite female character... That's tough. I think I might have to say either Piper or Reyna. They're both kickass girls, but in two different ways. And I can relate, once again, with several things that they go through. Before I go deeper into detail and embarrass myself, I better stop by reminding you that even though I have over 100 (very amazing, I'm sure ;)) chapters, I own nothing. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy this chapter anyways!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _A new vision didn't appear right away, but I somehow knew there would be more._

I was right. I took advantage of the break to rest my body. The constant flashing of visions had left me exhausted. No sooner had j recovered most of my energy did I find myself standing on the middle of a forest.

There was a little clearing, and I could see a house in the background. It looked really run-down; the wolves prowling around and lounging in the sun probably didn't help make the house more inviting. In the middle of the clearing, a massive wolf sat near a boy sleeping on the ground. It was the black haired boy. Gods, he's hraver than I thought. I wonder if he lives in that ratty, burned house.

A new vision approached before I could figure out the answer to my question. The black haired boy was standing in a river, with his hands raised above his head. The water was moving to his arm movements. So he's a son of Poseidon, I thought. Cool, I have a brother! A crowd of purple-shirted people were at the edge of the river, watching my newfound brother.

Suddenly, it changed. My brother was standing outside dressed in what looked like some bedsheets. He had one arm around Hazel, and another around Frank. They were watching a giant bronze warship fly through the sky (wait what?) in the midst of a couple hundred purple-shirted or sheet-wearing demigods. On the ship, I could just make out a blonde haired girl—Annabeth—and a blonde haired boy—Jason. They looked to be hugging, but I couldn't tell from the distance. I could see a girl with choppy hair on the other side of the hoat, facing the other direction. It was Piper.

This time, I saw my brother drowning. He was with Jason and Piper, in what appeared to be a well. He looked panicked, because he obviously couldn't control the water. But we're sons of Poseidon. Why didn't the water obey him? The water was black, and it kept rising up higher and higher. They were about to go under when Piper pulled something from her belt. The water was up to their chins, and still rising.

The scene cut to a new one. I was standing in a large cavern, and there was a huge hole in the ground. Nico was kneeling at the edge, desperately reaching inside. I figured he had dropped something. Jason was zipping around the cavern with a giant statue of Athena, along with a massive eagle. It must've been his giant eagle, I rationalized. I mean, why wouldn't he have a giant eagle? But does that mean that, since I killed him, the giant eagle is now mine? That'd be so cool! The scene zoomed in on the hole in the ground, and I was able to see what Nico had dropped. It was two people. One was my brother, the black haired kid. The other was Annabeth. Annabeth was latched onto my brother, who was holding onto a ledge a foot outside of Nico's reach. They exchanged words, and then my brother let go of the ledge. He fell with Annabeth into the hole. He should've just let her go. Idiot.

The vision followed Annabeth and my brother down the hole. They fell for a while, before a red ground could be seen. They broke through the atmosphere into a place that probably generates most of the nightmares we experience. I wouldn't be surprised if it was fueled by nightmares, fear, pain, terror, ect. My brother walked with Annabeth through the place, trying to protect her. She seemed to have hurt her ankle. They (and I) witnessed several terrible things, some of which included curses and poison. Finally, after a long time of pain and sadness, they escaped. And left three knew friends behind: a Titan, a giant, and an evil kitten/ghoul thing known as Small Bob. (The last one scares me the most.)

The visions paused, letting me catch my breath after that extremely long one. I wonder where my brother and Annabeth were. It can't be any place on earth, and it seems to be too horrible for hell.


	102. Chapter 102

**Hi guys! Okay, so I decided that rebels was pretty lame. I'd use tributes, but *gasp* I've never read the hunger games books, not have I seen the movies. Sorry. (I'm not sorry!) So, for now, it's just a generic "guys". Maybe I'll even say "people" if I'm feeling crazy. ;) If you have a better idea (although what could be better than a generic "guys"? ;)) please feel free to tell me! Also, I do not write the chapters ahead of time. That'd be really unhelpful, because I look to you for improvement in my chapters and suggestions, and if they're al prewritten, it's kinda useless. So no, I don't prewritten. I write for an hour every day, usually between 8:00 and 9:00 at night. Unless I had a ton of homework, where I've written until as late as 11:00 on a school night just to get a good chapter for you guys. I do not intend to make you suffer (but I can't say I don't enjoy your reactions). Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! I can't believe I had ten! :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **PS: If I had to choose which God/goddess I'd be the daughter of, I'd definitely pick Hades. Reasons are personal and may vary depending on mood. Although I do love my real dad. :)**

 **PPS: Yeah, you guys can call me Izzy. I'll accept almost anything as long as it's not insulting, rude, or is really random. For example: don't cal me something random like Jessica, or Molly. Izzy is perfectly fine. Ali Valdez, I think you should cut your hair in the really shirt style you said for the fundraiser (option 2). Just my opinion.**

 **Annabeth's POV (by request/suggestion. Will contain swearing from Piper's rant)**

 **STARTING WITH PIPER'S SWEAR RANT. DO NOT READ IF YIU CANNOT HANDLE EXTREME CURSING. SAME RANT FROM CHAPTER 100.**

PIlene looked me in the eye. "You know," She said in a deadly calm voice, "I think I realized something." I smiled triumphantly. She finally saw reason, and realized that her "Prince Charming" was no more than a faker.

She continued: "You're really just a bitch that doesn't know when to mind her own shit." Some of the younger kids gasped at my language, and I think I saw Leo and the Stolls grinning and high-fiving. My jaw dropped, but she wasn't done yet. Unfortunately. "You always get on about other people's fucked up lives, so now I'm gonna get in on yours. You were kicked out by your family when you were little because they knew you'd grew up to be a bitch! You should've taken the hint then, but you had your head shoved up your ass so you didn't even realize it!

"Life was pretty good once you got to camp, and was especially good once you started dating Percy. But then you broke up with him, and shit hit the fan. Everyone hated you for driving away their hero. And yes, he is a hero. Twice the hero you'll ever be. And then you had Jason. No doubt he was cheating on you with another bitch, because he didn't really protest to going on the quest without you. You finally realized you fucked up two years ago, didn't you? And now you want Percy back. Hell, I'm not gonna let that happen. So if you don't have anything else to say, I suggest you just fuck off. The big kids have better things to do than deal with a bitch that doesn't know her abc's from her 123's."

 **RANT AND SWEARING OVER.**

Those words struck deep. My family was afraid of me when I was little. I trusted her with that, and she's using it against me? How could she? I trusted her with something like that!

Deep down, I knew that Piper had a point. Maybe my family really did know I'd end up like this. Maybe Jason _was_ cheating on me. All I could know for certain was that I had made a huge mistake in dumping Percy Jackson two years ago.

And children of Athena, once they find their mistake, won't make the same one again. I'm not letting Percy get away from me again.

Piper picked up Percy (How, he must weigh at least 200 pounds!) and slowly made her way out of the pavilion. Everyone else was staring at me in shock.

Who do these people think they are? Listening to one daughter of Aphrodite that's been here for a total of about four years, instead of the person who's been here for over ten! Foolishness! They're traitors, the lot of them.

I couldnt be be in their presence anymore. I was disgusted by the mere glimpse of their traitor faces. Sticking my nose (my perfect nose) high in the air, I walked out of the pavilion. Once I was positive that they couldn't see me anymore, I ran with my head down to my cabin.

I saw Piper and Percy near the infirmary. The sight made me nauseous. Scoffing at them to myself, I threw open the door to my cabin and dashed inside, before clicking the lock into place.

I looked around the cabin. Time to start my plans.

The king of the camp will be mine.


	103. Chapter 103

**Hello late night readers! (I'm trying it out.) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) Sorry the chapter wasn't longer. My teachers (specifically my math teacher) gave me a TON of homework this week. I haven't got a ton of time. And I have two projects due soon, so I need to work on those. Excuses, excuses. ;) Aspheax, not too sure what's gonna happen to Annabeth yet. The three possibilities I was thinking were: she gets "jason'ed" (as you put it ;)), becomes friends again and slowly gains back popularity, or ends up leaving camp and surviving in the mortal world. I'm glad you and brother like my story! :) Opness2004, this might end up as a Percy version of Frozen. It depends on how my readers demand for changes in the story. And if they hate something, I have to try to fix it and make it better. Ali Valdez, you have a lot of questions! :) 1: I do not have a YouTube channel. Sorry. 2: My OC is called Lily Flower. She's a daughter of Hades, and she has dark blue streaks in her black hair. She has the rare ability to control the aging of things and when they die. She usually wears green, purple, sapphire blue, and (of course) black. I give you (and only you; anyone else needs to ask for separate permission!) permission to use her in your story. She's basically me. :) Any more questions about her, feel free to ask. :) 3: I love Star Wars. 4: the special place for my readers is the Internet. And probably a library. Because who doesn't love the library?! (Don't answer that.) 5: I have read Magnus chase. It was pretty awesome. :) I'm not gonna say anything about Annabeth. Even if I really want to. ;) I own nothing. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: Sister of Percy, I personally like the name Roxy. That's just my opinion. And I was on chapter 8.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _The visions paused, letting me catch my breath after that extremely long one. I wonder where my brother and Annabeth were. It can't be any place on earth, and it seems to be too horrible for hell._

I barely got got enough rest before they started up again. I was standing on a mountain. Two armies were spread out around me. Cannons were set up on each team's side, and they looked ready to use it. One team was a sea of purple and orange shirted people, who I assume were campers. The other side were an army straight from the earth. They were each trying to terminate the other side, throwing all they had into the attacks. As I looked closer, I saw a tall woman on the earthy side. Gaea. A large metal dragon appeared on the demigods' side, flying towards the evil goddess.

The scene flashed. I was standing in camp half blood, watching my brother and Annabeth making out on the porch of the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth broke away from the kiss, and walked away from the cabin. The vision followed her to the beach, where I saw Jason sitting behind a sand dune. Annabeth checked that no one was watching, then tackled Jason in a kiss.

I was was standing in a cabin. I think it was the Poseidon cabin, but i couldn't be sure. My brother was standing there, arguing with Thalia. Thalia said something angrily, then stormed out, leaving my brother alone. He sat down on the bunk and stared moodily at the wall.

I was standing in a small apartment. My brother was standing in front of a petite woman with graying brown hair. A man with salt-and-pepper hair was standing slightly behind her. _Mom and Paul_. The woman, mom, was saying something. She looked sad. So did my brother. He said something, and got the woman mad. She yelled and pointed at the door. My brother rushed out, tears threatening to spill.

Everything went dark, not letting me see what happened to my poor, unfortunate brother. I knew that was it.

What will I see when I open my eyes? Will my eyes even open at all?


	104. Chapter 104

**Hey guys! Sorry im rushed can't do the intro. I had a math competition Saturday that left me completely drained. I didn't even start this before I fell asleep. Anyways, I'll try to answer questions. Ali: I like Padmé Amidala (Luke Skywalker's mom) because she reminds me of myself. For your second question, I can sing if I have to. I enjoy singing when I'm alone. I'll sing a few notes as I'm walking to lunch down the hallway in school cause I'm always the last one. I'm awesome on the flute. I've played several different solo gigs and had solos in several different band things. I also play oboe, but not as well. I'm teaching myself acoustic guitar and saxaphone, along with piano. Finally I have several different favorite songs for different occasions. Favorite songs that I enjoy to play, to sing, when I'm happy, sad, mad. You get the point. Here's a question for all my readers: What's your favorite musical artist? Okay, I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **PS: I'll think over the pairing ideas and other story ideas people had.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Everything went dark, not letting me see what happened to my poor, unfortunate brother. I knew that was it._

 _What will I see when I open my eyes? Will my eyes even open at all?_

I don't know how long I waited. I kept hoping for something to change, anything to signal that I was waking up. Anything to let me know I was returning to the land of the living. For all I know, my body shattered into a million pieces when I passed out.

I was rewarded for my patience when the darkness around me started to lighten ever so slightly. It's as if I was sleeping peacefully, a pillow over my eyes to block the sunlight, but some annoying person decided to wake me up my flicking the pillow off my face. A light was shining on the other side of my eyelids.

Now that I know I'm alive, do I really want to open my eyes? I mean, I'm a monster. I'm surprised they haven't just driven a sword through me while I was unconscious. Id be doing everyone a favor if I stayed like this. I bet Piper is off somewhere else, making amends with Annabeth after fighting about someone as worthless as me. She might be asking out a son of ares that she has a crush on. She's probably doing anything except concerning herself over a monster like me.

Am I really so selfish as to rejoin the land of the living, ruining everyone's happiness?

I don't even know who I am.

 **So sorry it's short guys! But I'm forcing myself to stay awake to just work on this. I'm exhausted. I'll have a longer chapter posted on Tuesday. Promise.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I've already apologized a lot for how short last chapter was, and I'm not going to do it again. I fell asleep gods know how many times while writing that last chapter. Ive been getting practically no sleep with homework and writing this story. I'm sorry if you're not satisfied, but I'm trying my best. I'm only 13-16 years old, remember. I'm trying. I have other things I could be doing with my time. I could leave this story abandoned on the edge of a massive cliffhanger. You know, I might go on a small vacation and do that. Just because i can. I own nothing, but please enjoy this average length (for me) chapter.**

 **PS: You guys like some awesome bands/artists. Except, no offense, for the person that likes Justin Bieber. His songs aren't hideous, but... Hey, it might just be me. Feel free to keep listening to his songs. We all have different preferences.**

 **PPS: Ali Valdez, I don't think I have Wattpad. I think I deleted it, but I dunno. I used to love winx club when it was on TV, too bad it isn't anymore. That's sad. Favorite artist might be Imagine Dragons. I also love fall out boy, one republic, skillet, shine down, ACDC, and a lot more. And the most rebellious is Thalia.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Everyone cheered, save Annabeth's siblings. I grinned a little to myself, then used the rest of my adrenaline to carry Percy towards the infirmary. I could hear the crowd from the pavilion chanting. "Pi-per! Piper! Piper! Piper!"_

 _I think I saw a flash of blonde by the Athena cabin, and a door slam shut. I knew I heard the telltale click of a lock sliding into place. It boosted my confidence to know that I had humiliated Annabeth so badly that she needed to isolate herself in the Athena cabin until it all dies down._

 _I hope it never does._

I pushed the infirmary door open with my back and lugged Percy inside. His weight was starting to register in my arms, and it was becoming more and more difficult to carry him.

"Help! Help! Somebody!" I cried out, expecting to hear the rapid footsteps of alert Apollo campers. I only heard the uneven squeaking of my sneakers on the clean tile floor.

Idiots. Not one of them thought to stay here and keep an eye on the patients. They all just went to dinner.

I managed somehow to lay Percy's frozen body down in a bed. Looking around, I realized why no one had stayed to watch the patients. There aren't any patients for them to watch. And, knowing them, they probably wouldn't realize I had left to take Percy to the infirmary until he actually woke up.

Sighing to myself at my bad luck, I sat down at the edge of the bed I had put Percy in. I didn't bother covering him up with blankets, because I doubted he'd feel their warmth anyways.

I looked back over at him, then realized he wasn't in a very comfortable position. I contemplated fixing it before he woke up. Shrugging, I decided to do it. I had nothing better to do anyways.

I crawled into the bed, leaning sideways across his stomach to fix the awkwardly crumpled blankets under him. The stupid thing wouldn't budge. I got off the bed and walked to the other side, and managed to move it a little. But when I fixed one side, the other side became worse. I'd have to do both at the same time.

Crawling, I got back on the bed. This time, I pivoted my body so I was straddling Percy. My face was blushing red, and I was hoping that no one would walk in. I was especially hoping that Percy wouldn't choose that moment to wake up. My hands were on each side of his body, and I slowly inched the blanket up under his muscular body. I kept glancing at his face, letting out a little breath every time. His eyes remained closed.

Its not that I didn't want him to wake up. Actually, it was quite the opposite. I just didn't want him to wake up when I was basically straddling his waist while he was unconscious. That might put a little bit of strain on our relationship.

The fates have never been on my side. I glanced up when I was almost done adjusting the blanket to see a pair of eyes staring back. I almost screamed. (Thankfully, I didnt.)

He couldn't say anything, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to. Desperate not to make things awkward, I froze up and started blabbering.

"You passed out," I explained quickly, "so I caught you because i didn't want you to shatter into a million pieces. And then I carried you here, but there wasn't any Apollo campers so I out you on this bed. But you looked really uncomfortable so I tried to fix your blankets but I couldn't get both sides at the same time so I climbed on top of you to fix them and then you woke up."

He stared at me hard. I couldn't tell if he believed my story or not, but I could feel myself getting sucked into his eyes. I was leaning forwards, unable to look away. His eyes were dropping shut just as mine were.

No, I tried telling myself. You can't do this.

I told myself to shut up, and kept leaning in.

We were less than a foot away...


	106. Chapter 106

**Hey guys! :) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. So, I was lying when I said I'd go on vacation. In case you can't tell. I am, after all, updating this chapter on time, so that should be answer enough. I'll only go on vacation if I legitimately have to. Which, right now, I don't. Anyways, if anyone didn't get the hint (so we're all on the same page), if Percy and Piper kissed, Percy would melt. Because Piper clearly likes him. And Percy has often remarked about "his Piper". So yes, if they kiss, Percy would be melted and uncursed. But I'm glad you all seem to know me so well! :) I'd never let that happen! Well, maybe not** ** _never_** **, but if that did happen just like that, without a hitch, then you have reason to be suspicious. ;) Mystery gurl 21, you redeemed yourself by saying you only like two or three Bieber songs, and not a ton of them (or worse, him.) Thats fully acceptable. Anyways, I own nothing. It's really nothing new. I've said it over 105 times already. But please enjoy this chapter regardless. :)**

 **PS: Percabeth 101, awesome idea. I love it completely. And I'd love to use it, but I don't know if it fits the plan I have for this story. I'm really sorry, but I can save the idea, if you want, and use it in another future story.**

 **PPS: Ali Valdez, this whole message is directed to you. I think I'll just stick with calling my readers "guys". It's easier that way. And it sounds more like me. I don't know what my favorite winx club fairy is (I haven't watched the show in a while). I don't watch YouTube at all. Really not into YouTube, and I know people will probably hate me for saying that. I probably won't do meet ups, cause of stranger danger and all that. I write authors notes first. I was (sorta) kidding when I said I'd drop my story. That's never gonna happen. Let's be realistic. And id do the earbud idea, if I had earbuds. But I dont. And I'm technically not even allowed to be awake... So I'll have to continue taking a full of water every fifteen minutes to stay away. Strategy. You should get an account. That way I could PM you and you wouldn't have to continually ask questions in reviews.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _He stared at me hard. I couldn't tell if he believed my story or not, but I could feel myself getting sucked into his eyes. I was leaning forwards, unable to look away. His eyes were dropping shut just as mine were._

 _No, I tried telling myself. You can't do this._

 _I told myself to shut up, and kept leaning in._

 _We were less than a foot away..._

The door banged open. I jumped a mile, and fell off Percy onto the floor. I was lying on the floor next to the bed on the side facing away from the door. Winded and suddenly sore, all I could do was listen.

I heard footsteps near the bed. They sounded delicate, like girl's feet. And as a daughter of Aphrodite, I can tell the difference.

"I see you're awake," a voice purred. Annabeth. My blood boiled just at the sound of her disembodied voice. "That bitch Piper left you here alone? Pity."

My heart urged my body to get up and punch Annabeth in her snooty nose. My brain rationed against it. It took all my strength to succumb to the wishes of my brain, and forget about my heart for a moment.

Annabeth kept talking. "I know I dumped you Percy." Her tone was indifferent. "But now I want you back." She paused. In that moment, I fantasized about leaping up and strangling her.

"I see the look on your face. Confusion. Anger. Hate. I can tell that right now, you don't want me like I want you. But don't worry. Soon you'll be begging to be near me."

I heard her draw in a breath, and then there was silence. A few seconds later, it was broken by a loud popping noise.

My heart stopped. _She kissed him_.

I wonder if that melted his ice. For his sake, I hope so. Then he wouldn't be cursed. He'd be free. For my sake, I hope not.


	107. Chapter 107

**Hi guys! :) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I can tell you all _loved_ the cliffhanger last chapter. ;) You always _love_ the cliffhangers, though, don't you? :P Anyways, time to reply to reviews. Don't worry, I _do_ like Coldplay. They're just not my favorite. It's kinda coincidental, because viva la vida (the song by Coldplay) started playing when i was reading my reviews. :) Remember this everybody: if you kill me, you'll have to deal with eternal cliffhangers. I'd laugh at you from hell/heaven. That'd make hell bearable, just knowing that. And it'd make heaven a whole lot better. ;) Percabeth 101, we're ****in the same boat. I don't know romantic love either. I've had two crushes. The end. Hopefully soon one of them might be moved up to boyfriend... But that's only if he actually realizes i won't hate him for asking me to the end of the year dance. And if he remembers there's a dance. Sister of Percy, I did finish the chapter. But I was a little confused in your latest PM that said you "need a bath because you hurt really bad". Not exactly sure what you meant, but I'm hoping you can elaborate. Thanks! Anyways, guys, I own nothing. But please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV (by request)**

 _Now that I know I'm alive, do I really want to open my eyes? I mean, I'm a monster. I'm surprised they haven't just driven a sword through me while I was unconscious. Id be doing everyone a favor if I stayed like this. I bet Piper is off somewhere else, making amends with Annabeth after fighting about someone as worthless as me. She might be asking out a son of ares that she has a crush on. She's probably doing anything except concerning herself over a monster like me._

 _Am I really so selfish as to rejoin the land of thes living, ruining everyone's happiness?_

 _I don't even know who I am._

Unfortunately, I opened my eyes. An extremely odd sight greeted me.

Piper McLean was straddling my waist. I nearly had a heart attack.

 _What the heck was she doing?_

I couldnt move. Guess no one kissed me. Can't say I'm unhappy about that.

I stared at her, silently giving her a chance to explain before writing her off forever as a creep.

She must've realized she was in hot water, because she hurried to explain. "You passed out, so I caught you because i didn't want you to shatter into a million pieces. And then I carried you here, but there wasn't any Apollo campers so I out you on this bed. But you looked really uncomfortable so I tried to fix your blankets but I couldn't get both sides at the same time so I climbed on top of you to fix them and then you woke up."

Her explanation seemed reasonable, not that I could've told her. Ever so slowly, she started leaning in towards me, her eyes sliding shut. I found that mine were too.

Later, I tried telling myself that I would've stopped her if I could've. But I couldn't, being frozen. I'm a monster. I'll always be a monster. She's a beautiful, sweet, amazing Aphrodite girl. She doesn't deserve to be with me. She didn't do anything wrong.

Even so, I let my eyes drift shut.

We were inches away when the door banged open. Piper fell off my chest somewhere to the side. I couldn't see, because I couldn't move. (Keep with me people.) Someone (in, from the sounds of it, eight inch heels) strutted towards me from the other side of the bed than the one Piper fell to. At least the gods have sympathy for her.

As soon as they entered my field of vision, I could see my visitor. Annabeth Chase. The girl that dated my brother. Ew.


	108. Chapter 108

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) first: sorry people didn't like Percy's POV. I had intended on getting at least to the part when annabeth kissed him, but I ended up going to the movies and didn't get home until about 9:30 at night. And I was exhausted, so I figured I'd just get to that part today. I'm sorry you guys are in a rush for my story to be over. Ali Valdez: I don't play minecraft. I have two dogs, a turtle, a crayfish, and three hermit crabs. My favorite subject is band. If that's not an "actual subject" I like English and Spanish. I was first really attached to the series The Doll People. My favorite actor is Nick Cage. (Hes the star of national treasure, ghost rider, the sorcerers apprentice, and a lot more.) The cancer research thing is a good idea, but it might be a lot harder than you think to get people donating and stuff. Just keep that in mind. Anyways, I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Percy's POV**

 _As soon as they entered my field of vision, I could see my visitor. Annabeth Chase. The girl that dated my brother. Ew._

"I see you're awake," Annabeth purred. Then she glanced around, checking to see if I had any other company. "That bitch Piper left you here alone? Pity."

I guess they didn't become friends again while I was unconscious, I thought to myself. But that doesn't excuse her from calling Piper a bitch. It angered me to no end when I heard that word come from her mouth towards Piper.

"I know I dumped you Percy." Her tone was indifferent. "But now I want you back."

She broke up with me? Was she dating me _and_ my brother? Which one of us did she date first? Was that awkward afterwards? Did she cheat on my brother? Did I help her cheat on my brother? Gods, I hope not

She continued. "I see the look on your face. Confusion. Anger. Hate. I can tell that right now, you don't want me like I want you. But don't worry. Soon you'll be begging to be near me."

If you broke up with me, I don't think I want to get back together with you. Especially if your boyfriend just died... And I killed him, so that's really awkward.

Annabeth looked dead at me, then closed her eyes. Slowly, she started to lean in towards me.

Alarm bells were ringing in my head. I wanted to scream "Hell no!", shove her off me, then sprint away into the woods. Where id hide until the campers collectively voted on her banishment from camp.

Unfortunately, there's a couple problems with that dream. I can't talk. And I can't move. And, most importantly, there's no indoor plumbing in the forest.

I didn't get a chance to fulfill my dream before Annabeth closed the distance between our two bodies. Gods, I couldn't handle it. She smelled so strongly of lemons that the overpowering stench made me nauseous. Her curly blonde hair was falling all over my face, and would've gone in my eyes if they weren't protected by ice. It was horrible. I feel bad for any sucker that was unfortunate enough to kiss her.

Wait...

Ill have to apologize to my brother for calling him a sucker. And then ask him what the heck he was thinking kissing Annabeth Chase.

My poor brother must be an idiot.

After hours of torture (or a minute of kissing annabeth, take your pick), she finally pulled away. I wanted to sigh in relief, jump up, and cheer loudly. I settled for twitching my finger under the ice. (I'm just happy I could do that much.)

Annabeth left my face with a nasty sucking sound. I think it was the ice that sis it. The fact that she had her lips pressed to solid ice wasn't a smart idea. Ha! And she's the daughter of Athena. That's irony, ladies and gentlemen.

Annabeth stood back from me, rubbing her lips. I guess she got frozen to me for a minute! If I could, I would've laughed.

"That should've worked!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking at my unmelted form. "You love me! You're supposed to love me!"

She glared at me. I wished i could stick out my tongue at her right then. Annabeth kept talking. The more she said, the more I hated her. "That was a special potion from Drew! It was guaranteed to make someone love you! You should love me! Why don't you love me?"

Gee, I don't know. You just tried to drug me into loving you. Nothing wrong with that.

Annabeth was about to keep whining about it, when Piper stood up from the other side of the bed. Annabeth opened her mouth to question Piper's sudden appearance, but was interrupted. By a flying tackle.

Piper death glared at Annabeth before leaping at her from the other side of my bed. Unprepared, Annabeth fell to the ground, taking Piper with her. I couldn't see what was going on, but after a minute, i heard a loud crack. And then there was silence.


	109. Chapter 109

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) And Pi day was pretty awesome, because I ate chocolate pie! :) Best way to end pi day. Anyways, lets answer some reviews/questions! I'm not telling you what the crack was right now in my AN. Keep reading to find out! Heehee. Also, it's hard not to do fillers. You can't keep having action, action, action. There has to be a reason for the action. Which starts with a filler. Ali Valdez: 1) can't give you an email- stranger danger. But I'm always open to PMs if anyone has an account. 2) I live in America. Therefore I am American. 3) maybe. 4) I'd most likely read a book you published. I'd say definitely, but there's all these "if's" that make it a possibly. 5) I'm probably not the best person to ask about being bullied. I've been bullied. Still am. I'm an introvert, and the kind of person that keeps things bottled inside until I explode. So, I struggle through it without telling people. And then I go home, and I write my fury down in a notebook. If one of my friends was being bullied, I'd just my awesome use of words to scare the shit out of them. And depending on the person, their age, and maybe their gender, I'd find some way to get back at them and leave an impression not to mess with me. That's basically what you're _not_ supposed to do. You're supposed to tell a trusted adult. So I think you should do that. Definitely do that. Do the opposite of what I just said. 6) instead of starting a bullying website, try joining one. That's just as effective, maybe even more. Without further adu, I own nothing. But please enjoy this chapter! **

**Percy's POV (Recap)**

 _Annabeth was about to keep whining about it, when Piper stood up from the other side of the bed. Annabeth opened her mouth to question Piper's sudden appearance, but was interrupted. By a flying tackle._

 _Piper death glared at Annabeth before leaping at her from the other side of my bed. Unprepared, Annabeth fell to the ground, taking Piper with her. I couldn't see what was going on, but after a minute, i heard a loud crack. And then there was silence._

 **Piper's POV (before the crack)**

Annabeth and I wrestled on the ground. I grabbed her long blonde hair and ya Jed on it. She yelped and tried to claw out my eyes with her six-inch blood-red nails. Our bodies were thrashing on the cold tile floor.

Looking back, that probably wasn't the best idea, especially because we were in the hospital. How many people do you think puked all over the floor? At least a few, I'm willing to bet.

We flipped each other over and rolled on the ground, subconsciously moving closer to the foot of the iron hospital bed.

Annabeth pinned me down. We were less than a foot from Percy's bed, and she had both of my arms pinned above my head. She smiled victoriously at me, and was about to knock me out (by smashing her head into mine) when I put my escape plan into action.

Like an idiot, Annabeth had pinned my hands above my head, but left my legs free. (Let that be a lesson to you, kids. Be thorough when neutralizing your opponent.) I brought my knee up into her gut. Winded, she released my hands (another thing not to do kids), and I flipped her over me and to my left.

Right into the iron leg of the bed.

Her skull made contact with the metal with a resounding _crack_! Her body became limp, andshe dropped like a deadweight. My breath caught. Did I kill her?


	110. Chapter 110

**Hello guys! How're y'all doing? (I'm changing it up. Sue me. Just remember- I can't write fanfiction in jail.) Thanks for all the reviews! :) I'm not gonna spoil what happens to Annabeth, so I'm gonna skip over everyone's questions about her. Haha. Ali Valdez: id rather meet Rick riordan than turn into an evil male demigod. No offense to any evil male demigods out there. I ship Solangelo. If you think the kid at school is a satyr, tell him you know his secret. And then slowly reveal what you think the secret is. Try to trip him up in his answers, so you get him to basically give himself away. Then you have concrete proof. You can decide about my character. The info on her on is chapter 103 in the AN, if you want a refresher. I might watch your YouTube things. I don't have an account, and I'm not a huge fan of YouTube though. I might do the wearing blue on Wednesdays thing. I don't have a ton of blue though. Or plaid. So... Anyways, I own nothing. (These ANs seem to keep getting longer! Sorry.) Please enjoy this chapter, guys!**

 **PS: I didn't know how to spell ado. :) Spellcheck didn't either. It's not a word we use often in my neck of the woods.**

 **Happy St. Patrick's Day! :) ㇬8**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Like an idiot, Annabeth had pinned my hands above my head, but left my legs free. (Let that be a lesson to you, kids. Be thorough when neutralizing your opponent.) I brought my knee up into her gut. Winded, she released my hands (another thing not to do kids), and I flipped her over me and to my left._

 _Right into the iron leg of the bed._

 _Her skull made contact with the metal with a resounding crack! Her body became limp, andshe dropped like a deadweight. My breath caught. Did I kill her?_

There was silence. I held my breath, staring at Annabeth's limp body. The world seemed to stop for a moment.

Was it because the rest of the world knew she was dead? Were they holding a minute of silence for her dead? Do they know I killed her?

I started to panic. What will her siblings say? Will I be kicked out of camp? Would Chiron even do that to me? Or is he too kind?

I didnt see any signs of life coming from Annabeth. _Shit_. On hands and knees, I carefully crawled closer to check.

I crouched in front of Annabeth's face, my hand a centimeter in front of her mouth and nose. I didn't feel anything. There didn't seem to be any air leaving her body.

 _Shit_. That's not good.

I sat back on my heels and stared at Annabeth. I didn't mean to kill her. Honest. I didn't want to kill her. Not now, anyways. Is there something wrong with me? Something that makes me want to kill her? She used to be my best friend. Now I've murdered her. Some friend I am. What's next– I'm gonna try to kill Percy, my best friend that I spent two years trying to rescue? With my luck, yeah.

I was ready to just lie down in the ground and die before the Apollo campers came in to discover a dead Annabeth, when my eyes caught the faintest movement in Annabeth. Her chest was moving up and down ever so slightly.

It was enough. _I didn't kill her_!

I wanted to jump up in joy. Then I realized that added more complications to the problem.

First of all, what am I going to do with her? I don't think it's good to leave an unconscious person with possibly serious wounds lying on the ground. But if you don't know what those wounds are, it's not a smart idea to go moving the person either.

Curse you, mom. You couldn't have had at least one minor title in healing?

I was just deciding what to do when I heard talking outside the cabin window. Voices were murmuring outside, signifying that dinner must be over. The God of bad timing must be paying special attention to me today.

At least no one is coming inside the infirmary.

Suddenly, I heard whistling directly outside of the infirmary door. Someone jostled the door handle. That, like an idiot, I had forgotten to lock.

Im so screwed.


	111. Chapter 111

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really running behind schedule today, because of some personal reasons :), so I'm gonna skip the AN today! Sorry, but I don't really have any important news. If you need to know something, send me a PM. It's so much faster and easier than this, trust me. Okay, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: I won't be able to update again on Saturday with Easter and everything. Sorry!**

 **Piper's POV**

 _I was just deciding what to do when I heard talking outside the cabin window. Voices were murmuring outside, signifying that dinner must be over. The God of bad timing must be paying special attention to me today._

 _At least no one is coming inside the infirmary._

 _Suddenly, I heard whistling directly outside of the infirmary door. Someone jostled the door handle. That, like an idiot, I had forgotten to lock._

 _Im so screwed._

I'll admit it. I totally freaked out and went into panic-mode.

I jumped up on my feet, and grabbed Annabeth's tan ankles. Then I dragged her under the bed. Not very sanitary. Or heroic. Or kind. In any possible way. Maybe that's me now. Im just a badass now whose first priority is myself.

With Annabeth carefully concealed under the bed, I tried to casually sit in the chair next to Percy's bed. To show my new badass-ness, I even crossed my legs.

When the door opened, I realized I wasn't a badass. Not that I ever seriously thought I was. But as the door creaked in protest to being moved, I felt like a nervous wreck.

Will walked in. I let out a little of the air I had been holding in. He's understanding. He won't freak on me for almost killing someone. Not like some of the other Apollo campers at least.

Nico followed will in. I almost cried. Thank the gods it was Nico. He hates Annabeth as much as anyone else, maybe even the most out of everybody in camp. Which is saying something, because I'm in camp too. Nico won't care that I almost killed her! He might even thank me for it! And I'm sure that if Will does freak out, Nico can persuade him to listen to my side. Thank the gods for that.

They were laughing as they walked in. Technically, Will was laughing. Nico was smiling slightly, which is as close to hysterical laughter as possible for Nico. The smile shrunk a little when he saw me, but didn't completely fade. That gave me even more courage.

Will waited for his laughter to stop before he spoke. "Hey Piper!" He greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

I shrugged, hoping that I appeared casual, and not like someone that has a nervous twitch. "Not much," I lied. "Percy just woke up. I decided to keep him resting on the bed until an Apollo camper deemed him well enough to head to his cabin."

Will nodded and stepped closer to Percy's bed. Nico gently shut the front door. Will looked at Percy, then me. "Is it okay if I check him over real quick? Just to make sure he's alright."

I nodded, and the son of Apollo set to work. Nico sat down in a chair near the door, watching his boyfriend work.

Should i tell him about accidentally almost killing Annabeth? He probably won't mind...

I stood up and walked over to Nico. "Nico, I have to talk to you." I glanced at will, still working. "In private."

Nico stared at me for a while, then nodded. He led me to another room in the infirmary and sat down on an unused bed. I sat down on the bed opposite.

"Go ahead," Nico said.

I took a deep breath, then stated, "I almost killed Annabeth. Right now she's hiding, unconscious, under Percy's bed in the other room."

I held my breath as I waited for a response.

Slowly, Nico raised one of his eyebrows. "What I think you mean is that poor, clumsy Annabeth tripped and hit her head on the edge of Percy's bed. She fell in a way so that she was under the bed. You were lucky enough to find her there, but couldn't move her because she's so fat. Now you're asking for my help to move her. Right?"

I was confused. "No, that didn't happen–"

He held up a finger to silence me. "I wasn't there. I didn't see what happened. I'm going by what you tell me. You want me to help lift her now? Or do you want will's help?"

Catching his drift, I grinned, to which he shot me a quick wink. He wants to lie to camp about what happened.

"Here's what I can do to help," Nico started. I grinned. I'm so glad I told him.


	112. Chapter 112

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I now have a total of 1400, which I find amazing and incredible. :) Anyways, I'm running late (again). Really sorry. If you have anything you need answered, please PM me! I'll be able to get to you when I'm not rushing to write this. Again, I won't be able to update on Saturday, March 26. Sorry. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Piper's POV**

 _He held up a finger to silence me. "I wasn't there. I didn't see what happened. I'm going by what you tell me. You want me to help lift her now? Or do you want will's help?"_

 _Catching his drift, I grinned, to which he shot me a quick wink. He wants to lie to lcamp about what happened._

 _"Here's what I can do to help," Nico started. I grinned. I'm so glad I told him._

A few minutes and several discarded plans later, Will called Nico and I back into the first room. Nico and I had come up with part of a plan. Here it is: Step one, tell Will. Step two, wait for Will's reaction. Step three, if his reaction is negative, convince him to join our side. (Cookies may be used as persuasion.) If his reaction is positive...

Thats it. We didn't know what we'd do after telling Will. Nico hoped he'd have an idea. I said that if he didn't, we could put "kick ass" on the check list. Nico doubts anyone would take us seriously if we had that on our check list. I doubt anyone will take us seriously if we have a check list. Never mind what's on it.

Will looked at us suspiciously as we walking into the room. He wasn't hovering over Percy anymore, so I took that as a good sign. "What were you two doing in there? You were gone forever!"

I'm a girl, so I don't think Will was worried I'd steal his boyfriend. I think he was more jealous that I was spending more time with Nico than he was.

Nico smirked. "We were just talking. Why? Are you jealous, Sunshine?"

Will's cheeks became pink at the mention of the nickname. "What? No. I was just..." He trailed off, mumbling lies.

Nico walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a one-armed side-hug. "Don't worry, Sunshine. Piper just had a problem. And I think both of us will be able to help her. But she just couldn't ask you, because you were helping my dear cousin here. Speaking of which, how is he?"

Will frowned slightly and broke away from the hug. He walked over to Percy and looked down at him. "He seems to be fine. Physically. It seems that he has some mental issues though."

My heart dropped to my toes. Nico asked the same question I wanted to, but couldn't seem to find enough air for. "What kinds of mental issues?"

Will pursed his lips. "From the readings I gathered, i think it's only memory problems. He might not remember who he is, or what he did. He might not remember some of us."

I spoke up, "But before he was frozen, in the throne room in Quebec, he remembered his name. And that he was a son of Poseidon. And he knew Jason and Clarisse. That means he still has his memory, right?" I was grasping for straws. I woukdnt allow myself to believe that he didn't remember anything.

Will looked at me sadly, and my heart broke a little. "That was before he was frozen, Piper. No one can tell what happened until he's unfrozen. He might remember every single detail of his past, or he might not even know his name. It's impossible to tell."

Tears were threatening to spill. It wasn't much better that Will was staring at me with a stupid sympathetic look on his face. I think Nico could sense my brimming anger and sadness, and distracted Will.

"Here, let me tell you what Piper was asking me earlier..." Nico went on talking, slowly leading Will away from me and Percy's bed.

I sniffed, and wiped my eyes roughly with the back of my hand. I gazed down at him sadly, hoping against hope that he remembered. For he didn't...

A tear fell from my eye. If he didn't remember me after everything we went through, and what I went through to get him back, I'd be ruined.

I gently rubbed Percy's icy cold cheek with my hand. "Please," I whispered, even though I'm not exactly sure what I was asking him for.


	113. Chapter 113

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm even more rushed than i was the other two times. I may or may not have** ** _accidentally_** **spent an hour playing Cooking Mama on my ancient NintendoDS... Oops. So, now I have 45 minutes less. I'm really sorry. Anyways, I'll update again on Monday. Look for my chapter then, and not before! Hopefully it's around the same time. Alright then, I own nothing! But please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Tears were threatening to spill. It wasn't much better that Will was staring at me with a stupid sympathetic look on his face. I think Nico could sense my brimming anger and sadness, and distracted Will._

 _"Here, let me tell you what Piper was asking me earlier..." Nico went on talking, slowly leading Will away from me and Percy's bed._

 _I sniffed, and wiped my eyes roughly with the back of my hand. I gazed down at him sadly, hoping against hope that he remembered. For he didn't..._

 _A tear fell from my eye. If he didn't remember me after everything we went through, and what I went through to get him back, I'd be ruined._

 _I gently rubbed Percy's icy cold cheek with my hand. "Please," I whispered, even though I'm not exactly sure what I was asking him for._

Another tear fell from my eye. This one splashed on the tip of his nose, then slowly rolled to the bridge. Hastily brushing it off, I cursed myself for crying.

 _You should be stronger than this!_ I yelled at myself. _No one else is crying! You're not even related to him! You're just friends._

But I've wanted to be more. Since before he left. Since Jason broke up with me. Since before Annabeth broke up with him, I've wanted to be able to wrap my arms around his neck, hug him tightly, let him tell me everything will be okay. I haven't been granted that pleasure. Instead, I have to sit back and watch as his heart is broken, then shattered into a million pieces. I had to put it back together. I watched as he embarked on a quest that was supposed to only take a week or two at most. It took over two years to see him again. And I was the one to save him. Not her.

That doesn't matter. He has memory problems. With my luck, he probably doesn't even remember me. I'm just some random girl that showed up one day. I don't matter. Not to him. And not the way I want.

"...per? Piper?" Nico was asking me, gently shaking my shoulder. I started, abruptly leaving my depressing (but true) train of thought.

"Yeah?" I prayed my voice wasn't as shaky as it sounded. It probably was. (So continues my depressing thought train.)

If my voice was shaky, Nico ignored it, for which I'm very grateful. "Will and I decided on the best thing to do with Annabeth." Will, standing next to his boyfriend, nodded in agreement.

"Well? What js it?"

Nico grimly held up his sword. "We need to put her out of her misery."

 **Have fun with the cliffie! See ya Monday! ;) Happy Easter to people that celebrate it!**


	114. Chapter 114

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try to finish this quickly. I have standardized testing all this week in school, so I have to get a good amount of sleep (aka more than I usually get). So I'm gonna try to power through this to get to sleep sooner. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Glad you all loved the cliffie! ;) Hope everyone had a great Easter! (That celebrates it. If you don't, hope you had a great weekend!) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! PM me if you need anything, or if you have questions!**

 **Piper's POV**

 _If my voice was shaky, Nico ignored it, for which I'm very grateful. "Will and I decided on the best thing to do with Annabeth." Will, standing next to his boyfriend, nodded in agreement._

 _"Well? What is it?"_

 _Nico grimly held up his sword. "We need to put her out of her misery."_

I gasped in horror. " _What_?!"

Nico's grim face evaporated into a smile. "Got ya!" He crowed, doubling over in laughter. From behind him, Will started laughing too. The two of them had tears streaming from their eyes, and were clutching each other in an effort not to roll to the floor.

Embarrassed that i was so gullible, I scowled at the couple. Nico was the closest, so I slapped him up the head first. He rubbed his head, the chuckles slowly dying. Will kept laughing, though he toned down the volume. I tried to slap Will upside the head too, but he learned from Nico's mistake and moved out of my way.

"You guys are such... _Boys,"_ i grumbled. "Do you have an _actual_ _plan_? Or was making fun of me the limit of your strategic plans?"

Nico calmed himself down and put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Piper. You don't have to be mad at us because we totally had you fooled right then."

I scowled and shoved him. This caused him to start laughing again. I crossed my arms and glared, waiting for the laughter to cease.

Between laughs, Nico sputtered, "I'm sorry! But your face! When we said to kill Annabeth! It was hilarious!"

Agonizingly Slowly, the two grown demigods calmed their laughing. Will said, "We did have an actual plan, for your information. Don't jump to conclusions like that Piper." His eyes were sparkling with a mischievous glow, making me frown at his sass.

I fought sass with sass. "It doesn't sound to me that you have a plan. I think you're just stalling for time so you can make up a plan." My eyes shone with tHe mischievous light that Will's blue eyes shone with.

Nico smirked at my attempt at a comeback. "Fine, we'll tell you our plan."

Will nodded. "I can easily heal Annabeth. It's just a tiny crack in her skull. Not even to kill her or give her brain damage, but just enough for it to hurt like Hades. She'll live."

Nico picked up where his boyfriend left off. "While Will does that, you an I are going to try to unfreeze Percy."

"How?" My voice echoed defeat and hopelessness, even to me. I doubted we'd be able to unfreeze him again. Surely something would have to prevent my happy ending, right?

Nico pursed his lips. "Here's the gross part. Since we don't know if Percy harbored a crush on any girl in camp, or if they return his feelings, we're going to have to..."

"Make every girl in camp kiss Percy," Will finished.

It took me a minute to respond. " _What?!_ "


	115. Chapter 115

**Hey guys! Thanks so so much for all the reviews! Guest, i really appreciated your review. :) It made my exhausting day better. To everyone, I'm SOOO sorry chapters are shorter. They're gonna be shorter for the rest of this week, and until I get all my sleep back. I spent three hours staring at a computer screen testing on Tuesday, and almost twice as many hours on Wednesday. And, if I'm being honest, I haven't been getting a ton of sleep lately. For personal reasons. So now it's fair to say I'm exhausted. Before I fall asleep, I'll remind you that I own nothing. But enjoy this chapter anywa ys! Enjoy this while I try to complete my full five days of standardized testing. (I'd rather not though.)**

 **PS: Ali, if you're talking about CCRAP testing (PARCC spelt backwards), then yes I am taking it. Sadly. :( ㈶2**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Nico pursed his lips. "Here's the gross part. Since we don't know if Percy harbored a crush on any girl in camp, or if they return his feelings, we're going to have to..."_

 _"Make every girl in camp kiss Percy," Will finished._

 _It took me a minute to respond. "What?!"_

Nico scratched the back of his neck. "I knew you were going to say something like that."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Of course I would! You want him to kiss every girl in camp?! There must be over two hundred girls in camp!"

Will backtracked. "Well, not _every_ girl, exactly. Like, we're not going to have the little girls kiss him. So girls younger than sixteen are excluded."

My bubble of anger decreased by a minuscule fraction. "Well, I suppose that's better than _every_ girl in camp..."

Nico smiled. "See? Were going to do it according to age, so that way it's easier to keep track. Will and I are going to try to round up some sixteen year olds. You want to explain the plan to Percy? Thanks!" The two exited the room before i could protest.

I glanced over at Percy lying on the bed. So ignorant to the "solutions" Nico and Will came up with to melt him. Could I really ruin his ignorance? I have to.

I put my hand gently on Percy's arm to let him know I was talking to him. "Hey Perce. Nico, your cousin and one of the people that helped rescue you, came up with an idea on how to melt this ice. He and his boyfriend, Will, think it would be best to have every girl in camp that's at least sixteen years old..." I trailed off. How do you tell someone they're going to be kissed by about fifty girls and they'll have no control over it? If you're normal, you don't. If you're a demigod, you tell it bluntly. If you're a demigod that's best friends with the poor dude about to be kissed... Oh, screw this.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, Percy. And, for the record, I'm against the plan. But Nico and Will want to have every girl that's at least sixteen kiss you." I sighed, relieved I had at least gotten that much out.

I started to explain the reasoning behind the plan. "Those two boys don't know who you might have a crush on, if anyone. So they're having everyone, with a crush on you or not, kiss you. And then if they miraculously melt the ice..." I hesitated. "I guess you two would probably start dating. Seeing as how you'd both know that you were crushing on the other. And it'd be without a doubt, because that stupid goddess had to have the person certainly like you."

I sat back in my chair next to the bed and sighed heavily. What a stupid plan... But it's the best one we have. It's the _only_ one we have.

What at if I just kissed him here and now? Maybe...

No. I shook my head, trying to clear away the thought. Even if I like him, it has to be mutual. We both have to like each other, and I doubt he likes me the way I like him. It'd be better to not risk shattering my heart in disappointment. Best let some other lucky girl unfreeze his heart.

He doesn't love me. I need to get it in my head before I do something stupid that I'll learn to regret.

 _He doesn't love me_. And he never will.


	116. Chapter 116

**Hello Wonderful people! It is i, the writer! (I don't know. I'm trying it.) Thank you for taking a moment of your time to type words in a box then post it in the comments section (aka reviewing)! I'm sorry that my story is getting a little dull for people, but please remember that not every chapter will have something super interesting or major in the story. Some are just fillers. Maybe they'll be important later. That's unforeseen as of this moment. On a happier note, I'm done with testing! It only took, like, *counts on fingers* fourteen hours of my life. Just this week. ? Now I'm tired. And I need a nap. With great power (or smart-ness) comes the a great need to take a nap. Or something like that. I'm really too tired to think. Anyways, I'm not gonna mumble about nothing anymore (what was I talking about?) so I'll remind you that I own nothing. It's really surprising, but I don't. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try not to make it dull.**

 **PS: I'm sorry I'm a "** **shitty asshole" to the guest that told me that. Sorry that I made Jason a jerk (too late to change that, Woops), and sorry that I made Annabeth a bitch (oh well). Could've called me worse things. At least you didn't compare me to Justin Beiber. So ill take "shitty asshole" as a compliment. (I was being sarcastic about being sorry, to clear that up for anyone.)**

 **Piper's POV**

 _No. I shook my head, trying to clear away the thought. Even if I like him, it has to be mutual. We both have to like each other, and I doubt he likes me the way I like him. It'd be better to not risk shattering my heart in disappointment. Best let some other lucky girl unfreeze his heart._

 _He doesn't love me. I need to get it in my head before I do something stupid that I'll learn to regret._

 _He doesn't love me. And he never will_.

I stared at the wall, deep in thought, until Nico barged back in with Will at his heels. "We got the first couple!" He exclaimed joyfully, shoving a girl through the doorway.

I looked at her, recognizing her red hair and brown eyes right away. A daughter of Demeter, this was Joan Wayne. She looked a little flustered, timidly walking into the room towards Percy. An impatient Nico shoved her towards the door, telling her to hurry up and get a move on. In a blink, she was standing over Percy, and placing her lips over his.

It lasted less than a second, but it was enough to make my blood boil. I felt like punching the poor sixteen year old in the face, even if it wasn't her fault for having to kiss him. But she was in the line of fire, and I _will_ fire at will. Not at Will though. I can see where someone might get confused. Unless of course you weren't confused and I just confused you by trying not to confuse anyone.

I rant when im angry.

I didnt know Jown Wayne left until I saw _another_ girl kissing Percy. Guess Joan just didn't have the magic touch. Can't say I'm disappointed. Although that means more girls will have to kiss my Percy...

I have to to stop saying that. He isn't _my_ Percy. I should just accept it now. It'll make the pain easier to bear when his ice finally melts and he's dating some prettier girl. At least I don't have to see Annabeth kiss him. She already kissed him earlier, and he's still ice. Take that, bitch!

I was so caught up in my thoughts (along with a little sulking and/or internally puking) that I didn't notice practically every girl in camp sixteen and up kiss Percy. I thought about it, and once or twice I paid attention (hense the internal puking). But finally, they were almost done.

There were only two people left: Drew and Clarisse.

Honestly, the thought of either of them dating Percy made me want to spew chunks across the room. Especially on the two of them. No offense to Clarisse (Drew can take all the offense), but I don't want my best friend to steal my crush. And people generally aren't that appealing when splattered with stomach acids and partially-dissolved foods.

Drew went in first, shoving Clarisse out of the way. She marched up to Percy, and pressed her lips caked in makeup against his. She closed her eyes, but when she didn't feel a change, she opened them. To my horror and discomfort, she kept kissing him. Thankfully, Will pulled her off and escorted her outside where she could bawl her eyes out about being "rejected". (Poor Will. I'll have to go to the funeral.)

That only left Clarisse. My heart dropped to my feet, realizing that she was the last one. She must be the one to break this stupid curse. It couldn't be anyone else. There isn't anyone else. My best friend... Having a crush on _my_ crush... Who would've thought? At least she'll be happy.

Clarisse stepped into the room awkwardly, and slowly approached Percy's bed. I held my breath.


	117. Chapter 117

**Hello! It is I, the author! :) I decided I like that, at least on occasion. Thanks to Mindcr8fter for suggesting I do it! And thanks to everyone for reviewing! :) It makes me so happy to see so many reviews! :) I'm glad you guys like my story. Sister of Percy: I'm offended that you called me thick. If you have something to say, why don't you actually say it instead of hinting at it? I've been busting my back to get these chapters out with anything more than fifty words. So if you need to say something, say it. I've read twenty reviews per chapter and have to try to remember all of them so I can try to meet demands. It's not as easy you think you, especially while trying not to fail school. I have to study as well as do this. No offense, but I think it's more important to remember my Spanish vocab than what your review said a month ago. You've been really rude lately. I've been really busy, and that wasn't an excuse not to talk to you. So if anyone should be called thick, I think you should. I'm trying my best here. If you don't like it, then that stinks for you. Sorry to say it, but it's the truth. The Girl in the Forrest: I have no clue what this pairing is called. I think I'm gonna call it JackLean. ICause why not. That might already be a thing, but if youve heard of JackLean before, I'm not trying to copy. I've never heard it. Anyways, I own nothin. But please enjoy this chapter!**

 **PS: MaddyCool, I know that I don't answer all my reviews, which makes me a little sad not to. Many of them are generic "I really like your story" or "please update soon". It'd take a lot of time to reply to all of them, especially flipping through tabs on my ancient iPod trying to remember their username.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _That only left Clarisse. My heart dropped to my feet, realizing that she was the last one. She must be the one to break this stupid curse. It couldn't be anyone else. There isn't anyone else. My best friend... Having a crush on my crush... Who would've thought? At least she'll be happy._

 _Clarisse stepped into the room awkwardly, and slowly approached Percy's bed. I held my breath._

She moved a step closer, standing on the side of his bed. Right next to him. I looked away, knowing that if that was me, I'd probably want privacy while kissing my crush. Not that I've thought about it before.

I heard an intake of breath from Clarisse. Any second now and there'd be another intake of breath from a freed Percy. I squeezed my eyes shut in painful anticipation.

A couple seconds passed. I didnt hear another intake of breath. Instead, I heard a sigh. Cautiously, I turned around to look at Clarisse.

She was sitting down on a chair next to Percy's bed. Tears were about to burst from the rims of her eyes, threatening to spill any second. Her hand was resting on his still frozen arm. I stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't do it," she whispered. "I can't do it. He's like my brother." Clarisse stood up to leave, looking at me dead in the eyes for one long moment.

Nico stepped away from the wall, blocking the door. He glared at Clarisse pleadingly. "You can't go until you try."

Clarisse crossed her arms, staring Nico down. "Says who?"

"Says me."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" She challenged.

"Yeah."

Neither said anything for a moment that seemed to stretch into an hour. Finally, Clarisse broke the silence. "Will you get out of my way?"

"No."

Clarisse huffed. "And why not?"

"Because there's a chance that you might be th one to free Percy. And I'm not gonna let you walk out if you're his only chance." Nico paused, before whispering, "I need him to wake up. I need my brother back."

Clarisse's stone-hard expression softened. She put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "I understand. I need my brother back too. That's why I can't kiss him."

Nico looked at Clarisse with tears in his eyes, visibly deflating. "You're right," he sighed. "It's just... You're the last person. And if it's not you, I don't know who it could be. There's no one else that could possibly be able to wake him up."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "I wish you were a son of Poseidon," she told him. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her with confusion. Clarisse chuckled. "Then I'd be able to call you a Kelp Head. Maybe Prissy's lack of brains is wearing off on you."

Nico scowled playfully. "That hurts. Why would you say such hurtful things to me?" He teased.

Clarisse laughed lightly. "Because I'm pretty sure there's a girl here that hasn't missed Prissy yet. And she's the one girl that should've, because she's the one that started the quest to get him, as well as helped him with everything else since before he was found."

Nico's and my eyes widened. We both gasped.

"Piper?" Nico exclaimed, and at the same time I yelled, "Me?"


	118. Chapter 118

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Over 1500! I'd give a whole speech and everything, but I'm really not in the best mood right now. So I'm gonna skip the AN this update. I've been told I'm... Dangerous, I guess you could say, when I'm in a bad mood. So, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _Clarisse laughed lightly. "Because I'm pretty sure there's a girl here that hasn't kissed Prissy yet. And she's the one girl that should've, because she's the one that started the quest to get him, as well as helped him with everything else since before he was found."_

 _Nico's and my eyes widened. We both gasped._

 _"Piper?" Nico exclaimed, and at the same time I yelled, "Me?"_

Nico slapped his forehead as Clarisse rolled her eyes. "I'm such an idiot!" Nico exclaimed.

Clarisse shrugged. "You said it, not me."

He scowled, to which she stuck her tongue out at.

I would've laughed at their antics if I wasn't so gobsmacked. "You want me to kiss him?!" I shrieked, not letting that topic go.

The two new best friends rolled their eyes in unison.

"Duh," said Nico.

"Who else would we be talking about?" Clarisse added.

"Not me?" I suggested. They both scoffed and brushed aside my suggestion.

"You're gonna kiss him," Clarisse demanded, a challenging look in her eyes. "Unless you also see him as a brother."

I didn't say anything. She knew what I felt for him. But Nico didn't. When Will walked in and Nico turned around to greet him, I glared at Clarisse and mouthed, "I hate you." She smirked and mouthed, "Love you too!"

I kept glaring until the two boys turned back around. They were both grinning madly. I knew what was coming.

"Nico says you're going to try to wake up Percy!" Will exclaimed in joy. I mentally groaned. No way I can crush his spirits too.

I nodded in defeat. "I guess so," I sighed. I saw Clarisse and Nico smirk triumphantly. I wanted to go over there and kick them both in the shins.

All three of them (four if you want to count Percy lying in his bed) stared at me expectantly. "What're you waiting for?!" Will asked impatiently after a minute of standing there in silence.

I blushed. "Uh, if you don't mind, I'd rather not be stared at while I kiss him."

Nico and Will nodded and left the room. Clarisse stayed. "I do mind," she told me, crossing her arms.

I copied her by crossing my arms too. "Well, then I guess I'd better leave. I don't want you staring at me."

Clarisse stared me down before breaking out in a smile. "You don't look it, but you're one tough chick, Piper. Of course, you were taught by the best."

"I'll have to thank Thalia then."

"Oh, very funny," Clarisse sarcastically replied. "I'll go. Let you enjoy your time alone with him. Just behave once you unfreeze him." She winked, then rushed out the door, leaving me sitting there with bright red cheeks.

I scowled to myself, wishing Clarisse was still here just so I could scowl at her. But at least now I have some privacy.

I glanced over at Percy and sighed. I'm gonna do it. I owe it to him to try to see if I can wake him up. If only this wasn't so awkward.

I leaned over Percy so he could see me. "Hey Percy," I whispered in a voice I hoped was audible to him. "I'm going to kiss you." I hesitated, realizing how stupid and creepy I probably sounded. "Just to try to wake you up, okay? You don't wait to be frozen forever, right?"

I paused again, not sure if I sounded as stupid to him as I did to myself. No, I probably sounded more stupid. I carried on talking, not that I had much to say. I was probably just ranting to stall for time. Part of me thought this was all a dream; any minute I'd wake up. I don't want to be able to kiss him when I'm interrupted. That'd be cruel and unusual punishment.

"When— I mean if— you wake up, we don't have to date or anything. Not if you don't want to. I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Which I'm probably doing now." I sighed. "I know you probably only see me as a friend, seeing as I'm just a daughter of Aphrodite— and not even a pretty one. But you're Percy Jackson, the favorite son of Poseidon! You've done so much..." I sighed again, depressing myself from my ramblings. "I'm just going to shut up and kiss you now. I'm apologizing now so I don't have to later."

I steeled my nerves, and slowly leaned closer to his face. I stopped while I was only a few inches away, waiting for the door to fly open or for something else to stop me. I was waiting to wake up.

Nothing happened, much to my pleasant surprise. I closed my eyes, and moved my head the next couple inches. I hesitated again when my lips were a hair away from brushing his. Nothing happened to interrupt.

I pressed my warm lips against his cold ones.


	119. Chapter 119

**Hey guys! Gonna make this short and sweet. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll do Percy POV later; I already had a plan for Piper. So just chill. Glad you all loved that they finally kissed, except for the person that said they wasted their life reading this and it was only filled with teenage angst. Well, I'm a teen. I have angst. We write what we know. So screw you. Haters gonna hate, and all that. Also, this is IMPORTANT: I'm not gonna update on Monday. Sorry. Personal reasons that I don't want to share. Anyways, I own nothing but enjoy this chapter!**

 **Piper's POV**

 _I steeled my nerves, and slowly leaned closer to his face. I stopped while I was only a few inches away, waiting for the door to fly open or for something else to stop me. I was waiting to wake up._

 _Nothing happened, much to my pleasant surprise. I closed my eyes, and moved my head the next couple inches. I hesitated again when my lips were a hair away from brushing his. Nothing happened to interrupt._

 _I pressed my warm lips against his cold ones._

It was bliss. I felt like I was on cloud 9, and nothing was ever going to drag me down.

Until I realized that his lips were still ice cold.

In shock, I slowly pulled back from the kiss. Through eyes brimming with tears I didn't know I had, I stared down at Percy's Frozen body. His eyes were closed beneath the ice, as if he was still leaning into the kiss. As I watched, they didn't open. He didn't move. The ice didn't melt.

The crushing weight of what happened (or didn't happen) forced me into a chair. The tears I tried to keep at bay rolled down my face in tsunamis. Sobs pushed their way from my throat and out into the open without my consent. I counldnt stop them. I couldn't do anything. Including saving my best friend from a horrible fate.

The question is: why didn't it work?

Do I not love him enough? No, I do love him. More than I ever loved Jason.

Does he not like me? Like that, at least. Maybe he just thinks of me as a sister. That's why it didn't work. But that thought doesn't lessen the aching hurt in my chest.

Maybe Khione lied. Maybe that wasn't the way to break the curse. She just wanted to throw us off. It's possible. But it just doesn't feel right.

Maybe the Fates just decided that we aren't meant to be together. Not yet at least. I refuse to give up hope.

From the intensity of my sobs and the amount of tears cascading down my cheeks each second, you'd think I would've already given up hope.

Maybe I already have. Maybe I'm just in denial. It'd be kinda nice to know for sure, but for now I'll just say I haven't given up hope. Go ahead and form your own opinions. I'm just gonna sit here and sob.

So I did. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, pouring out my heartbreak like the tears dripping through my fingers. It didn't make me feel better, but at least I was doing something. At least I wasn't just sitting there watching paint dry.

After my tears had stopped flowing, and I had cried my soul out, I still sat there, my body shaking with sobs that I wanted to let loose, but I didn't have in the first place. I was ready to call it a day (or was it night by now?) when something stopped me.

A hand came to rest delicately on my knee.

 **Percy's POV next! Remember, I'm not updating Monday!**


	120. Chapter 120

**Hello! It is i, the writer! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys! Yes, I have to agree that this is like frozen. I was thinking that while writing this, and wondered if anyone else would think that. Good to know I'm not alone. :) Anyways, most people asked about the hand. Can't tell you that. Sorry. ;) (I'm not sorry.) Anyways, here's your last reminder: I cannot update Monday. I'm updating today (Saturday) and then I'm updating Wednesday. But NOT Monday. Sorry. It's personal reasons. On that cheery note, I own nothing! You guys can always enjoy my chapter though. :)**

 **Piper POV (3rd person recap)**

Nico, Will and Piper had tried everything to get Percy's suit of ice to melt. Except one thing, that they don't realize until Clarisse tells them: Piper should kiss Percy. The daughter of Aphrodite, who has been crushing on Percy for years, eventually kisses him with high hopes that she'll be the one to wake him up. However, after kissing Percy, Piper realizes that his ice hasn't melted; he's still a frozen Popsicle. Unable to face everyone and tell them how she failed, Piper sat and cried her heart out, until she felt a hand come to rest gently on her knee.

 **Percy's POV**

All I could do was stare at a ceiling. For hours. I couldn't even twiddle my thumbs while examining the ceiling. I couldn't even twitch a muscle in my body, let alone twiddle my thumbs.

Im pathetic. Honestly, I am. I'm a murderer that fell in love with his victims ex-girlfriend who'll never love me back. And then said girl had to carry my motionless body across a camp before depositing me in a blindingly white room. The only thing I could look at was the snowy white ceiling.

Actually, that's not the whole truth. Every once in a while, I'll see the face of a girl leaning in over mine. That's all I see store they get too lose for me to see anything other than darkness as they block all the light in the room. And then for just one millisecond (usually), I feel the presence of their warm lips on my ice ones.

I might not know exactly what's going on, but I can sure guess. I'm guessing that they're trying to get this dreadful curse off me. And they're going to make every girl kiss me. How is anyone to know who I was romantically interested in? I don't even know. The only thing I do know is that my brother used to date Annabeth Chase, the same girl that came in and kissed me a little while ago. That's messed up.

After hours of being kissed (or maybe only two), there was finally a lull in the stream of girls. The last girl I saw was covered in a hideous amount of makeup, her face caked in layer upon layer upon layer. She looked pretty pissed that I was still icy after she finished her extremely long kiss, nd for that one reason, I was very glad I couldn't talk or move. Thank the gods I didn't have to deal with that. Yet.

I waited to see the next face, resigned to doing this until I either woke up, or they ran out of girls. I had to wait an especially long time before I knew what was going on though.

I had zoned out, thinking about something, when my vision was suddenly blocked. It was the next girl. My heart threatened to stop when I saw her face. _Clarisse_.

Ew. No offense to Clarisse, but I so do not want to kiss the girl as I look as a sister. That's just wrong. I'm not romantically interested in her now, and i doubt I ever was. Besides, doesn't she have a boyfriend?

I was chanting _Don't Kiss Me_ in my head when I saw Clarisse lean back away from me. I breathed a quick sigh of relief. Thank the gods.

I waited a really long time for something else to happen. CLarissa didn't show her face again. I was back to staring at the plain white ceiling. Joy. If I ever get the curse removed, I'll have to talk to the Apollo campers about having a better ceiling.

"Hey Percy," came a barely audible voice to my right. "I'm going to kiss you." At least someone gave me a warning. Whose voice was that? "Just to try to wake you up, okay? You don't wait to be frozen forever, right?"

In my head, I mentally cried, "GASP!" I knew who was talking! (The fact that her face had appeared above mine wasn't a giveaway.) And seeing as how I couldn't talk or move, I couldn't exactly gasp. That was Piper's voice talking to me! At first, I was elated! She's going to kiss me! Then I was confused. She's going to kiss me? Then I was shocked. She's going to kiss me?! Seriously?! I was torn between having the best-day-ever feeling and the impending-worst-day-ever feeling. I didn't get to decide before Piper kept talking.

"When— I mean if— you wake up, we don't have to date or anything. Not if you don't want to. I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Which I'm probably doing now." I sighed. "I know you probably only see me as a friend, seeing as I'm just a daughter of Aphrodite— and not even a pretty one. But you're Percy Jackson, the favorite son of Poseidon! You've done so much..." She sighed heavily. "I'm just going to shut up and kiss you now. I'm apologizing now so I don't have to later."

Piper's beautiful face leaned closer to mine. She paused once or twice to look at something I couldn't see before leaning down further. I wanted to be able to lean up and kiss her back. But I couldn't.

Finally, Piper gave up on checking things and leaned all the way in. Her warm ones gently pressed against my cold ones. I felt a spark that I didn't feel when i kissed all those other girls (or they kissed me). I waited to feel my ice melting. Nothing happened.


	121. Chapter 121

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and thanks to everyone that sent me get well soon messages! Saying I'm completely better would be a lie, but I'm better enough. That's probably not proper grammar but I'm busy coughing and choking on air. Thanks to my wonderful cousins that give me this illness. (Sarcasm) Anyways, sorry if I sounded bratty while writing the AN telling you I was sick. I was a little busy wiping snot, mucus, tears, and spit off the screen of my computer. I really wasn't paying much attention to whether I was nice or not; I felt crappy, I looked crappy, I probably smelled crappy with my luck. Anyways, I'm getting a headache just looking at this screen, so I'm gonna try and keep this (not too) short and sweet. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. I'd say blood and tears went into this, but it was just snot and** ** _a_** ** _lot_** **of coughing. (Proud to say that for once, I didn't pass out from a disease! Almost did though.)**

 **SOP: if you know what chapter I'm on, I'll read it.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Piper's beautiful face leaned closer to mine. She paused once or twice to look at something I couldn't see before leaning down further. I wanted to be able to lean up and kiss her back. But I couldn't._

 _Finally, Piper gave up on checking things and leaned all the way in. Her warm ones gently pressed against my cold ones. I felt a spark that I didn't feel when i kissed all those other girls (or they kissed me). I waited to feel my ice melting. Nothing happened._

I started to panic. What was happening? Why didn't it work? I'm guessing Piper likes me because she's kissing me. She wouldn't kiss me if she didn't like me, right? _Right_?!

Why isn't anyone agreeing with me?

Im gonna ignore you pessimistic people and assume she likes me. So if that wasn't the problem, what was? Why wasn't it working?

Maybe I don't li— No. No, I'm not even gonna go there. Not even gonna think about it. I do like her. I know it in my heart. So I'm not even gonna say the other option.

Was Khione lying? I want so badly to say she was, but I know somehow that she wasn't. Take it as my gut instinct. (Let's hope it's not the same gut instinct men sterotypically have when driving and trying to figure out directions.)

I was still trying to figure out what went wrong with I realized my feet were on fire.

Relax, I didn't mean it literally. Gotta admit, I get you there, right? My feet just _felt_ like they were engulfed in flames.

The feeling started gradually. It was so slow and careful that I didn't even notice it until it to a burning temperature. At first, I had no clue what was going on. I couldn't even think straight; the pain of feeling like you're standing in an open fire was too much. I was screaming a creative mix of profanities in my head.

Slowly, the feeling left my feet. Thank the gods for that. Unfortunately, the burning fire just moved up my legs.

The creative mix of screaming profanities did not stop. For the sake of your innocence, I won't go into details about that. I _can_ tell you what other (smaller) parts of my head were saying to me.

One part was casually wondering if I was finally melting. And if this was melting, I think I preferred to be frozen.

After my stomach was on fire, my mind complained that I was hungry.

My legs, still a little sore from practically being set on fire, complained about being soggy. Part of my brain wondered why I was soggy if I'm a son of Poseidon.

Mostly though, I wondered where Piper was.

After what felt like forever, the burning finally stopped. It ended with the grand finale, which was engulfing my head in the invisible flames. At that point, all rational thought left my head. Bar the creative mix of profanities.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the burning left; then I almost choked on my own spit. I can breath freely! I'm not in the ice suit!

I looked down at myself. It wasn't too hard to do, lying on a bed. The sheets were soggy. My pants were soggy, and so was my shirt. I think my hair was soggy too, as I could feel water dripping on my nose.

In a state of shock, I sat up on the hospital bed. I wanted to celebrate just doing that one simple thing. It was a miracle! All thanks to the beautiful Piper McLean.

Speaking of which... Oh. Never mind.

Piper sat in a chair mext to my bed, shaking as she sobbed quietly into her hands. I had no clue why she was crying. _Girls_. Wouldn't she be glad I was awake? But I didn't even look like she noticed me.

I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to cure her sadness by making her angry at me. Girls sometimes. You try to help them, but they get offended and start yelling at you. And slapping. There's a good amount of slapping, I'm pretty sure.

Cautiously, I placed a gentle hand on her knee. It was there in a comforting manner, and it's hard to take a hand on a knee the wrong way, right? I'm safe both way. (Hopefully.)

Piper looked up sadly from her crying, eyes red and filled with tears still unshed, and stared at me. At first, she seemed confused, ss if she was expecting someone else. That hurt. Then she looked shocked, before settling on a mix between shocked and elated.

"Percy?!"


	122. Chapter 122

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Im gonna skip to the point: my brother got sick too so I was up really late and didn't have time to write. He went to bed half an hour before my curfew, so I had half an hour to write an entire chapter. If it's rushed or short, I'm sorry. I tried to make it the best I possibly could. I won't be able to update Thursday. I'll remind you Tuesday when i update. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy's POV (recap)**

 _Cautiously, I placed a gentle hand on her knee. It was there in a comforting manner, and it's hard to take a hand on a knee the wrong way, right? I'm safe both way. (Hopefully.)_

 _Piper looked up sadly from her crying, eyes red and filled with tears still unshed, and stared at me. At first, she seemed confused, ss if she was expecting someone else. That hurt. Then she looked shocked, before settling on a mix between shocked and elated._

 _"Percy?!"_

 **Piper's POV**

He was really awake. He wasn't frozen anymore. His green eyes stared deep into mine. He was smiling at me gently, giving me a comforting feeling. He was really here. I didn't somehow mess everything up.

I smiled back, although I bet my smile was a lot more watery than his. His smile grew when he saw me smiling.

"I think that's my name," he answered my question. "I'm Percy Jackson. Right?"

My smile faltered, but I hope he didn't notice. Will was eight about the memory problems. "Yes, you're Percy Jackson. Do you remember anything else? Anything before your time with Khione?"

I could see him consider the question. He answered carefully. "I remember... That your name is Piper. And there was someone named Clarisse that looked like a badass." I smiled a hit at that. "And there was a girl named Thalia that also looked like a terrifying badass. And there was a guy named Nico that looked like a gothic loner."

The descriptions of everyone made me smile. I wonder how he would've described me if I wasn't sitting right here. I pushed that thought aside. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah... There was a son of Poseidon— my brother. He fought a blonde dude with golden eyes and a scar on his face! That blonde dude at one point had blue eyes, and harmed my brother. And another time, he was on an old-looking ship covered in _zombies_! I think he also lives in a ratty, burned down house infested with Wolves." Percy closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. "Um... I think his name is... Peter Johnson! That's it!" His eyes flew open and he grinned triumphantly.

I was so confused. I didn't want to crush his hopes and dreams, but I didn't want him going around with false information. I sighed mentally.

"Percy," I said slowly like I was talking to a toddler, "i don't know what you're talking about. You don't have a brother."


	123. Chapter 123

**Hey guys! It is I, the author! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Most people said they were very glad that Percy was awake/unfrozen! Me too! Now we can get on with the ending! I'll probably cry a bit, but then I'll start a new story! And it'll hopefully be less than a hundred chapters. ;) Anyways, I'm not gonna update Thursday. I'm going on a quick vacation with my family, and the hotel doesn't have wifi. So I can't write nor can I post. But I'll be back and finished with the next chapter by Saturday. So don't worry; just wait till Saturday. You'll survive. :) You guys have it easy with updates here. Anyways, I guess that's it. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **PS: I feel much better now. :) Thanks to all the people that hoped my brother and I would get better! He's doing a bit better too.**

 **Piper's POV**

 _I was so confused. I didn't want to crush his hopes and dreams, but I didn't want him going around with false information. I sighed mentally._

 _"Percy," I said slowly like I was talking to a toddler, "i don't know what you're talking about. You don't have a brother."_

Confusion shone in his eyes clear as day. "What are _you_ talking about? Of course I have a brother!"

I shook my head, unable to look him in the eye. I didn't want to see the hurt he no doubt was looking at me with.

"How could you forget about him? He's got black hair and green eyes. He's kinda tall, but used to be short. He's sorta muscular too, but used to be really scrawny. He's a son of Poseidon. Or maybe he's a son of Neptune. But he's my step-brother! You have to know who he is!"

I got a sick feeling in my stomach. He just described himself. Could he have possibly confused himself for another person?

"Percy..." I was going to tell him his "brother" was actually himself, when Clarisse chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Hey lovebirds." She smirked. Nico and will followed her in. When he saw Percy was awake, Nico ran over and threw his arms around his neck.

"Percy!"

Percy blinked and awkwardly patted Nico's back. "Nice to see you too...?"

Nico pulled back and looked on the verge of tears. He backed up, whispering, "He doesn't remember me."

I think Percy heard Nico, but he chose to ignore him. Instead, Percy turned to Clarisse. "Tell Piper that I do have a brother!"

"Brother?"

I sighed. "Percy, that wasn't your 'brother'. You don't have a brother! That was you! You were watching yourself." There. I put it out there.

Percy gawked at me. "Are you crazy?" He asked incredulously. "How could that have been me? I think I'd remember if I lived in a wolf-infested, ratty, burned-down house."

"Are you talking about that Roman Wolf House?" Clarisse asked us. "The place where they send kids to a trial-by-fire entrance to their camp?"

"What the hell is a Wolf House?" Percy looked at us in disbelief. "I just want to know where my brother is. Stop messing with me!"

Nico looked at Percy with tears in his eyes at seeing his best friend and brother so hysterical. "Perce, they're telling the truth. _I'm_ trying to tell you the truth. You don't have a brother that we know of. The Peter Johnson you're thinking of most likely doesn't exist. I'm sorry."

Percy shook his head defiantly. "No. I don't believe you. I wont believe you!"

"How can we get you to believe us?" Will questioned.

"I want proof."

"You want proof," Clarisse repeated. "You want proof that a person doesn't exist."

Percy nodded vigorously. I guess we had no choice but to find proof. But how?

"What if we had proof of my theory?" I muttered to myself. Then I smiled, turning to will. "Can you get me a mirror?"

Confused, he nodded and hurried to obey my commands. I think I heard him mumbling something about Aphrodite kids always needing to fix their hair and makeup. I tried not to be offended.

When Will returned, I took the mirror and waked over to Percy. "Look in," I instructed.

He looked at me warily with his vibrant sea-green eyes, then turned his glance to the mirror. He gasped.

"No. It can't be..." He tilted his head this way and that, moved his fingers, winked at the mirror, and wiggled in his seat. His reflection copied his every move.

"I'm sorry Percy," I whispered to him softly.

"You were right," he whispered in shock. "I don't have a brother. I was watching myself." In a heartbreaking voice, he added almost silently, "I'm alone."


	124. Chapter 124

**Hello! It is I, th author! I have returned! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys! I'm gonna address some things now: Percabeth 101, don't worry. I'm already considering your idea for another story. Way ahead of you there. :) Several people also wanted to know about the next story I plan on writing. It's not going to be a sequel to this (sorry). Right now, the leading choice in the poll I have set up is a Percy Jackson Chaos story. Not sure if I'll make it a "classic" Chaos story (Percy is betrayed, goes to chaos, joins army, returns a thousand years later) or if I'll put my own spin on one. The second most popular one is this:** ** _He's accused of something, and ends up down there as punishment. Constantly angry, he eventually manages to free himself after twenty years. He takes his anger out on the Olympians._ thats what I have wo far. I'll work out details if people want that one. I believe that the Chaos story idea is only leading by two votes. So if you don't want that one, VOTE! You have till this story is over. So get to it! Anyways, I own nothing. But please do enjoy this chapter! (Hopefully it's a bit cheerier than last chapter. You might still cry though.) **

**Piper's POV**

 _He looked at me warily with his vibrant sea-green eyes, then turned his glance to the mirror. He gasped._

 _"No. It can't be..." He tilted his head this way and that, moved his fingers, winked at the mirror, and wiggled in his seat. His reflection copied his every move._

 _"I'm sorry Percy," I whispered to him softly._

 _"You were right," he whispered in shock. "I don't have a brother. I was watching myself." In a heartbreaking voice, he added almost silently, "I'm alone."_

I felt that my heart was breaking watching him in so much pain. I wasn't niave enough to think that a quick hug and some emotional bandages would fix this.

"Percy," I whispered, reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder. He twisted his body away from me though, facing the wall opposite me. It might've just been my imagination, but i thought i saw his shoulders shake ever so slightly.

None of my friends said anything. They all stared in shock at Percy, as if they had never seen him break down. As if they didn't know he _could_ break down. It was up to me to talk to him then. I might not know all his demons, but I know some of them. Even if he doesn't even know them himself.

I sat myself down in a chair and started talking in a calming manner, adding a little bit of charmspeak to my words. "Percy, please turn around and look at me." He did so, although he seemed reluctant in his movements. I hope I didn't add too much charmspeak by accident. Percy looked at me with his big, watery, green eyes. There was already a tear making it's way down his cheek. It broke my heart even more, but I had to be strong for both of us if I wanted my Percy back.

I took a deep breath, then continued. "Percy, you're not alone. You might not have a blood-brother, but you have an honorary-brother. Nico would take a bullet for you, whether you remember him or not. And when you still remembered, you'd take one for him too. You two were– are– closer than friends. Your hone can only be described as the bond of brothers." I caught Nico staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be tearing up a bit. Looking back at Percy, he also seemed on the verge of tears. I don't know whether his were happy or sad though.

"You have so many friends as well. Clarisse, for example, helped me form a whole quest to find you, along with Nico and Thalia. They never wanted to stop looking for you, and they were only constricted by limits set by someone else. Will, here, has been devoting his time to help heal you and check you over for injuries. He didn't have to, but he genuinely cares about what happens to you. Frank, Hazel, and Leo fought with you in a huge war, during which you all saved each others' lives more times than one can count. You have so many more friends, that if I tried to list them all, we'd be here for another couple days probably." I saw Clarisse nod to me in appreciation, and Will smiled tearfully at me. He and Nico are such saps sometimes.

"And, let's not forget, you have a 'sister'. Thalia, even if she's technically your cousin, is more like a sister. You saved her life before you even met her and many times after that. She's saved yours just as many times. Watching the two of you makes me wish that I had someone like that growing up. You two tease each other, make fun of each other, and argue nonstop. But you'd do anything for the other." I sighed softly, wishing I had someone like that. Someone to just _talk_ to.

"And then you have me," I finished softly. "I don't know if you feel as strongly for me as I do for you, but... I love you. I have for a long time, since before you went missing. I haven't been able to get the courage to tell you, but now I wish I had earlier. You've never been alone, Percy. You never will be." No one deserves to be alone.

There was silence. Nico and Will were standing behind me, trying not to cry (and failing). Clarisse herself was even looking a little misty-eyed, but refused to make eye contact, so I couldn't be sure. Percy had a couple tears dripping from his eyes and was staring at the floor, finding the white tiles apparently interesting. I was desperately hoping someone would break the overwhelming silence. After my big speech, I didn't want it to be me.

It wasn't. Percy finally looked up from the floor, staring deep into my eyes. "Piper," he whispered. I nodded slightly, leaning in a little closer. "I love you too."


	125. Chapter 125

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews last chapter! So this is the longest story I've ever written, and by far the most popular. :) Anyone that's read any of my other stuff (or even seen it) will know that i was pretty popular before but now... All I can say is OMG and THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also, thanks for your inputs on what story I should write next! This is the last chapter. It's pretty sad. :( I think I might combine both those ideas that I mentioned in the poll! That'd be pretty fun to write. :) I also hope you guys will head over to that once this is over! That'd be great. :) Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **SOP/Nixi: great chapters! Can I have the next once you have them?**

 **Piper's POV**

 _It wasn't. Percy finally looked up from the floor, staring deep into my eyes. "Piper," he whispered. I nodded slightly, leaning in a little closer. "I love you too."_

Its been two weeks since Percy was brought back to camp and unfrozen. With the help of all his friends and family, he's been recovering memories almost every day. He now remembers the entire war with Gaea, as well as a bit before that. Memories from his childhood still seem a bit hard for him to recall, but he's been making great process. Tyson came to visit the other day, and that's when Percy– the real Percy– realized he had actually been gone for over two years. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Piper! Piper, hurry up!" Percy called, jumping a few yards in front of me impatiently.

I laughed at his childlike nature. "I _am_ hurrying!" I yelled back, and continued walking at a normal pace towards the beach.

"No, you aren't!" Percy pouted.

Percy and I became boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after he said he loved me two weeks ago. It's been the best two weeks of my life. He had asked me earlier today to go with him to the beach; apparently, he had a "surprise" planned. From the way my siblings were squealing as I walked put of the cabin, and from the way the bushes keep shaking as I walk past even though there's no wind, id say Percy had some help with the surprise.

Knowing my siblings, there's only one thing I can say: Gods help me.

We were almost to the beach. I could see patches of sand through the trees and bushes, sparkling like diamonds in the light of the setting sun. We were skipping dinner and most likely the campfire for my "surprise". I just hope that Kelp Head remembered to bring food so we don't both starve.

Just as I was about to step past the trees and onto the warm sand, Percy gasped, causing me to stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Was he remembering something from his past?

"You can't see the surprise yet!" He exclaimed. Remembering something, yes. From his past, no.

Before i could object, Percy ran up to me and covered my eyes with his hand. "Don't worry," he soothed gently. "I'll guide you."

I hesitated. Do I trust him enough to let him lead me around blindly?

"Trust me," he said. And I nodded without any hesitation.

True to his word, Percy carefully led me down the sandy dunes. I could the roar of the waves get louder, meaning Percy was walking me closer to the water's edge.

We stopped moving. "Close your eyes," Percy instructed. I did so. "I'm going to take my hand away. Don't look until I say you can!"

I nodded, and I felt his hand leave my face. I was so extremely tempted to open my eyes, but obediently kept them closed. A few moments later, Percy's voice called to me above the sound of the waves. "You can open your eyes now!"

The first thought that came to me once i opened my eyes was a simple one: Wow. Several others followed, but the first was the most dominant. Wow.

My siblings finally got it right.

I was standing in front of a wooden gazebo-like structure, with four pillars supporting several horizontal beams. Hanging from the beams and wrapped around the pillars were strings of lights. In the middle of the four pillars, a red-checkered picnic blanket was resting in the sand. A picnic basket was sitting on it, along with a lit candle and an empty vase. I wondered what the vase was for until I saw a blushing Percy standing next to the blanket and holding a single red rose. Red rose... Don't those symbolize love and passion?

"Uh, this is for you," Percy stated awkwardly, holding the rose out to me. "I would've gotten you fifty, but I don't have a vase big enough." He chuckled awkwardly.

I smiled, acceprjng the single red rose. Then I frowned slightly. "Fifty? Doesn't that symbolize-"

"We'd better start eating before our food gets cold!" Percy interrupted. For the moment, I dropped the subject. We both sat down on the picnic blanket to eat.

From the picnic basket, Percy took out two garden salads in bowls, one of which he passed to me. I stared at it.

Percy noticed my lack of movement. He paused, hand deep in the picnic basket. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

I kept staring at the salad. "No, I do. It's just... You remembered that I'm a vegetarian?"

Percy looked at me. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

I blinked a couple tears out of my eyes. "Jason didn't remember," I mumbled quietly. Percy still heard me.

"Jason was a dick."

I smiled softly at him. "You always know the right things to say."

He grinned. "I'm just awesome like that. You should nominate me for best boyfriend of the year."

After that, we ate our salads while we watched the sun set over the ocean, turning the water and sky a rainbow of colors. We were both finished by the Time Apollo had driven his chariot under the ocean.

"Piper?" I looked at Percy. "I need to ask you something," he told me.

I nodded. "Anything."

He bit his lip nervously. "Well, we've only been together for two weeks, but it feels like much more. I want it to be more. If I lost you, I don't think id ever find someone half as perfect as you are." He paused. "I want to marry you, but I don't think we're ready for that." He stood up, then went down on one knee. He pulled a box put of his pocket. "Piper McLean, will you promise to marry me by wearing this promise ring?"

I was in shock. Finally, I managed to choke out a "yes". Then another, louder one. "Yes!"

I tackled led him down in a hug in the sand. He laughed and hugged me close. "Fifty roses?"

I smiled. "Unconditional love."

I unfroze his body by mending his broken heart. Love does melt all.

The end.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story! It is finished. Mixed emotions. I hope the ending was satisfactory and you're all happy. They got together. :) I hope to see you all at my next story, or at least some of you! Thanks so much for all your continued support! I couldn't have done this without you. :) Next story will be up within the week. (Before May 2, 2016)**


End file.
